


Les aventure  pokemon des jumeaux rétrécit kudou

by eckarose971



Series: aventure conan edogawa [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon GO, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Revelations, douleur dépendance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: les personnages suivant  qui m'appartient Yui Yumi Yamato Mattis,Ayuna Yachiko Fujimine. Namika,Yuna ,Hakoto, Chikanori ,Enzo,Nastuko Hiroaki Hidan Hideaki Astukichi Sayuko Haruka Kudou ,ect...les personnage de Aoyama sont Shinichi/Conan/Yukaichi /Yuki et Kaito/Maurice / Yutochi/Hikari Yusako yukiko  ran  genta,Ayumi Misturiko Hiroshi Heiji des nouveautés  sera  en amitiés dans  une famille une aventure avec pokemon romance pour les vaso mystère  rencontre  de tout genre   pendant le  voyage





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

**_chapitre 1:_ ** _**la punition des jumeaux** _

_**je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans je vis avec mon frère Maurice et avec Ran dans un appartement payer par la mère de ran avant j'étais Shinichi Kudo 1 ans et 9 mois j 'ai suivis vodka assommer par gin qui ma donné un poison aptx 4869 qui ma fais rajeunir de 10 ans alors j'étais 16 ans je suis devenueun enfant de 6 ans plus tard mon frère fus victime comme moi de l'aptx en différente circonstance puis venu habiter avec moi chez ran et son père mais mon frère n'a pas apprécier kogoro s'en prendre à moi parce que j'ouvre la bouche il ma reprocher d'avoir laisser faire après on c'est disputer tandis je me plaignais de ces tours et sa façon de faire auprès du prof lui se plaint de moi de laisser un ivrogne me frapper ce qui est tomber dans les oreille de papa qui ma sévèrement gronder pour ça mais mon frère aussi c'est fais gronder pour stupide de me déguiser en fille bref on se dispute sans cesse que papa ne se mêle seulement quand c'est nécessaire après on a mis l'organisation vers le bas il à 5 mois mais un problème est que la créatrice du poison est morte en volant me protéger quand je lui demander pourquoi elle à fais ça elle ma dit Conan à sa famille qui l'attend et elle a personne qui l'attend et qu'il na pas d'antidote définitif à notre souci et en plus ma mère étais aussi enceinte à cette époque la c'ètais 5 mois 1/2 maman accoucher d'une fille mais mon frère et moi on s'arrange pour jamais changer rosecka hier les parents nous ont demander de s'occuper de notre petite sœur quel que heure nous avons laissé notre cousine s'occuper de notre sœur ça fâché maman quand on n'est fais ça et pour nous punir de cette action maintenant on doit s'occuper de notre sœur pour le reste des vacances et papa nous averti on ne traite pas notre sœur correct on aura affaire à lui sous la surveillance de ran mais c'est difficile parce que c'est nous qui dois lui donné son bain la changer son biberon et à chaque fois on se dispute elle pleure du coup on c'est calmé au niveau dispute elle sourit et rit tout le temps et elle fais des dents donc parfois elle grincheuse mon frère lui rend sourire avec ses tours ça marcher pour le reste de la journée la ce soir c'est difficile parce que la première fois qu'on passe la nuit seule avec elle mon frère tout essayé pour qu'elle arrêté pleurer sans succès même ran n'a pas réussit moi je suis mal à l'aise avec elle mon frère me dit va s y petit frère essaye j'ai pas voulu mais mes oreilles ont marre de l'entendre pleurer alors j'ai décider essayer je l'ai pris dans mes bras la comme par hasard elle arrête pleurer j'ai voulu la donner à ran elle pleure elle reviens sur moi elle arrête mon frère tenter sa chance elle pleure alors du coup je l'ai mis dans mon lit avec sa sucette rose et son doudou elle c'est endormie à côté de moi mon frère sourit il à compris comment fonctionne notre sœur seul son préférer peut l'endormir facilement ou lui remonter le morales et c'est moi ran à voulu la mettre la mettre dans son berceau elle à casser nos oreille jusque ran remis dans mon lit ma sœur elle sait ce qu'elle veut pour se faire comprendre elle nous casse les oreille jusque elle obtenue ben papa nous a bien dit notre sœur à plus ce qu'on voit elle à le caractère de maman mon frère et moi on a arrêter nos dispute faut dire elle pleure quand on se dispute en plus on dois trouver une solution à s'occuper d'elle c'elle difficile mon frère c'est endormie très vite aujourd'hui d'habitude il jongle ou travaille sur son ordinateur moi je m'ennuie tout le monde dors j'ai réussit à m'endormir quand je me suis endormie j'avais peur de faire mal à ma sœur endormi à côté de moi j'ignore comment elle s'est retrouver prêt de mon visage mais j'ai senti la tête de ma sœur prêt de mon visage cette nuit est enfin terminer tranquille ma petite sœur fais ses nuit mais est régler comme une horloge à son réveil il faut lui mettre une nouvelle couche puis lui donner son biberon après elle joue pendant nous prenons notre petit déjeuner quand on à appris notre bain elle voulais pas rester loin de nous je crois même elle veut se baigner en même temps moi j'ai pas voulu mais grand frère ma dit comme ça on serai pas obliger de lui donner son bain moi je lui c'est une fille il me dit c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est avec nous pour les vacances il me dit si tu veut avoir affaire à papa je me suis resoud à accepter qu'elle se baigne avec nous lui habiller d'un short rouge un bodie rose et blanc et son bandeau rouge ma soeur ne veut pas qu'on lui met pas son bandeau elle est habitus avoir son bandeau depuis sa naissance maman lui à mis elle aime avoir sa sucette couleur de ses vetement le rose c'est seulement pour qu'elle dort nous on c'est habiller d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc idée de ran un short bordeaux à 10 h on lui donné son biberon de jus de fruit les enfants sont venu nous chercher pour aller jouer au parc ran à dit quand fasse à notre soeur une promenade dans sa poussette rose rouge on a été au parc ayumi craquer pour elle genta misturiko sont jaloux de moi en particulier genta mais avec mon frère dans les parage il peuvent rien contre moi depuis nous somme habiter ensemble j'ai vu que mon frère est tres protecteur avec moi ce qui m'ennerve quand kogoro m'avais frapper la tete il a pas hésiter à faire honte à kogoro devant tout le monde quand il a voulu frapper mon frère c'est moi qui lui à fichu la honte ran et lui c'est disputer pour son comportement un jour ran à eu marre de son père qui est violent et se souci peu de moi ran et mon frère étais sortit moi j'étais rester avec lui parce que je m'étais fais un entorse à mon entrainement de foot ran lui à demander de me surveiller je savais qu'il se fiche de moi j'avais l'habitude mais quand il est sorti il ma emmenée mais se fiche de moi bien sur il a eu enquete j'ai résolue mais kogoro 'a oublier sa promesse de ne pas me quitter des yeux moi je savais il se fiche de ce que je fais j'ai oublier que j'avais une entorse et je jouer au foot mon oncle ma surpris il ma réprimander mais ce qui là enerver c'est de voir kogoro étais au bar à se soûler ran appris ça elle a ramasser tout nos affaire et on est aller chez sa mère mon frère quand je suis rentrer ran ma ramasser avec mon frère et on n'est partis quand kogoro dormais a point fermer ran ma pas gronder mais elle peut être méchante depuis que j'ai fais disparaître shinichi elle ma souvent empêcher enquêter et heiji s'il vient pour enquete elle lui fais obstacle mais heiji à compris s'il viens en tant que detective il pourra plus me voir mais il viens en ami il peut me voir parfois on lui ment mais ran est pas idiote elle nous suis et si elle me surprend à enquêter elle me punis elle me fiche la trouille et mon frère c'est pire il ose pas la contrarier ran est comme sa mère elle tres sévère elle ne plaisante pas meme les trio ne la contrarie pas elle nous à interdit de parler à son père et elle à demander une interdiction contre lui parce que il nous harcèle mais ran refuse de le voir l'entendre si il s'approche elle bat avec son karaté ma soeur est dans ses bras notre soeur pleure elle veut pas ran la tient mon frère pense que notre soeur n'aime pas ran mon frère à pris notre soeur elle arrête de pleurer je suis sure elle sait qui est qui mais après elle c'est remis à pleurer je comprend rien aux bébé ma soeur est grincheuse je bouche mes oreilles elle me fais trop mal avec les enfants je suis éloigner pour réfléchir tatie et les cousins sont aussi entrain de promener ma cousine me demande qu'est ce quelle la j ma soeur je lui dit je ne sait on lui a proposer le biberon et elle veut pas rester avec ran elle pleure sans cesse ma cousine me dit de l'eau je lui dit fait ro fais changer fais jouer fais mon cousin est ce quelle fais les dent je dis oui ma cousine dit vous passer la pommade sur ces gencive je dis la pommade elle me dit c'est pour ses dents maman passe toujours une pommade sur la gencive de ma soeur j'ai chercher dans son sac il y avais la pommade ma cousine dit essaye peut être ça va fonctionner je suis aller voire mon frère avec les conseil de tatie j'applique la pommade a gencive on peut voir elle a trois petite dent ce qui à marcher elle à arrêté de pleurer mon frère ma dit garde la je lui dit je ne veut pas m'occuper d'elle elle me casse les oreille mon frère réplique moi non plus et c'est toi qu'elle veut je lui dit non tu la garde et on à commencer à se disputer tout de suit notre soeur a pleurer ce qui met fin à notre dispute mon frère me la mis dans les bras et ma dit fais la dormir ça nous fera des vacances ma soeur arrêté de pleurer quand elle dans mes bras je lui remet sa tétine rose je lui est dis casse oreille tu dors vous savez ce qu'elle me fais elle rit tout ce qu je lui dit la fais rire je lui dit tu es maline c'etais moi que tu voulais depuis le dèbut elle sourit je les remis dans sa poussette et je roule avec elle on fais le tour du parc mes amis mon frère mes cousin cousine nous accompagne ayumi dit elle dort mon frère et moi on vérifie elle dort avec sa sucette on peut voir son sourire d'ange à travers sa tétine on c'est assis à l'ombre avec elle et on a discuter de la coupe du monde qui va commencer bientôt mais un moment les autre et si on jouais un jeu mon frère à ouais moi ça me changerais idée mais ma cousine a dit stop l'un de nous doit surveiller le bébé mon cousin son grand -frère a dit fais le toi nous on va jouer ma cousine à répliquer je vais le dire à tonton vous occuper pas de votre soeur mon frère et moi se regarde notre cousin à dit mais tu une fille c'est à toi de le faire mon frère et moi on a la meme idée on retour prêt de ran et tatie avec notre soeur et on à demander à ran si elle peut surveiller votre soeur pour nous ran à répondu vos parent veulent vous occuper d'elle parque vous êtes ses grand frère et vous devez apprendre mon frère a dit c'est pas juste elle fais que pleurer et nous empêche de faire autre chose tatie à répondu vous devez vous organiser mon frère et moi synchrone demande comment tatie répond par exemple vous êtes deux vous pouvez faire certaine tache l'un après l'autre un s'occupe du bébé l'autre fais ce qu'il à envie après vous pouvez changez un fais le matin l'autre l'après midi comme ça vous partager les taches mais pouvez aussi travailler en équipe pour certaine tache mon frère dit Conan il est mieux pour endormir petite soeur tatie par exemple Conan se charge de la faire dormir toi tu peut faire ce que tu fais le mieux arrive vous verrez quand est organiser c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'occuper d'un bébé c'est à vous de vous organiser et en plus vous avez un avantage sur beaucoup vous êtes jumeau je dis n'empêche petite soeur elle est trop compliquer ran dit c'est parce que vous êtes pas habituer mais quand habitué à** _ _**vous serez habitué vous direz pas ça** _ _**mon frère dit** _ _**l'entendre** _ _**nous casser les oreille salir sa couche dormir e** _ _**lle ne fais rien d'autre de tout façon de** _ _**la meme façon tatie elle** _ _**dit mais elle à bientôt 6 elle fera plus de chose mais pouvez faire des jeux avec elle lui racontez des histoire l'apprendre à marcher normalement elle sait deja ramper si vous faite pas d'activtè avec elle c'est normal quelle ne fais rien vous l'avez mis dans son trotteur au moins mon frère et moi on se regarde ran dit c'est pas étonnant elle vous embête votre soeur s'ennuie vous lui faite pas faire d'activitè moi je dis mais ran neechan je sait pas comment fonctionne tout ses truc de ma soeur c'est bon aller vous amuser je vais surveiller pour un moment ben on a pas attendu longtemps pour filer on à crier aligata tante on à rejoint les autre qui sont surpris de nous voir sans le bébé et à du voter pour le jeu parce que une partit veut cache cache une autre veut chat et souri moi je veut foot la je me rend compte c'est ai qui nous mettais d'accord sur le jeu je regarde matti il est assit à jouer sur sa console ma cousine à tendance à jouer les tyran sur nous tous parce elle a 9 ses frères ont 13 et 17 sa soeur à 1 ans mon frère et elle se chamaille avec elle souvent mon frère est un dominant ma cousine aussi je le regarde se disputer je me mêle pas de leur dispute matti à vu qu'il se dispute il est intervenu après qu'on a expliquer notre problème il a eu l'idée de nous faire deux équipe ayumi moi misturiko mon frère et genta et notre cousine à après il à tracer un grand rectangle couper en deux ensuite lui et son frère c'est placer chacun dans un carré puis mon équipe à un carré celle de mon frère de l'autre et avec matti pris le ballon et lancer sur son frère qui esquive après son frère lancer sur lui matti esquiver après il viser un de l'équipe genta fus toucher matti dit tu est éliminer tu te place derrière notre équipe matti nous explique les principe s du jeu mon frère à le sourire que je connais trop bien tres vite on a éliminer la moitié équipe de mon frère et mon équipe aussi il reste que mon frère et moi pour gagner on dois éliminer l'autre l'ennuie il m'esquive et moi je l'esquive et tres souvent on à toujours finis égalité dans nos défis ayumi et ma cousine joue les pompé girl genta et misturiko me regarde méchamment ben vu qu'on a pas réussit à se de partager on à déclaré égalité notre cousine nous vous avez le meme sourire je regarde mon frère me regarde on a notre sourire innocent mais à une idée derrière notre cerveau tout seul on me trouve trop intelligent mais mon frère est aussi tres intelligent c'est lui qui le montre pas ran nous dit c'est l'heure de rentrer on rentre ayumi est rentré avec notre cousine parce que elle sont voisine genta et misturiko sont venu chez nous ou mon frère et genta ont fais compétition mangeur et de jeux vidéo moi et misturiko joue au dame je gagne après notre soeur c'est réveiller mon frère c'est chargée de lui donner son repas et puis on s'occupe d'elle chacun de notre tour c'est trop nul comme punition on se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bébé pendant tout les vacances scolaire parce que nous avons pas fais notre travail de grand frère quand les parents nous l'avais demander c'est trop de travail et c'est compliquer de s'occuper d'elle. j'ai appeler nos parents mais bizarrement il ne répondent pas je me suis installer sur mon livre avec les nouveaux son de yoko kino et les two-mix j'ai finis dans mes penser mon frère lui il est mauvais humeur ma soeur n'arrête pas de l'empêcher faire ces tour ce qui m'amuse il me les casse avec ses tour il à voulu me refiler ma soeur je les ignorée pour se venger il rapporter à ran qui ma à confisquer mon livre et on baladeur quand à vu le type de livre que je lisait elle ma gronder après elle à pris tout mes livres qui sont pas autorisée elle enfermer mes livre dans son armoire en hauteur refermer à clé elle ma dit tu lis pas des truc d'adulte si je te vois avec des truc pas autorisée je les jette à la poubelle et elle à dit pareille pour toi konnor elle ma regarder elle ma dit tu t'occupe de ta soeur j'ai dit non je veut pas ran me menace de me punir j'ai dit non j'ai bouder je me suis assis par terre j'ai dit t'es méchante tu veut pas je fais ce que j'aime pas ta voler mes livre depuis shinichi nichan est partit t'es devenue méchante je t'aime pas mon frère sourcil ran elle m'envoyer dans ma cambre j'ai décider de pas obéir elle ma emmener de force j'ai fais une crise en je veut mes livre meme ma soeur arrêter de pleurer en me voyant piquer une crise et rien pour faire chier ran je suis retournez devant l'armoire m'assoit et me ramène à nouveau dan la chambre elle me de rester je dis non non et dé quelle à le dos tourner je retourne m'asseoir devant l'armoire appeler ça des caprice si vous voulez mais moi j'appelle ça faire gréve mon frère et ma soeur eux il sont mis vers le bas il regarde notre jeu quand ran me parle je dis non je veut mes livres ce petit jeu à continuer meme au déjeuner je me suis amuser à mettre de l'eau dans mon assiette de légume je joue avec la nourriture ran ma dit je suis un enfants je fais l'enfants mais pas le kawaii mais la terreur je joue au ballon à l'intérieur je lui fais la totale ma soeur elle bizarrement** _ _**est devenue gentille et après quand on à fais les courses j'ai fais la totale caprice pou du jus des biscuit des bonbon j'ai semer la z** _ _**izanie dans les rayon et cris j'obéis pas ma gentille et douce ran d'avant est devenue méchante son petit frère qu'elle aime tant à un nouveau caractère capricieux ran est rouge de honte moi je prend mon pied ça m'amuse meme plus que les jeux d'enfants les vendeur sont mècontant je fou du bazar dans leur magasin quand ran veut m'attraper j'esquive mon frère lui ça l'amuse pour une fois je fais mon rôle d'enfants avec mes feutre je dessine partout dans les rayon je prend du chocolat et tout ce que les enfants veulent dans le chariot ran à décider de m'ignore mais j'ai vu elle pleure j'ai failli céder à mon envie d'arrêté de la faire honte mais je l'ai pas fais meme si je m'en veut mais j'en ai marre d'etre restreint j'ai dois à rien faire avec elle mes parents je veut retrouver ma liberty sur le trajet je ne lui obéis pas peut être la meilleure idée que j'ai eu ce coupla j'ai failli être renverser si mon frère m'avais pas été retenu la ran péter les plomb son karaté est passer au dessus de ma tete elle ma dit sur un ton à faire frissonnez Conan tu te tiens bien jusque-là la maison je ne veut plus t'entendre tu tient la main de ton frère tu fais un geste tu dis un mot c'est pas à cotè ni au dessus mon pied ira elle à un regard effrayant tout le monde c'est arrêté pour nous regarder j'ai rougis ran ma dit sur un ton effrayant tu ma compris Conan la soit je prend mon courage de dire non sois je replis mais j'ai aucune envie de lui dire oui mai j'ai pas non plus envie de dire non j'ai préféré signer oui le reste du trajet j'ai bien trop peur d'elle et de son karaté mon frère ma dit tu y va fort quand meme je comprend tu es en colère mais tu dois quand meme rester prudent si je t'avais pas retenu tu serais à l'hôpital j'ai dit c'est ta faute d'abord il ma répondu j'ai dit tu veut pas m'aider j'ai rien dit sur ton livre tu peut pas me mettre ça sur le dos et puis quelle idée de lire ça dans le salon aussi et si tu veut récupère tes livre tu va devoir changer de stratégie avec elle la tu la mis à bout de nerf j'ai dit tu crois elle va pardonner mon frère difficile à dire tu lui à fais honte en public ta carrément dépasser les limites tu peut essayer la stratégie du kawaii peu Etre ça peut l'amadouer sa colère ran nous à dit sur un ton sévère taisez vous j'ai regarde ma soeur elle c'est endormie quand on est rentré ran à mis ma soeur dans son lit ma soeur ça ne lui à pas plus ran à dit ces pas toi qui commande mademoiselle si je t'entend meme bébé je peut te punir ma soeur à compris elle n'aura pas le dernier mots elle à arrêté de pleurer moi elle ma regarder elle ma dit dans ta chambre maintenant j'ai vu son regard qu'elle rigole pas mon frère ho ho t'es mauvais j'ai dit ran neechan je suis désolé mais ordonner dans ma chambre maintenant j'ai compris elle m'écouteras pas quoi je lui dise je suis allé dans ma chambre mais lui dit pardon ran neechan évidement mon frère à eu interdiction d'entre dans la chambre surveiller tout le tant ran dans ma chambre konor à du s'occuper de notre petit soeur au début elle fais comme depuis son arrivé konor à finir par lui dire petite peste tu me lâche toi et Conan vous aimez pas la magie mais vous m'empêcher pas de m'entraîner c'est non depuis ton arrivé tu n'arrête pas de nous les casser pourquoi tu va pas ramper pour apprendre à marcher je sait que tu es petite mais tu pourrais nous laisser du temps Conan est punis c'est à moi de te surveiller si tu fessait autre chose les parent t'aurais garder je suis censé être en vacance au lieu de sa je dois m'occuper d'une petite peste casse oreille qui pleure manger salir sa couche dormir il en marre ran à dit konor faut pas dire ce genre de chose mon frère à dit j'ai pas demander avoir une soeur casse oreille elle veut rien nous laisser faire elle me laisse jamais faire mes tour en paix je veut qu'elle parte chez les parents la ou est ça place ran à dit mais si vous souciez plus d'elle vos parent vous l'aurais pas laisser pour vous montre de prendre konor à répliquer on veut qu'elle parte chez maman et papa elle est pas intéressante on peut rien faire avec elle on est en vacance ou en s'amuse et avec elle on s'ennuie on veut elle retourne chez les parents maintenant après il est aller s'assoira sur le canapé et pris sa console ran n'a rien dit elle regarde ma soeur avant elle regarde vers la porte je suis aller sur mon lit j'ai fais comme mon frère j'ai pris ma consonne il vut je suis connecté il ma proposer une partit de foot virtuel j 'ai accepté j'ai fais un match nul qui d'habitude je gagne je n'étais pas concentrer non plus je pensait à ran c'est ma faute je lui est menti j'ai pas pus honorer ma promesse de revenir depuis ai est morte ma vie à changer pour toujours après j'ai retrouver mon corps d'enfants papa à dit on fais disparaître shinichi aussi pour tout le monde shinichi est mort au combat j'ai vu ran pleurer les parents m'ont demander venir avec eux j'ai refuser je voulais pas la faire d 'avantage souffrir j'ai regarde parla fenêtre le soleil se couche je sent je suis triste et furieux parce que elle abandonner ses recherche pour mourir pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à tenir mes promesse auprès d'elle auprès de sa soeur ni celle j'ai fait à ran après les chose compliqué misturiko m'en veut de ne pas avoir sauver ai il est amoureux d'elle genta lui depuis mon frère est arrivé il se font la guerre mon frère appris le jour je me suis fais tirer dessus dans la grotte genta est en partit responsable il à pris tres mal il avais rejoint le club uniquement pour e surveille quand genta se met dans le pétrin il m'appelle mais mon frère m'empêche de l'aider si c'est une situation d'urgence il vient avec moi il me lâche pas d'une semaine maintenant c'est de pire en pire avec ai et ayumi on les empêchais de s'entre tuer mais depuis ai est parti ayumi à laisser tomber et moi aussi je m'n mêle pas de puis ran m'empêche d'enquêter de ce qui reste de notre club on changer le nom pour les aventurier joyeux mon frère est devenue le chef ce qui énerve genta mon frère à dit genta personne ta nommé chef à ce que je sache tu t'auto proclame chef tout comme tu te vante des exploit de mon frère heiji dans ce cas organisez un vote pour vous** _ **_départager les autre choisiront celui ou celle qui correspond le mieux au critère mon frère ma demander des me présenter j'ai refuser la semaine suivante on à voter mon frère à gagner sans tricher contre genta qui lui à tenter acheter nos votes en fessant passer ce qu'il n'est pas moi j'ai pas été dupe j'ai vote mon frère il est rester lui et pour faire chiez genta mon frère à instaurez des règles et un code secret pour entrer dans la cabane chez le prof le prof parle ne justement nous emmenée toujours camper mais on voit bien ai lui manque il porte un tee-shirt que ai lui à offert à noël tout les jours il à perdu du poids il sort presque pas de chez lui sauf quand il doit jouer les baby setter avec nous et je sait que ta tord ai tu avais une famille nous on t'aimait meme si tu as pas trouver l'antidote tu aurais pu vivre pourquoi j'ai pas su te sauver quand je regarde le soleil se coucher je la vois regarde le soleil se coucher avec un sourire je vois sa soeur aussi j'ai pas entendu mon frère rentré je dit au soleil ai je suis content que tu soit heureuse mais tu aurais pu vivre mon frère petit frère c'est sa décision pas le tient je le l'ai regarder avec juste derrière lui ma soeur qui vin en rampant il me dit faut t'arrête de te sentir responsable des décision des autres elle à choisit je lui dit je sait que c'est son choix mais j'aurais voulu elle soit en vie j'ai promis à sa soeur de vieller sur elle et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ai me manque elle était devenue plus pour moi quand je regarde notre soeur j'ai peur de pas tenir une promesse si je lui fait je suis pas cap de tenir mes promesses avec les filles et c'ètais pas elle qui ètaits viser c'est moi c'est ma faute pas la sienne ça change pas mes cauchemar au contraire je vois souvent ce jour la mon frère il à pris notre soeur il à fermer la porte il dit me dit tu sait petit -frère tu voit voir le psy pour tes cauchemar t'es pas obliger de tout le raconter mais au moins parle des cauchemar il pourrais te prescrire un traitement qui pourrais diminuer tes cauchemar j'ai dis hors de question e vais bien je dois être patient je vais oublier mon frère me dit Conan tu sait que c'est faux tu je l'ai sauter dessus j'ai taper dessus je vais bien ne dit jamais ça jamais jamais tu es mon frère tu dois jamais parler comme ça mon frère je lui laisse aucune possibilité de se défendre fais du karaté je me sent plus fort que lui plus je le tape il dit arret petit frère tu me fais mal j'aime ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui pour une fois c'est lui pourvoir soeur les cris de mon frère l'on fais pleure je lui dit ferme petite peste ça regarde pas les fille mon frère lui dit hé tu t'en prend pas elle elle t rien fais la je fichu un coup de pont il à répliquer et la on c'est battu ran est arriver elle nous à séparer elle me tient moi je me débat j'arrive pas à me libérer d'elle à dit mon frère tu sors emmène ta soeur moi elle me dit de me calmer j'ai écoute pas elle est sorti en me laissant dans la chambre je suis sortit derrière elle retrouver mon frère il ma dit quand tu veut pas devant notre soeur j'ai vu ma soeur à peur je répondu merde ran ma vu elle ma crier d'aller dans ma chambre j'ai dit non quand elle voulu m'attraper j'esquiver toute se tentative mon frère à voulu m'endormir j'ai esquiver ce qui ma fais sourire il est à cour de munition c'est moi qui la endormis au moment il s'attendais pas à l'heure du bain j'ai un mélanger le produit la c'est pas toxique mais ça mousser beaucoup et vite déborder j'ai réussi limiter la zone j'avais envie laisser la mousse partir mais j'ai réaliser c'est pas une bonne idée à cause des voisin et ma soeur qui rampent partout j'ai essuyer toute la mousse un voisin est venu se plaindre que de l'eau coule dans son plafond ran venu vérifier elle ma vue tout nu j'ai pas m'empêcher rougir surtout le voisin est venu voir d'ou venait lui il me fiche la trouille j'ai aussitôt courir me cacher j'ai crie fais le partir ran c'est trouver mal à l'aise elle excuser moi le voisin il est devenu rouge non c'est moi qui va repasser désolé du dérangement dé qui il sont parti je me suis dépêcher de m'habiller je suis aller dans ma cachette avant ran soit retourné j'était rouge déteste d'etre vu par des étranger et surtout par ran je suis mort de peur j'ai pris mon journal j'ai écris tout sentiment émotion je le cache dans ma cachette je me suis je me suis rendormie mon frère il dit toi alors tu es imprévisible j'ai répliquer moitié endormie lâche moi tu me donne en mal de tete il ma dit tu délire grave je suis pas responsable de tes maux de tete d'ailleurs t'es souvent maux de tete ces jour ci tu devrai voir sensei j'ai répliquer non mais tu me surveille en plus il dit non c'est ta santé je surveille je trouve tu mal à la tete trop souvent petit frère tu la dis à ran neechan au moins j'ai dit non et tu te tais sur ça tu le dis à personne ou t'es plus mon frère il me dis t'es ouf faut pas jouer avec ta santé petit frère je te le dis si tu te trouve mal je me fou de que tu me parle ou pas je dénonce la sante de mon frère passe avant je suis l'aine mon rôle c'est de veiller sur mes cadets je le ferais jusque à la mort maintenant viens dormir dans ton lis je vous dis je sait pas qui est plus effrayant papa ou mon jumeau il ont parfois le meme caractère bien que mon frère à le cotè gamin de maman mais il à le cotè sérieux de papa mais quand il sort son caractère papa j'ai impression de voir papa en miniature je vous dit la il garde son calme mais quand colère mon frère se transforme en une tempête de force 5 mélanger a sa magie terrifiant j'aime faire chiez mon frère mais je connais la limite à pas franchir avec lui surtout quand il me fais le regard de dissuasion j'ai dit si tu me lâche sur ce ce sujet d'accord il est ou notre soeur il me regarde puis il me dit elle dors dans ton lit de toute façon on pas vraiment choix on aura des plainte des voisins si on la fais dormir dans son berceau le soir l'entendre pleurer je te dis demain tu t'occupe d'elle toute la journée moi je suis pas la mais ne crois pas je te surveille pas tu me refais ce que tu a fais ce que ta fais avec moi je te garanti pas tu t'en sort indemne tu es prévenue il disparu par sa cape avant d'aller dormir j'ai écris sur mon journal je suis aller dormir dans ma chambre mon frère et il sur son ordinateur et quan d j'ai voulu m'approcher il ma dit va dormir petit frère sauf si tu veut je te montre de quoi je suis cap de te punir et j'avoue j'aimerais bien te faire mon préfère Conan chan j'ai soupirez moi je suis aller dans mon lit ou ma petite soeur dort avec son pyjama bleu et sa sucette rose son doudou elle s'accroche fort à son doudou je me suis glisser le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas la réveiller j'ai à peine coche sur mon lit ma soeur s'est mis à nouveau prêt de mon visage je pense c'est donc ça ma soeur est comme moi elle à l'ouïe fine ma soeur sent la fraise c'est signé maurice je regarde maurice et me concentre sur les son de ces touche trois carte est passer au dessus mon lit avec des mot la première n y pense la deuxième meme et la dernière jamais en clair mon frère m'interdis d'essayer de savoir et derrière les carte une tete de mort des éclair et une croix écrit Conan avec ce genre de symbole je m'aventure pas sur son terrain mon frère est un sadick pervers il utilise la magie pour t'humilier et les fois je me suis aventure sur terrain il ma déguiser en fille et pris en photo il ma menacer de le montre à heiji et ran j'ai pris mon chien et je me suis endormie mon chien c'est l'idée de mon frère il dit ça peut aider dans ma couverture au début j'ai été réticent mais je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais harmonie est souvent apparu dans mes cauchemar elle pourchasse gin n et il finis en prison seulement en réalité il à disparu j'ai souvent eu envie de pleurer après mes cauchemar de voir ça tete me terrifie c'est lui qui as tuer ai je ne l'ai dit à personne mais ce jour la j'ai eu rdv avec pseudo client mais c'est un en réalité un piège de gin il voulus m'attirer à peine arriver il ma endormie et à mon réveille j'ai menotte a mes min relier à un mur la bouche baillons les yeux attaché au départ j'ètait seul puis gin est arriver il enlever mon bâillon de la bouche et son inlassable question ou est shinichi kun et sherry j'ai de suite compris c'était lui j'ai garder silence il ma droguée pour me faire parlé j'ai été fouettez battu plus d'une fois il m'arroser avec de l'alcool glacée il ma laisse des heure attaché et quand il est revenue j'ai été à nouveau battu mais comme je m'obstine à garder silence j'ai eu droit des électrode ça fais mal mais ce qui me le plus peur c'est al phrase qu'il ma dit je lui appartient ou que aille il me retrouvera et fera la fête je suis pas sur de comprendre ce qui il insinue mais je sais que il ma laisser à nouveau et cette fois ci c'est ai ou plutôt sherry qui ma retrouver elle me libérais moi j'ètait tres bon état j'ai été drogué et puais l'alcool j'ai des blessure partout gin est arrivé avec un sourire et son arme et dis je m'attendais avoir son cousin ou Kids mais toi sherry tu me surprend ou compte tu emmener ce gamin ai dit loin de toi ça ta pas empêché de malmener un enfants de 6 tu devrait avoir honte gin gin à tirer au la jambe de sherry changement de programme ton protéger va rester et toi je t'emmène loin de lui et j'emmène aux patron ai à dit plutôt mourir que de retournerai à sortit une arme elle lui à tirer dessus et la il ce santé changer des coups de feu e pas seulement devant moi à l'extérieur aussi j moi j'ai juste bouchée mes oreille et fermer les yeux j'ai été incapable de bouger ai à réussi à le blesser tout comme elle fus blesser elle ma dit à l'oreille veille sur les autre pour moi j'ai voulus lui dire non elle ma mis le doigt sur mes lèvre elle à commencer à courir avec moi ce qui n'est pas doux comme voyage après en est arrivé à un q de sac gin me visait justement à l'endroit elle ma poser quand il tirer avec sa mitraillette moi j'ai été protéger par le corps de ai gin c'est barrer quand il entendu le FBI approche de notre position cette enfoiré a placer des bombe moi j'ai vu ai rétrécir je lui dit pourquoi elle ma répondu tu as de la famille qui t'attend et moi personne m'attend il y a pas d'antidote et avec la pilule temporaire j'ai poursuivi gin j'ai tire sur sa voiture perdu connaissance à mon réveille j'ai à nouveau Conan avant de perdre connaissance j'était sur d'avoir vu sherry me porter dans une piece j_ ** **_e suis sure d'avoir senti la presence kaito Kids il ma dit tentai kun que ferais tu sans moi pour te sauver des loups juste après le_ ** **_FBI à failli le descendre si jodie sensei ne les avais pas arrêter elle à dis Kids que faite vous ici il mis dan les bras de jodie mais cette enfoiré ma endormis bien avent de me remettre à jodie j'ai finis à l'hôpital et toute les nuits je revois ce cauchemar et j'ai envie de pleurez mais je résisté je suis réveiller en sueur mon frère dors sur son ordi ma soeur n'a pas changé j'ai pris du temps avant de me rendormir c'est ma soeur qui s'amuse à baver sur moi avec ses bisous ma réveiller au matin et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux elle ma souri j'ai regarder le réveil j'ai vu l'heure du biberon est deja arriver je me suis presser à changer sa couche ma soeur s'énerve elle veut pas sa tétine je lui dis pité pleure pas vais faire le biberon aussi vite que je peut mon frère tiens petit frère je le regarde il me tend le biberon j'ai pris ma soeur et je l'ai mis sur moi j'ai pris son biberon je lui est donné juste à temps elle nous les casse j'ai dit aligata nichan j'ai vu il est habillé je lui ou tu vas il ma dit c'est confidentiel évite les bêtise devant notre soeur je lui dit ça va j'ai mon compte de punition pour hier je senti la main de ma soeur sur mon visage je l'ai regarder elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleu t'inquiète pas petite soeur je reste cool mais ne me les casse pas à tout bout de champs ça fais mal à mes oreilles seulement si c'est nécessaire mon frère dit ça serai bien si elle pouvais parler ça serai deja ça je dis Tatiana obassan a dit elle va avoir 6 elle fera plus de chose et on peut lui apprendre des chose mon frère: ouais mais quoi j'y connais rien au bébé moi à part qui il faut les changer toute le heure ou elle attrape des rougeurs et faut pas leur donner la nourriture non adapté et faire attention qu'elle ne trouve pas de petit objet à avaler ce que les parents nous à dit je moi non plus j'y connais rien au bébé ça fais 3 jours elle avec nous et elle na pas fais grand chose non plus et à la maison je l'ai vu soit dans on parc avec les jouet soit dans le truc qui roule papa nous à dit faut pas la tenir tout le temps après elle prend gout à être porter mon frère mais elle nous laisse pas choix elle fais que pleurer et si on laisse pleur trop on va avoir des problème avec les voisins et maman veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle sous la surveillance ran neechan et cousine elle s y connait mieux mais elle veut pas nous aider après ce qu'on lui à fais dans tout ses affaire il dois avoir son truc qui roule je dis mais on pas ça il y a la poussette son siège le truc qu'on la met pour manger son berceau et les jouet qui sont dans son berceau_ ** **_mon frère soca j'ai_ ** **_ai une idée qui va lui plaire mais ça sera pour ce soir je t'expliquerais plus tard je lui dit ran neechan est au courants il me dit je lui est dis je vais chez un copain d'ailleurs j'y vais ta penser à ton costume Halloween je dis je suis obligé il dit oui ça fais parti de notre couverture Halloween faire une liste de noël et tout ce qui va avec et ses bientôt Halloween il faut penser à ton déguisement moi je sait deja en quoi je vais me déguiser ran est entre elle à dit en quoi tu va te déguiser nono mon frère à dit en pirate ran me regarde elle dit et toi coco j'ai je sais pas ran neechan mon frère à pris son sac ran neechan je vais rencontre mon copain ran dit mais un blouson et tu es de retour avant le soleil coucher ou gare à toi mon frère à pris son blouson violet il dit oui ran neechan à plus tard il est parti je me demande c'est qui son copain il traîne avec nous je l'ai jamais vu et à chaque fois je le suit il me sème et il est capable de me mettre sur fausse piste avec ses compétence de pirate moi je rougis ran me regarde d'une façon elle à eu un sourire quand elle à une idée en tete une va pas forcément me plaire la j'en veut à mon frère de me laisser tout seul entre ma soeur et ran quand j'ai finis de donner à ma soeur son biberon fais faire o je suis allé dans le salon je suis assis regarder les dessin animé et ma soeur est elle regardent aussi mais après elle je l'ai vu jouer avec avec un des ses jeux s'allume et fais diffèrent bruit d'animaux elle à une préférence pour le chat et le chien ran ma donner mon petit déjeuner et elle allée jouer avec ma so_ ** **_e_ ** **_ur mais ma soeur elle revenue prêt de moi et joue avec le jeu de forme ou elle bave dessus dégoûtant je lui donner sa sucette bleu elle à pris ma soeur me souris je lui dit t'es obligé de baver partout tu passe en dirais un boule dog baveux ma soeur comprend vraiment tout ce qu'on dit dé que j'ai dit ça elle me le à casser j'ai bouchée mes oreille j'e lui est dit la ferme tu me les casse elle c'est mis à pleurer plus fort je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la faire taire et j'ai dit sur ton autoritaire tais toi petite peste je suis plus grand que toi c'est moi qui commande et si tu continue je met dans ton berceau la elle arrêté de pleurer je lui est dit tu es prévenu si tu me les casse tu passe toute la journée dans ton berceau va jouer avec tes jouet ma soeur n'aime pas le berceau ni le parc après le petit déjeuner j'ai donner le bain à ma soeur je lai habille de son bodie jaune a manche longue et de sa robe à bretelle bleu des chaussette jaune son bandeau bleu je l'ai mis dans son parc sur son tapis avec tout ses jouet je lui est di je veut tu joue tu pleur pas je viens te cherje suis aller prendre mon bain cher tout à l'heure_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapitre 2 :  vacance à Osaka** _

_** ** _

_après passage de la salle bain m'être habillé ran veut on sort pour aller voir sa maman moi je veut pas aller elle ma forcer à venir avec elle ma soeur elle dort pour une fois elle reste cool moi je voulais faire ce que j'ai envie je suis obligé de suivre je l'es dit de me laisser chez le profs elle ma menacer de me punir si je reste pas tranquille c'est bizarre je me sent suivis par expérience je sais que c'est jamais bon pour moi quand je suis dans le corps de conan je suis inoffensif comment je peut protéger ma soeur si il à un danger je me sent vraiment pas en sécurité sur le trajet comme dirais genta je suis mode parano je ne regarde que derrière moi je crois ran la remarquer elle me dit conan tu va bien je lui dit genki ran neechan mais je voulais sortir de la route je me sent pas courage lui dire j'ai peur bizarrement quand on est passé sous une fenêtre d'immeuble un pot de fleur tomber juste derrière moi le bruit à réveiller ma soeur qui c'est mis à pleurer j'ai jurer avoir vu quelqu'un la haut mon coeur c'est mis à battre trés fort un autre moment quand j'ai voulu traverser une voiture garée ma faillit m'écraser si j'avais pas esquiver merde je me suis blesser le bras la encore j'ai vu quelqu'un s'enfuir je suis sur on cherche à me tuer à chaque fois je suis de justesse j'ai voulu le suivre il si ran me tenais pas je l'aurais faire prête de chantier une barre de fer ma encore frôler c'est le troisième incident la ça suffit j'en marre si c'et moi tu veut tu m'aura j' dois protéger ran et ma soeur je me suis enfuit ran dit conan kun reviens je refuse de revenir comme je le pensait il ma suivis j'ai voulu le piéger dans ma fuite je suis tomber je rentrer dans un immeuble j'ai voulu appeler mais je commencer voir trouble j'ai mon coeur qui bat trés fort je respire trés fort j'ai voulu appeler je me demander qui peut m'aider quand j'ai entendu approcher j'ai lancer le premier numéro je suis monter à l'étage merde j'ai perdu mon portable dans la course qu'est ce j'ai fais pour être maudit je voulais rentre dans une pièce j'ai pas de chance tout est fermer il est arrivé en prenant l'escalier je suis touché par une balle j'ai fais tout les étage je voulais me trouver une cachette un endroit au dernier étage j'ai pu trouver un pièce pour me cacher il fais trop noir j'ai dégluti j'ai choix entre mon poursuivi à choisir autant me survivre je suis rentré caché derrière une boite j'ai retenu ma respiration quand j'ai entendu tirer sur les poignée mais je suis sure il sont 2 j'ai pensé gin et vodka mais il à bien gin mais avec une autre personne qui me hai il rentre la lumière fonctionne pas j'ai pris soin de casser l'ampoule avant de me cacher il regarder puis sortir il cherche partout j'attendu un moment puis j'ai entendu une explosion j'ai compris il va détruire le bâtiment peu après une deuxième avec ma lampe montre j'i éclairer autour de moi je suis tomber nez à nez un cadavre il à au moins 3 jour je suis dans un dépôt j'ai ramasser le pistolet je suis sauver il à le feu dans l'escalier merde je suis coincé tout les issus sont en feu le bâtiment est trés instable j'ai commencer à tousser à la fumée j'ai mal j'ai réaliser une balle ma touché au ventre j'ai voulu avancer je voit rien dans toute la fumée je suis tomber à genoux j'ai vu le fantôme de ai elle me dit kudo ton heure est pas je lui dit laisse moi tranquille tout est ta faute c'est à cause de toi ai_ _tu as laisser tomber tu ma tout pris j'ai tout perdu j'ai tousser je peut sentir mes larme couler j'ai dit c'est mieux comme ça tout le sang la fumée je vois qu'une chose mes torture je me suis effondré je pensait que je suis mort non j'entend de voix une petit fille puis une deuxième le bébé j'ai ouvert les yeux après adaptation j'ai réaliser que je suis vivant chez le prof entouré des enfants j'ai dit sortez il à feu ma cousine dit hein il à pas de feu tu es chez le profs moi surpris je dis chez le prof demo ran neechan ma soeur le prof venu avec un plateau il mit une compresse sur mon front il me dit tu était bien avec ran elle à remarquer tu as de la fièvre elle ta emmener elle ta laisser avec ta soeur ici les filles sont venu me voir quand tu es arrivé je pense la fièvre mais j'ai et pourtant bien avoir l'impression d'être touché par une vrai balle j'ai vérifier mon corps j'ai pas de sang pas de blessure par balle mais une blessure à mon front par contre mon bras droite me fais mal j'ai demander qu'est qui c'est passé ayumi me dit ran neechan à dit quand tu faillit être renversé ta perdu connaissance ma cousine dit tu as du te cogner la tête je dis comment je suis arrivé la le prof répond ran ta mis sur son dos et elle venu vous déposer tu rester inconscient depuis mais il semble tu as fais un cauchemar ma soeur n'arrête pas de pleurer j'ai à ma cousine donne la moi quand j'ai pris ma soeur je lui dit donne faveur tu me donne mal de tête elle ma regarder quand je lui donner son biberon je suis sure je vois trouble j'ai rien dit si je le dit il vont s'inquiéter et m'obliger voir sensei j'ai décider de rien dire j'ai écoute ayumi et ma cousine parler de truc de filles après avoir obtenu silence de ma soeur elle m'observe des ses yeux bleu elle me fais bisous baveux dégoûtant les bébé qu'est quelle m'ennuie j'ai mis la télé sur un match de foot japon chine pour le moment égalité ma soeur elle regarde je me demande si elle comprend c'est un match miss bave je lui met sa sucette assis sur le fauteuil à coté de moi moi j'ai fini regarder mon match je me suis endormis elle par contre elle regarder jusque à la fin je me suis réveiller plus tard ma soeur dans son trotteur elle gazouille et joue avec ayumi et ma cousine les filles adore les bébé ma soeur je peut la voir sourire elle à l'air heureuse de pouvoir jouer je me demande pourquoi avec les fille elle me parais heureuse regarder par la fenêtre j'ai encore vu ai et akemie on l'air d'être heureuse quand je regarde ma cousine ayumi elle aussi heureuse tout le monde autour à l'air être heureuse le prof il sourit en voyant les filles s'amuser je paris il pense à ai je regarde ai elle est inquiète pour lui dit gomen prof_ mais reprenez votre vie aller de l'avant elle ma regarder elle ma dit c'est le conseil que tu ma donner kudo c'est terminer tu peut vivre regarde autour de toi ton frère tu dois avancer ta besoin d'aide je me suis lever sorti elle me suit elle me dit kudo arrête de fuir _tu n'es pas responsable je lui dit fiche moi la paix j'ai besoin de personne c'est à moi de te protéger pas à toi ta'avais pas droit intervenir t'avais pas droit akemie me dit conan kun tu dois pas te sentir coupable c'est pas d e ta faute je veut elle parte je peut pas supporte entendre me dire je suis pas responsable c'est faux c'est ma faute c'est moi qui me suis fais piéger si j'avais pas été ai serais vivante j'ai mis mes mains sur mes oreille ai n'arrête pas de dire tu es pas responsable a c'est un piège je pète les plond je la frappe je lui dit tu va te taire tu c'est que c'est faux c'est moi à été elle me dit kudo regarde la vérité en face je veut la frapper je lui cris c'est faux c'est à cause de moi tu es morte je suis essoufflé je la frappe je veut l'étrangler pour qu'elle arrête de dire je suis pas coupable c'est faux je lui cri laisse moi tranquille je suis responsable c'est de ma faute j'ai entendu la voix d'ayumi je la regarder elle est inquiète elle me conan kun à qui tu parle je regarde autour ai n ' est plus la je ferme les yeux je respire j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vérifier ai n'est plus la ayumi me dit tu va bien conan kun je tu saigne je regarde mes main le mur je lui dit bestuni ayumi chan ayumi attraper mes main elle m'essuie j'ai rougi je lui dit t'es pas obliger ayumi ma dit conan kun les amis c'est fais pour s'aider tu veut toujours aider t veut laisser personne t'aider mais un vrai ami que sit les bon ou mauvais moment ça aide son meilleur ami il à pas que toi ai chan manque elle me manque aussi je lui dit comment tu fait pour garder ton sourire lors c'est ma faute ayumi pour me faire taire ma embrasser je l'ai regarder surpris rougi elle ma dit conan kun le coupable est celui qui appuyer sur la gachette toi est juste autre victime tu sait quand on seras tous mort je la verrais je lui raconterai toute mes aventure si je perd sourire ai chan ne sera pas heureuse moi je veut pas rester triste ça va la mettre triste elle au paradis avec sa grande soeur sa maman et son papa toi as jolie petit soeur une mamn un papa un frère des amis je suis sure elle veut voir son meilleur ami heureux moi aussi je veut tu sois le conan on connais tous celui qui sourit quand il à résolue une enquête elle aimait e voir sourire ça rend triste ai chan toi et le prof vous êtes toujours triste le profs il à changer il à arrêté de faire des invention toi tu arrête les enquête le foot tu es sans triste conan kun tu es toujours la pour moi quand j'ai besoin de parler tu m'écoute si je suis en danger tu viens m'aider aujourd'hui je veut t'aider t'écouter comme toi tu viens pour moi nous somme amis laisse moi t'aider je veut lui répliquer lui dire j'ai rien dit j'ai pas oser la regarder je regarde mes mains en sang et les main d'ayumi si douce essuyer mon sang puis merde c'est les vacance je dois avancer pour ayumi pour ma soeur pour mon frère je l'ai promis d'être cool devant ma soeur comment je vais expliquer mes blessure moi toute mes question me donne mal de tête j'ai dit ayumi tu veut me rendre un service prend mon portable je lui dit donne un rendez vous à fusae à un restaurant elle fais ce que je demande fusae accepter elle bander mes main avec mon tee shirt que j'ai déchirer je préfére rester en débardeur j'ai envoyer un SMS anonyme au prof en me faisant passer pour un client le profs à pas voulu mais quand je lui envoyer un message pour lui dire c'est pour une de invention la il accepter ayumi dit il est d'accord tu compte faire quoi je lui dit sauver mon parrain j'ai besoin de ton aide ayumi ma dit oui je suis OK j'ai dit ayumi tu as dit je elle ma sourit elle ma dit ton frère dit une fille qui s'appelle par son prénom c'st moche je veut être belle je lui dit mais tu l'es n'écoute pas mon frère tu es trés jolie je suis sure d'avoir rougi je lui dit au faite ou sont les autre ayumi ma dit misturiko est partit chez ses grand parent pour les vacance genta est punis il ou ton frère je lui dit je sais pas ayumi me regarde puis elle à rougi surtout quand elle à vu je l'ai regarder je touche mon front il est vrai je suis brûlant mais j'ai surtout mal à la tête c'es fou depuis ayumi est prêt de moi je me sent plus en colère je suis plus à comprendre mes sentiment je peut sentir bizarre elle me dit conan kun rentrons il va pleuvoir j'ai accepter je lui dit merci ayumi elle me fais son super sourire qui me fais rougir elle dit bestuni je suis rentrer dans la chambre je me suis changer en regardant dans le miroir en voyant mes quelque cicatrice j'ai eu envie de frapper le miroir au lieu de ça j'ai préférer m'habiller d'un débardeur propre ayumi est rentre avec la pharmacie elle c'est assis sur mon lit elle me soigne la main j'ai du mal pas la regarder me soigner s'inquiéter sa main si douce son parfume me perturbe en repensant je reviens pas de m'être fais voler un nouveau baiser mais cette fois ci par une fille je m'y attendait pas quand je l'ai regarde du coin je suis sur elle rougi quand nos main sont en contact j'ai eu impression elle me matte quand j'y pense ça va faire 2 ans je la connais 2 ans en décembre ça fais le 2 éme été je suis rajeuni 5 mois presque 6 ai chan elle morte je me pose trop de question j'ignore si je serais normal si je vais grandir j'aimerais bien ça m'embeterais ma petite soeur grandi et pas moi je dis ayumi je voudrais te dire quelque chose je suis pas simple enfants ayumi me dit je sais qui tu es je lui dit comment tu pourrais j'ai jamais dit ayumi me répond je t'es vu une fois ai chan ma expliquer elle ma dit tu es un témoin du FBI conan c'est une identité pour ta sécurité ta maman ta inscrit la pour te protéger des méchants tout comme ai chan vous avez pas droit utilisez vos ancien identité la j'avoue je comprend rien je suis pas sur on parle de la même chose ayumi me dit que yukiko obassan ta adopter toi ton frère et ta soeur tu déteste changer tout temps d'école alors il paye ran neechan pour s'occuper de toi que ta mamn ta séparer de ton frère pour vous protéger je me demande pourquoi ai chan lui à dit ça ben connaissons les enfants il ont surement_ _poser question ma cousine me dit cousin tu va bien je lui répond genki juste un peu mal à la tête merci de t'avoir occuper de ma soeur ma cousine dit de toute façon tu n'est pas en état avec ta fiévre tu ferais mieux prendre congé je vais veiller sur elle ayumi dit moi je veille sur mon meilleur amis je rougis je dis demo vous allez partir ma cousine t'inquiète pas je dors chez le profs papa travaille mamn aussi mon frère veut pas je reste dans leur pied ma soeur aussi on dort ici et mon frère ayumi dit j'ai appeler maman je lui dit tu es malade je veut veiller sur toi elle ma dit d'accord je peut rester mon frère rentrer s'essuie le cheveux j'ai reusit convaincre ran neechan de nous laisser dormir ici jusque tu soit guéris je le regarde il est ésuillé je lui dit plutôt tu veut pas te faire gronder d'être mouillé il ris il dit entre autre mais bon la pluie ma surpris toi prend congé je m'occupe de petite soeur tu es un sale état je vais veiller sur vous 2 avec 2 infirmière pour toi j'ai voulu répliquer il ma lancé le regard de dissuasion j'ai soupirer j'ai dit je veut m'installer devant la télé ayumi dit si on fesait camping au salon mon frère dit pourquoi pas demandons au prof ma cousine à été demander le prof il à dit oui de toute façon il jamais non mon frère et ma cousine joue sur la console ayumi préfére jouer l'infirmière elle me propos e à boire ma soeur et la soeur ma cousine joue ensemble j'ai impression elle communique ensemble ma soeur t voit notre cousine marcher je suis sure elle veut marcher elle tient pas encore debout elle rampe à quatre patte derrière mon ballon ça m'amuse de les voir courir à 4 patte derrière mon ballon mon frère les à vu il sortit sa voiture camera il pense un instant il me donne la voiture télécommande puis pris petit soeur il à dit à ma cousine t ayumi de venir bébé les suit il sont rentré dans la chambre je me demande ce qui fabrique le prof ma donné un médicament contre la douleur puis il ma dit j'ai demander okiya de venir vous garder je dois sortir quand il rentre dans la salle de bain j'ai envoyer un message à heiji pour il joue les reporter il ma dit OK je lui envoyer un autre message sur le lieux du rendez vous puis j'ai appeler le restaurant en question j'ai réserver une table qui à la plus belle vue sous le nom de papa j'ai appeler un fleuriste pour faire livrer à fusae j'ai fais envoyer une belle robe coiffeur maquilleuse je veut faire d'elle une princesse pour le profs puis craquer toujours sous le nom de papa ça va lui coûter trés cher mon frère ma pris en flag je lui expliquer le plan il dit OK je t'aide pour ce soir mais après tu prend repos il c'est arranger le prof ne prends pas voiture il à demander à jii de jouer le chauffeur du prof tandis okiya est notre baby setter m'envoyer un visuel de leur rendez vous j'ai eu impression de regarde un film d'amour réglé comme une horloge venu dans mes bras je lui donne son biberon sa sucette préférer et son doudou on est allé dans l'autre chambre je lui mis nouvelle couche la pommade pour ses rougeur et passer la pommade sur ces gencive au fond du lit entre moi et le mur elle gigoter j'ai pris un livre de ai j'ignorais ai lisait les contes pour enfants je lui lus l'histoire ça la calmer puis elle c'est endormis je remarque je vois encore trouble je me pose des question je me suis assit sur le bord de la fenêtre j'ai encore vu ai et akemie je me demande si je suis pas devenu fou ai dit ça serai pas nouveau tu soit fou akemi dit neechan ai dit je plaisante neechan je trouve l'humour de ai pas drôle je dit ai pourquoi ta disparu quand ayumi était la akemi dit tu est le seul à nous voir je dit pourquoi ai dit c'est toi qui nous appeler moi je lui répond c'est moi qui vous appelez mais comment ai me dit conan ta besoin d'aide kudo je lui dit un ton colère j'ai pas besoin d'aide allez vous en laissez moi tranquille vous êtes morte je suis allé me couché prêt de ma soeur pensez à autre chose ignorer je me suis endormis 4 jours sont passée j'ai peut être plus de fiévre mais je suis rester chez le prof maintenant je peut dire ma soeur nous fiche la paix sauf quand elle à faim elle besoin d'être changer en voit bien ses 3 dent sont sortit on n'oublis pas de lui mettre la pommade elle joue avec ma petite cousine mais maintenant elle nous embête quand on mange elle veut manger le biberon elle veut plus ma cousine dit essayer les petit pot bébé mon frère est allé acheté avec notre cousine moi je voulais pas sortir je jongle avec mon ballon en réfléchissant ma soeur quand j'ai perdu mon ballon elle court en rampant après mon ballon j'ai compris elle aime joue avec mon ballon je trouve depuis on che le prof elle joue plus elle dort moins on joue ensemble avec le ballon quand je jongle elle regarde avec son sourire je suis souvenu ma tante à dit à 6 mois elle fais plus de chose j y pense dans 3 jours elle aura 6 mois tante nous à dit en étant ses grand frère on peut lui apprendre à faire des chose je me dit tant à faire je vais l'apprendre à se tenir debout et peut être marcher ou parler mon frère ma cousine sont rentré il s'occupe des bébés moi j'ai décider de voir sur internet comment fonctionne les bébé quelle activité elle font à 6 mois plus tard le prof nous emmener au parc ma soeur dans sa poussette elle regarde partout elle rit moi j'ai encore eu ce sentiment insécurité dehors d'être observer j'ai entendu un bruit de appareille photo je regarde j'ai vu des touriste ou des enfants qui s'amuse à prendre en photo leur ami mon frère me dit qu'est qui il y a petit frère je lui dit bestuni grand frère je suis pas du tout à l'aise ce sentiment me fais peur on à rencontré les propriétaires de chance et coeur il nous annoncé il vont se marier et il nous on invité à leur mariage chose que je m'attendais pas il veule en soit les prince et princesse de leur mariage chance et coeur ont des petit si on est intéressé on peut réservé un petit j'aimerais bien avoir chien comme chance et coeur ce sont des chien intelligent amicale joueur je sais mes parents ne voudrons pas surtout papa après quelque caresse au chien on est rentrer mais chez ran elle à demander pour on reviens heiji et katharina sont la heiji à proposer dépasser quelques jour à Osaka avec eux bonne nouvelle ran est d'accord on va à Osaka demo ran à dit elle peut pas venir parce que elle à trouver un travaille mais c'est pas grave mon frère ma soeur et moi on va en vacance le lendemain on était tous à la gare j'ai encore eu sentiment d'être observé je regarde ma soeur assis sur katharina elle dit rien elle ne pleure pas mon frère dit surprenant elle reste gentille sur katharina meme quand heiji la tenu elle n'a pas pleurer je crois elle aime bien heiji parce que elle lui sourit je laisserais pas heiji la changer même ci heiji c'est son parrain konnor et moi on est allé au wagon restaurant avec heiji j' ai encore eu sentiment d'être observer mon oui à entendu un bruit étrange quand on est revenu à notre place avec les sandwich les boissons les tartes une bande d'homme masqués armé ont fait déraillé le train il passe dans tout les passager pour prendre l'argent les bijoux quand il sont venu nous voir heiji et katharina les ont mis hors jeu et mon frère et moi on les attachés avec du scotch la bouche les yeux les mains les pieds ensemble jusque la police arrivé heiji à les à remis à la police du secteur après heures interruption du voyage on repartit pour osaka_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapitre  3_

 

  _après quelle heure de voyage dans le train avec heiji et katharina on arrive enfin à Osaka la maman de heiji est venu nous chercher ma soeur dort dans on siège katharina la porte heiji prend les sac de voyage mon frère et moi on mis tout nos affaires dans la poussette  de ma soeur on la pousse en faisant dérapage parfois on s'assit dedans on joue aux voiture je sais c'est gamin mais c'est amusant surtout quand on embête heiji en faisant le tour katharina nous mon frère ma dit faisons leur une blague en prenant mauvais chemin j'ai dit pas sur c'est une bonne idée il ma dit t'inquiète on connait bien la gare on à commencer puis la poussette c'est arrêté tout d'un coup la mamn d'heiji la freiner avec son éventail mon frère dit redoutable elles a rattrapé elle nous la main chacun d'un coté d'une voix calme et effrayante du calme les jumeaux restez avec moi c'est trop dangereux vous pourriez vous perdre heiji à pris la poussette il dit voulez neechan me tue de vous perde le premier jour chez moi mon frère dit dit heiji nichan pourquoi on à pas été à la mer en est en été on aurais pu aller à la mer heiji vous inquiéter pas on ira à la mer je dit heiji nichan pourquoi il beaucoup de monde aujourdhui la maman de heiji réponds conan kun c'est les vacance il à beaucoup de touriste mon frère dis il à beaucoup de monde on pourra trouver de la place à la mer heiji aucun souci je connais les meilleur endroit de la région n'est ce pas man la maman de d'heiji dit oui ici vous allez vous amusez on à préparer une petite surprise pour vous conan kun tu va bien moi j'ai encore ce sentiment être observé je dis genki shizuka obassa heiji à sourciller il me dit déstresse tu es en bonne main il t'arrivera rien conan je dis pourquoi tu dis ça heiji nichan heiji me répond tu n'a pas arrêté d'être sur tes garde dans le trian moi je dis qu'est qui fait dire je suis sur mes garde heiji nichan mon frère dit parce que tu l'est depuis quand tu était malade tapas arrêté d'être nerveux la mamn de heiji dit moi conan kun tu as peur de quoi je lui dis bestuni shizuka obassan elle c'est mis face à moi une voix amicale me dit conan kun je suis une maman je sait reconnaître quand un enfant à peur toi je vois tu as peur tu as rien à craindre je suis la pour t'aider qu'est ce qui te fais peur moi je regarder j'ai hésiter de lui dire de mon rêve j'ai vu gin il me tuer il me suis tout le temps mon frère dit c'est pas un rêve c'est cauchemar c'est pas premier fois tu fais cauchemar de lui moi je lui dit tu ne comprend pas il veut je suis arrêté je me suis sauver dans les toilette et mon frère m'appelle j'ai ignorer j'ai pu sentir mon coeur battre fort je respire fort j'ai recommencer voir trouble puis je peut voir des image de g me torturer je suis rentre dans la cabine d'une toilette j'ai vomis je déteste voir g me torture je déteste voir ces horreur mon coeur bat trés vite je déteste sentir que je suis observer ai est la me dit kudo tu as besoin d'aide je bouche mes oreille je veut pas l'entendre je veut pas la voir elle m'énerve je veut elle disparaît je lui dit laissez moi tranquille elle me dit kudo sois raisonnable regarde toi je la frappe lui disant laisse moi tranquille j'ai à nouveau vomi puis je suis sorti je cour le plus loin possible en faufilant entre le monde je suis sorti de la gare elle encore la je lui dit laisse moi tranquille je veut être loin d'elle de ses parole je suis essoufflé et perdu dans une ville je connais pas les passant me demande si je cherche quelqu'un je l'ignore je m'enfuit à nouveau je cour sans m'arrêter sans regarder autour j'ai pris n'importe quel chemin je suis arrivé un quartier plutôt chaud il à de personne effrayant des putes des sans abris des drogué des ivrogne il j'ai regarder elle me dit bravo petit idiot tu t'es perdu j'ai craquer j'ai frapper encore encore j'ai toujour ce sentiment d'être poursuivis après un moment je suis calmer après avoir vomi à nouveau je marche ce quartier effrayant il certain qui ont ente de m'approcher je m'enfuit un sans abris dors une bouteille à la main rempli je l'ai subtiliser je me suis enfuit akemi me dit conan kun fais pas ça tu va pas j'ai pas écouter j'ai bu la bouteille ai dit tu crois ça va arranger ton problème akemi dit ai arête ça sert à rien de le juger la souffrance l'aveugle ai dit je l'es connu plus logique la je vois juste une tête de mule qui cherche sa mort je lui dit la ferme j'ai mal mon coeur il me fais mal j'ai lâché la bouteille quand j'ai vu des personne me regarde je me suis enfuit je suis rentré dans un immeuble il à autant de personne effrayant que dehors il me regarde certain sont complémentent drogue il me fais peur je suis rentrer dans un appartement vide mais qui pu la mort j'ai des frisson je voudrais appeler mais j'ai laisser mon portable dans mon sac mon badge pas sur ça fonctionne ici je suis épuisé la nuit est tomber je suis assis dans un coin je je vois trouble mais je vois jamais trouble mes torture ce jour la je laisse couler mes larmes je dit ai tu aurais du me laisser mourir tu n'avais pas droit intervenir me laisser dans ce monde de cauchemar c'est à moi de mourir pas à toi t'avais pas droit c'est moi seul responsable de ta mort j'ai pas sauver akemi je t'es pas sauver je suis incapable de sauver quiquonc ai me dit kudo akemi caresse mon visage comme le jour elle morte dit conan kun tu as fais de ton mieux ma soeur est têtu elle à choisit tu es pas responsable de sa décision c'est moi qui devait écoute ce jour la mais oui gin ma piéger tout comme toi ai dit neechan akemi tout va bien conan kun tu as plus t'inquiéter pour nous je te libéré de ta promesse ma soeur tu la rendu heureuse tu lui as donner des amis un père tu la protéger tu la aider je te remercie maintenant c'est à toi de vivre de te battre retrouver bonheur tu as ta famille tes amis qui t'aime je veut tu te bas pour vivre voir le mignon petit garçon j'ai vu la première fois je l'es regarder je lui dit je serais jamais heureux avec gin il ma tout pris je serais jamais libre tant que je suis vivant akemi ma dit non conan kun tu es libre je sais que ce q'il ta fais vivre te marque les crime sur toi il à fais prouve que lui n'est pas personne de bien ai dit les crime de quoi tu parle neechan j'ai dit tu sait ce que ça fais d'être impuissant devant un adulte tordu qui rentre dans ton espace personnel sous la torture ai dit il ta violé je lui dit tu le sait pourquoi tu demande tu savait il fais ça ai dit non kudo tu trompe j'ignorais qu'il est de ce genre je savais il aime torture ses victimes mais j'ai jamais penser il aille aussi loin je lui dit menteuse tu as garde les informations pour toi ai dit kudo je te jure j'ignorais il était aussi saddick si je savait je t'aurais prévenu je suis désolé kudo ça n'aurais jamais du arriver akemi dit neechan tu n'es pas responsable gin est une personne malsaine il aime voir les gens souffrir il est visiblement prêt à tout pour infliger la peur la souffrance conan kun toi moi on à eu malchance de tomber sur lui mais le jour viendra toi conan kun moi et toute les victime du démon obtiendront justice on veiller que conan kun vie son n'est pas encore arrivé conan kun bas toi pour vivre j'ai dit akemi pourquoi je vois vous deux pourquoi suis malchance pourquoi je suis maudit akemi ma dit conan kun tu es pas maudit tu es malchance tu parce que tu as besoin d'aide pour guérir pour avancer oublier le passé ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi pour tu vie maintenant détend toi je sais pas pourquoi je me suis senti envie de dormir je suis réveiller par des voix je regarde c'est heiji mon frère avec heizo mon frère dit yucatta tu va bien heiji me regarde il souri rassurer il dit tu tien vraiment me faire tuer toi par ojissan heizo me dit conan kun pourquoi tu t'es en fuit j'ai regarder derrière lui akemi me dit bas toi conan kun j'ai rien dit juste laisser mes larme couler j'ai dit c'est ma faute je me suis fais piéger j'ai pas tenu ma promesse elle parti à cause de moi j'ai promis à sa grande soeur de la protéger j'ai pas tenu ma promesse mon frère me dit petit frère t'es pas responsable je lui dit si il c'est mis entre la balle et moi c'est moi gin visait elle arrivé quand il allait me tire dessus elle me tenait pour me sauver tout ce que je me rappelle on tomber un cu de sac il à commencer à tirer pour me elle c'est mis devant moi pour me protéger moi avec son corps il à de coup de feu partout il c'est sauver quand il entendu les autres se rapproche j'ai dit à ai partons j'ai vu du sang sur elle pris son arme j'ai tire sur lui sur sa voiture j'ai vider le chargeur je voulais me venger pour ce qu'il ma fais après tout ce que j'ai subit de ses mains pas que torture il ma fais beaucoup de mal partout je vais je vois ces images ai se fais tuer voit tout sans arrêt je me sent jamais en sécurité j'ai tout temps mal à la tête à cause de ses image je voulais juste me sentir en sécurité oublier j'arrive pas protéger neechan je veut pas la blesse mon frère m'enlacer il dit je déteste te voir comme ça tu es pas responsable de sa mort ai connait les risque quelque soit tes actions ce jour la c'était juste la légitime défense contre un dangereux criminelle il ta piégé c'est sa spécialité piéger et infliger la souffrance la peur la douleur c'est que il aime il voulais te faire avoir peur des cauchemars te faire souffrir quelque soit ou il est en ce moment il est loin je veille sur toi je te protège ta rien à craindre ta besoin de voir sensei pour tes maux de tête je lui dis non je veut pas aller voir sensei je mon frère ma endormi de sa montre il dit gomen petit frère je te laisse plus choix ojissan on peut aller à l'hopital heiji me porte dit il va te détester à son réveil mon frère dit je suis habitué être détester mon frère à besoin de voir sensei trop longtemps mon frère se laisse souffrir regarde ses mains c'est la 4 éme fois en 1 semaine il fais ça heiji dit la vache il est brûlant heizo dit raison de plus pour l'emmener à l'hopital je vous emmène heiji tu préviendra mamn de pas s'inquiéter konnor allons y mon frère dit pourquoi heiji dit pourquoi quoi konnor mon frère pourquoi mon frère n'est jamais en paix chaque nuit il fais cauchemar lui infliger des tortures sous toutes forme pourquoi mon frère n'arrête jamais de senti responsable des actes des autres pourquoi il veut toujours aider protéger les autre et lui ne laisse jamais personne l'aider pourquoi il préfére souffrir heiji dit ça c'est sa personnalité on y peut rien mais on peut l'aider qu'il veuille ou non je compte bien l'aider mon meilleur ami qu'il veuille ou non toi aussi je compte t'aider mon frère dit je vais bien mieux mon frère heizo dit ça c'est toi qui le dit konnor il pas que ton frère qui est traumatiser par des horreur mon frère dit je suis pas traumatiser je vais bien je m'inquiète de mon petit frère je veut il va bien retrouver le tentai que je connais pas celui qui il maintenant je déteste voir frapper le mur il se fais du mal parce que lui_ _il est sorti en avec son portable heiji papa est ce qu'il savent la vérité sur heizo me regarde il sort en disant tu as pas interet leur dire je laisse yusako te démonter en y va heiji soupire dit conan compte sur moi pour te protéger jour et nuit il suivis son père il m'on emmène à l'hopital d'Osaka passe examen j'ai été opéré je suis rester dans le coma 2 semaines je me suis réveillé dans une chambre la télé allumer mon frére est endormis à coté de moi assis sur la chaise il serre son doudou j'ai vu des traces de larme sécher sur ces joue je le regarde dormir au moins 10 min avant l'infirmière qui venu vérifier sur moi remarque mon réveille elle ma dit doucement ton frère ne ta pas quitter depuis ton arrivé il voulais pas manquer le réveil de son frère elle à déplace mon frère en douceur sur le lit d'a coté elle appeler un numéro puis raccrochez quel a seconde après j'ai vu un sensei rentrer il ma dit konbawa conan kun je suis sensei natashima c'est moi qui reçu tu sait ou tu est j'ai regarder autour j'ai dit à l'hopital comment je suis arriver la sensei me visite c'est le préfet de police de Osaka qui ta emmener il ma dit tu passe tes vacances chez lui conan kun comment tu te sent tu as mal_ _je lui dit non de la tête j'ai regarder du coté du lit j'ai vu mon frère réveiller il me regarde il ma souri j'ai nichan m'excuse de gâcher les vacance il ma dit nichan je me fiche des vacance je veut mon nichan en pleine forme celui qui shoot son ballon sur moi c'est mon nichan guéris qui compte pour moi sensei dit t(es sur d'avoir 7 ans konnor kun mon frère dit natashima sensei aligata veiller sur mon nichan aligata de l'avoir sauvé sensei sourit amicale dit bestuni konnor kun il est tard avec qui tu es heiji rentre avec 2 gobelet dit il est avec moi natashima sensei sensei dit heiji kun pas de caféine pour mineur heiji dit aucun risque c'est du jus de fruit content de voir réveille conan kun sensei ma dit conan kun qu'est c'est passé il à 2 semaines :je regarde surpris 2 semaine j'ai dit je m'en souviens pas pourquoi je suis à l'hopital natashima sensei l'infirmière dit conan kun tu à été blesser à la tête sensei me demande conan kun tu t'es cogné quelque pars je me souviens pas konnor réfléchis heiji dit qu'est ce qui ya konnor mon frère dit l'accident sensei dit l'accident c'était quand konnor kun mon frère dit il à 3 semaine mon frère avec ma soeur et ran neechan une voiture à voulu le renverser ran neechan à dit il à esquive la voiture après il est tombe dans le pomme il était pas blesser mais il avis de la fiévre sensei dit on cherche à faire ton frère du mal_ _heiji dit non il avais personne au volant c'est la voiture mal freiné conan traversait la route en ce moment la ran dit avant il tombe dans inconscience le lui à demander si il allait bien il répondu il va bien sensei dit qu'a fais cette ran chan mon frère dit elle à emmener chez son parrain avec neechan elle les à laisser parc que elle avais un rendez vous sensei dit savez vous si conan kun c'est cogné ce jour la heiji dit sensei pourquoi poser ces question c'est juste un accident sensei allume un écran puis met un une photo bizarre il dit mitte heiji kun d'après vous qu'est ce que c'est heiji regarde aucune idée c'est peut être un organe vu de l'intérieur sensei dit on peut dire ça quel organe heiji je donne ma lange je vois mon frère dit sensei est le cerveau sensei regarde mon frère pourquoi un cerveau konnor kun mon frère di vos question est bizarre vous avez pas arrête de pose plein de question sur nichan t vous avez demander si il c'est cogné mon frère à été opéré à la tête j'ai penser tête cerveaux est ce que je me suis tromper sensei non tuas raison konnor kun heiji dit c'est ça un cerveau d'enfant sensei met un autre photo de cerveau à coté dit ça c'est cerveau normal d'un enfant en pleine santé que remarquer vous mon frére vu les images il venu se mettre prêt de moi il me tiens la main sensei nous regarde heiji dit est ce que le premier c'est le cerveau de conan sensei répond oui cerveaux conan kun avez vous idée comment ce résultat sur son cerveau heiji dit l'accident sensei dit ben non votre père expliquer conan kun à sujet de mauvais traitement de dangereux criminelle qui la traumatiser peut expliquer certain symptôme q'il à eu heiji dit quel genre de symptôme sensei dit les crise d'angoisse crise d'émotion difficulté respiratoire la nausée son automutilation confondre réalité et virtuelle c'est du au stresse heiji dit ça signifie quoi sensei venu me voir il dit conan kun on ma dit tu fais beaucoup de cauchemar tu ne dors pas beaucoup tu es en pleine croissance ta besoin de sommeille te'alimenter tout ce que ta vécu te fias peur ça te stresse tu souffre tu te reproche d'avoir survécu laisser de personne que tu apprécie mourir dans la mort de ta meilleure amie sa grande soeur et de ton cousin tes flash bac tes cauchemar tes angoisse tes sentiment tes émotion sont signe spt heiji dit le truc de l'armée sensei dit il pas que l'armée qui peut être sujet du spt la police les pompier des victimes de torture des témoin qui ont assister à des chose horrible le spt est connu pour rapport au soldat il voit et participe à des horreurs n'importe qui pars normal de la premier jour vois des atrocité en sortira avec des cauchemar le spt est ne viens seulement quand le cerveau ne plus supporte plus de voir ces horreur pour conan kun il à vécu l'enfer il à vu sa meilleure amie mourir pour lui survivre son amis son cousin lui donne l'impression qu'il les abandonner les laisser mourir quoi il fait il se pardonne pas de pas sauver les personne qu'il tiens heiji on peut faire quoi pour l'aider sensei dit il à besoin de stabilité sa famille de soutient être la pour l'aider avancer il à besoin de ce que tout enfant de son age à besoin des amis sincère une famille affection amour quelqu'un de confiance sur qui compte mon frère dit je suis la sensei dit oui konnor kun je sais tu es la mais ton frère peut compter sur toi mais tu peut pas faire ce que les adulte dois faire c'est pas à un enfant de gère des crise quand ton frère va mal vous avez besoin de stabilité de vos parents de vrai adulte heiji dit mais moi je peut sensei dit heiji kun vous êtes cap je suis convaincu vous êtes jeun vous êtes encore apprendre beaucoup de la vie vous êtes mineur bien que votre métier vous rend mature vous pouvez veillez sur les jumeaux et leur soeur comme un grand frére pour le bien de conan kun il faut des adultes qui puiser veiller sur lui mais des adultes non violent qui ont patience qui aime et protège les enfant heiji dit qu'est vous insinuer natashima sensei sensei montre une zone coloré de mon scanner il dit conan kun souffrait d'une hémorragie c'est pas du à l'accident ni même à une explosion c'est du à un humain juger parles dégât c'est surement un homme adulte je dit une personne qui est violent à répétition se sert de conan kun pour se défouler vu le dommage en plus des torture je dit même que les maux de tête conan kun l' hémorragie date de plusieurs mois l'accident à pas arranger les chose conan kun combien de doigt tu vois moi je regarde sensei dit 4 sensei dit c'est bien ce que pensait heiji devenu blanc il dit est ce que il sensei dit de ce que konnor ma expliquer l'accident il à pu se cogner la fiévre visiblement conan kun de vais être malade comment son système fonctionne c'est pas surprenant il tombe malade souvent mais ce qui est sur ça du aggraver l'hémorragie la zone est situé c'est assez proche de ses sens ça touche ses émotion de ses souvenir la zone qui commande ses facultés motrice c'est que on appelle des lésion cérébrale c'est tres dangereux voir mortelle conan kun à de la chance d'être en vie heiji dit que ce genre de lésion peut avoir comme conséquence sur lui sensei me dit conan kun comment s'appelle tes parents moi je réfléchis sensei dit conan kun comme s'appelle ta fratrie leur age moi euh j'ai hésité dit konnor 7 et euh sensei dit quel est la capitale de du japon je dis sans réfléchir tokyo sensei dit combien fais 24+37 je dit sans réfléchir 61 sensei dit quelle langue parle l'Angleterre je dit sans réfléchir anglais sensei dit conan kun ou te trouve tu comme ville maintenant moi hésité Osaka sensei dit pourquoi tu pense être Osaka je dit avec hésitation parce que il à que heiji nichan vous avez dit je suis en vacance chez le préfet de police de Osaka sensei heiji kun ce qui est clair niveau intelligence conan kun répond sans hésitation mais poser question sur lui ou autre vous voyez il hésite avant de répondre qu'il va se fier de ce que on lui dit mais les lésion peut avoir d'autre conséquence qui ne vont pas forcement se déclarer tout de suite ça peut se déclarer jour semaines mois année a venir car le cerveau est celui qui commande le corps entier fais partit des organe vitale est nécessaire tout comme le coeur de conan kun plus il stresse sa santé sera en danger comprenez vous pourquoi j'insiste pour que conan kun soit en stabilité heiji dit oui j'ai compris sensei est ce que ces lésion sont temporaire sensei dit ce genre de lésion c'est pas temporaire étant donne les dégât causer le chirurgie neuro pense que c'est irréversible que maltraitance sur un enfant de pleine croissance sous les coup de s adulte c'est trés dangereux il venu prêt de moi il dit conan kun tu sait qui ta frapper à la tête j'ai dit je me souviens pas sous ce coup la est faux mais je sentiment cette question allais me séparer de ran je veut pas la perdre j'ai deja fias disparaître son meilleur ami je veut pas la séparer de son petit frère sensei dit konnor kun tu sait qui frappe ton frère j'ai serre la main de konnor il ma regarder du coin il à dit je sais pas je laisse jamais personne embêter mon frère depuis on réunis on est avec ran neechan sensei sous observe il se retourner il regarde heiji et vous heiji kun une idée de qui peut frapper conan kun heiji nous à regarder je lui lancer un regard noir de se taire il à dit je vois très rare conan kun à été enlevé plusieurs fois par des criminelles torture par un démon ça peut être lui après tout ce type la souffrance c'est son domaine sensei je vois je dis natashima sensei quand est ce que je sors sensei qui note sur mon dossier et donne à l'infirmière ma dit dans quelque jour conan kun heiji kun trouvez moi les adultes responsable de conan kun je repasserais te voir conan kun les garçon penser à dormir il se fais tard pour des enfants soit réveillé il sort mon frère dit tu va bien petit frère je lui dit je vais bien mais j'aimerai comprendre heiji dit 2 semaine de coma tu avais du sommeille à rattraper j'ai regarder l'infirmière qui s'occuper du soin puis sorti après quelque seconde je dt lequel de vous enfoirer ma envoyer à l'hosto heiji dit ohé ohé je fusille mon frère il dit pas moi je connais même pas ce secteur je regarde heiji dit j'ai pas permis tu compte faire quoi je dis ben merci à cause de vous je suis coincé ici il me laisseront jamais sortir sans mes vieux heiji dit je peut demander à mes parents mon frère dit baka tu entendu sensei il veut voir nos parents pendant mon frère était dans le coma il poser trop de question c'est clair il à soupçon je dis demo qu'est c'est passé mon frère tu te souviens vraiment pas je dis non heiji dit à la gare don est arrivé mes parents sont venu nous chercher tu t'es sauver on ta chercher dans toute la gare mon père à utiliser son influence pour voir les camera de la gare on ta vu sortir papa à déposer ma mère et katharina avec ta soeur ensuite ton frère et moi avec mon père on est partit à ta rechercher au faite t'es rapide à à trouver à 300 km de la gare cillent ta fait tu as utiliser tes chaussures mon frère impossible il n'avais pas les chaussure roller c'est dans son sac il avais juste les chaussures force moi je dis comment vous m'avez retrouver mon frére dit ton badge j'ai suivis le signal j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu l'avais éteint mais ton signal fonctionne tu sait petit frère j'ai cru tu t'es fais enlever en suivant ton signal heiji et son père ont interroger des gens chelou mais il ont dit avoir vu un petit garçon quand il ont voulu s'approcher tu t'es enfuit je dis tu ferais quoi toi à ma place il ma dit perso je chercherais d'abord une cabine je t'appelle si ça devais arriver remarque vu le quartier tu es passé je ferais la même chose je m'enfuirais heiji dit comment tu es arriver dans c quartier moi même je le connaissait pas ton frère la premiere fois il est sorti de la voiture il c'est fais aborder par une personne pas clair si j'était pas venu je me serai retrouver vous perde tout les 2 mon frère dit je sais me défendre heiji pas contre des adulte la façon il tenais tu as aucun moyen de te défendre je dis nichan qu'est qui c'est passé mon frère dis bestuni je t'inquiète pas de toute façon mon escapade ma fais me faire gronder par ojissan il ma interdit de sortir dans la voiture après terrifiant le préfet de police heiji tu t'attend à quoi de mon père il à été gentille mais vois mon père quand il est en colère de toute façon si vous faite enlever mon père met toute ses homme poursuite de criminelle je me souviens du jour je me suis fais enlever quand j'était plus jeun tout la panoplie d'équipe de policier vu jour et nuit sur ma recherche il à eu un paquet d'arrestation le regard qu'il eu un à ce moment la je me demande qui fu plus dangereux mon père ou le criminelle mon frère dit normal fils de policier c'et intouchable heiji dit mon père dire fils de policier c'est rien comparer fils de juge ou fils de riche c'est ces affaire d'enlèvement qui sont casse couille ton père particulièrement moi je dis et ou sont les parents heiji demande à ton frère i là refuser de les appeler mon frère dit tu crois il s'inquiète pour nous il nous fichu notre soeur pour gâcher nos vacance à part quelque coup de fils de maman de toute façon j'ai dit à maman on s'amuse qu'on visite plein d'endroit pour pas elle s'inquiéta si je lui dit mon frère était dans le coma ça l'inquiétera trop j'ai promis de jamais faire maman inquiète heiji dit t'es mal barrer quand elle va apprendre elle viendra tout inquiète mon frère dit j'ai un plan qui va tout arranger heiji nichan tu va m'aider m heiji dit non la dernière fois je me suis fais démonter je m'aventure pas la que ça tourne mal mon frère dit mais non c'est pas sans risque la dernière fois c'est juste urgence heiji dit non si tu tiens mourir jeune va sy toi même mais moi je laisse ma place et tu as oublier ici c'est Osaka comme tu le dis je suis intouchable à Osaka je dis de quoi vous parler mon frère et heiji disent bestuni je sent que ça m'enerve je dis qu'est que j'ai dit ou fais pour quand vous m'avez trouver mon frère je surveille ses geste il me dit nichan repose toi je serre sa main droite qui est principalement sa main dominante d'un coup de pied j'ai fais jeter sa montre quand qui c'est cassé sous le choc heiji voulu intervenir je dis bouge pas hattory mon frère tenter de me dominer je lui dit froidement j'ai poser une question répond moi mon frére dit petit frère arrête je lui lui fiche un coup de de genoux dans son ventre répond moi heiji tenter de bouger j'ai dit glacial ne bouge pas main en l'air il me dit conan j'ai fais poignée de mon frère saigner avec mes ongles il à perdu son poker face il devenu blanc son coeur bat fort il évite de regarder le sang il grimace il se fais dominer j'aime ça le pouvoir de domination sur lui le voir faibles me fais sentir puissant je lui dit parle tout en surveillant heiji chaque une de ses tentative il bouge je lui dit froidement bouge pas j'incrustait mes griffe dans les poignée de mon frére on peut voir son sang couler lui devenir blanc il garde silence je lui reposer la question qu'est qui c'est passé le jour vous m'avez trouver heiji dit conan arrête il c'est rien passer je lui dit menteur je suis encore plus furieux je le frappe heiji me dit arrête mon frère dit nichan yamero tu me fais mal je peut voir dans son regarde la peur je lui répond moi qu'est que j'ai dit je le frappe encore encore je lui fiche une raclé heiji finis par tenir pour obliger me lâcher mes cris ont fais venu l'infirmière je me débat j'ai fini par mordre heiji je me suis sauver je crois sensei ma vu j'ai pris chemin opposé au passage bousculer quelque personnel ou leur materiel je voulais passer n'importe quel couloir mais vite le personnel cherche à m'attraper coup de chance j'ai pris l'ascenseur qui allais se fermer j'ai appuyer toute les étage je sent mon coeur bat tres fort j'ai vite essoufflé dans l'ascenseur voir voir mes main avec le sang ma rappeler akemie ou ai je me suis sentir trembler envoyant gin j'ai essuyer mes mes main sur mon peignoir l'ascenseur c'est ouvert j'ai entendu un personnel dire alertes à tout les services le patient conan du service de la pédiatrie âgé de 7 ans vous le voyez prévenez natashima sensei l'ascenseur c'est refermer j'ai regarder il monter mais j'ai pu entendre et voir dans tout les service le message j'ai pris un autre ascenseur appuyer sur tout les étage du bas je suis sortit vers le sous le sol en espérant ça sera le parking mais non c'est ça mené à la morgue je veut sortir d'ici je veut aller loin le couloir me rappelle une de mes évasion j'ai sursauter à un bruit je suis enfuit rentrer dans une pièce qui est surement la chaufferie je sursaute à plein de bruit je me suis rentrer dans une pièce manque de chance je me suis retrouver enfermer je peut plus ouvrir j'ai paniqué j'ai appeler au secours personne m'entend je suis rentrer me cacher un trou assez large pour moi pour me cacher je me suis mis à pleurer parce que j'ai vu gin il sourit il me tire dessus je suis tomber attrapé par se hommes il me gifle il me dit de son rire sadique quel vilain garnements tu es es je vais devoir te montrer qui commande je me suis débattu il mis son arme sur la tête il me dit encore un geste je descend ta famille il m'emmène dans ma cellule ou je me suis retrouver enchaîner il me donne des coup de pied de coup de fouet chaque coup je cris de douleur avec la question ou se trouve sherry je l'insultée lui crache dessus il me frappe quand je dis rien il me frappe encore et encore il ma après je suis bander les yeux la bouche pendant des heure avant l'enfer continu je vois toute mes torture je sais pas combien de temps je suis la enfermer dans ma cachette je vois toute mes torture je me répète je veut plus arrêté ça fais mal surtout quand il me rentre en moi pour obliger de parler toute ces image me donne impression de vivre vraiment la torture mon coeur bat plus en plus fors je tremble je pleur je cris arrêter je veut pas puis j'entend un voix c'est heiji il me dit sors de la je le regarde lui dit non je veut pas heiji me dit conan c'est moi heiji je te ferais pas de mal je lui dit dit je veut pas j'ai pu voir natashima sensei venir il c'est accroupis il regarde il dit conan kun sors de la je suis la pour t'aider je dis non je veut pas sensei ma éclairé les yeux avec sa lumière il dit OK je vois il dit il trouver moi un moyen d'atteindre conan kun une voix dit il nous faut les plan heiji me dit conan viens ton frère s'inquiète pour toi je cris non je veut pas il on tenter de me faire sortir de ma cachette sans succès durant long moment je peut voir il chercher un moyen de accéder à ma cachette heiji cherche à me faire sortir par tout les moyen même le coup du doudou j'ai repris mon doudou sans bouger de ma cachette je ne bouge pas de ma position le père de heiji à tenter sa chance je lui dit non je veut pas il essaye tous de me faire sortir je dis non je veut pas papa qui appris je suis à l'hopital et même veu jusque au sous sol pour me faire sortir j'ai il me dit conan sors c'est moi je lui cris non je veut pas pap ma dit conan c'est papa viens me voir j'ai dit non je veut pas pap ma dit pourquoi tu veut pa je dis je veut pas papa dit heiji qu'est c'est passé heiji garder silence heizo lui dit heij ton parrain ta poser une question heiji dit rien heizo lui dit sévèrement tu nous prend des idiots papa me dit conan aller viens maman t'attend j'ai dit non je veut pas je elle va pas contente papa dit pourquoi tu dis ça mamn veut jeu te voir son fils maman t'aime je lui dit je veut pas elle m'aime j'ai tuer ça va faire pleure maman veut pas papa dit tu as tué qui j'ai dit tristement j'ai tué konnor papa me dit konnor va bien c'est lui qui appelle maman pour venir te voir je dis menteur je l'ai tuer j'ai son sang dans mes main en disant j'ai pu sentir mes larmes renforcer mes tremblement ppa me dit conan on frère va bien je l'ai vu je dis c'est pas vrai il est mort c'est ma faute comme j'ai tuer ai j'ai tuer akemi tu dis ça pour tromper il à du sang pap dit heiji tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi il dit ça heiji je sais pas je sais pas j'ai entendu comme un bruit heiji dire hai arrêté papa heizo lui dit parle ou c'est moi qui te fais voir de quoi je regle ton compte avec 10 heiji dit rien un moment papa dit tu sait ce que ferais aptx sur toi heiji dit d'accord je vais parle heizo dit qu'est qui c'est passé heiji dit ben il à poser une question son frère conan insisté konnor voulu lui faire conan fut plus rapide il lui fais lâché sa montre plus on refuse de lui répondre il c'est mis en colère conan frapper son frère je j'ai réussi à les séparer l'infirmière venu en l'entendant crier il ma mordu il c'est sauver il on la chercher dans tout l'hopital j'ai trouver du sang qui menais à la salle ici je l'ai entendu crier je veut pas arrêter ça fais mal_ _papa dit pourquoi il dit konnor mort avec du sang heiji dit il à fichu une raclé à konnor ses ongles renter dans les poignées de son frère ça la fais saigner papa dit je vois conan ton frère va bien n'est pas peur je veut t 'emmener le voir j'ai dit non c'est pas vrai tu ment j'ai tuer nichan je veut pas papa dit conan je te promet tu va voir ton frère il va bien je dis c'est pas vrai une heiji dit ojiissan derrière vous papa regarde derrière lui konnor qu'est que tu fais la mon frère dit je veut parler à mon frère papa dit conan tu as entendu ton frère est la je dis c'est pas vrai tu ment je l'ai mon frère se montre il rentrer dans ma cachette il me dit nichan c'est moi konnor je lui dit menteur t'es pas vivant mon frère me dit je vais bien c'est vrai tu ma fais mal je vais bien je lui dit c'est pas vrai j'ai mon frère ma tenu la main il me dit nichan fais moi confiance je regarde sa main bander d'un bandage il m'enlacer il ma dit nichan je vais bien je te le promet je peut sentir mes larme couler je dit doucement pardon nichan je voulais pas te faire mal mon frère me dit je te pardonne petit frère c'est finis je suis la je veille sur toi tout va bien papa dit konnor mon frère me dit viens nichan on va dans la chambre il maman qui veut te voir j'ai peur de me faire gronder mon frère dit n'est pas peur je te protège j'ai hésité de sortir avec nichan papa à voulu me toucher j'ai crier me touche pas j'ai dit pareille à sensei il on compris mon frère et moi sortit il nous suive maman attendait dans la salle d'attente quand elle ma vu elle ma pris dans les bras me fais un câlin je l'enlacer elle ma ramener dans ma chambre on ma donné de vêtement de l'hopital propre ma chambre à été refait mais je lâche pas maman j'ai pas laisser sensei m'endormir sensei à poser question à mon frère en visitant mon frère mon frère à garder silence j'ai pas laisser sensei revisiter moi après un moment il est sorti papa sorti derrière lui maman dit konnor qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour ton frère soit à l'hopital kono qui remet son tee shirt il ma regarder maman dit konnor mon ange tu va bien il à dit genki maman pap rentrer à nouveau m'observe dit vraiment konnor tu va bien vu l'état ton frère ta mis tu est pourtant bon en défense comment se fais il tu t'es pris une raclé mon frère n'a pas répondu il fuyais le regard des parents je dis maman konnor ta vraiment dit je suis à l'hopital maman me dit non c'est tante shizuka qui ma prévenu pourquoi tu demande ça j'ai dit papa ma dit c'est konnor maman dit yusako papa dit je voulais le faire sortir de sa cachette qu'est ce qui c'est passé conan j'ai serrer mon doudou et maman j'ai rien dit papa dit konnor il est sorti rentrer avec heiji et ojissan papa dit heiji pourquoi conan est à l'hopital heiji garde silence papa dit tu tien vraiment retour comme eux heizo dit pourquoi pas mode couche heiji eu regard effrayé dit je vous dit tout à l'heure papa dit pourquoi il est à l'hopital heiji on peut voir il grimacer de douleur maman elle câlin à mon frère et moi yusako pas devant les enfant papa nous à regarder il dit toi heiji un petit séjour au l'age de ma fille te fera pas de mal heiji dit je sais pas grand chose ça commencer bien avant il vienne à Osaka ran appeler katharina elle demander de les prendre quelque jours katharina ma dit ran pleurais quand elle appeler je crois c'est à cause de conan papa me regarde il dit qu'est que ta fais j'ai dit je me souviens pas mon frère dit c'est à cause vous avez mis neechan à la maison elle n'a pas arrêté de pleure elle pleur tout temps on peut rien faire elle voulais pas ce taire et conan ne veut pas s'occuper d'elle j'ai dit à ran il veut pas m'aider elle c'est fâché derrière lui elle à pris son MP3 elle à vu il lisait son livre de mon frére elle c'est mis en colère elle à pris tout les livre elle à confisquer il c'est mis en colère pour se venger il fais gréve elle à puni il pas voulu se laisse faire quand on à été faire les course il lui à fais honte pour se venger elle à craquer quand la voiture faillit le renverser c'est moi qui la sortit de la route lendemain elle ma dit d'aller jouer chez un copain que mon frère va s'occuper de neechan elle voulais l'emmener avec elle voulais parler à tant erie il à eu l'accident elle à vu nichan à de la fiévre elle laisser chez le prof avec neechan cousine et ayumi était la elle m'on dit conan quand il était chez le prof il à pas arrêté crier des truc bizarre il agit bizarre il arête pas de frapper le mur en criant la ferme laisse moi tranquille tu n'avais pas droit il fais peur aux fille il fais neechan mais depuis la semaine avant de venir il à pas arrêté bizarre ça et c'est maux de tête quand on est arrivé il est parti il avais encore ce regard on la trouver loin de la gare c'est comme ça il c'est retrouver à l'hopital mamn dit pourquoi vous nous avez pas appeler on vous pourtant dit si il à un problème de nous appeler mon frère dit mais tu c'est toi qui nous à puni parce que on à pas vous voulu s'occuper d'elle tu était fâché nichan à dit lus tu soit fâché qu'on va s'occuper d'elle jusque les la fin ppa dit quand est ce qu'il à dit ça mon frère le jour on maman nous à punis mais c'était avant le viens chez ran elle à pas arrêté de pleurer elle nous empêchait de faire tout ce q'on veut même quand les enfants nous demande elle nous ennuie deja c'est relourd d'être pas ce qu'on veut elle nous gâche les vacances c'est sa faute nichan est la si voulez pas d'elle donnez la à d'autre maman dit konnor il lâche une bille disparais moi j'ai serrer mon doudou j'ai pu sentir observer par papa heizo mamn dit yusako va lui parler j'ai dit parler ne va pas agir en père autoritaire ta promis d'arranger votre relation papa dit d'accord toi conan en reparlera un autre jour il est sortir heizo ojissan dis heiji pourquoi tu as pas prévenu ton parrain comme je tai demander heiji dit je suis pas un traitre je tien mes promesse moi sur un ton accusateur gomen tante yukiko il sortit maman toi aussi ton fils te fais la guerre ojissan c'est une habitude je suis navrés il t'on pas prévenu plutôt conan kun à peine sortit du comas tu fais deja des problèmes faire peur à tout le monde bah je me charge du reste yukiko vous n'avez pas vous inquiéter maman dit aligata heizo ojissan répond bestuni à bientôt conan kun il sorti maman m'embrasser le front et resserrer ses bras autour de moi ce qui m surpris elle dit une douce et calme mon conan c'est l'heure aller dormir ta besoin de repos le ma bercer jusque je m'endors elle ma remis au lit après quelque jour à l'hopital on rentrer on à été à la villa kudo de Osaka je revois mon frère ma soeur elle marche toujour à 4 patte mais elle c'est tenir debout elle joue avec ses jouets mon frère lui il est à la piscine pas tout seul avec mes cousin le club sauf genta il ma vu il ma fais un sourire les enfant me demande si je suis guéris je dit genki après un moment je suis rentrer j'ai entendu mes parents parler au prof sur moi prof dire que va tu faire yusako papa dit j'ai fais nécessaire pour cette personne mon frère rentrer avec ma soeur il me dit pap nous fais changer d'identité déménager j'ai dit tristement ou qui mon frère à dit je sais pas il ma juste dit on va changé d'identité qu'on déménage on change d'école ma soeur dit conan je l'ai regarder surpris mon frère dit depuis 1 semaine elle dit conan elle parle je l'ai appris à dire nichan ma soeur dit nichan avec son jolie sourire je l'ai pris dans mes bras elle ma fais bisous baveux ayumi ma cousine avec les autres nous observe quand j regarde ayumi me sourire j'ai du mal pas rougir j'ai déposer ma soeur j'ai été voir ayumi pris sa main je lui dit je suis d'accord pour ce que ma demander l'autre fois elle à rougi regarder les autres puis ma fais un câlin amicale et plus elle ma dit à l'oreille je te promet de toujour être ton amie elle ma embrasser la joue dit les amis si on allais montrer à conan notre surprise ma cousine dit cousin je suis contente tu soit plus à l'hopital misturiko dit tu va pas te mettre en colère j'ai regarder mon frère vu les adultes m'observe heiji me regarder comme il fais toujours j'ai dit misturiko kun je veut plus être en colère sensei ma donner des médicaments pour m'aider sans vous mes meilleur amis qui est toujour bon ou mauvais moment pour m'encourager à oublier mes cauchemar la journée je deviendrai fou demo il à parfois je ne saurais pas évité me mettre colère mais je veut pas blesser mes amis ni ma famille sensei ma dit ça va être dur pour moi de vivre normal mais si je viens à vous faire du mal un jours tient à dire je demande pardon si je vous fais mal c'est pas grave si vous me fâcher parce que je vous fais du mal une chose que je m'attendais pas misturiko dit conan kun tu sait si un jour tu nous fais du mal on c'est que c'est pas ta faute je suis ton ami je sais que tu est toujours la pour moi tu es souvent venu nous aider malgré tu as tes problème tu es toujours notre ami si un jour tu fais du mal il pas raison on se fâche un ami ça s'entraide c'est toujour présent à écouter aider bon ou mauvais ta pas t'excuser tuas juste accepter tes amis et famille t'aide aussi on veut tous soit heureux on veut tous t'aider à retrouver une vie normal t'aider oublier tes cauchemar on est amis pour la vie je regarde misturiko ai à raison sur vous vous êtes pas des enfants vous êtes tous un trésor que les adultes ont oublier le sens de ce mot l'amitié une amitié qu'on veuille ou non vous protéger de nos cauchemar vous trouver toujours moyen de vous incruster vous êtes trés borné têtu sans vous dans notre entourage pour veiller sur nous j'espérer un jour quand on sera adulte on n'est pas oublier le sens de l'amitié qu'on sera tous personne bien ma cousine dit moi je veut travailler dans la police protéger les enfants des méchants comme mon papa je serais comme sato keiji misturiko dit moi je veut devenir medecin travailler avec les enfants les aider les soigner_ _ayumi dit moi je serais institutrice comme comme kobayashi sensei sur mon temps libre avec mon club passer des aventures peut être aussi on fera des spectacle pour les enfants mon frère dit moi je serais super acteur mais aussi animateur de camps de vacance je ferais le magicien j'animerais les soirées on va tous faire la fête dans la joie le bonne humeur si une personne viens gâcher la fête je le démonte ont jusque il soit à comprendre que on fais la fête pour joyeux pas pour faire peur aux enfants mais surtout je serais aider protéger mon petit frère veille sur notre petite soeur grandi dans la joie bonne humeur je vais tout faire pour cauchemar de mon frère disparaît il soit heureux yosh les amis joyeux faisons notre devise_ _les trio mon frère dit joyeuse ment les amis joyeux dans la joie et la bonne humeur soyons avec sourire tous amis pour donner bonheur c'est les amis joyeux yatta ma soeur répète yatta ce qui amuse les adulte moi j'ai sourit j'ai dit viens voir nichan petite soeur vous savez elle m'écoute elle c'est lever elle à marcher jusque à moi en disant nichan linca mon frère dit ça veut dire câlin je l'es pris de mes bras elle me fais bisous baveux je la lui fais bisous elle rigole je regarde les parents qui on une tête j'ai demander qu'est qui la maman papa mamn me dit joyeusement en nous enlaçons maternelle dit j'avais raison de vous laisser votre soeur maintenant vous entendez bien en plus elle à appris à parler avec ton frère tu viens de faire ta soeur marcher pour la premiere foi je suis fier de vous les jumeaux vous êtes des trés bon grand frère ma soeur maman t'aime maman à pris ma soeur elle la chatouiller dit mamn t'aime aussi princesse_ _mon frère dit tout compte fias elle est pas si ennuyante je dis non pas ennuyante juste casse oreille quand elle pleure mon frère synchrone petite soeur on se la tape les filles dise kawaii les jumeaux mon frère dit kawaii les princesse et si on allais se changer pour faire la fêtes tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur les filles et les garçons yatta il son tous sauvé en montant à l'étage mon frère en premier dit petit frère dans la chambre il à aussi ta tenu tu devrai te changer welcome the homes brother_ _j'ai halluciner mon frère me dire en anglais bienvenu à la maison j'ai vu vu akemi sourire puis disparaître mais pas ai elle regardais avec un regard qui était rare chez elle un sourire vrai elle ma sourire dit kudo il te faut faire beaucoup de chose avec cet personne je voulais lui dire quoi donc mais elle disparu avant heiji me dit tu va bien je lui sourit légèrement je dit e voudrais elle soit aussi la avec nous ses amis le prof mais papa venu me voir il ma dit c'est normal qu'elle te manque elle voudrais voir son meilleur amis vivre qu'il soit heureux je dit papa comment je peut être heureux partout je passe je fais des problème j'ai pas voulu faire du mal à ran neechan je lui fais triste papa ma dit tout le monde fais des erreurs mais tout ce qui compte c'est de pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ran t'aime toujours comme son petit frère mais aussi c'est problème l'on fais faire des erreur elle aussi à compris elle ta fais du mal elle laisser sa colère prendre le dessus dans la vie les problèmes font les gens faire du mal à l'autre sous la colère la tristesse peut aveugler la vu des sentiment mauvais sont alimenter par la colère la tristesses la peur mais ce qui doit êtes important il faut savoir communiquer écouter quand il manque de communication ça fais un relation s'éloigner au lieux de le rapprocher et la communication c'est la base toute relation amitié en amour en famille en travaille en équipes quelque soit les erreur que tua pus faire tu dois faire attention de le le refaire c'est ce qui te permettra de vivre heureux j'a regarder papa fais un câlin à papa je lui dit merci papa de veiller sur moi pap pris dans ses bras il me dit à l'oreille papa veille toujours sur son fils jours nuit petit ou grand je ferais toujours mon travaille de veiller sur toi parce je t'aime j'ai vu maman ma ma soeur ne sont pas la heiji prof ont aussi absent il reste que papa et moi je dis papa ou est que tu as arrêter oncle kogoro papa ma dit pas encore il va payer ne t'inquiète pas je dit ran papa ma dit ran est parti en Amérique pour devenir un agent du FBI elle ma dit de te dire elle te pardonne et qu'elle savait tu se shinichi jet à compris pourquoi tu as fais ça comment elle sait je pensait j'ai dit papa pourquoi il faut toujours suis jamais lui dire mes sentiment pour elle j'ai jamais réussi malgré mes effort papa essuyer mes larmes il ma dit parce que vous étiez trop proche vous aviez été dans la zone ce que les fille appelle friend zone la zone de l'amitié bien avant l'histoire de conan il semble que ton destin à voulu te faire comprendre que vous pourriez pas dépasser la zone de l'amitié et maintenant chacun de vous 2 à trouver son double je dis elle va se marier avec lui papa ma dit ça je sais pas demo ce qui est sur il sorte ensemble et à l'air heureuse comme toi tu es heureux avec elle et mamn trouve vous allez bien ensemble je dit qui papa ma souri dit ayumi chan j'ai rougi j'ai dit je je papa ma dit à toi de le savoir mon grand toi seul qui peut savoir qui te fais vivre tout ce maman et moi on veut tu soit heureux tout comme ton frère et ta soeur on veut nos enfant soit tous heureux j''ai dit pap ou sont les autre s pap remarquer les autres absent surement en train de te préparer la surprise je t'emmène dans ta chambre maman risque d'être fury je fais pas son fils prêt_


	4. Chapter 4

  ** _chapitre 4_**

 

  _c'est la mi vacance d'été les chose s'arrange dans la famille je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec les hommes sachant on ma violé mon intimité le problème qui est celui qui ma violè j e sais pas qui ou alors craindre que é personne qui me haisse me faire cette humiliation qui kogoro ou gin ou je merde les deux ce qui est sur les preuve un jour je réveil j'était nu dans mon lit avoir douleur bas de mon ventre nausé tete qui tourne bleu suçon cicatrice drogue alcool somnifère à mon insu souvent miyake sensei en à trouver de mon sang j'ai compris cette vérité grace aux cuachemar souvent je me ment dire je suis puceaux mai non la véritté je la voile au fond mais bon ça c'est une autre affaire pour contrôler mes crise d'angoisse et de colère j'ai un traitement et suivit avec un psy pour enfant qui me suit pour tout mes traumatisme au début j en voulais pas parler à lui au bout de quelle séance il a ma fait affronter ma vérité je l'avais sous estimer il avais aussi découvert mon identité il est ce qu'il parrait plus terrifiant que mon jumeau maintenant grace à lui je vais vivre nouveau départ du moins essayé_

_flash black_

_chiado sensei le psy :conan kun tu as peur il recommence n'est ce pas_

_moi : recommence quoi chiado sensei_

_chiado : venir te violé_

_moi nier la vérité : je suis pas violé chiado sensei_

_chiado :vraiment conan pourquoi tu tremble dé que tu es seul avec un homme depuis je te connais tu ne tremblait pas à ce point et encore moins nerveux avec les homme y compris avec ton père_

_moi : je ne suis pas ça qu'est qui vous fais dire je suis cette chose chiado sensei_

_chiado: je le sais par expérience il à de signe qui ne trompe pas chez les victime comme toi le sentiment de insécurité que tu as depuis la dernière confrontation renforcée en toi mais tu sais tu as rien à te reproché tu as rien fais de mal_

_moi : mais vous etes sensei vous saver tout vos patient vous en parle ça vous fais de l'experience pour faire votre travail_

_chiado sensei : non conan kun je le sais par expérience personnelle_

_moi :personnelle_

_chiado pris une photos sur son meuble :j'avais ton age la première fois il venu dans ma chambre ce soir la je les vu sortir de la chambre de mes frères il ma regarder il ma fais me déshabillé il ma violé ça duré pendant des année jusque je quitte la maison de mes parents chaque fois je lui demande de pas me faire mal j'en fais encore des cauchemar je sais ce que on peut ressentir quand on est maltraité et violer on à des cauchemar à vie des période de notre vie nous rappelé l'enfer on peut pas oublier durant mon enfance je pouvais pas dire ni en parler à personne puis il à eu l'accident mon grand frère est mort la les chose empirer pour nous ma mère passe sa vie à travailler ou à voyage dé le premier soir je lui supplier de pas me faire du mal quand je lui obéis pas il ma frapper_  
_jusque je lui obéis chaque soir soit mes frères soit moi il nous fessait des humiliation tu vois maintenant je suis un adulte je peut me défendre comme toi souvent l'impression il va franchir la porte emprendres à moi me frapper me violer quand mon autre frère quitte la maison la chaque soir il venais me voir m'obligé lui fais des chose je lui supplier je prenais des coups il à même une fois il ma brûler la jambe avec son cigare pour je comprend que non est interdit avant de me marier j'avais un appartement j'avais 4 serrure sur chaque porte je sursaute aux bruit aux orage souvent je regarde derrière je chercher cet personne quand je rentre dans la salle de bain je prend un bain j'ai sensation que c'est lui qui me touche même avec ma femme j'ai parfois des réaction pour un rien me rappelle lui son odeur cette sensation ce sentiment insécurité ce sentiment il va venir ma parano j'ai appris maintenant à vivre avec tous ces sentiments partout on passe on à l'impression il sera la encore revenir faire du mal te fais sentir pas en sécurité te sentir coupable alors que tu es pas coupable juste innocent victime qui un jour de malchance ce personne transforme ta vie en enfer tu ne fera confiance à personne_

_conan: pourquoi vous me dite ça chiado sensei_

_chiado sensei : conan kun je te dit ça parce que je suis pas seulement un psy pour enfant je suis aussi un humain à une histoire aujourd'hui j'ai une femme des enfants 3 filles toute trés jolie qui on leur caractère surtout une maîtrisé de ma colère comme toi conan kun tes crises frapper tes proche tu veut juste te défoulé de cette peur cette frustration le fais tu vois sans ces tout les horreur tu as été victime tu perd contrôle de emotion tu défoule sur ton frère malgré son art mariaux tu lui à fais mal tu te fais du mal_

_conan: geez je ferais pas_

_chiado sensei: conan tu crois vraiment je vais te croire un enfant de 7 ans avec alcool dans e sang n'est pas sans raison surtout dernier enlèvement il fut retrouver ave dans le sang du ghb dans un état avec un dangereux criminelle qu n'hésite pas de tirer sur toi pour le plaisir qu'il frôler de la mort j'ai parle à ton frère il dit il ta laissé faire mais même ci il c'est laissé faire il joue rebelle mais au fond de lui comme tout les humain il refoule ces sentiment à travers sa magie mais son regard est aussi effrayant que effrayé quand i te regarde en colère il se laisse malmener par son cadet qui est moins fort que lui_

_moi: vous me sous estimer je suis pas si faible j'ai compétence à corriger si je veut_

_chiado je ne suis pas surpris savoir avoir compétence dangereux shinichi kudou kun tu aurais tué quelqu'un sans personne le sache_

_moi : je suis pas comme v nani je m'appelle conan edogawa chiado sensei vous tromper_

_chiado regarde sous le coussin derrière toi tu verra qui de nous deux se trompe shinichi kudou kun alias conan edogawa kun_

_moi je regarde sous l'oreiller trouver une enveloppe un lecteur MP3 des photos une cassette vidéo mon journal voyant les photo j'ai déglutit devenu trés mal l'aise: qu'est vous me hacker_

_chiado:moi je ne hacke pas je suis psy tu vois j'ai qui vit un patient son oncle est detective il me paye pou soigner son neveu qui assisté de mauvais chose avec ses parents sachant s une situation financier difficile pour lui je soigne son neveu contre des service d'enquêté il à longtemps je soupçonne moury kun de te traiter non respect alors j'ai demander à faiiare suivre moury et toi je veut m'assure le cadre de vie demon patient est correct quand il ma dit ce qu'il à vu en voyant ces photos je devais faire un choix te signalé comme enfant en danger_

_moi:c'est vous qui à fais ce rapport_

_chiado: je ne rien fais comme rapport c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de faire ce rapport mais un jour lors d'une seance tu à commencer dire des chose sur toi avoir un comportement plutôt étrange pour un enfant je me suis vite aperçu tu as bu de l'alcool ce qui est interdit selon les propos tu as dit au cours des séance le puzzle c'est assemblé sur les mystère edogawa il à des zones d'ombres je suis à la recherche de résolution mais ce qu est sur ta taille actuelle mais ce qui est sur je suis d'abord penser au interet de mes patients conan kun si je veut je peut aller voir la police dénoncer mes soupçon sur moury san mais je ne ferais pas je vais privilégié que tu sois te soigné commence une nouvelle façon vivre en t'adaptant de tout tes sentiment de tes emotions conan kun il est temp pour toi de prendre un nouveau départ_

_moi: n nouveau départ je comprend pas chiado sensei_

_chiado : je peut t'aider à surmonter ta colère ta frustration pour vivre normal il serais bien pour toi commence à 0 avec une vie plus calme on sait tout le due tu as avec plus de chose que tout les adultes pour ton age tu peut mentir à ceux que tu aime te mentir à toi même sur certaine vérité courir après les méchant tu as vécu plus d'une torture conan kun la question je veut tu réfléchis pour la prochaine séance que tu viendra es tu vraiment heureux à courir aprés les méchant souffrir t'infliger des cauchemar ou tu ne peut pas toujours sortir gagnant je sais tu nié avoir été violé pour te mentir mais la vérité plus tu refuse de l'avouer plus ton corps de l'aide demander avoir justice ton frère s'inquiète pour toi on sait tout les deux il est plus fort que to il à senti ta colère Pluto et se défendre il laisse son petit frère passer sa colère sur lui ton papa ma dit l'autre jour tu as dit avoir tué ton frère alors que tu juste lui blessé si tu ne contrôle pas ta colère tu blesserai ton frère ou ta famille tes amis les enfants es ce vraiment ce que tu désir au fond de toi conan kun pour cela tu va réfléchir la prochaine séance tu me dira ta décision de ce que tu veut devenir dans le futur tes action futur_

_fin de flashback_

_moi j'avais continuer à nier au debut pour le viol mais un soir après un cauchemar j'ai craquer j'ai ceder à mes larme puis j'ai réaliser je serai tuer quelqu'un ou un des enfant avec qui je traîne sous la colère un idée qui me fais froid dans le dos lendemain j'ai demander à parle chiado sensei il venu entre eux rendez vous je lui dit je veut plus être en colère je vue oublier mon cauchemar oublier être detective bien sur il respecté mon choix de pas dénoncé mon viol si je ne veut pas veut il ma ensuite aidé à choisir ma vie vivre enfants pour cela il m'aider donner de scone il pour vivre normal pour ma colère il me conseille de faire du sport ça m'aidera à canaliser contrôler ma colère sans oublier les traitement il ma prescrit ensuit en il à pu m'aider trouver un medicament qui pourrais détruire mon ADN shinichi aujourd'hui je viens de sortir j'ai pris ma decision j'ai commencer à l'hôpital certain pour changer je comte maintenant l'annoncer à ma famille et à mes amis pendant je suis à penser papa me demande si je vais bien je lui sourit je remarque je suis dans la chambre mon frère se prépare il c'est que j'ai choisit plus que il est mon complice_

_moi : nichan je veut faire aujourd'hui_

_mon frère me regarde: qui aujourd'hui tu es serieux tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital c'est tot_

_moi:tu as promis de m'aide je le savais_

_mon frère goutte : ya ne t'énerve pas nichan je tiendrais ma promesse petit frère je veut pas tu fâche je tiendrais ma promese quoi qu'il arrive_

_papa: de quoi vous parler les jumeau_

_moi: otossa sort d'ici tu verra de quoi on parle en même temps que les autre_

_papa: conan_

_mon frère : otossa si te plait ne fais nichan colère aujourd'hui c'est la fete_

_papa dépose mon sac il sortit : d'accord je vous laisse pas de bêtise les jumeaux_

_moi et mon frère : hai otossa_

_moi je verrouille la chambre à clé je regarde on frère :nichan_

_mon frère fuis mon regard j'ai l'impression je lui fais peur : tu va vraiment faire aujourd'hui_

_moi j'enlève ma casquette je me suis s'approche de mon frère pris ces main: j'ai deja commencer nichan je veut finir faire la surprise à okassa tu sais que je le fais pour mettre fin à la vie permanence de cauchemar si on essaye pas ensemble on sera toute note vie cauchemar_

_mon frère rougi :j'ai bien réfléchit je ne pense pas nous somme prêt nichan pour ce type de projet_

_moi j'ai embrasser mon frère : uso tu l'es c'est toi qui me la dit la dernière fois de croire aux rêve ne pas avoir peur tu as pas avoir peur on sera ensemble cette fois ci nous somme frère on doit aller ensemble_

_mon frère rougit plus :nichan je_

_moi j'ai rougit plus en caressant son visage :je sais ce que tu en pense nichan je ne suis pas idiot pour faire ce genre de chose ici detente toi fais moi confiance ça marchera en va réaliser notre rêve ensemble avec un nouveau départ jumeaux réuni fera qu'un pour la vie je ne veut puas faire du mal à mon double c'est juste une nouvelle façon de prouver à mon grand frère je l'aime loin de moi franchir limite sans accord de mon jumeaux_

_mon frère passer ces bras autour de moi m'embrasser : nichan moi aussis je t'aime je sais je comprends tes sentiment mieux que personne on fera ton plan mais comment tu va convaincre les parents pour ce projet_

_moi j'accepte enlacer mon frère même en s'embrasser:il le feront pour nous soyons heureux c'est comme même de leur faute la situation avec ran à donner ce résultat il veut notre bonheur il ne peut pas s'opposer à notre rêve_

_mon frère : tu as raison j'ai une idée pour nouveau départ que dirais tu en fete notre anniversaire aujourd'hui_

_moi : avec plaisir grand frère je veut faire officiel Yukaichi_

_mon frère : et moi je suis officiel Yutochi pas mal ta nouvelle coiffure quand est tu la fais_

_moi : ce matin dé que j'ai su je sort aujourd'hui_

_mon frère : finisson ce que tu as commencé pour réussir la surprise_

_moi : d'accord nichan_

_2 h plus tard la fete bienvenue à commencer pour moi mon frère et moi on est habillé identique on à profiter tout est présent pour leur annoncer il sont surpris même les parents n'on pas pouvoir sur nous ce qu'on va dire on menace de partir loin d'eux si il nous font obstacle à note rêve il on pas choix de dire oui_

_moi je me place : va y nichan annonce les_

_mon frère couper la musique pris le micro : les amis okassa otossa venez tous dans la salle de fete le spectacle va commencer_

_mama : un spectacle je me demande qui à eu l'idée_

_tante yumi : excellente idée ce spectacle_

_oncle : qui dit spectacle venant de mon neveux rythme magie_

_10 min plus tard tous le monde est la_

_mon frère: les amis les cousin aprés l'annonce vous etes attendu dans les coulisse mais les adultes vous assoit et apprécier notre spectacle mais avant je vous demande d'accueillir les jumeaux Ujidowa avec vos encouragement tout le monde il eu tous un temps de silence mais nos amis famille vous accueille avec applaudissement appraitre avec le fumé il on tous applaudi_

_mon frère à son micro apparu de sa tenu me présente : les amis les cousins la famille mina vous etes tous okaeri dans le speccle de frère ujidowa voici mon frère Yukaichi Ujidowa_

_moi je fait mon salut et je présente mon frère : okaeri mina amis familles voici mon frère Yutochi Ujidowa_

_mon frère salut : okaeri mina aujoudhui les frère ujidowa va vous présenter un speclacle de talent avec leur club mais avant nous avons 3 bonne nouvelle annoncer nichan_

_moi je respire je prend le micro la prémière bonne nouvelle c'est que nichan et moi on à travailler un projet hyper secret que aujoudhi pour vous allez découvrir_

_mon frère : ce projet est que nous allons vous montrer est un film tourné par nous il quelque temps mais la vrai raison de votre présence ic c'est que aujouhui sera à mon frère notre anniversaire on fete nos 8 ans et on va réaliser un reve on va prendre un nouveau départ_

_moi :okassa otossa les amis la famille nichan et moi on veut partir sur un nouveau départ pour cela on veut faire le tour du japon en tourné spécial_

_mamamn : un etourné spcial que voulez vous dire le jumeaux_

_mon frère : on va partir dans 3 jours faire nos vacance en aventure on veut rencontrer des gens vivre les aventure présenter notre spectacle à tout le japon montrer que nous les jumeaux et les enfants qui sont dans la troupe les amis du rire qui est un club de spectacle avec nichan on créer_

_moi : avec nichan bien avant les vacance on travailler notre jeux de role pour faire des film nichan veut être un acteur et moi moi je veut changer d'air devenir une personne normal sans attirer la mort_

_mon frère :alors au cours de notre tournage de nos film je me suis rendu compte j'aime l'aventure nichan aime l'aventure que en vivant plus d'aventure ensemble on pourra aller de l'avant loin de nos cauchemar retrouver nos rêves_

_moi : je pourrais retrouver mes reves avec nichan à on decider pour oublier nos cauchemar on doit partir vivre des aventure ensemble réaliser des reves il est pas question on nous sépare encore je veut aidier nichan à devenir acteur je veut apprendre de nouvelle chose decouvrir plein de chose pour cela je veut devenir acteur aventurier come nichan okassa je sais tu serai iquiète mais c'est pour moi un seul moyen de plus penser à etre detective j'ai passer la moitié des vacance à l'hopital j'aime la nature j'ai besoin de oublier tout ce qui me fais cauchemar je veut me sentir comme tout les enfants normal je veut faire le tour du japon avec nichan pas seulement les vacance mais pour toute l'anné_

_papa : pardon j'ai mal entendu voulez voyager une anné vous avez l'école_

_mon frère : c'est nul l'école alors que nous conduit aller à l'école en s'ennuie en est pas heureux à l'école nichan à fais de cauchemar à cause de tout les adultes à l'école est d'un vieux jeux comment ce concentrer sur nos devoir alors que les cauchemar nous empêche de dormir moi je veut être une acteur je laisserais aucun adulte me voler mon reve ni nous faire du mal ne faire peur nous donner des cauchemar plus c'est pas notre travail de s'occuper d'un bébé si vous avez pas laisser neechan chez ran neechan nichan et moi on aurait pu faire plus que ce qui reste des vacance pour faire nos reves_

_moi: je ne vois pas en crois ça te dérange otossa nous en veut réaliser notre rêve alors que toi tu es souvent à voyager à l'étranger okassa tu peut rester une ou deux semaine pour tes voyage pour le travail otossa quand tu es la tu fais que nous disputer tu rentre tard que tu vois des enquete tu va résoudre partout tu passe avec ou sans nous tes fan parle baron noir par ci_

_mon frère : baron noir par la puis je avoir un autographe puis je prendre une photo raconter nous les histoire du baron noir à quand votre prochain livre du baron noir que baron noir on entend on voit avec toi partout tu passe otossa_

_moi et mon frère la même position même sourire designer nos parents avec un ton de reproche vers eux devant tout le monde : okassa et otossa aujourd'hui c'est à notre tour de réaliser nos rêves sans Barron noir on sera acteur aventurier rien et personne nous empechera devenir acteur aventurier que ça te plaise ou non les frère ujidowa vont prendre un nouveau départ il partirons réaliser leur rêve de vivre des aventure ensemble on est plus fort que baron noir et la baronne que car il ne fera pas plus nos vie cauchemar car il à des vérité qui mérite de dire que vous etes pas de bon parents quand vous passez plus de temps à jouer cacher pour vos rêve à vous ce n'est pas juste que nos vacance sont à faire par s'occuper d'un bébé alors que vous etes censé être nos parents qui doit veiller sur nous et sur neechan nous aussi on avais des projet que si vous nous laisser pas réaliser nos rêve on dira à tout le monde que vous prefere voyager que de veiller sur nous on fera voir la vérité sur vos compétence de parents au médiat_

_je vais vous dire les adultes fus tous sur choc de notre première annonce papa et maman ne s'attendais pas on leur reprocher leur absence et leur comportements avec nous mais on la fait vous connaissez le proverbe qui dit la vengeance se mange froid je suis fier on à maman choquer papa n'a rien pu répliquer à notre reproche ça leur fais un coup froid à leur autorité on leur envoyer une vérité vrai mais surtout il ne s'attendais pas du tout à notre vengeance de nos vacance à veiller sur neechan et oui pour une fois on à fais fort notre vengeance contre nos parents ne peut pas admettre une victoire sur nous plus que à jouer une carte impitoyable dur et froids imaginer les media viens apprendre cet histoire leur réputation de super star sera touché et bonjour problèmes pour eux si ça tombe des oreille du juge donc c'est une victoire pour nous et un défaite pour eux ça fais plaisir de voir notre plan fonctionne_

_maman fus choquer de quelque min : les jumeaux je suis vraiment désolé je me suis pas rendu compte que vous souffrez de pas réaliser vos rêve pendants les vacance même ci ça me fis mal de l'admettre vous avez raison vous etes en vacance c'est l'occasion pour vous de découvrir de nouvelle chose pour aller une vie meilleur que vie de cauchemar je vous encourage de réaliser vos rêve je vous laisserais faire votre voyage et profiter de vos vacance vivre de l'aventure je veut vous soyez heureux mes jumeaux je serais fier vous avez un rêve à réalisez je suis votre fan n 1 je vous soutient de tout coeur_

_papa nous regarde il sourciller : voyager mais comment compter vous nourrir et dormir_

_mon frère :pour nous nourriture on fera notre spectacle avec on achètera de quoi manger_

_moi : et on va camper utiliser ce que tu nous appris pour survivre dans la nature avec la nature si on à besoin de medicament on ira voir un sensei_

_mon frère la deuxième nouvelle c'est que on va filmer tout nos aventure et le mettre sur notre blog une vidéo vous pourrez consultez chaque jour_

_moi :la dernière nouvelle on sera pas tout seul on va avec un groupe de ami avec qui on à former la troupe de amis du rire_

_ma tante yumi : demo quel genre de spectacle avez vous intention de donner au cour de votre voyage_

_mon frère: spectacle de magie de marionnette du théâtre_

_moi :un spectacle de danse un concert on veut développer nos talent d'artiste_

_mon frère : on va même se procurer un pokemon il sera utile pour nous défendre_

_moi : quoi comment ça un pokemon ça existe en vrai_

_agasa : bien sur les pokemon existe de tout sorte ne sais tu pas les pokemon on pouvoir exceptionnel il aime et protège les enfants les pokemon possédé de nombreux attaque et nombreux defense il sont des amis fidèle en cas de danger il seront avertir un danger quelconque_

_mon frère : tu vois nichan les pokemon sous sera utile pour notre aventure_

_moi : tu as raison nichan j'ai lu sur un livre que un aventurier sans pokemon n'est pas un aventurier nous somme des aventurier il nous faut un pokemon pour notre aventure_

_mon frère : ouais maintenant amis famille voici l'heure du film on vous présente_

_moi et mon frère :le mystère du bleu des bleu qui est notre premier film ou nous somme les acteur principal_

_moi : après le film on va vous présenter un spectacle remplis de surprise_

_mon frère :remplis de talents surprenant remplis d'enfant spectacle fais par les aventurier junior_

_moi: tenez vous prêt car le spectacle est sur l'amitié_

_mon frère :pour okassa pour otossa cette surprise est pour vous_

_mon frère et moi :attention mina fan de mystère d'aventure fan d'humour silence ça tourne action on disparaît par une fumé que mon frère utilise pour ces tour de magie ou effet spéciaux_

_tout le monde applaudis même les parents pour les 30 prochaine min mon frère à fais la projection a d'un mini film dessin animé ou nous avons jouer un role puis le club à tous présenter un talent on à tous travailler ayumi à fais la danse du ruban en chantant une de mes cousine à fais du piano l'autre cousine à fait une chanson misturiko lui il à fais les claquette mon cousin lui il à fait de la guitare électrique moi je fais jonglage avec des ball mon frère à presenter des tour de magie ensuite on présenter pour ma cousine un défile de objet le club à fais elle rêve d'etre styliste ensuite on finit notre spectacle avec une danse en groupe chacun à un partenaire moi ayumi mon frère à choisi une des cousine misturiko à choisit l'autre cousine maman elle semble adorer notre surprise parce que j'ai revu sa caméra nous fil notre spectacle surprise à eu un fort succès avec les adultes les ados présent comme on à décider ce soir sera notre anniversaire la on eu une bonne surprise mon repas préférer deux gateau qui était prévu pour le dessert creme qui fut décorer dernière min de bougie d'anniversaire ensuite mon frère et les enfants on joue un jeu avant le couvre feu vu comme ils sont excité moi je suis allé dans la chambre je me suis changer en pyjama j'ai commencer remplir mon nouveau journal mes parents qui on mis neechan au lit sont venu voir si je vais bien la question qui les derange sur ce projet heureusement nichan est venu me soutenir_

_moi je me suis assit dans le lit du fond prêt de la fenêtre je regarde les étoile briller : que vous etes belle ce soir vos m'avez manquer_

_maman : qui est belle mon ange_

_moi : les étoiles okassa j'aime voir les étoile briller en été c'est dommage je ne pouvais le voir à l'hopital_

_maman venu s'assoir sur mon lit m'enlace : tu as raison mon ange les etoile brille en été pour nous monter la voix mon ange tu es si kawaii comme ton papa qui amoureux de la nature_

_moi j'ai rougit :okassa je croyais atu allé mettre neechan au lit_

_maman : moi j'ai fais ma ma part avec ta neechan je lui est lu une belle histoire ton papa s'assure elle sera dormir tranquille mon ange j'ai bien apprécier votre surprise je ne savais pas ton frère et toi vous faite des film ensemble_

_moi : au debut nichan à emménagé avec moi il me laissait jamais tranquille pour on se déguise un jour nichan à entendu parler de casting kamen yaiba qui cherche un nouveau personnage dessin animé j'avais fais pour il me lâche ensuitun jour au hasard on rencontre yoko san elle à vu nichan jouer avec son déguisement lui il est si fort pour jouer un role en voyant yoko san présent il à comme devenir statut alors que c'était son tour de faire le casting il à arrivait pas faire quoi que soit çar nichan est un super acteur devenu nerveux alors je me suis dit si je fais partit du film il redeviendra le super acteur demo il est devenu bizarre_

_maman : je vois il à eu le track il à perdu ces moyen que c'est il passe ensuite_

_moi : nichan arrivais pas à parler ni bouger il c'est fais éliminer j'ai vu comment il était en colère contre lui il était trés triste je suis allé parler à yoko san je lui demander un nouvlele chance pour nichan comment nichan est fais pour être acteur quand je lui montrer une de video nichan fais sur lui quand il joue un role elle à beaucoup aimé elle ensuite montre la vidéo au jury c'est quand j'ai réaliser nichan est prêt à tout pour veiller sur moi même abandonner son rêve je voualis pas le voir abandonner un reve qui lui tient à coeur yoko san et le jury on décidé que nichan mérité une chance de faire ces preuve comme acteur mais il es si nerveux devant eu il avais comme changer de super acteur à super loser je vois toujours être un bon acteur meilleur que moi le voir dans cet état je devais faire quelque chose pour nichan alors j'ai commencer pus quand j'ai compris être acteur avec nichan j'ai apprécie des films d'aventure alors ai aider nichan à faire ses preuves d'acteur jouer et devenir aventurier ma beaucoup plus j'ai decide de m'entraîner à être un acteur mais je veut acteur aventurier_

_papa : je comprend mieux d'ou sort cet idée de parcourir le japon ton frère ta influencer_

_mon frère qui viens d'entre r en pyjama : c'est pas mon idée mais celui de shin de faire tour du japon_

_maman : c'est vrai mon ange c'est ton idée_

_moi: oui okassa nichan veut être un acteur moi je veut plus vivre avec ce sentiment d'attirer la mort si' j'accompagne nichan préparer pour faire un role ça permet nichan et moi de nous améliorer notre jeu de role à tout les deux en fessant le tour du japon nichan se fais un nom en s'entraînant peut être il arrivera à devenir enfant acteur_

_maman : mon ange je peut vous aider_

_mon frère : non je veut pas vous m'aider je veut faire mes preuves tout seul si tu interviens maman on me verra comme ton fils sans que je fais ma preuve on me dira oui ça sera trop facile ça fera comme pour toichi partout je passe je suis fils de toichi alors bien sur tu peut si te plait okassa n'interviens pas je veut faire mes preuve tout seul_

_maman : d'accord momo je ne vais pas intervenir pour ton rêve mais si tu change d'avis je t'aiderai avec un plaisir_

_mon frère : je sais tu m'aidera mais non merci okassa je peut faire tout seul je suis sur le voyage me permettrais de réaliser mon rêve_

_maman : les jumeaux voulezvraiment faire ce voyage je peut vous former_

_mon frère et moi : non okassa on ne veut pas tu nous forme on veut voyager vivre l'aventure ensemble on peut se débrouiller tout seul pour realiser notre reveon en laissera personne nous empecher de realiser notre reve_

_moi : okassa je sais tu t'inquiète mais je suis plus un bébé j'ai deja vécu tout seul dans la grande villa à tokyo j'ai tout de même 19 ans même ci je suis petit en taille avant je voulais être detective maintenant je veut oublier mes cauchemar pour cela je dois pas rester detective en fesant ce voyage je suis sur ça me permettrais de plus penser à ai san akemi san tout ceux que j'ai pas reussi à sauver contre gin chiado sensei ma dit je dois accepter de survivre à mon ami de prendre un nouveau départ que je dois faire mon deuil quand j'était detective j'ai pas su la sauver j'ai causer beaucoup de probléme j'ai brisé la vie de ran je les perdu je pensait si je suis detective je serais comme sherlock holme si j'avais pas été habiter chez ran ma relation aurais pu evoluer autrement peut etre son pére ne nous auras pas tous trahis le prof lui qui n'avais pas d'enfant il cest attaché à ai depuis elle morte il est triste il de nouveau seul c'est de ma faute j'ai causer la mort la solitude à ceux que j'aime si javais pas voulu etre detective je n'aurais pas changer de corps je n'aurais pas causer la mort la solitude parce j'ai été nul comme detective c'est pouquuoi aujourd'hui je veut oublier etre detecive le seul façon est de fermer la page devenir detectives si te plait okassa laisse moi faire ce voyage je pourrais mameliorer en jeu de role devenir un meilleur actuer que j'ai été il à 2 ans si j'avais été bon acteur ai serais vivante_

_mon frère : okassa tu dis souvent tu veut notre bonheur nichan vis chaque soir avec des cauchemar de ces image qui le hante depuis 3 ans gin est vnu l'a fais voir de toute sorte de torture moury san n'a rien arranger il maltraité nichan il à faillit mourir de nouveau pedant les acnce on été sépare si longtemps que on n'a pas eu chance de voir réaliser notre rêve si nichan n'avais pas survecu je serais seul je ne sais pas si je peut survivre sansluinous somme jumeaux mais nichan à plus de malchance que moi si quelque nous séparais de nouveau à un tel distance il à tants d'aventure nichan et mo on à pas encore vécu j'aimerais vivre avec lui mais si on laisse filer notre chance qui sait combien de temps je pourrais vivre aventure avec nichan avec sa malchance quelqu'un serais nous éloigner avant on eu temps de profiter des notre aventure jumeaux on se retrouvera séparé ce voyage est le seul occasion pour nous de vivre aventure de nous faire des souvenir de jumeaux quand nichan était à l'hôpital j'avais peur il meur surtout quand j'ai appris il à être opérer nichan aurais pu mourir sensei nous la dit il fais une crise cardiaque il faillit aller de l'autre coté moi je serais de nouveau seul et ça je refuse de laisser nichan partir de l'autre coté sans on soit vivre aventure ensemble ne plus okassa ce voyage permettrais à nichan de changer les idée il retrouvera sourire à chaque fois nichan et moi on va camper je vois son sourire la nature est un bon moyen pour nous de oublier l'organisation nous à infliger des cauchemar permanent une peur une vie incertain c'est vrai on à pas de garanti de grandir à nouveau et ça vous mettrais tous en danger nichan est plus petit que les enfants de notre classe moi en 3 ans j'ai pris à peine trois centimètre sans ai pour trouver l'antidote on sera obligé de vivre cahcé si on est découvert il viendront vous tuer neechan serais se retrouver dans leur main pour nous atteindre même ci vous voulez nous garder on changera ps d'avis on refuse de vous mettre plus en danger c'est notre devoir de faire ce voyage pour neechan puisse grandir en sécurité que aucun de nos amis soit aussi cible de l'organisation on doit prendre un nouveau départ ensemble avant il soit trop tard nichan et moi_

_moi et mon frère on se tient la main :nichan et moi on reste ensemble plus personne à droit de nous séparer okassa otossa si vous faite obstacle à notre rêve nichan et moi soit ensemble le jour on partira vous nous laisserez pas choix_

_mon frère: on sera forcé de plus jamais de vous donner des nouvelle on disparaîtra de la circulation et personne nous retrouvera pas tant l'organisation pas même toi otossa nous seront toujours cible de l'organisation on sera rester loin de vous pour vous ne soyez pas cibler vous neechan ou nos amis si on peut pas grandir alors autant nous assurer laissera personne de notre entourage devenir cible pour nous nichan et moi on devenir definitive yutochi et yukaichi ujidowa deux enfants acteur aventurier on vous laissera pas nous empecher de realiser notre rêve_

_moi :plus jamais on fais confiance aux adulte dans le futur vous un jour ne sera plus la pour nous protéger si on ne grandi pas on est à se retrouver dans un monde les adultes sont méchant cruel avec les enfants sans ai on aura pas la moindre chance de retrouver l'antidote on ne grandira pas si vous etes plus pour nous protéger qui pourra nous protéger nichan et moi on sait par expérience de vie d'enfant on depend des adultes moi je ne veut plus me retrouver avec des adultes aussi cruel à cause de mon combat avec l'organisation je vie dans la peur j'ai pas fermer l'œil à cause de gin depuis j'ai vu je peut témoigner même une personne de ma connaissance depuis plus jeune age n'est pas ai amicale avec des enfants à l'hôpital je me suis réveillé j'ai vu kogoro dans tout mes souvenir vous étiez la il me tue parce que j'ai fais souffrir ran j'ai brisé le coeur de ran vous étiez tot les deux prisonnier enchaîner bailloné et témoin quand il appuis sur la détente il me tue en vidant son chargeur sur moi nichan et neechan sont aussi tué parce que ran est morte gin la tué j'arrete pas de voir cet image juste parce que il à été arrêté pour avoir fais maltraitance négligence des coups sur moi j'ai sentiment si je reste ça va se réaliser je pourrais me retenir être detective et ça je refuse de faire tué mes proche par gin ou par kogoro ou par d'autre personne okassa je ne changerais pas d'avis_

_maman ma fais un sourire rassurant nous enlacer tout les deux : mes fils je vous trouve jeune pour faire un tel voyage mais que je vous veut heureux si vous faite votre voyage soyez prudent n'aller pas dans zone dangereuse pour des enfants vous pourriez vous blessé pensez nous appeler laisser de vos nouvelle je veut vous me raconter tout vos aventure restez toujours ensemble vous etes pas encore parti vous me manquer deja vous avez grandi si vite mes jumeaux_

_moi : okassa_

_mon frère :ne t'inquiète pas okassa je te promet on veillera sur l'autre pendant le voyage on sera prudent on t'appellera souvent pour tu sache ou en est ou en sera on t'aimera pour toujours_

_maman embrasse nos front : je vous air trés fort aussi mes jumeaux je veut vous soyez heureux restez réuni_

_moi : okassa est ce que ça signifie tu es d'accord pour on fait le voyage_

_maman :oui mon ange si ça peut permettre que tu passe autre chose oublier tout ce monde effrayant tu as vécu je suis d'accord pour tu vois un monde avec plus de rêve je souhaite de tout coeur il sera faire partir tout tes cauchemar alors oui mon ange va faire ton voyage pour découvrir de belle chose pour tu puisse retrouver des beau rêve n'oublis pas je serais toujours fier de toi et de ton frère votre fan n° 1 je vous aime que tu sois grand ou petit je veut voir et revoir vos sourire me rend heureuse n'est pas yusako_

_mon frère et moi :otossa_

_papa nous regarder dans un silence sur min :même ci je vous dirais non je vous connait quand vous avez une idée en tete vous ne laissez personne vous dire ce que c'est impossible mais un voyage comme le votre ça se prépare vous savez au moins ou vous aller commencer comment aller vous faire votre voyage_

_mon frère : avec notre sket ou à vélo en bus ou en train parfois prendre le ferry_

_moi : comme nous somme à Osaka on veut commencer par l'ouest du pays en va se diriger vers la mer c'est l'été on veut profiter de la mer en va visiter les village et ville voisine de l'ouest ensuite on verra après ou va aller visiter_

_mon frère : ce que on sait on va camper ça coûtera moins cher que l'hotel on va découvrir des histoires goûter des recette des spécialités des villages et ville de Osaka on filmera toute nos aventure on mettra sur le blog_

_maman : mais rassurez moi vous allez pas manger que du fast food vous avez pas cuisiner vous etes encore jeune pour cuisiner_

_mon frère : non va pas manger que fast food on va se faire des recette facile on cueillera des fruit des légume on ira acheté des ingredients facile et au combini du coin avec l'argent on gagne au spectacle_

_moi : on fera griller des champignon des châtaigne de fruit comme au camping avec le prof_

_maman : vous aimez beaucoup camper à ce que je vois_

_mon frère : d'ailleurs on compte utiliser parfoit les dernier antidote pour l'un de nous travailles se fais de l'argent on va les utiliser jusque au dernier on profitera de nos dernier vie aussi jusque au jour on sera définitif enfant on pourra plus changer de corps en plus le premier va faire c'est attraper un pokemon pour on veille sur lui il veillera sur nous il sera notre ami de voyage_

_moi : demo nichan comment on fais pour attraper un pokemon sans pokemon que je sache les dresseur pokemon commence avec un pokemon si il attrape d'autre pokemon_

_mon frère : je ne sais pas nichan on tentera notre chance avec le hasard peut être avec de la chance un pokemon acceptera on l'attrape sans pokemon et on trouvera un œuf pokemon on pourra s'occuper de lui ensuite il deviendra notre pokemon j'ai une idée demain on peut aller faire les boutique pokemon on achètera la nourriture des soin pokemon et des poke ball au passage de quoi faire notre voyage_

_moi : oui un plan de Osaka pour commencer des provisions de quoi faire une pharmacie de quoi faire notre camping_

_mon frère : bonne idée nichan on aura que repartir les role moi je m'occupe de notre moyen transport on à pas emmené nos vélo alors il nos faut prendre un moyen pour tout mettre en même temps on prend notre super sket ou super roller_

_maman : les jumeaux je sais vous voulez faire votre voyage mais je veut vous aider à vous préparer demain je veut vous accompagner à acheté ce que vous avez besoin d'abord savez vous ce que vous avez besoin_

_mon frère pris une liste sur le bureau : ben on à fais une liste on va prendre pour notre voyage nichan et moi on à decider_

_maman : je vois vous avez pensez à prendre tout vos gadgets et des objets de camping_

_papa regarde la liste : vous avez deja une tente pourquoi voulez vous une tente_

_mon frère : non on veut prendre que du neuf si on prend la tente edogawa alors on est plus edogawa ça nous rappelle des souvenir pour prendre un nouveau depart il faut on soit dans notre personnage yukaichi et yutochi ujidowa pour cela il faut du neuf_

_maman : c'est logique mon cher nouveau départ signifie tout recommencer à zéro un acteur quand il est dans un role il va se tenir dans son role quand on est sous protection on doit tout laisser pour prendre tout à zero sans se retourner_

_papa : je vois dans ce cas les jumeau avant de penser voyage il va vous falloir des papier légale de votre nouvelle identité pour en cas de problème à ce propos vous avez parler d'inviter des amis à votre voyage qui son til_

_moi : les vaso otossa_

_maman :les vaso il en à d'autre_

_mon frère : si moi je suis le n°3 répertorier des vaso il en à forcément d'autre en espace de mois intervalle entre ai et conan fus 3 mois et mois presque 8 mois après conan et ai en deux ans l'organisation est encore active_

_moi : avec nichan le voyages est aussi pour nous un moyen de trouver les autre vaso de former une alliance pour le futur car si il à d'autre victimes de l'apotoxine plus on saura combien de victime de l'aptx 4689 plus on pourras dire combien de vie détruite l'organisation nichan et moi nous somme les el à savoir et comprendre la situation et à les trouver_

_papa je me disais aussi ces deux la on une idée de la tete : je comprend bien votre principal objectif est de retrouver d'autre vaso pendant le voyage_

_mon frère et moi: en quelque sort_

_maman : maintenant les jumeaux le dit on avais pas envisage il sont plus que 2 en 2 ans l'organisation à pu en faire d'autre victime il on ne sais pas ou sont les autres vaso si il à d'autre il est vrai seule les jumeaux peut être reussir à le contacter et les convaincre de nous faire confiance_

_papa : admettons il on raison rien ne garantira que ce sont des personne de confiance qu'il vous écouteront_

_moi : nichan est pas du genre abandonner otossa nichan c'est se montre persuasive même moi j'arrive pas lui die non en plus ran dit souvent le jour dira non à nichan il fraudais il soit aussi borné que nichan parce il trouve toujour moyen d'avoir ce qu'il veut_

_maman : je confirme avec momo faut être une sacré personnalité pour hesiter à momo je susissur les jumeau seront trouver un moyen de se faire écouter il on toujours eu coté chez eux si tu réfléchi bien mon chéri il on 50% de chance d'etre ecouter par les vaso que nous si on essyae la moitié sera méfiant voudrais pas écouter ce qu'on leur propose surtout si il on vu comme les jumeaux les adultes n'écoute pas les enfants_

_papa : si vous trouver d'autre vaso vous nous prévenez on pourra définir une liste de vaso_

_mon frère : oui on compte bien les recruter pour faire le voyage avec nous otossa plus la troupe sera populaire plus on aura des vaso qui nous rejoindrons_

_maman : avec votre talent et votre savoir vos compétence je suis sur vous aller réussir à faire vos objectifs mais les jumeau promettez moi de pas vous stresser dans votre voyage prenez temps de vous détendre si vous etes fatigué faite une pause prenez temps de prendre soin de vous_

_mon frère et moi : hai okassa_

_papa p je me doutais un jour vous serez toujours prêt à nous quitter pour vivre votre vie : ne faite pas de cascade dangereux qui vous conduit à l'hôpital ou la morgue je vous préviens faite ce genre d'action j'interromps votre voyage que vous soyez d'accord ou pas ce qui comptera sera votre sécurité_

_moi et mon frère : hai otossa_

_maman : je demanderai tout les jour à votre bonne étoile de veiller sur vous de vous ramener à la maison sain et sauf_

_moi p je suis sur okassa sera triste_

_papa : quel est votre première destination vous avez choisi_

_mon frère : une belle jolie plage en va à la mer ou veut faire une vidéo de pirate_

_moi : on à encore 3 jours avant de partir nichan_

_maman : 3 jour c'est tot vous pouvez encore attendre_

_moi : non okassa nichan et moi on veut aller à festival la semaine prochain si on attend trop on pourra pas aller voir le festival_

_mon frère : on voudrais avoir temps de nous installer pour aller au festival on veut pas rater le festival en plus on va avec nos moyen à nous_

_maman : je comprend rien de mieux un festival pour voir des belle chose et faire la fete_

_moi : nichan si on attrape un pokemon on aurais qui en premier_

_mon frère : un pokemon feu il nous sera utile pour nous réchauffer la nuit je pourrais travailler avec lui des tour pour le spectacle on ferais comme au cirque ou alors un pokemon herbe il nous sous serais utile pour nous accrocher notre nourriture loin des animaux ou pour attraper des fruits en hauteur ou un pokemon eau il nous serais utile pour nous hydrate pour nous trouver la rivière ou on pourra se laver_

_moi : ces les pokemon débutant tu parle le choix est dur à faire_

_mon frère : on est pas non plus expert de pokemon même ci je suis fan de pokemon mais il nous seront tous utile pour notre voyage après on attrapera d'autre pokemon on pourra intégrer dans notre spectacle tu imagine notre premier spectacle sera cool avec nous et les pokemon les gens sont sur de rigoler_

_moi : j'aimerais bien faire de nouveauté pour le spectacle_

_mon frère : moi j'aimerais bien avoir un vrai public je sais à la rentré on aura qu'a faire le tour des école on proposera un spectacle au école_

_mo : dans ce cas je vais m'entraîner dur pour ne pas décevoir les enfants et puis l'école sera un bon moyen de repérer des enfants qui sont des vaso comme nous_

_mon frère : bonne idée on va travaille nos compétence d'artiste pour faire notre meilleur spectacle le première spectacle sera à l'école maternelle pour commencer moi je veut travailler des nouveau tour de magie pour le spectacle s pourquoi pas inventer de nouveaux numéro_

_moi : et de nouvelle danse aussi on travaille aussi notre compétence de musicien_

_moi :et mon frère : nous somme les frère ujidowa les jumeaux artiste aventurier on va être les meilleur pour faire sourire le public avec_

_mon frère me désigne :yukaichi super butman_

_moi désigné : yutochi super magicman_

_mon frère et moi fais notre devise force :yukaichi et yutochi ensemble il seront les plus fort et peut accomplir leur mission avec sourire dans la joie et bonne humeur c'est super magicman et super butman yatta_

_maman : vous avez oublier super kawaii les jumeaux vont plaire aux fille qui vont vous courir après_

_mon frère et moi on à rougi : okassa_

_maman nous embrasser le front : je plaisante mes jumeaux vous etes deja parfait pour moi ne changer rien_

_papa : il devront changer leur mentalité de gamin_

_moi et mon frère goutter p c'est lui qui dit on est des gamin: on est pas des gamin on frère jumeaux otossa_

_papa sourit amuser en regardant le réveil: ça c'est vous qui le dit mes cher jumeaux c'est bien de parler de voyage mais il est l'heure pour vous de vous coucher car demain vous aurez beaucoup de chose à faire pour vous préparer votre voyage_

_mon frère et moi : non on est pas fatigué_

_maman: papa à raison il est plus l'heure pour vous de rester réveiller il est presque 22 h si vous voulez être prêt pour faire ce voyage il va vous falloir vous préparer pour être sur de rien oublier puis vous avez passé une journée à faire la fete toi mon ange sensei ta dit tu dois penser à prendre repos si tu veut rester en forme pour profiter des reste de tes vacances_

_moi je me suis coucher sur mon lit mon frère est allé à son lit : d'accord okassa je vais me reposer_

_mon frère : ça va nous changer ce voyage on va dormir sous les étoiles j'adore regarder les étoiles briller_

_moi : oui observer les étoile c'est cool et les moustique seront nous adorer aussi_

_mon frère et moi se la tape : ensemble en sera plus fort que les moustique bonne nuit okassa bonne nuit otossa on vous aime_

_maman ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous border en nous calinant et nous embrasse : bonne nuit mes kawaii jumeaux je vous aime aussi dormer bien_

_papa p j'en connais deux il sont de bonne humeur qui on rêve aujourd'hui demain sera til un jour : bonne nuit les jumeaux_


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre  5 partit 1_**

**_1_ **

__

_chapitre 5_

_Le jour de ma sortit de l'hôpital d'Osaka avec nichan on à annoncer à nos parents nos amis et notre famille un projet de voyage pour réaliser un rêve ça fut dur de convaincre otossa et okassa qui s'inquiète pour nous il pense on est trop jeune de plus dans un corps de 8 ans pour faire ce voyage mais au final il on accepté notre projet surtout on leur fais comprendre on veut prendre un nouveau départ on veut oublier les cauchemar retrouver nos rêve même ci on à leur accord on sait il nous dirons jamais leur inquiétude devant nous mais il save et comprenne que notre situation n'est pas facile pour nous on va un avenir incertain et dangereux avec notre taille notre futur pour cela on à pris la décision pour un nouveau départ on va se faire appeler yutochi et yukaichi ujidowa on sera des enfants acteur et aventurier on va travailler nos compétence d'artiste on à créer une troupe de spectacle appelle les amis du rire avec nichan on va se procurer des pokemon et aller à la recherche des autre victime de l'apotoxine 4689 survivant de l'organisation en pense il doit en avoir d'autre surtout le japon mais on doit les trouver avant l'organisation apprend ce secret de taille qui met en danger les vaso et leur entourage alors à 3 jours du départ de notre voyage on se prépare en même temps je me demande si je suis vraiment prêt à voyager seul avec mon frère si je fais une crise en colère je pourrais lui faire du mal cet idée me fais peur en même temps je suis excité de prendre ce nouveau départ en fait je ne sais pas comment agir si meme je tiendrais jusque à la fin du voyage bref pendant on se prépare pour notre voyage notre famille t nos amis nous prouve qu'il nous soutiens et nous encourage il pense que ça me changera les idée mais je me demande si ça vraiment me changer les idée si ce voyage ne me change pas les idée ou pire je ne suis plus quoi penser ai je eu une bonne idée de partir en voyage peut être mes parents on raison je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de projet ben je vais encore réfléchir qui sais je changerais d'avis j'annulerais le voyage_

_J-3 avant le voyage 10 h -20 au centre commercial avec maman et nos amis_

_maman : les jumeaux par quoi voulez vous commencer votre shopping_

_mon frère regarde le panneau de l'accueil regarde nichan une boutique pokemon on pourrais commencer par la_

_moi : c'est au même étage que le magasin de bricolage décoration et magasin de sport c'est sur notre liste_ _okassa on veut commencer par cet étage_

_mon frère : ensuit on ira à cet étage on trouvera des vetement accessoire chaussure et informatique qui nous sera utile_

_moi: puis on fais cet 'étage on trouvera de quoi faire nos provision trouvera des chose utile à la librairie et au combini_

_maman : je vois vous penser à tout les jumeaux_

_ayumi :co je veut dire yukaichi kun tu va vraiment partir faire ce projet_

_moi : oui ayumi chan c'est pour je veut plus être en colère sensei à dit je dois accepter de survivre à la mort de notre amie ai ma colère et parce que je me sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussît à la protéger de cet personne elle à voulu me protéger mais ce n'était pas a à elle de mourir ce jour la tu sasi c'est moi qui est était destiné à mourir ce jour la avec cet personne j'était si faible j'arrive pas à bouger bien je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle à fais ça sensei pense que je dois aller aude la ce souvenir douloureux accepter de survivre à une amie qui à fais ce choix de me sauver accepter d'etre vivant alors que elle aurais pu vivre elle serais la avec nous_

_mon frère : ayumi chan c'est pourquoi je suis avec nichan je veut lui changer les idée on sait tous la nature à pourvoir de guérir le coeur pour nichan guérir de la mort de ai il dois voir penser à autre chose il ne veut plus être detective parce il à sentiment de causer la mort mais moi je sais nichan est pas un coupable il est juste malchance et injuste de tel personne lui infliger tant de cauchemar et ce sentiment d'etre coupable de la mort de ai alors que le coupable st celui qui appuis la détente_

_misturiko : peut être c'est une bonne chose ou yukaichi kun avec un voyage il pourra plus pensé à ce souvenir quand il reviendra il sera guéri il reviendra come avant_

_miyana: c'est vrai cousin à pas eu beaucoup de chance cet année je suis sur le voyage lui ramènera la chance et des beau rêve_

_moi : je ne sais pas cousine ce voyage ne va pas forcément me donner plus de chance_

_maman : ne dit pas de bêtise mon ange tu sera plus chanceux avec ta bonne étoile qui veillera sur toi et ton frère je sais ça vous apportera plus de bonne chose plus de bon souvenir plus de beau rêve tu aura la chance de voir des merveille de la nature_

_moi: peut être okassa j'espère tu as raison_

_ayumi ma pris la main :yukaichi kun je suis sur ton voyage te rendras le jolie sourire que ai chan était fan de voir quand tu était detective ai chan à eu la chance de t'avoir comme son meilleur ami je crois si elle ta sauvé elle voulais te remercié pour avoir montrer que il a pas que des cauchemar tu lui appris aimé beaucoup de chose à découvrir l'amitié découvrir le camping découvrir avoir une famille qui t'aime_

_misturiko : peut être haibara san ta sauvé parce elle voulait voir sa famille qui lui manquais elle ne voulait pas voir ta famille triste si tu mourrait alors qu tes encore un enfant_

_mon frère : ça on saura jamais pourquoi elle à fais ça mais un jour nichan ai san sera obtenir justice que cet personne payera tout les cauchemar il à donner à nichan_

_miyana : ohé les amis_ _on est venu pour préparer le voyage des jumeaux alors fesont le ensemble dans la bonne humeur c'est que ai chan aurais voulu voir aujourd'hui je sais ai chan nous manque à tous mais on doit tous penser que ça c'etait son choix et il est tant pour nous de remettre cousin loin de la colère de la tristesse loin des cauchemar c'est ai qui à choisir d mouri alors comme dit moon otossa on doit respecter son choix sans nous plaindre accepter de lui survivre de garder sourire même ci elle n'est plus avec nous ai chan état orpheline elle avais aussi des cauchemar elle à été heureuse de nous connaitre que nous étions ces amis je suis sur elle voudrais on profite de l'été avec un sourire on vie plein d'aventure avec sourire avec ou sans elle on continuera pour elle de vivre de faire des amis pour commencer à nous de rendre mon cousin dans le chemin de la bonne humeur et il reste sourire c'est notre mission_

_ayumi misturiko : hai c'est notre mission_

_mon frère: cousine à rai_ _son on une mission changeons les idées de mon petit frère qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur et son sourire que on apaise sa colère sa mauvaise humeur il retrouve sourire chance et rêve_

_moi je me chuchote :_ _les amis cousine nichan_

_mon frère ma tenu la main ma fias son sourire : nichan on y va à l'aventure des boutique on à un voyage à préparer ensemble_

_moi je regarde mon frère je lui rendu un sourire léger : d'accord nichan aligata les amis aligata cousine je me sent mieux_

_ma cousine nous pousse ers l'escalier montant : alors lets go les cousin rien de mieux que le shopping pour être bonne humeur surtout pour un voyage on y va les amis ont à une mission à faire_

_ayumi misturiko et les jumeaux : hai chef_

_maman nous suivit elle sourit p heureusement miyana et momo sont la pour rendre sourire à leur amis avec eux pas de place pour la tristesse_

* * *

_plus tard à la fin de la journée on est de retour à la villa de Osaka remplis de sachet de sac d'affaire neuf pour notre voyage quand on dit neuf on parle d'affaire d'enfant de 8 ans pour commencer notre voyage nos amis on eu une nouvelle idée pour nous financer le projet_

_dans la salle des enfants_

_papa et ma neechan venu voir le club : qu'est que vous faites les enfant_

_ma cousine : oncle yusako on prépare une surprise pour le voyage des jumeaux_

_papa quel genre de surprise vous avez intention de faire_

_ayumi : on va faire un spectacle et une brocante_

_miyana : et vendre des chose des gateaux avec l'argent on donnera aux jumeaux pour leur voyage occhan_

_misturiko : demo yusako sensei vous devez rien dire aux jumeaux on veut leur faire une surprise avant le départ_

_papa : je suis au courant de rien ou sont les jumeaux je pensais il était avec vous ici_

_ma cousine : non il sont à l'étage il ranger leur affaire on à demander à heiji nichan de les garder loin de la salle des enfants_

_ayumi : yusako sensei on veut faire un camping avec les jumeaux demain soir vous pensez on peu faire le camping_

_papa : seulement si le temps vous permet de faire du camping ça sera possible_

* * *

_J-2 les enfants sont parti de bonne heure avec une idée en tete avec maman heiji kazuha et le prof nos cousins avant notre réveil on va pas les revoir avant ce soir papa et nous on est allé voir un ami du prof qui à une surprise pour nous en plus ce soir papa nous à promis on va tous aller camper au bord du lac avec nos amis et nos cousin_

_moi je suis assit dans la voiture : otossa ou sont les autre okassa les mais les cousin_

_mon frère assit prêt de moi : c'est vrai d'habitude on se reveille il sont la_

_papa :maman et vos amis on été une sortie je pense il veule vous garde votre energie pour ce soir_

_moi et mon frère : i à quoi ce soir otossa_

_papa : maman et moi on vous organise un camping avec vos amis avant votre départ_

_mon frère : cool on à eu même idée nichan et moi on voulais aller camper avec eux_

_moi: demo otossa ou tu nous_ _emmène_

_papa c'est gare : oh un ami du prof veut vous rencontrer le prof à lui parler de vous comme il habite de la région on profite de l'occasion de visiter Osaka avant votre depart_

_mon frère m'envoyer un SMS avant de rigoler : nichan_

_papa sourcille de nous voir rire il prends neechan dans son siège :qu'est qui vous amuse les jumeaux_

_moi et mon frère sourit innocent on est descendu de la voiture : bestuni otossa_

_papa p vous deux je suis sur vous préparer un mauvais coups : je vous sent excité tout les deux aller plutôt sonner pour dire vous etes arrivé_

_moi et mon frère : hai otossa_

_mon frère à sonner à l'entré de la maison on va se faire une ami : ding dong_

_moi je lis sur le panneau : Hakuyama je me demande qui est hakuyama san_

_mon frère : on va vite le savoir j'entend quelqu'un approcher_

_l'assistant de l'ami du prof : hai konichiwa vous devez être les bouya ujidowa qui à rendez vous avec hakuyama sensei_

_mon frère : hai o konichiwa nissan dessus yutochi et voici yukaichi mon frère vous etes hakuyama san_

_l'assistant : non ujidowa kun je suis Harold Roku l'assistant de hakuyama sensei il est sorti faire une réparation d'urgence il ma demander de vous conduire à la garderie vous pour vous choisissiez votre ami_

_moi : pour nous choisir un ami c'est quoi note ai à choisir_

_papa derrière nous : oui je vous emmène ici maman tiens vous choisissez chacun un ami qui vous accompagnera dans votre aventure_

_mon frère : serais ce un pokemon par hard otossa_

_papa : je ne sais pas aller voir avec harold kun qui sera votre ami_

_moi: Harold nissan on peut voir notre ami_

_l'assistant de l'ami du prof : bien sur suivez moi ujidowa kun_

_dans la garderie une salle de jeune pokemon à adopter avec papa Harold on à rencontrer une nouvelle amie_

_Harold_ _nous y somme ujidowa kun je vous présente les jeux protéger de hakuyama sensei qui cherche une famille un ami qui veut les adopter_

_mon frère et moi impressionner : des pokemon_

_mon frère :c'est vrai on à droit de choisir un pokemon_

_papa : oui les jumeaux comme dirais votre grand père un aventurier sans un compagnon de voyage ne peut pas aller à l'aventure sans être prêt à vivre l'aventure pour éviter dispute entre vous avez droit de choisir un pokemon chacun_

_l'assitant de l'ami du prof : vous savez qui sera votre premier pokemon qui sera votre ami_ _ujidowa kun_

_mon frère regarde les jeune pokemon: nichan choisit en premier ton pokemon_

_moi : non va sy avant choisit ton pokemon_

_Yuna notre nouvelle amie qui tiens son pokemon : je peut vous aider à choisir les garçons_

_l'assistant de l'ami du prof : yuna chan je pensais tu était deja parti pour ton concour_

_moi et mon frère : tu es qui_

_yuna: ohayo je m'appelle Yuna Ebizo 10 ans je vous présente mon premier pokemon cari Harold san je voulais partir rejoindre nichan mais j'ai peur de me perdre je ne sais aps ou il est alors j'attend il reviens_

_harold : si je me souviens ton frère à pris route pour la ville de doublonville pour gagner un badge_

_mon frère : yuna san est ce ton nichan est dresseur pokemon il veut participer à la ligue pokemon_

_yuna : oui nichan est parti avant moi i mois on devais partir ensemble mais je suis tomber malade alors okassa ma dit d'attendre mon anniversaire il à 4 jour j'ai fêter mes 10 ans je suis censé faire m_ _on premier voyage pokemon avec cari je voudrais aller à un concour pokemon je voudrais participer mais j'ai trop peur de partir toute seule je pensais nichan serai venu me chercher mais nichan à pas le même objectif lui il s'intéresse à un badge moi je veut gagner des ruban_

_mon frère: yuna san j'ai une idée si on t'accompagnais à rencontrer ton nichan tu sera pas tout e seul_

_yuna : vraiment vous etes pas un peu petit pour un voyage pokemon tout seul_

_papa :mefie toi yuna chan les jumeaux save beaucoup de chose d'ailleurs eux aussi il veut faire un voyage pour réaliser un rêve à eux deux il save etr débrouillard plus que leur age_

_yuan : vraiment c'est quoi votre voyage voulez faire les jumeaux_

_mon frère : on veut faire acteur aventurier avec nichan on veut profiter des vacance qui reste pour nous entraîner à jouer devant le public avec notre club de spectacle_

_moi : depuis notre jeune age avec nos parents on va camper on aime l'aventure nichan et moi on veut faire notre film d'aventure apprendre à développer nos compétence d'acteur si tu veut rejoindre ton nichan on peut t'accompagner jusque à doublon ville tu pourrais nous apprendre à nous occuper d'un pokemon en échange_

_yuna sourit : alors d'accord je vous apprendrais ce que je sais sur les pokemon est ce que je peut rejoindre votre club avec cari_

_mon frère : oui tu peut rejoindre demo est ce que tu aime danser jouer un role de théâtre faire de la musique chanter_

_yuna : danser j'adore ça je sais jouer de la musique j'ai deja jouer dans une pièce de théâtre à l'école c'est quand vous partez faire votre voyage les jumeaux_

_mon frère: dans 2 jours yuna san_

_papa :mais avant vous devez choisir un pokemon et terminer de vous prépare pour l'aventure_

_mon frère et moi: hai otossa_

_yuna : les jumeaux je peut vous aider à choisir vos pokemon_

_moi : ben c'est vrai c'est dur de choisir pourquoi pas_

_mon frère : d'accord yuna san tu peut nous aider à choisir un pokemon_

_yuna: vous aimer faire quoi comme activité_

_moi : mon frère yutochi il aime bien apprendre la magie il aime dessiner se déguiser_

_mon frère: yukaichi il aime bien le foot chercher des trésor jouer de la musique_

_yuna designer des pokemon: je vois alors yukaichi kun moi je te conseil ponchiot serais utile pour toi il adore chercher des chose et jouer au ballon pour toi yutochi kun je te conseille métamorphe il peu se transformer en tout sort de pokemon si non il à skitty capuaman ces pokemon adore jongler avec des balle vous pouvez aussi choisir un pokemon feu comme ouisticam et un pokemon eau comme ti plouf mais c'est à vous de choisir les jumeaux_

_mon frère : tu as dit ouisticam est pokemon feu yuna san_

_yuna : oui pourquoi_

_mon frère : d'est decider je veut ouisticam pour mon premier pokemon otossa_

_papa :tu en sur c'est ce pokemon que tu veut_

_mon frère : oui je veut ousticam je suis sur Harold san je veut adopter ousticam pour mon premier pokemon_ _l'assistant de l'ami du prof : tu as de la chance il est né il à 1 semaine il fais parti des pokemon qui cher un ami_

_mon frère : et toi nichan tu veut quoi pour ton premier pokemon_

_moi je regarde les pokemon : je crois je veut prendre ponchiot yuna san dit il aime chercher des objet il nous sera utile je suis sur je veut ponchiot pour premier pokemon_

_papa : Harold kun les jumeaux on choisit leur pokemon ousticam et ponchiot_

_l'assistant entre dans la piece: attendez ici je vais prendre vos pokemon il pris deux poke balle ousticam ponchiot revenez dans vos poke balle_

_ponchiot obéit : waf ponchiot a_

_ouisticam :obéit :ousticam_

_l'assistant revenu fermer la pièce nous remis nos poke ball : ujidowa kun voici ponchiot et ousiticam vos amis go ponchiot go ousticam venez rencontre votre dresseur_

_ponchiot et ousticam sorti : waf ponchiot ousticam_

_yuna : il son kawaii vos pokemon les jumeaux_

_mon frère attache une cape violet à son pokemon et le câline : ohayo ouisticam je suis ton dresseur je m'appelle yutochi ujidowa voici ta cape je vais t'appeler tom ça sera ton prénom toi et moi on va s'amuser et vivre plein d'aventure ensemble voici mon petit frère yukaichi_

_ousticam regarde mon frère et moi puis sa cape câline fort mon frère joyeusement : ouisti ousticam_

_moi je câline ponchiot et regarde mon frère avec son pokemon: salut tom moi c'est yukaichi tu va voir tu t'ennuiera pas avec nichan voici mon pokemon à moi ponchiot moi je vais t'appeler Justi_

_ponchiot dans mes bras : waf ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère : nichan tu met la cape de ton pokemon_

_moi : j'ai aps emmené sa cape je ne sais pas on allais chercher un pokemon nichan_

_mon frère il fais apparaître la cape bleu: heureusement je suis la nichan que ferais tu sans moi pour veiller sur toi_

_moi :j'attache al cape de mon pokemon : aligata nichan_

_yuna : pourquoi vous mettez une cape à vos pokemon les jumeaux_

_mon frère : parce que on adore jouer super héros déguisé avec leur cape nos pokemon il seront des super pokemon qui nous aidera dans notre mission_

_moi : comme ça on reconnaîtra nos pokemon facilement si il sont avec les autre pokemon de leur espèce_

_l'assistant : ujidowa kun que direz vpus de venir prendre votre pokedex et ce qui vous faut pour vos pokemon_

_mon frère et moi: hai Harold san_

_mon frère :Harold san je voudrais savoir es ce qu'il existe de concoure ou une ligue pour les dresseur qui veut devenir artiste pour pokemon_

_l'assitant nous conduit à un labo dans l'autre bâtiment : si voulez être artiste avec vos pokemon je vous conseille les concour pokemon il à bien un concour de talent pokemon je crois que vous gagner médaille je ne suis pas sur de ce que vous pouvez gagner à ce concour fraudais je me renseigne_

_yuna : si non venez participer avec moi à un concour pokemon de coordonateur pokemon vous gagner des ruban au concour moi je veut devenir coordonatrice pokemon_

_mon frère : peut être je vais essayer et toi nichan u veut faire concours ou ligue pokemon_

_moi : je ne sais pas nichan je veut voir d'abord lequel qui me plaira_

_l'assistant sur l'ordinateur : si je me trompe dans 3 Semaine il à un concour pokemon organisé à doublon ville vous pouvez vous aller voir c'est quoi comme concours si ça vous intéresse vous devez vous inscrire au centre pokemon de doublonville il vous donnera une carte membre pour le concour_

_mon frère : cool on va faire cap sur doublonville on va aller voir c'est quoi comme concour pokemon qu'est tu en pense nichan_

_moi: que si voulez participer va falloir vous entraîner parce que vous ne sera pas les seul participant à ce concour pokemon_

_yuna: c'est vrai mais ci c'est un concour officiel on passera à la télé avec notre pokemon les concour pokemon sont souvent filmé à la télé_

_mon frère parle à son pokemon : tu entend ça tom si on decide de participer au concour pokemon toi et moi on passera à la télé donc on va devoir se préparer pour participer un jour à un concour pokemon_

_l'assistant de l'ami du prof : pensez aussi à veiller sur vos pokemon soit en bonne santé les jumeaux ça comptera pour le concour pokemon à ce propos choisissez votre pokedex je vais vous télécharger votre identité perdez pas votre pokedex car il détiendra tout les informations sur vous et votre pokemon et tout ce qui les lieux et date document concerne concour ou ligue pokemon de la region de kyoto avec toutes les information qui vous seront t sur les pokemon vous allez croiser_

_moi : région Kyoto_

_mon frère : oui kyoto est à l'ouest du japon Osaka est la capitale de l'ouest ce qui signifie on va commencer notre voyage par visiter kyoto nichan et il à kanto kyoto hoenn et d'autre région des concour et la ligue pokemon Harold san je veut prendre un pokedex vert ou violet si vous plait_

_moi : un bleu pour moi Harold san si vous plait_

_l'assistant :ok ça prendre un moment pour la mise à jour de votre pokedex rappeler moi votre prénom et nom et votre pokemon choisit_

_mon frère : moi c'est Yutochi Ujidowa yutochi c'écri mon pokemon s'appelle tom est ousticam_

_moi : pour moi mon pokemon c'est un ponchiot il s'appelle justy et moi je m'appelle yukaichi ujidowa ça s'écrit yukaichi_

* * *

_plus tard on est repartit avec papa et nos pokemon nichan à échanger les cordonné avec yuna san une petite fille tout juste 10 ans qui va faire son premier voyage pokemon pur réaliser son rêve coordonnatrice pokemon elle à peur de voyager seul elle veut rejoindre son nichan qui à commencer son voyage pokemon dans la ligue kanto pokemon comme dresseur futur maitre pokemon bien elle à pas le même objectif que son nichan elle veut participer au concour pokemon de la ligue kanto elle va rejoindre notre club les amis du rire elle veut aussi faire spectacle avec nous mon frère lui à donnée rendez vous après demain à un park pokemon de Osaka pour point de rencontre ensuite nichan et moi on est allé monter le campement de notre camping pour ce soir à un lac de Osaka avec otossa pour les autre quand il arriveront le campement sera deja monter après otossa est allé à la rivière pour pécher mon frère et moi on ramasse du bois_

_mon frère est entrain déguiser son pokemon: tom j'ai hate de commencer notre aventure ensemble toi mon ami tom nichan et son justy yuna san avec cari son pokemon et moi dans deux jour on va partir à l'aventure direction doublon ville ou nous accompagnons yuna san rencontrer son nichan on va bien s'amuser ensemble pas vrai nichan_

_moi je suis asit à coté d emon frère : c'est surtout mon premier voyage on doit être vraiment prêt nichan tu crois nous somme prêt pour faire ce voyage_

_mon frère ma regarder puis il ma sourit en prenant ma main : nichan on se sera prêts je le promet on sera prêt tout va bien se passer tu as justy moi j'ai tom avec justy et tom veillera sur nous on vivre de belle aventure ensemble avec nos pokemon regarde pour le premier voyage on à une mission accompagné yuna san jusque à doublonville pour rejoindre son nichan tant on sera ensemble tout ira bien tu as pas t'inquiété_

_moi : je suppose tu as raison nichan_

_papa à son matériel de pèche : les jumeaux si vous allez ramassez du bois pour le feu de camp mais reste sur le sentier ne vous éloignez pas trop du camps_

_mon frère : otossa on va pas diner ces chose que tu va pêcher_

_papa : ne t'inquiète pas maman vous apporte de quoi faire une grillade la pèche est pour les adultes on est pas tous fan de viande au camping comme toi_

_moi : otossa dit à quel heure il arrive les autre_

_papa : je ne sais pas c'est maman qui emmène les autre ici si vous avez besoin de moi je serais à la rivière je vis tente ma chance pour pêcher faite attention quand vous ramassez du bois_

_mon frère et moi :hai otossa_

_moi : justy ikkou on va ramasser du bois pour faire le feu_

_mon frère part dans la foret : allez tom on à une mission ramassez du bois pour le camping j'ai hate à ce soir on va faire griller des marshmallow nichan on fais la course_

_moi : tricheur tu es parti avant moi matte nichan_

_mon frère : je suis pas tricheur juste plus rapide que toi nichan_

_papa : les jumeaux prenez votre badge ne courrez pas vous pourrez vous blessez restez ensemble_

_mon frère et moi on va ramasser du bois : hai otossa_

_papa : revenez avant soleil couché cher aventurier n'allez pas endroit dangereux_

_moi et mon frère : hai otossa_

_dans la foret on ramasse u bois_

_moi : nichan j'ai impression otossa nous traite comme un bébé_

_mon frère : je l'avais remarquer il semble les parents même ci il sont ok pour fais notre voyage il s'inquiète pour nous_ _mais il ne le montre pas devant nos demo je suis sur otossa doit avoir un plan pour nous faire changer d'avis il va falloir être fort pour gagner la parti_

_moi : demo nichan si il avais raison nous somme pas prêt pour un voyage de_

_mon frère me secoue : nani nichan tu ne dois pas ceder si tu as un seul doute il t'empêcherons de faire ce voyage il vont l'exploiter contre nous rappelle toi notre objectif tu sais bien si on laisse passer cet chance on ne saura pas heureux et toi chiado sensei ta dit tu doit prendre un nouveau départ de nouvelle objectif pour vivre normal toi et moi ensemble on est plus fort que les mib je te rappelle il est leur faute de nos parents nos vacance tu as fini à hopital et que tu ne pourra pas voir ran neechan tu ne dois pas abandonner ton objectif nichan_

_moi je regarde mes pied : mais nichan et si ça ne marche pas si j'arrive aps à faire_

_mon frère se tape al tete : je savais on aurais pas du rester aussi longtemps il on réussi semer doute chez toi j'y pense nichan sherlock Holmes il à bien fais un long voyage_

_moi : euh oui pourquoi nichan_

_mon frère : alors imagine nichan toi le disciple de sherlock Holmes tu as une enquete comme sherlock Holmes qui te demande faire un long voyage pour résoudre l'enquête tu dois partir aider sherlock holmes il te demande de le rejoindre il à besoin de ton aide toi qui est plus jeune plus intelligent plus kawaii accompagné de ton fidèle compagnon justy le ponchiot tu es le héros tu es le seul disciple qui peut aider sherlock sur une grand affaire compliqué tu peut résoudre un mystère alors queherlock Holmes qui est un execellent grand maitre deduction est en panne c'est alors que tu arrive tu analise la situation puis tu fais ton super sourire de mystère résolu pendant sherlock holmes se tracasse la tete pour résoudre ce mystères c'est alors les suspect rentre dans la pièce avec la police tu écoute leur déposition et tout à coup les projecteur s'allume sherlock holmes commencer à résoudre l'affaire mais il est vit e bloque sur un point et puis toi tu prend la parole tu fais toute ta deduction avec preuve tout le mende est completement surpris tu as résolu l'affiree sherlock Holmes il est bouche bée il ne reviens pas son meilleur disciple lui à couper l'herbe sous le spied les projecteur sont tourné sur toi une fois l'affaire résolu tu acclamé comme le grand maitre deduction sherlock Holmes par un temps de choc viens vers toi et dit yukaichi un je te félicite pour ton excellente deduction je suis fier de t'avoir comme apprentis tu mérite le titre maitre des deduction de mystère car tu es aussi grand que moi tu as un brillant avenirne veut tu pas être un grand aventurier de venir un grand maitre deduction qui résous les mystère d'aventure_

_moi je me suis imaginer la scène j'ai sourit et trés motivé hai je suis le plus grand maitre deduction de mystères aventurier je m'appelle yukaichi ujidowa je suis super butman un grand aventurier qui résous tout les mystères d'aventure aucun mystères va nous résisté justy et moi nous serons les meilleur maitre deduction aventurier ensemble on résoudra les mystères aventure yatta_

_mon frère sourit : yosh moi je suis maitre aventurier magic je resous les mystère magic je m'appelle yutochi ujidowa super magicman avec tom on est les imbattables aventurier nous somme les coéquipier de super butman et justy_

_mon frère et moi se al tape pour nous motiver en c'est changer en super amgicman et super butman: super butman et super magicman ensemble unis toujours plus fort toujours avec le sourire on va résoudre ensemble les mystères d'aventure qui 'il soit magic ou pas nous somme les maitre deduction aventure ensemble on vivra l'aventure dans la joie et bone humeur pour nous donner bonheur_

_ponchiot et ousticam goutte nous regarde incomprehension: ponchiot ousticam_

_mon frère positon de super magicman designer un cocotier : tom il est temps de utiliser ton attaque charge our faire tomber ces coco pour nous_

_ousticam obéis charge le cocotier : ouistiti ouisticam_

_plein de coco est tomber_

_moi : sukke tom il est fort demo on est censé ramaser du bois pour le feu pas des coco_

_mon frère ramasser deux coco les place : bon travail tom_

_ouisticam content d'etre félicité : ousticam_

_mon frère ne t'inquiéte pas nichan j'ai un plan demande à ponchi utiliser son attack griffe pour ouvrir ces coco_

_moi designer les deux coco : euh justy utilise ton attaque griffe pour ouvrir ces coco_

_justi obéis griffe les deux coco ouvert d'un coup : waf ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère donner moitié du coco à chaque pokemon: bon travail justy tom justy goûter ces coco ça vous rafraîchira tiens nichan celui la est pour toi justy à une sacré attaque griffe tu sais_

_moi je félicite justy : oui justy tu es très fort pour griffer bon travail mon justy aligata demo nichan_

_ponchiot sembler aime le coco :ponchi_

_mon frère regarde autour en mangeant le coco :parfait in terrain pour vous entraîner pour votre prochaine mission_

_moi: nichan comment tu sais les attaque de mon pokemon_

_mon frère : disons ton pokemon est un chien on sait les chien on attaque morsure il on des griffe alors ça donne attaque griffe attaque charge et la base de tout les pokemon du moins la majorité doit maîtriser au debut a doit savoir faire pour se défendre et c'est à toi de l'entraîner pour il développe des nouvelles attaque des nouvelles défense_

_moi : je vois tu as utiliser les attaque de base des pokemon pour voir leur niveau pour tu veut entraîner à un concour pokemon_

_mon frère lancer des balle de tennis pour jongler : en quelque sort à e sort je voulais voir leur rapidité et habilité des pokemon tom regarde moi après tu va faire pareille ceci es ton premier entrainement apprendre à jongler te sera utile pour ta prochaine mission_

_ousticam regarde mon frère jongler: ousti_

_mon frère par sa demonstration lance les deux balle à son pokemon : à toi tom montre moi ton talent de jongleur pour commencer tu va jongler avec les deux balla si tu es bon je rajoute d'autre balle_

_ousticam obéis tenter jongler avec les deux ball: justi ousticam_

_mon frère sévère : tom tu va recommencer et t'entraîner à jongler avec ces deux ball quand tu sera prêt je t'apprendrais d'autre chose qui nous serons utile pour participer à un concour pokemon artiste je sais que tu peut arriver tom alors recommence montre moi ton talent de jongleur et applique toi cet fois si tu veut participer à concour artiste pokemon va falloir faire des preuves que tu mérite de participer au concour_

_ousticam obéis avec une apprehension_ _: ouisti cam_

_mon frère croiser les bras puis sorti 5 ball de tennis il jongle : c'est tout ce que tu sais faire tom tu appelle ça jongler mitte ce que est jongler tu n'apprendra pas d'autre tour pas avant t maitrisera le tour de jonglage_

_moi p pauvre tom il va connaitre mon nichan version perfectionniste : bon courage tom allez viens justii on va ramassez du bois pour le feu de camp va adorer le camping_

_mon frère : nichan tu sais tu peut utiliser ton pokemon pour rassem_ _blé du bois ponchiot à une capacité spécial de ramasser et rassemble des objet ça entraînera ton pokemon pour le grand voyage_

_moi: tu pourrais m'aider au lieux de jongler nichan_

_mon frère : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça o avant le soleil coucher j'ai large temps de ramasser du bois et entraîner tom tu ferais mieux de commencer entraîner justi si tu veut il soit efficace pour faire une défense pour en cas de danger_

_moi p je hausse les épaule je commencer ramasser du bois pour le feu: justy aide moi ramasser et rassembler du bois avec ta capacité special si tu as la capacité_

_ponchiot obéit rassemble du bois : waf ponchi_

_plus tard on est retour au camps les amis et cousins heiji kazuha okassa sont arrivé_

_ayumi et les autre arriver : yukaichi kun yutochi kun_

_moi je dispose les bois ramasser avec nichan prêt de l'emplacement du feu : ohayo les amis cousin(e)s ohayo heiji nicihan kazuha neechan_

_mon frère: salut les amis les cousins heiji nichan kazuha neechan okassa_

_maman : coucou les jumeaux ou est papa et votre soeur_

_moi:à la pèche avec neechan okassa ou vous étiez_

_maman : the secret women mon ange mina allez vous installer_

_tout le monde va s'installer : hai_

_maman embrasser nos front : alors les jumeaux comment est passé votre journée avec papa_

_moi : tranquille dit okassa c'est vrai tu demander à papa de nous donnerun ami chacun_

_maman : oui je veut pas mes fils vivre une aventure seul sans un ami surtout si on tendance à se diputer sans raison alors vous avez trouver votre amis pour le voyage_

_mon frère et moi : hai okassa_

_maman : je peut voir vos nouveaux amis mes jumeaux_

_mon frère prend sa poke ball appel son pokemon : tom viens nous rejoindre j'ai du monde à te presenter_

_ousticam apparu monte sur le cou de nichan : ouisti ouisticam_

_moi j'appelle on pokemon : justy toi aussi viens nous rejoindre pour faire les présentation_

_ponchiot apparu :ponchi ponchiot_

_maman regarde nos pokemon :comme il sont kawaii vos pokemon vous avez donner des beau nom à votre pokemon les jumeaux_

_matty mon cousin : cool vos pokemon les jumeaux_

_miyana : est ce vous avez aussi des pokedex comme les dresseur_

_mon frère sort pokedex : tu parle de ça cousine voici mon pokedex_

_mo j'ai sorti mon pokedex : voici le miens cousine_

_misturiko : trop la chance vous avez des pokemon_

_ayumi : il sont kawaii lequel est à yukaichi_

_moi je prend mon pokemon dans mes bras je fais les présentation: ayumi chan voici justi le pokemon ponchiot justy voici mon okassa mes meilleur amis ayumi yochida chan et misturiko tsubaraya kun voici mes cousine miyana ayuna fujimine haruka kudou mes cousins matty yachiko fujimine hiroaki hideaki kudou lui c'est heiji nichan accompagné de sa meilleure amie kazuha neechan il sont tous amis et famille dit bonjour justy_

_ponchiot : waf waf ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère : tom va salut comme je t'ai appris à ma famille et et mes amis okassa les cousin(e)s mes amis voici tom mon ouistiticam_

_ouistiticam obéit se place devant nichan salut théâtre tout le monde ou il va meme embrasser la main des filles et okassa :ouisti ouistiticam_

_les filles : kawaii tom_

_moi : quand est tu lui appris à faire le salut comme ça nichan_

_mon frère : dé que j'ai eu tom pendant toi tu visite ave yuna san_

_ayumi : yuna san c'est qui_

_moi : yuna san est une nouvelle amie on rencontrer aujourd'hui_

_mon frère : yuna san viens avoir 10 ans elle veut devenir coordonnatrice pokemon elle est censé faire son premier pokemon elle veut rejoindre son grand frère qui participe à la ligue kanto depuis 3 mois il parait sa prochaine destination sera à doublonville elle à peur de voyager seul et de se perdre alors avec nichan on va l'accompagné jusque à doublonville on va aussi allé voir à quoi ressemble le prochain concour pokemon qui à lieux à doublonville il parrais sa passe à la télé_

_kazuha : j'ai deja vu les concours pokemon à la télé les coordonnateurs et coordonnatrices pokemon doit utiliser les attaque ou les defense combiné pour donner des effet pour mettre leur pokemon en valeur_

_miyana : cousin vous allez participer au concour pokemon ou à la ligue pokemon avec tom et justy_

_mon frère : moi si il existe un concour pokemon artiste je veut bien participer si non moi je choisit de participer avec tom à un concours pokemon_

_moi : je ne sais pas encore si je vais participer à la ligue ou concour pokemon mais je serais pour encourager nichan si il participe avec tom_

_ayuna: est ce vous allez attraper d'autre pokemon pendant le voyage_

_mon frère : pour moi oui car il me seront utile pour participer au concours pokemon et au spectacle on fera je choisirais quel pokemon j'attrape qui rejoints mon équipe_

_moi : il est possible j'attrape aussi des pokemon_

_matty : vous savez vous pourrez porter que 6 pokemon si vous attraper plus à partir du 7 éme il sera envoyer la vous aveu votre pokedex_

_mon frère : non il sera envoyer à Tokyo chez le prof_

_les autres : hein chez le prof_

_moi: Harold san est l'assistant de un ami du prof il à dit le prof et son ami se sont arrangé pour nos pokemon attrapé arrive à Tokyo il peut faire un transfert pokemon pour nous si on veut au centre pokemon_

_mon frère : il est ou le prof je ne l'es pas vu depuis hier_

_maman : le prof à retourner à Tokyo il à dit il veut vous donner quelque chose our votre voyage il à du allé le prendre à Tokyo il sera de retour après demain_

_moi : le jour on part_

_mon frère : on va attendre son retour si on profitait du camping pour nous déguisé et faire la fete_

_maman: c'est une excellente idée yuto_ _je vois vous avez ramasser du bois pour le feu_

_moi : oui papa nous à demander de ramasser du bois_

_mon frère :avec nos pokemon on à été ramasser du bois okassa tu veut j'allume le feu_

_maman : ne joue pas avec le feu c'est dangereux yutochi kun_

_mon frère placer du bois et les carcasse de coco dans le truc du feu et fais tom allumer le feu : je ne joue pas okassa mitte tom flammèche puissance minimum sur les bois ici_

_ousticam obéis allumer le feu avec puissance minimum : ouisti ouisticam_

_tout le monde applaudis: bravo tom_

_maman : tom est un pokemon feu demo yutochi fais attention quand vous camper assurez vous le feu est bien éteint quand vous partez_

_moi: okassa ne t'inquiète pas mitte justi éteint moi ce feu_

_ponchiot obéit il éteint le feu : waf ponchi ponchiot_

_les enfants applaudis : sukke_

_maman : vous etes malin les jumeaux un pokemon allume le feu et l'autre éteint_

_moi: Harold san à dit hakuyama sensei apprend aux pokemon il élèves à se rendre utile comme beaucoup de dresseur vont utiliser le camping pour le voyage_

_mon frère : alors il leur apprend à allumer et éteindre le feu de camps tom c'est pokemon feu il lui à appris dé sa naissance à contrôler ces attaque feu et à bien les utiliser pour le camping même ci je dois encore le faire entraîner tom pour il maîtrise totalement sa puissance de ces attaque les pokemon qui sont à adopter sont chez hakuyama sensei sont des pokemon qui maîtrise deja quelque attaque et quelque defense et il sont déjà obéissant il à dit certain pokemon apprend vite à faire de nouvelle chose il adore apprendre et vivre l'aventure_

_maman : trés intéressant je vois ces pokemon et vous deux va faire une bonne équipe pour vos aventure_

_j- 1 la veille du jour du grand départ c'est la fin de l'après midi on est de retour à la villa kudou de Osaka on à été camper avec le club nos amis les enfants heiji kazuha nos cousin neechan et mes parents mon grand frère est impatient d'aller à doublonville voir le concour pokemon au passage accompagné yuna san il à même commencer entraîner tom pour faire un spectacle mes tantes et oncles certain habite sur l'ouest du pays eux il travaille en même temps il sont présent pour nous d'ailleurs cet après midi amis et famille nous surpris avec une fete surprise et on tous donné un cadeau pour notre voyage j'ai toujours rêve avoir une voiture mais qui aurais cru que ce rêve va se réaliser_

_maman dans le jardin: les jumeaux venez dans le jardin_

_mon frère dans la chambre à la fenêtre : qu'est qui il à okassa_

_maman signer de venir :venez tout les deux je veut vous montrer quelque chose vos pokemon avec vous_

_moi j'appelle mon pokemon : on arrive okassa justy rejoint moi_

_mon frère fais monte tom sur son épaule : allons y tom allons rejoindre okassa dans le jardin a_

_dans le jardin_

_moi et mon frère : okassa tu es ou_

_tout le monde sorti de leur cachette : surprise les jumeaux_

_mon frère et moi : une fete surprise pour nous_

_moi : okassa tu organiser une fete surprise pour nous_

_maman : moi non mon ange vos cousine miya et ayuna on tout organisé pour vous_

_moi : aligata miya_

_mon frère aligata ayuna demo pourquoi vous nous avez organisé la fete surprise_

_ayuna mis pour moi un collier de fleur aà moi et à justy : parce que vous etes nos cousin les plus cool_

_miyana mais un collier de fleur à mon frère et tom : vous aller partir faire un voyage pour réaliser votre rêve que on veut vous montrer que nous somme vos fan alors on à organisé la fete pour vous_

_ayuna :on va vous remettre des cadeaux pour votre voyage pour vous nous oublier pas les cousin il à de la nourriture pour vous et on à même penser à mettre pour tom et justy pour il mange et fais la fete avec nous_

_mon frère : tom tu entend ça tu es aussi invité_ _à la fete alors tom c'est l'heure de la fete viens t'amuser avec nous tom_

_ouistiticam saute applaudis : ouisti ouisti ouistiticam_

_moi : toi aussi justi viens faire la fete avec nou_ _s_

_ponchiot fais une galipette remuer la queue joyeusement: waf ponchi ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère : nos pokemon vous remercie à tous de penser à eux pour faire la fete aussi alors aligata les cousines les amis mina_

_moi : moi aussi je vous remercie les cousine pour avoir organisé la fete surprise pour nous et nos pokemon_

_mon frère : je veut voir les cadeau vous avez parler_

_ayumi ma remis un paquet et à mon frère : moi j'ai veut vous offrir ça pour votre voyage_

_moi j''ai ouvert le cadeaux d'ayumi pour trouver un porte bonheur elle à fait : aligata ayumi can ça ressemble à un ce que fais kazuha neechan_

_kazuha : tu as de la chance yukaichi kun c'est ayumi chan qui la fais toute seul je lui juste montrer comment faire_

_mon frère :aligata ayumi chan il est cool le porte bonheur tu nous as fais grace ce porte bonheur nous portera chance pour notre voyage_

_moi : aligata ayumi chan il est beau_

_ayuna nous sonne un cadeau chacun :moi j'ai ce cadeau pour vous_

_mon frère ouvre son cadeau trouve une cape personnaliser pour lui et l'autre pour tom : cool une cape personnaliser non deux cape personnaliser il à un pour toi tom car celui la je ne pense pas il me servira aligata ayuna_

_moi j'ai aussi ouvert mon cadeau de ma cousine trouver deux cape personnaliser de mes couleur : justy tu as de la chance ayuna sera une futur styliste doué elle nous à offert aussi une trés belle cape à chacun pour toi pour moi aligata ayuna_

_ayuna : bestuni cousin_

_miyana nous offert un cadeaux chacun : moi je veut vous offrir ça pour vous j'espére il vous sera utile pour votre voyage_

_moi j'ouvre le cadeaux j'ai trouver des roller neuf bleu avec ses protection: aligata miya je suis sur les roller nous seron utile pour le voyage_

_mon frère sirote son soda en ouvrant son cadeau :oui il nous sera trés utile pour faire le spectacle aligata cousine tu sais j'avais mis roller sur ma liste de noel je vais réfléchir pour remplacer roller par autre chose sur ma liste ben ça tombe bien c'est justement ce que je voulais de cet couleur_

_miyana : bestuni je vous connais bien je sais tu es comme moi tu aie fair du roller à toi misturiko_

_misturiko nous remis un paquet chacun pour vous les jumeaux moi veut vous offrir ça_

_mon frère ouvert le cadeau : cool uen panoplie complète de déguisement aventurier et accessoir et compagnie aligata misturiko kun_

_moi : j'ai trouver panolie de doube pirate : aligat misturiko kun ça me fais palsisir tu as prévu une panoplie d epirate pour moi_

_misturiko : oups je me suis trompé les pirate c'était pour yutochi kun et pour yukaichi kun les aventurier_

_moi : : pas grave misturiko l'essentiel c'est que tu nous à fais plaisir avec ton cadeau aligata misturiko kun_

_mon frère : de toute façon tu en à mis deux alors même ci tu t'es tromper destinataire nichan et moi on partage tout et ça nous fais plaisir aligata misturiko kun_

_haruka nous donne un sac cabt de magasin :les jumeaux ceci est pour vous et vos pokemon_

_moi je sort des blousons et casquette du sac :aligata haruka neechan il sont trés beau_

_mon frère pareil me le blouson de cuir et une casquette à son pokemon: super cool j'adore les blouson e les haruka neechan c'est blouson en plus il ont à la mode tom mitte ce blouson et cette casquette est pour toi il pareil que le mien avec toi et moi on sera cool aligata haruka neechan_

_haruka : bestuni les jumeaux vous etes kawaii avec_

_yachiko nous remet un sac : moi je veut vous offrir ça les jumeaux_

_moi j'ai sorti le sac pour en sortir des bande dessiné une nouvelle console + jeu vidéo d'aventure et un lecteur MP3 : aligata yachiko nichan ça va nous occuper pour le voyage_

_mon frère : oui c'est cool avec on va pas s'ennuyer pendant le voyage aligata yachi nichan_

_yachiko : pas de souci les cousin_

_hideaki nous offre un cadeau chacun : les cousins voici pour vous je vous préviens c'est fais maison de mes mains sur mon temps libre_

_mon frère sorti un jouet fais par mon cousin hiroaki un bateau de irate : war sukke c'est le plus beau bateau de pirate j'ai eu aligata hideaki nichan il est super cool tu as eu quoi nichan_

_moi j'ai sorti un voilier a fais main: j'ai eu un bateau aussi mais il à moins de vole que le tiens aligata hide nichan_

_ayuna: c'est un voilier le plus rapide des voilier tu sais cousin nichan adore faire des maquette de bateau ou d'avion_

_mon cousin : cool hideaki j'adore les maquette s est ce que tu sait faire d'autre maquette_

_hideaki rougi : je fais des maquettes de maison de chateau d'avion de sous marin de tank du moins je me débrouile demo ceci est pas une amquette ceci est fais pour vous amuser pour vous faire des couses de bateau si voulez voir le vrai bricoleur de génie de la famille demander à hiroaki ce qui à pu bien inventer cette fois ci_

_mon frère et moi: hiroaki nichan tu sais inventer_

_hiroaki sourit sorti une télécommande :oui les jumeaux le bricolage st une de mes passion contrairement à otossa je sais répare ne'importe quoi plus que vous etes curieux de savoir ce que j'ai inventer je vous présente am toute dernière invention haya transformers elle est pour vous les jumeaux haya rejoint nous_

_une voiture solaire qui peu t camoufler qui peut prendre 5 passager qui se transformes en bateau compagnie qui avec des option en plus elle parle elle est équipé de GPS et une boursole d'un ordinateur d'un téléphone inventer par mon cousin qui fan de bricolage et de voiture de couse_

_tout les enfants sauf ayuna sont surpris de voir une superbe voiture de course blanche venir avec un grand ruban rouge se garer devant nous : sukke une voiture_

_mon frère : c'es vraiment pour nous hiroaki nichan_

_hiroaki ma remis la télécommande : oui haya est pour vous les jumeaux elle va vous accompagné de toute sorte d'aventure j'ai même mis des options pour vous si vous avez besoin haya est une voiture de course caméléons fonctionne au soleil vous pouvez appelez haya avec la télécommande si vous etes à distance est équipé de GPS d'un téléphone relier à votre ordinateur elle vous permettra de que vous puissiez rester en contact avec les proche ou vos amis ces pneu sont tout terrains en plus vous avez un coffre our mettre vos affaires de camping ou autres si vous avez un vélo vous pouvez l'accrochez ici sur le porte vélo grace à sa remorque vous pour vous déplacer des choses sans vous vous blesser yutochi tu as dit tu veut être acteur alors j'ai pris inspiration des filme de super héros haya pourra t'aider à faire un role d'acteur haya est conçu pour un enfant acteur et un enfant aventurier ce qui est parfait pour vous les jumeaux_

_mon frère: sukke hiroaki nichan tu es un bricoleur de geni haya est super cool aligata hiroaki nichan haya sera faire parfait partenaire pour faire nos film qu'est tu en pense nichan_

_moi : avec haya et nos pokemon on est devenu des vrai aventurier cool aligata hiroaki nichan que nichan et moi on à l'air de vrai acteur aventurier avec haya comme partenaire_

_hiroaki sourit : je suis sur haya et vous serez des grand aventurier acteur désolé j'ai pas eu temps de faire 2_

_mon frère : non c'est cool hiroaki nichan on va se contenter de haya on partagera la voiture chacun notre tour_

_ayumi : demo vous avez pas permis_

_moi : c'est vrai on à pas le permis_

_hiroaki : vous en avez pas besoin de permis haya est une voiture de course caméléon fonctionne simple pour un enfant sont fonctionnement est trés simple vous voulez démarre ou arrêté tourner juste la clé vous avez les ceinture de sécurité pour vous attaché et vous avez les pédale de frein d'accélérateur le tableau de bord s'allumera vous indique l'énergie de la voiture la température extérieur la météo les boutons pour les options pour ce qui est des option sera à vous de les découvrir tout seul j'oubliais haya à fonction automatic et manuelle vous pouvez aussi lui donner un ordre avec votre voix si elle est mode automatique elle le fera si elle est mode manuelle ça sera à vous de faire_

_moi et mon frère : aligata hiraoki nichan haya est super cool_

_hiroaki : bestuni les jumeaux je suis ravi de vous faire plaisir si vous avez besoin de second inventeur je suis ok pour vous aider_

_tante yumi nous remis un paquet cadeau chacun: hiroaki tu as le talent de ton grand père ceci dit les jumeaux voici pour vous et vos pokemon_

_moi j'ai sorti deux pull tricoter assorti d'un écharpe et bonnet avec gants par tante yumi : aligata tante yumi il vont nous tenir chaud ces pull_

_mon frère : oui il sont beau avec ces jolie couleur et tout doux aligata tante yumi_

_tante yumi : oui pour vous rester au chaud et ne tombez pas malade pendant votre voyage_

_mon frère et moi : hai tante yumi_

_tante sayuko nous remis un cadeaux : les jumeaux j'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour vous_

_mon frère regarde ouvert le cadeau: oh c'est une ensemble de couvert assiette qui sont kawaii des couvert de pirate aligata tante sayuko_

_moi : moi j'ai eu des couvert cars aligata tante sayu_

_tante sayuko : bestuni mes neveux ces couvert trés résistant pour des aventurier il vous faut des couvert résistant pour vous nourrir restez en pleine forme_

_mon frère : alors j'ai vraiment hate manger avec mes couverts pendant le voyage tante sayuko_

_l'oncle yamato nous donner un sac cadeau pour chacun :parlant de voyage ceci vous sera utile pour votre voyage tenez pour vous mes neveux_

_moi j'ai trouver une trousse de secours et sécurité et un filet du matériel de pèche avec un livre pour campeur : aligata oncle yamato il nous sera trés utile_

_mon frère : oui pour faire une aventure super il nous faut bien être équipe aligata yamato occhan_

_oncle yushizo nous remis un cadeau : aventurier un jour aventurier toujours c'est que votre grand père me disait à votre age quand je jouer aventurier pour vous les neveux pour faire votre aventure_

_moi j'ai jouer le cadeau : sukke en dirais un drapeau il est beau aligata yushizo occhan_

_mon frère ouvert son drapeau : ouais un drapeaux parfait pour jouer au pirate aligata yushizo occhan_

_oncle yushizo : bestuni mes neveu vous pourrez les mettre à votre campement d'ailleurs mes cher neveux savez votre drapeaux personnelle porte également les deux emblème de la famille de vos parents savez vous qui est emblème fujimine et l'emblème kudou_

_moi je regarde mon drapeaux : j'ai trouver l'emblème fujimine est celui la_

_maman : hé non mon ange l'emblème fujimine n'est pas celui la_

_mon frère montre run autre emblème : je sais c'est celui ci_

_maman : encore raté_

_moi: je passe_

_mon frère : moi aussi je passe c'est quoi l'embleme fujimine_

_yushizo : miya tu veut montrer l'emblème fujimine à tes cousin_

_miyana nous montrer l'emblème fujimine: hai otossa l'emblème fujimine est celui la_

_moi et mon frère : hein l'emblem fujiminer rst un papillon_

_l'oncle yushizo : oui savez vous l'embleme fujimine est l'histoire fujimine qui date de votre arrière arrière grand père qui était un grand peintre sur son temps libre sun jour de printemps les papillon sont de sortie_

_miyana : otossa je peut leur dire_

_l'oncle yushizo : bien sur princesse_

_miyana : il y à trés longtemps c'est un jour de printemps notre arrière arrière grand mère fessait du vélo pour à l'épicerie du coin mais elle à perdu de son chapeau rose clair avec u papillon dans un ruban autour du chapeau qui c'est envolé est la notre arrière arrière grand père qui était entrain de peindre un nouveau tableau assis devant une prairie ou vole les papillon vu le chapeau vole il le rattrapa et à ce moment la notre arrière grand mère d'une belle robe fleuri venu le remercier d'avoir attraper le chapeau notre arrière arrière grand père et notre arrière grand mère leur regarde sont crise puis il son sorti ensemble il se marié notre arrière grand père est né puis depuis la première rencontre notre arrière arrière grand père surtout ces affaire il à mis un papillon sur une feuille de cerisier qui la baptiser le papillon sakura_

_les filles : sukke c'est romantique_

_mon frère : ce qui signifie notre arrière arrière grand père est un peintre romantique le papillon sakura représente pour lui le jour il à rencontrer sa femme_

_moi: soka j'ai compris pourquoi maman dit toujours rien de mieux que le papillon qui prend son envole pour montrer la beauté de la nature que le beau papillon sakura_

_maman : oui tu as tout as fait raison le papillon sakura est une merveille de la nature qui montre la beauté de la nature c'est pour cela c'est devenu le célèbre emblème fujimine_

_mon frère : il est cool l'emblème fujimine okassa_

_moi : est ce que celui la est l'emblème kudou_

_papa hé non celui la est pas l'emblème kudou réfléchis utilise tes sens_

_mon frère montrer un embléme: je sais c'est celui l'embleme kudou_

_papa : bingo pourquoi tu pense il est l'emblème kudou_

_mon frère :je l'es deja vu sur un coffre au grenier il à le même dessin une balance sur un coté de la balance il à une feuille de tréflé à 4 feuille représente la chance et l'autre coté il à la une fleur de cerisier qui représente le sakura protecteur de la justice au dessus la balance le soleil qui représente la lumière en dessous la balance représenté l'étoile qui nous conduit toujours à la bonne direction au nord_

_papa : c'est exact tu ces que représente l'emblème kudou je te félicite_

_mon frère p trop faciles affaire de toichi es pareil : j'ai dit ça au hasard tu as vu nichan avec tout ces cadeau on est vraiemnt pret pour l'aventure toi et moi_

_moi : hai une aventure ensemble_

_maman nous à remis une boite : les jumeaux papa et moi on vous à préparer un petit cadeau pour votre aventure_

_mon frère ouvre sa boite : sukke elle brille c'est une chaine avec un médaillon_

_moi : nichan il aussi une boussole sur le médaillon nichan regarde_

_mon frère : c'est vrai une chaîne boussole brillante_

_mon frère et moi :aligata okassa aligata otossa c'est un super cadeau_

_maman avec son appareil photo : oui avec cette de protection unique pour vous avec la boussole je suis sur vous ne perdrez jamais et vous serez protéger de tout les danger mes jumeau_

_papa nous attaché la chaîne à notre cou : garder la chaîne toujours sur vous quelle soit l saison cette chaine aura but de vous rappeler que vous etes pas seulement jumeaux mais vous etes aussi nos fils que nous somme une famille unis comme maman la dit elle va vous protéger sur toute vos aventure elle à été fais sur mesure pour les jumeaux_

_mon frère et moi :aligata otossa_

_maman : les jumeaux avec vos pokemon vos amis la famille que diriez vous de venir faire une photo_

_mon frère et moi : hai okassa_

_cet après midi est fini avec une fete surprise remplis de beaux cadeau de bonne chose à manger de mes amis et ma famille okassa nous à faire une petite séance de photos avec nos pokemon nos amis notre mille individuelle ou en groupe en parlant de cadeaux heiji aussi ma offert un cadeau mais lui il attendu pour nous l'offrir son cadeau à lui était un nouveau appareil photo pour moi et pour mon frère un kit complet de peinture car nichan adore la peinture kazuha elle nous à offert un panier d'osier elle acheté pour nous et un album de souvenir de la part de ran qui semble ravi de savoir je vais partir à l'aventure après avoir fais déballation de nos cadeaux on à fais la fete manger jouer danser chanter rigole r écouter des histoire d'aventure pour certain le prof est arrivé juste avant l'heure du couvre feu pour aller au lit il nous à remis une invention surprise et mystérieuse pour nous et tout nos gadgets il à mis à jour et des accessoires Pokémon et plein de trucs pour les pokemon s'occuper de pokemon c'est aussi du travail veiller sur eux sur leur santé leur alimentation papa dit ça va nous apprend le mots responsabilité que pour soit occupé d'un enfant du animal de compagnie ou d'un pokemon la responsabilité est trés utile pour notre avenir rétrécit ou pas ._

_jour j le jour du départ est arrivé mon frère avec les cousin papa nos amis on rangé tout nos affaires de camping facile à porter dans notre voiture haya offert par mon cousin hiroaki ou dans notre sac de voyage ou sac à dos moi avec maman ayumi miyana j'ai remplis le panier avec des fruits des légume du jardins provisions de conservation et nourriture pour les pokemon avec le panier j'ai aussi mis des bento de riz au curry poulet j'adore ça pour le déjeuner pour le diner dans la mini glacière on à mis des produit laitier en brique des yaourt à boire des bouteille d'eau minérale sans oublier compote ou canette ou petite brique de jus de fruit et autour de 10 h 30 nous somme prêt habillé nos pokemon nos affaire dan nos sac papier glacière installé dans le coffre de haya ou les siège arrière papa nous à donner une grande enveloppe dedans il à des papier provisoire de notre identité fais par le FBI une carte de crédit pour enfant et une 5700 yens en espèce un plan du japon un plan de Osaka des numéros de ces contacts des une liste d'endroit autorisé à camper endroit dangereux à éviter mon frère à pris le volant de haya il ma dit je suis capable de faire demi tour pour te venir chez nous et lui ce voyage est pour lui la seule chance de vivre loin des règles des parents vivre une aventure fantastique de réaliser son rêve d'acteur et aventurier depuis il à tom son ouisticam son pokemon il est encore plus motiver pour aller à doublonville pourvoir le concour pokemon qui aura lieux dans trois semaine c'est la notre première destination mais avant on va au park pokemon chercher notre amis yuna san et cary son pokemon carapuce pokemon de type eau une aventure sans nos parents c'est la première fois pour moi et pour yuna san pour mon frère c'est pas pareil à déjà vécu plein de aventure en kaito kuroba surtout il vécu seul pendant trois ans à haido la rumeur dit il même déjà fait une tourné de magicien pendant les vacances scolaire sur d'autre ville la cette fois ci nichan n'a pas la magie prioritaire ce qui es priorité est de ce faire un nom d'enfant acteur réalisateur et de m'empêcher déprimer c'es qui à mis en ces priorité pour cela il est heureux de utilise la troupe des amis du rire un club d'enfant et pokemon spectacle je vous avoue ce voyage je ne suis pas sur de le finir comme prévu en même temps j'ai un sentiment que je n'avais ressenti longtemps pas depuis je suis devenu conan edogawa il à deux ans ce sentiment mon frère l'appelle la liberté il dit c'est ça de se sentir libre moi je pense c'est une façon rebelle de faire ce que nous enfant n'est pas censé faire mais il à raison après les cauchemar seul l'aventure peut ramener les rêves la chance pour vivre normal mes rêves perdu depuis j'ai croiser cet personne de mauvais zone qui brisé ma vie au fur à mesure lentements m'infliger douleur cauchemar la peur me rendu parano inoffensif aujourd'hui je vis un nouveau objectif c'est de devenir un enfant normal vu je suis coincé en monde enfants autan de faire mon possible de survivre dans un monde sans pitié avec des alliés de confiance avec mon frère jumeaux dans un avenir incertain pour nous pendant nos amis notre famille eux on une vie plus ou moins normal grandi chaque jour maman dit il s'adapte à notre situation mon frère et moi on va s'adapter à le monde avenir effrayant et surprenant ce voyage m''apportera un tout nouvelle expérience remplis de surprise au moins je suis avec mon jumeaux après tant d'année de séparation injustement aujourd'hui et demain nous serons ensemble pour toujours aventure ou pas rien et personne va nous séparer_

 


	6. le départ pour le voyage

_chapitre 6 parti 1_

__

**_chapitre 6 parti 1_ **

_un rêve qui devient réalité pour moi aujourd'hui c'est le départ du grand voyage de la conquête de nos rêve pour moi et yuna san une fillette de 10 ans qui à reçu son premier pokemon il à peut prêt une semaine elle veut devenir coordonnatrice pokemon participer à des concours pokemons et retrouver son grand frère qui participe à ligue pokemon avec son pokemon depuis 3 mois pour yuna san et pour mou c'est notre tout premier voyage avec nos pokemon sans nos parents une aventure on est pas habitué j'ai deja vécu beaucoup de chose mais j'avais pris mon courage pour découvrir les merveille de la nature du japon va nous j'ai déjà pris l'avion seul j'ai deja voyager en croisière parti en voyage scolaire sans mes parents avec mes amis aller camper quelque jour mais jamais suis parti à ce type d'aventure et mais mon frère c'est tout autre histoire durant son enfance il à deja fais des voyage d'aventure de ce genre come il à vécu seul un certain temps pour tenter sa chance de faire un nom comme magicien personne lui dire ou l'arrête quand il à une idée en tête avec mon frère on est pas vraiment de vrai enfants de 8 ans nous somme des ados rétrécit coincé dans le monde l'enfance mon frère pense notre voyage me changera les idées et m'aidera à prendre un nouveau départ de nouveaux objectif il pourrais me faire retrouver des rêves perdu depuis j'ai croisé ces mauvaises personnes qui on brisé ma vie à petit feu pour nouvelle vie j'ai changé d'identité je suis plus conan edogawa mais je suis devenu depuis ma sortit à l'hôpital de Osaka Yukaichi Ujidowa mon frère Yutochi Ujidowa on à une nouvelle couverture de futur enfants acteur aventurier ce voyage mon frère et moi on à des objectifs de rechercher les autre vaso si il en à d'autre dans notre pays le japon qui ne sont pas encore répertorié comme victime de l'organisation ai disait souvent l'organisation est la ou on ne pense pas les trouver il fort possible il on des qg partout dans le japon ce qui est la possibilités de trouver d'autre vaso depuis moi retour enfant alors tout est possible avec nichan on à créer un club de couverture un club de spectacle pour enfant et pokemon on va faire le tour de notre pays parcourir de ville en ville de village au village de l'ouest du sud du nord à Tokyo en va parcourir le japons ou en va présenter un spectacle sous tout les forme danse théâtre concert faire notre propre film pour seul objectif faire connaitre notre club avec de la chance les vaso voudrons nous rejoindre pourra former une alliance avec nous pour l'avenir mais pour l'instant c'est le départ pour notre première destination doublonville avec yuna san et mon frère au passage on va compléter l'équipe de pokemon on va attraper de pokemon qui nous intérresse on va camper prêt d'une rivière à un terrain de camping autorisé sur le chemin de doublonville l'aventure n'est que nos premier jours déjà de rencontre surprenante de belle chose qui donne envie de continuer à voir l'aventure_

_11 h 45 jour J en ce jour de beau temps d'été mon frère et moi à bord de notre super voiture gadget on est arrivé à un park pokemon sur le terrain de jeu mon va rencontre yuna et sa maman enfin l'ami du prof qui voulais nous rencontrer et nous remercier d'accompagné yuna san_

_moi : pff_

_mon frère au volant avec ces lunette de soleil violet et casquette violet à l'envers : fais pas cette tete la nichan_

_moi je soupire encore une fois assit au coté conducteur je regarde le paysage défilé : pff quelle tete nichan_

_mon frère : la tete de maintenant ça fais pas 2 h on est part tu as soupirer plusieurs fois d'ailleurs regarde nous somme arrivé au park pokemon yuan san doit nous attendre avec impatience rappelle toi on va l'accompagné à doublonville_

_moi : je sais nichan je pensais juste au parent et à note club avec les enfants doit s'inquiéter pour nous je m'en veut d'inquiéter okassa neechan on commencer à s'habituer à elle_

_mon frère caresse mon visage: ne t'inquiète pas nichan on va les appeler ce soir quand on sear installer à notre camping avec yuna chan notre cousin hiroaki à dit le téléphone est satellite maman et papa les enfant s ont le numéros il pourront toujours nous appeler contacter par mail ou les appellera nous somme ensemble regarde justy et tom assit derrière nous comme il sont heureux de vivre leur première aventure j'ai une idée si tu prenais le volant après on est récupérer yuna chan tu te sentira mieux_

_moi : tu crois nichan_

_mon frère : oui tiens c'est pas cary la bas le pokemon de yuna chan_

_moi je zoom de mes lunette de soleil : oui c'est elle yuna chan il à une femme avec elle et un homme qui à l'air d'un grand père_

_mon frère : surement sa maman peut être un homme de sa famille pour lui dire bon voyage yuna chan_

_2 min plus tard au point de rencontre_

_mon frère c'est garer devant yuna : ohayo yuna san on est pas en retard_

_moi : konichiwa yuna san_

_yuna tiens son pokemon toute contente : ohayo yukaichi kun yutochi kun elle est cool votre voiture les jumeau c'est avec vous aller voyager_

_mon frère ouvre la potière pour yuna: oui c'est un cadeau de notre famille haya la voiture la plus cool être rapide utile pour faire un film de super héros tu peut monter il à de la place pour toi princesse yuna san et ton pokemon dans haya vous etes bienvenue_

_moi je propose mon aide: laisse moi prendre tes affaires yuna san_

_yuna excité embrasse nos joue enlacer sa mère et l'ami du prof : aligata les kawaii jumeaux okassa tu as vu je suis princesse pokemon ce voyage sera cool avec les jumeaux aligata hakuyama sensei je vous promet de prendre soin de votre cadeau_

_l'ami de agasa : bestuni yuna chan je te souhaite une excellent voyage et bonne chance avec carapuce_

_yuna : okassa je t'aime tu va me manquer je t'appellerais souvent pour te raconter mes aventure_

_la maman de yuna enlacer sa fille pour se dire un adieux elle retient ces larmes: toi aussi princesse tu va me manque je suis trés fier de toi n'oublis pas ton nichan t'attend à doublonville bonne chance pour tu réalise ton rêve devenir coordonnatrice pokemon amuse toi bien avec cari et es amis je t'aime trés fort j'ai hate de te voir à la télé à ton premier concour pokemon fais de ton mieux dans votre aventure avec tes pokemon soit trés prudente ma chéris_

_yuna monter dans haya en fessant salut: d'accord okassa je te promet de m'amuser ne t'inquiète pas okassa je serais prudente je reste avec les jumeaux ou nous allons à doublonville ensemble_

_la maman de yuna nous remet deux boite boite de patisserie en nous embrassons la jour : konichiwa les jumeaux je suis Yorika Ebizo je vous remercie d'accompagner ma fille et cary à doublonville ça me rassure de voir elle ne fais pas son premier voyage seule j'ai parler à son grand frère il va vous attendre à doublonville pour vous remercier je vous fais ces petits goûter de mes spécialité pour votre voyage dans la deuxième boite je vous est mis friandise pour vos pokemon bonne chance pour réaliser votre rêve petit acteur faites une bon voyage d'aventure_

_mon frère et moi rougit du bisous accepté les boites : bestuni aligata yorika san on veillera sur yuna san_

_la maman de yuna :aligata de tout coeur les kawaii jumeaux yuna les jumeaux je vais prier pour vous arriver à destination en sécurité bonne route et amusez vous bien dans votre aventure ensemble faite vous des amis_

_mon frère: hai yorika san_

_l'ami du prof remis un paquet à mon frère : konichiwa les jumeaux je vous est raté l'autre jour pour une urgence laissez moi me présente je suis Kojizo Hakuyama un sensei scientifique pokemon le professeur agasa ma parler de vous et votre rêves devenir acteur aventuriers mon assistant Harold ma dit vous allez proposer accompagné yuna chan à doublonville je voudrais profiter de l'occasion de vous demander de remettre pour moi ce colis à ma soeur elle est sensei pokemon si vous passer dans la ville de rosalia pourrez vous remettre ce colis à Yoko Hakuyama si vous plait les jumeaux_

_mon frère : hai hakuyama sensei nous livrerons ce coli à votre soeur avec plaisir aligata de nous avoir permis de adopter nos pokemon chez vous_

_l'ami du prof : bestuni j'aime savoir mes pokemon que j'élève se trouve une famille qui veille sur ex je vois il sont pleine forme et il on bonne mine j'ai donc eu raison de vous faire confiance les jumeaux avez vous deja attraper des pokemon_

_mon frère : non pas encore mais avec nichan on veut attraper de pokemon et les intégrer dans notre club de spectacle_

_l'ami du prof me remet un sorte appareil : dans ce cas laissez moi donner une de mes invention pokemon ceci est pour vous indiquer zone géographique situé ou vous pouvez attraper des pokemon sauvage ces appareil est programmé pour vous dire si c'est une zone autorisé ou refusé sachez les zones refusé sont des zone protégé pour attraper un pokemon que vous pouvez avoir une amende si vous etes pris attrapé des pokémon dans les zone protégé c'est pourquoi j'ai appelle mon invention attrapé pokemon 7 il vous sera utile pour vous cher jumeaux ujidowa kun pour attraper vos pokemon je vous souhaite bonne chasse pokemon vous trouverez la notice dans la boite je vous souhaite un excellent voyage aventure avec vos pokemon_

_moi je regarde le boitier donner par l'ami du prof: aligata hakuyama sensei_

_mon frère :aligata hakuyama sensei nichan tu conduit_

_moi je signe oui :dac nichan_

_l'ami du prof : vous allez à doublonville vous partez un peu tard_

_mon frère : non on va d'abord chercher un endroit de camping prêt d'une rivière on va passé la nuit on veut essayé d'attraper un deuxième pokemon ensuite on va partir pour doublonville_

_l'ami de agasa montre sur la carte : je vois alors laissez moi vous conseiller un terrain de camping prêt d'une rivière qui est dans cette zone autorisé vous trouverez de magnifique spécimen de pokemon il est autorisé attraper le terrain s'appelle poke-land camp beaucoup de jeune dresseur s'arrête pour s'entraîner ou attraper des pokemon c'est camps de jeunesse allez y donc la bas de ma part demander à le responsable du camps pokemon de jeunesse Kentaro Torushima un emplacement pour installer votre camps_

_mon frère noter sur le carnet monter coté passager : cool aligata Hakuyama sensei j'ai noter sur mon carnet le nom du camps et de son responsable yuna san nichan vous etes prêts pour le voyage destination doublonville_

_yuna enthousiaste :hai yutochi kun je suis prête pour vivre l'aventure avec mon pokemon pas vrai cari_

_carapuce : cara carapuce_

_moi je suis au volant : je suis prêt nichan alors on y va_

_mon frère s'attache :yuna san tu sais il à des ceinture de sécurité aussi derrière_

_yuna s'attache et câline son pokemon : allez cary on va avec nos amis yutochi kun et son pokemon tom avec yukaichi et j son pokemon justy pour notre premier voyage coordonnatrice j'ai hate on participe à notre premier concour pokemon sayonara okassa sayonara hakuyama sensei_

_la maman de yuna nous fais des orvoir:_ _sayonara ma princesse sayonara les jumeaux bon voyage aligata de veiller sur ma fille amusez vous bien_

_l'ami du prof fais orvoir :sayonara yuna chan sayonara les jumeaux ujidowa kun bonne chance dans votre conquête de rêve mina_

_mon frère et moi yuna nous somme parti en fessant les adieux à bord de haya : hai sayonara_

_20 min plus tard à une intersection de feu rouge pour piéton_

_moi : nichan ou allons nous_

_mon frère entre les coordonnée du camps poke-land : haya conduit nous direction le camps poke-land nous allons nous installer la bas nichan j'ai entré les coordonné dans le GPS tu n'as plus que suivre_

_moi je suis au volant j'ai démarrer au feu vert : ok pour le camp de jeunesse que hakuyama sensei nous à parler pourquoi pas_

_yuna : c'est vraiment confortable votre voiture de super j'ai l'impression de rouler de la voiture de ma tante quand elle viens me chercher_

_mon frère : c'est vrai c'est confortable je me disais nichan ça te tente on fais un petit spectacle la bas avec nos pokemon au camp_ _poke-land_

_moi : mais j'ai pas encore prêt pour le spectacle nichan justy n'est pas tout à fait entraîner_

_mon frère : d'accord si le responsable du camp poke-land est d'accord on peut lui demander la permission de faire un spectacle demain ou après demain ça nous laisse temp de nous entraîner pour un spectacle_

_yuna : pourquoi on ferais pas une projection de votre film les bleu des bleu_

_mon frère : notre film tu la vu_

_yuna : oui en rentrant chez moi j'ai parler de vous à okassa et à nichan on est allé voir votre blog nichan à dit certain ville n'on pas de cinema il à rencontre des dresseur pokemon qui propose des spectacle ou un concert pendant leur séjour les villageois qui vit dans les villages sans cinema il sont prêt à payer car il aime bien voir des spectacle ou les projection de n'importe quelle film ça les change de l'ennuie d'ailleurs je me suis abonné à votre blog je vous recommandé à tout mes amis pour il voit votre film même mon okassa à parler de vous à tout le monde elle à dit vous etes doué elle tweeter tout vos aventure_

_mon frère : tu entend ça nichan on à pas commencer notre voyage on va avoir un fan club sur notre blog_

_moi : j'ai entendu quand même je me demande si depuis l'ouverture du blog on à eu des visite sur le blog à part yuna san_

_mon frère pris son ordinateur : oh oui nichan on à eu de la visite tu devinera jamais combien de visite et de j'aime on à depuis la création du blog du club_

_moi : je pense environ 100 ou 200_

_mon frère : hé non on à eu depuis la création du blog 1489 visite et 567 j'aime 321 j'aime pas beaucoup de commentaire 50%commentaire encourageant de félicitation 50 % insulte_

_moi : ben ceux qui aime pas sont des jaloux de nous il veule prendre notre place_

_yuna : je suis d'accord ceux qui vous insulte ne save pas reconnaître des kawaii super acteur qui sont doué comme vous j'ai trop la chance de rouler avec mes amis les super acteur qui sont trop kawaii comme yutochi kun et yukaichi kun_

_mon frère :aligata yuna san tu sait on et amis en peut se tutoyer tu peut m'appeler yutochi san le kun_

_yuna: pourquoi pas appeler moi yuna sans le san voir m'appeler nana vous avez remarquer en à tout les trois le même début de notre prénom yu de yuna yu de yukaichi yu de yutochi qu'est vous en penser les jumeaux_

_moi je regarde nichan rougir p en dirais nichan à deja trouver une fan girl pipelette : oui tu as raison yuna demo tu as penser emmener de quoi t'occuper pour le trajet parce que un long voyage comme ça il faut de l'occupation_

_yuna : ah je me disait bien j'ai oublier quelque chose_

_mon frère et moi :c'est quoi yuna_

_yuna j'ai oublier de faire les boutique pour acheter pour cary et moi une tenu de scène pour notre premier concour il nous faut être jolie et cool pour impressionner le jury_

_moi goutte p dire que ma petit soeur va devenir comme yuna chan hystérique de boutique je sent deja maux de tete : on va s'installer après on ira avec toi trouver une tenu pour votre concour pokemon yuna_

_mon frère goutte regarde la carta sur l'ordinateur p bon sang les fille et leur manie de boutique : ben justement je suis sur le site du blog du camps de poke-land il à des boutique un centre pokemon zone détente pour pokemon et pour les dresseur une garderie pokemon tenez vous bien il à de quoi nous baigner nous amuser et faire des activités avec nos pokemon qui sert d'entrainement_

_moi :quoi une piscine avec toboggan_

_mon frère : oui il à un grande piscine un park remplis de jeux mieux que ça nichan il à les source chaudes même une plage privé des terrain pokemon pour faire un match pokemon si tu aime les activité de mer ou randonné tu peut participer à des tournoi concour pokemon aquatique ou vol mieux que ça demain il à un concours de talent pokemon plein de cadeau à gagner le participant pour ce concour seul sont autorisé seulement pour les débutant et pour les enfants de- 12 ans_

_moi : laisse moi deviner qui dit concour dit pour vous_

_yuna et mon frère ensemble enthousiaste : je participe au concour de talent pokemon yatta_

_moi je me chuchote :je le savais vous diriez ça_

* * *

_2 h 45 plus tard on se croyais perdu au milieu de nulle part dans la campagne mais on fait rencontre la fille du propriétaire avec son pokemon et son petit frère qui nous emmené rejoindre son papa trés cool qui semble avoir été prévenu par hakuyama sensei on viens peut etre dans son camps nou à donner un bon emplacement à belle vue_

_mon frère joue avec les bouton du tableau de bord franchement la campagne est d'un ennuie il à rien à voir part les arbres_

_yuna se vante avec un éventail : il fais chaud ma gourde est vide on fais une pause pour trouver de l'eau_

_moi: nichan arrête de jouer avec le tableau bord qu'est que tu cherche bon sang_

_mon frère : la clim ça serais ben il fais chaud à la campagne_

_moi je regarde le degrés de la température : c'est normal c'est l'été il fais chaud selon haya la température extérieur est de 39 °'4 et il est 14 h 45_

_mon frère : nani ça explique pourquoi j'ai faim_

_yuna son ventre : rougi :moi aussi j'ai faim_

_moi : maintenant vous le dite j'ai faim je crois on c'est perdu on va s'arrête à l'ombre pour déjeuner_

_carapuce : cara cara carpauce_

_ouistiticam: ouisti ouisti ouistiticam_

_ponchiot :ponchi ponchi ponchiot_

_yuna : nos pokemon on faim et soif_

_mon frère : ne vous inquiéter pas les amis on va vous donner aussi à manger il en aura pour tout le monde tom justy et toi aussi cary vous allez vous régaler pendant la pause_

_carapuce montre une direction : cara cara_

_ouistiticam ponchiot montre la même direction aussi : ouisti ponchi_

_moi:du calme les pokemon je cherche un ombrage_

_yuna regarde la direction : matte yukaichi regarde à droite il à une route droit devant_

_mon frère zoomer : nichan prendre la route de droite je vois des panneau ça nous dira quelle direction prendre c'est la les pokemon voulais nous dire tout à l'heure_

_carapuce ouistiticam ponchiot signe de oui : cara carapuce ouisti ouistiticam ponchi ponchiot_

_moi je met mon clignotant pour tourner à droite: okay aligata les pokemons sans vous on va se perdre_

_yuna : oh oui il veille sur nous hakuyama sensei fit les pokemon sont la plus part mieux qu'une boussole avec eux on peur trouver l'orientation_

_mon frère : les pokemon sont aussi malin et intelligent il mérité une récompense quand on sera arriver_

_moi : nichan yuna regarder deux personne sont assis sous un arbre ou je rêve_

_yuna : non il on l'air vrai_

_mon frère: nichan gare toi prêt d'eux je vais poser la question on verra il sont réel ou imaginaire_

_roucool nous à repare va voler ver les deux personne : roucool roucool_

_la jeune fille : roucoul tu les voit les enfants n'est ce pas_

_roucool : roucool_

_le garçon regarde dans les jumelle : neechan papa à bien di til on une voiture de course enfants violet les nouveau_

_la jeune fille : oui c'est que l'ai de pas à dit_

_le garçon : je les voit il arrive il ont 3 pokemon avec eux je vois deux garçon une fille_

_3 min plus tard_

_moi je me suis arrêté devant les personnes_

_mon frère ouvre la vite : konichiwa oneesan nissan vous savez ou se trouve le camp pokeland si vous plait_

_la jeune fille : mieux que ça yukaichi kun yutochi kun yuna chan je vais vous conduire au camps poke-land oh j'oubliais je m'appelle Laura Torushima voici mon frère Laurent notre père est le propriétaire nous à demander de vous attendre on craignais vous perdez dans note camps_

_le garçon: salut okaeri au camps pokeland il parais vous voulez camper et attraper de pokemon vous voulez devenir acteur_

_mon frère : euh oui mais installer notre camp manger et nourrir les pokemon_

_la jeune fille appelle un second pokemon: dans ce cas suivez rocky il vous conduira à mon père rocky conduit ces enfants à otossa sans attendre_

_un autre roucool apparu en beauté vole dans le ciel majestueusement : roucool_

_la jeune fille monte sur un quad rouge :voici rocky mon pokemon vol suivez le il vous conduira à otossa avec nichan on va vous suivre avec le quad o_

_le garçon monter sur un quad blanc : on vous escorte jusque à votre campement roulez prudent il à_ _des pokemon qui aime trainer sur la route ce sont de pokemon sauvage pas les plus facile attraper il sont rapide et sournois il adore faire des blague pour se moquer des dresseur_

_mon frère yuna et moi : aligata Laurent nissan Laura oneessan_

_la jeune fille et le garçon : bestuni à votre service_

_la jeune fille rocky on y va conduit nous à otossa_

_roucool : roucoul_

_15 min plus tard on est arrivé à notre emplacement de camps tous ravi de enfin arrivé le propriétaire nous attendais appuyer sur un voiturette de golf_

_moi : en dirais fais du sur place_

_mon frère : ralenti nichan je crois en arrivé regarde je vois des tante_

_yuna : il en a des deux coté des tentes et des truc bizarre avec des roue_

_moi j'ai ralenti jusque roucool est posé sur une pierre : c'est des caravane mon oncle yamato à une caravane même chose_

_mon frère : caravane de luxe visiblement demo je croyais c'est pour les jeune_

_moi : oui mais peut être certain on des accompagnateur comme on allais camper avec le prof_

_mon frère regarde c'est torushima san prêt de la voiturette juste à coté de l'emplacement vide en tout cas il ressemble à la photo du blog du camps arrête haya devant lui_

_moi : ok_

_quelque seconde plus tard_

_la jeune fille :otossa voici les nouveaux dresseur pokemon que u attendais_

_yuna mon frère et moi salut avec respect : konichiwa torushima ojissan_

_le propriétaire : konichiwa les enfants je suis Kentaro Torushima vous pouvez m'appeler kentaro je suis propriétaire moniteur en chef et éleveur pokemon je vous souhaite à tous okaeri au camp pokeland ici vous pouvez vous entraîner avec vos amis les pokemon tenter votre chance pour attraper des pokemon pensez vous détendre vous amuser avec les activités proposer si vous aimer les concour les tournoi et course vous pouvez venir participer tenter votre chance pour gagner un cadeau gratuitement pour les enfant de - 12 ans et débutant vous pouvez restez nombre de temps vous désirez vous etes la bienvenue pourrais je savoir vos nom et ages_

_yuna: konichiwa kentaro san dessus yuna ebizo 10 ans je veut devenir coordonnatrice pokemon c'est mon premier voyage_

_mon frère salut avec respect : konichiwa je suis yutochi ujidowa voici mon jumeau yukaichi on à 8 ans et on veut devenir des acteur aventurier pokemon junior c'est notre premier voyage on à objectif pour les vacances d'été de nous entraîner à devenir acteur junior pokemon avec nihcchna on à un club de spectacle on apprend à travailer notre talent d'artiste pokemon et on veut participer à un concour pokemon artiste kentaro san_

_le propriétaire du camps sourire! vous etes trés jeune les jumeaux mais c'est trés bien de vouloir réaliser votre rêve pendant vous etes jeune une fois adulte vous aurez pas forcément réussite dans votre rêve je vous souhaite bonne chance pour réaliser vos rêve avec vos pokemon enfants_

_mon frère yuna et moi :aligata kentaro san  
_

_mon frère : kentaro san on voudrais nous installer pour nourrir nos pokemon si vous plait_

_le propriétaire designer l'emplacement vide et réservé : bien su cher enfants vous avez de la chance hakuyama sensei ma demandé de vous prêter son emplacement préférer_

_yuna : kentaro san vous connaisse hakuyama sensei_

_le propriétaire : oui j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler pour lui bien avant votre naissance c'est lui qui à insister pour vous les enfants pour installer votre campement à son emplacement préfère c'est ici il viens pour faire des recherche pokemon Laura et Laurent vous aider les enfant installer leur campement_

_la jeune fille et son frère : hai otossa_

_le propriétaire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou aller un endroit il vous conduiront vous faire visiter le camp pokeland il vous expliqueront aussi le règlement du camps avez vous compris cher enfants_

_yuna et nous : hai kentaro san_

_le propriétaire monter sur e quad : Laura je dois retourner m'occuper du groupe quand vous aurez fini avec les enfants va allez faire une ronde dans la zone c j'ai entendu une rumeur il à un combat_

_la jeune fille : hai otossa_

_mon frère :kentaro san est ce que on peut s'inscrire pour le concour de demain_

_le propriétaire : avez vous deja participer à un concour votre carte membre_

_yuna : non kentaro san m'ais je voudrais participer au concour de doublonville que c'est la bas nous allons_

_mon frère : moi non plus j'ai jamais fais de concour je voudrais participer à un concour artiste pokemon vous croyez ça existe_

_la jeune fille : tu sais yutochi kun tu as de la chance ici on à un concour spécialement pour les artiste pour tout dire le prochain concours pour artiste musicale il est après demain cela ton pokemon doit savoir danser ou jouer de la musique ou chanter en plus mais c'est aussi le même principe que le concours coordonateur mais tu es un peu jeune tout de meme il faut avoir 10 ans_

_le propriétaire: Laura laisse les donc participer au concour qui les interesse je te rappelle c'est pas un concour officiel comme tu me la dit toi même c'est les vacance cet enfant on voit bien il à un rêve qu'il veut apprendre se former sur ces vacance le metier de son rêve comme ta grand mère dit toujours un enfant doit rêver de bonne chose pour son avenir un enfant qui sait ce qu'il veut faire dans son avenir il faut toujours l'encourager à croire à son rêve car le jour tu deviens adultes ta vison deviendra different sis je me rappelle à son age tu voulais devenir patissiére pokemon je me trompe_

_la jeune fille : non otossa tu ne trompe pas_

_le propriétaire démarre :yutochi kun pour le concours officiel en effet tu es trop jeune pour participer mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de voir de tes yeux c'est quoi un concour pokemon quand tu aura l'age ça sera à toit de savoir si tu va continuer à ton rêve ou tu changera bien sur les concours c'est montrer ton talent de dresseur les compétence maîtrise des attaque ou defense de vos pokemon montré la beauté des pokemon mais dans mon camps il aussi de concours non officiel concour d'entrainement qui à but de former de montrer aux coordonnateur et dresseur ce que va attendre d'eux et de leur pokemon les critères du jury vous avez de la chance il à un concour pour les enfants demain matin c'est le concour attrape pokemon ce concour est pour apprendre au enfants et aux débutant comment attraper un pokemon bien entendu tout mes concours on des récompenses à gagner comme pour les concour officiel pour vous inscrire aller au centre pokemon avec votre pokedex il vous donnerons carte membre de concours ou tournoi compétition voulez participer gardez ces carte ne le perdez pas car c'est votre passe pour tout les concours ou tournoi de la région de kanto je vous laisse les enfant je vous verrez à la soiré ce soi_ _en tout les cas okaeri au camp pokeland mina profiter de votre jour pour vous amuser aussi ne vous stresse pas à entrainement avec vos pokemon sayonara les enfants il est parti avec sa voiturette_

_yuna et nous : aligata kentaro san_

_23 min plus tard mon frère et moi on à monter notre tente vert fluo à nous deux avec le fils de la propriétaire qui marche avec ces outils partout sur le quad yuna à monter une tente rose bien plus facile à monter que le notre mais on c'est rendu compte elle y connait rien sur le camping elle ne sais pas comment monter sa tente mais heureusement pour elle Laura la fille du propriétaire la aidé conseillé lui expliquer les règle du camping on à de la chance on à un petit préau à nous mais il on juste mis une plus grande tente ou plutôt les mur montable ce qui est pratique pour faire une tante commune on à eu de la chance on à pu louer une table de pique nique Laura et son frère nous ne expliquer le règlement donner un plan du camps donné des conseil il on promis de repasser voir si on va bien puis il sont parti mon frère dit il agisse comme des employé mais en même temps en voit bien il aime bien donner un coup de main à leur père mon frère appris il à dans ce camps des stagiaire des jeune notre age réel qui sont monteur stagiaire payé à mi temps comme apprenti moniteur animateur pokemon il à même suggérez quand on deviens un ados on aille dans les camps de jeunesse on peut e faire de l'argent pour l'instant on l'argent otossa nous à donné ça va pas être un problème pour le moment pas devant yuna chan on c'est installer pour manger notre déjeuner salade tomate mayonnaise en entré riz au curry poulet de okassa nous à fait on avais réchauffer avec la l'attaque flammèche de tom sur le feu de camps pendant on s'installait pour les humain pour nos pokemon dans un bol double de leur couleur on choisit pour eux il on manger leur nourriture pokemon d'un coté de l'autre coté de l'eau bien fraîche pour dessert des patisserie délicieuse fait par la maman de yuna c'est un vrai festin de bonne chose mon frère qui est de nous deux est le plus gourmand il en mange si bien que il se sent plein d'énergie après manger j'ai regarder les pokemon qui sont tous rassasié il on été sous un arbre qui est sur l'emplacement faire une sieste à l'ombre une fois la vaisselle laver avec l'aide de cari et son pistolet à eau haya garé sous le préau avec nichan et yuna et nos pokemon qui nous suit partout on c'est rendu au centre pokemon à pied pour s'inscrire à les concours qui nous intéresse en à rencontrer la nièce du propriétaire de notre age réel qui est infirmière stagiaire mon frère la trouve jolie_

_15 h 32 au centre pokemon du camp pokeland_

_yuna designer le centre pokemon: mitte les jumeaux voici le centre pokemon allons voir si je peut m'inscrire à des concour_

_mon frère et sa fidèle caméra : j'ai une idée nichan notre première vidéo va commencer par la découverte de la vie d'un centre pokemon en le mettrais sur le blog_

_moi : la vie d'un centre pokemon tu es sérieux nichan en quoi c'est intéressant_

_yuna : moi je sais pourquoi c'est intéressant on y rencontrer tout sorte de pokemon qui viens faire soigner parfois il à des dresseur qui viens faire naître leur œuf pokemon moi j'aimerais bien voir un jour un œuf pokemon éclore_

_moi des œuf pokemon j'en est jamais vu avant_

_mon frère me prete la caméra : alors c'est l'occasion de savoir si il à des œufs pokemon qui vons éclore qu'est tu en pense nichan on fait une vidéo sur le centre pokemon tiens film moi_

_moi je prend la caméra pour filmer nichan: okay mais ça ressemble plus à un documentaire ta vidéo_

_mon frère rappelle son pokemon dans sa poke ball : yosh c'est parti tom reviens_

_ouistiticam obeit : ouistiticam_

_mon frère : voici moment de faire notre première vidéo pour le blog yuna nichan rappeler vos pokemon on va faire notre première vidéo avec suspenses c'est le moment de faire venir les super aventurier pokemon il se change en son personage_

_yuna rappelle son pokemon :carry reviens dite vous etes obligé de vous déguiser moi j'ai pas déguisement_

_carapuce obéit: carapuce_

_mon frère donne à yuna une casquette un bandeau et un blouson un badge des accessoire du club des amis du rire : je savais tu dirais ça étant donné tu as demandé devenir membre de notre club des amis du rire tu as droit à tout les accessoire gadgets du club tu peut les garder c'est pour toi tant que tu sera membre du club tu as accès à tout ce qui appartient au club des amis du rire pour aujourd'hui on es pas obligé de mettre un déguisement l'important c'est que tu as les accessoires du club sur toi au moment de la vidéo tourne_

_moi je rappelle justi me change en super aventurier: moi justy reviens désolé yuna on à oublier de te les donné avant_

_ponchiot obéît : ponchiot_

_yuna ravi de recevoir ces accessoire mis le bandeau à la place de son bandeau et les petits accessoire: bestuni yukai c'est deja cool d'avoir ces super accessoires du club qui sont cool et à la mode on peut attendre un moment je veut me faire jolie pour la caméra_

_mon frère changer le film : bonne idée yuna fessant nous beaux et jolie pour la première vidéo officiel du club des amis du rire_

_4 min 28 plus tard silence ça tourne moi à la caméra yuna et mon frère devant la caméra_

_mon frère : pret pour la vidéo nichan yuna_

_yuna : je suis prête j'ai hate de commencer_

_moi j'allume la caméra : ok je suis prêt nichan tu peut commencer_

_mon frère devant la caméra appelle son pokemon : ohayo gonzamas mina je m'appelle Hikari Baruko je suis un aventurier pokemon laisser moi vous présenter mon premier pokemon go tom il est l'heure pour toi de venir faire ton salut au public et de m'accompagner à notre premiere aventure ensemble_

_ouistiticam apparu avec une galipette entré théâtrale va sur l'épaule de mon frère : ouisti ouistiticam_

_mon frère donner à tom n e friandise : quelle fantastique entré mon tom je te félicite tiens voila ta récompense voici mes amis du club des amis du rire et leur pokemon qui nous accompagne dans notre aventure à tom et moi_

_yuna salua devant camera princesse théâtre appelle son pokemon: konichiwa je suis Miyuna Eizo voici mon pokemon go cari viens saluer le public et partit m'accompagné à l'aventure_

_carapuce fais une entré de bulle brillante salut devant la caméra saute sur yuna pour lui faire un calin : cara carapuce_

_yuna câliner carapuce en lui donnant une friandise : bravo cari tu as été fantastique_

_moi un peu plus réservé filmé par mon frère j'appelle mon pokemon : konichiwa dessus Yuki Fujido voici mon premier pokemon go justy viens dire bonjour au public et m'accompagné dans l'aventure_

_ponchiot fait une apparition en galipette shootant sa balle salut avec position de super héros et théâtre devant moi : ponchi ponchiot_

_moi je felicite ponchiot avec une friandise p war d'ou il appris à faire ça mon ponchiot: okaeri ponchiot je te félicite je suis fier de toi tu la mérité ta récompense_

_mon frère revenu devant la caméra avec tom : voici donc tout les membre de mon club spectacle des amis du rire au complet miyuna et son cari yuki et justy moi et tom nous somme au complet pour notre première aventure pour commencer la première aventure mon club et moi on va visiter un centre pokemon peut être avec de la chance on va rencontrer d'autre pokemon_

_ouistiticam : ouisti ouisti_

_yuna devant la camera avec carapuce : ou voir une éclosion d'un œuf cari ça serais chouette de voir un œuf éclore pour voir quel pokemon se cache dans l'œuf_

_carapuce : cara cara_

_moi devant la caméra timide avec ponchiot assit devant moi balançant sa queue joyeusement : ou nous peut etre rencontrer des nouveaux amis pokemon et propriétaire de pokemon_

_ponchiot : ponchi ponchi_

_mon frère filme l'entrée du centre pokemon: tel est la question que ou qui va ton découvrir dans ce beau centre pokemon voici donc ce que le club des amis du rire va prendre départ de l'aventure pour de nouvelle amitié pokemon dresseur coordonnateur l'épisode d'aventure d'aujourd'hui du club des amis du rire s'appelle_

_yuna moi mon frère ensemble devant la caméra : la vie d'un centre pokemon episode 1_

_carapuce ponchio et ouistiticam : carapuce ponchiot ouistiticam_

_é min plus tard nous some à l'intérieur du centre pokemon_

_yuna moi mon frère : sukke c'est beau_

_mon frère : les amis voici à quoi ressemble l'intérieur un centre pokemon cool regarder les mur comme c'est beau tout ces pokemon_

_yuna : il à plein pokemon dessiner dessus pikachu joliflor bulbizarre un carapuce comme carry_

_moi : il à aussi un roucool un ponchiot comme mon ponchiot_

_la jolie nièce du propriètaire venu nous voir : konichiwa les enfant je m'appelle Johanna je suis une infirmière du centre pokemon je peut vous aider chercher vous quelque chose_

_mon frère en voyant Johanna l'infirmière prêt de lui il rougit p war elle est kawaii dans ces moment la je voudrais ma taille pour séduire : euh Johanna oneesan vous etes trés jolie_

_moi j'avoue de rougir aussi : konichiwa vous etes belle_

_yuna jalouse de l'attention tourné sur la nièce du propriétaire : konichiwa Johanna san je m'appelle miyuna eizo je suis membre du club des amis du rire je voudrais m'inscrire à le concour pokemon eau le concour attrape pokemon et le concour de talent et le concour de coordonnateur avec cari si vous plait Johanna onnessan_

_mon frère : euh moi aussi je veut m'inscrire à des concour Johanna onnessan je m'appelle hikari baru je suis le chef du club des amis dur rire le concour de artiste pokemon le concour de talent pokemon le concour attrappe pokemon et je veut aussi participer à la grande course de pokemon avec tom écrit sur l'affiche la bas_

_moi : konichiwa je m'appelle yuki Fujido je veut participer au concur attrape pokemon concours artiste et talent pokemon et la course pokemon je veut bien m'inscrire_

_la nièce du propriétaire : avez vous deja votre carte membre pour concour miyuna chan yuki kun hikari kun_

_yuna: non à jamais fais un concour pokemon c'est notre première fois à tout les trois johanna oneesan_

_la nièce : dans ce cas donnez moi votre pokedex si vous avez un pokedex_

_mon frère remis mon pokedex et le miens : hai tenez johanna onnesan voici nos pokedex celui de yuki et le mien_

_yuna remis son pokedex : voici mon pokedex johanna san_

_la nièce du propriétaire pris nos pokedex va derrière l'accueil pour enregistrer nos pokedex au concour désiré : je vais enresgistré votre pokedex_

_mon frère me signe temps mort pour la caméra lors je met sur pause la caméra : johanna san on à quelque chose à demander_

_la nièce du propriétaire : oui je vous écoute_

_mon frère : l'identité qui est sur notre pokedex le mien s'appelle yutochi ujidowa et celui de yuki en vrai c'est yukaichi ujidowa_

_la nièce : je vois ça sur les pokedex dit moi les jumeaux et yuna chan pourquoi donner vous un autre nom_

_moi : okassa nous appris jouer un role on doit pas toujours utiliser notre vrai identité pour devenir un personnage de cinéma_

_mon frère :on veut devenir acteur aventurier l'identité on vous à donner c'est celui de notre personnage pour une vidéo de notre club de spectacle les amis dur rire on était entrain de film et notre première vidéo d'une aventure du club on voulais voir à quoi ressemble la vie d'un centre pokemon on voudrais visiter ou rencontrer des pokemon qui sont ici johanna san pour notre vidéo_

_yuna : et voir à quoi ressemble un œuf pokemon_

_la nièce : je vois ces vous les futur apprenti acteur mon oncle ma parler je me demandais quand est je vous rencontrerai_

_mon frère yuan et moi :hein vous nous connaissez_

_la nièce : oui je suis johanna torushima infirmière stagiaire et la nièce de kentaro occhan ma mère et sa grande soeur il venu emmené des pokemon blessé il ma prévenu de votre présence je crois bien les jumeaux vous lui avez rappeler une personne qui connait il avais l'air à pensé je les entendu dire à son pokemon les jumeaux ujidowa kun me rappelle une personne j'ai connu il à longtemps c'est dommage il à pas eu temps de faire son rêve j'espère que ces jumeaux réaliserons leur rêve avant il soit trop tard_

_moi : ça explique son regard en vers nichan tout à l'heure quand à la rencontrer_

_yuna: oui voila pourquoi il à dit à Laura san que ton frère à droit de participer con cour amateur yutochi à du lui rappeler son ami_

_mon frère rougit plus : réel jii san me dit toujours je lui rappelle otossa à notre age maintenant je comprend ce qui veut dire les adultes nous voit quand il avais notre age demo johannna san pour le sconcour on peu participer_

_la nièce nous remet notre pokedex et une carte chacun : vous les jumeaux je vous inscrit comme membre amateur des concours vous pourrez participer à tout les concours amateur du camps et de la région de kanto quand à toi yuna chan comme membre officiel de coordonnatrice pokemon et tout les concour tu veut participer de la region de kanto tu es deja chance il à un concour de coordonnatrice officiel dans 3 jours ici au camp pokeland tout ce que vous avez à faire pour participer à un concour c'est de venir à un centre pokemon donner votre carte membre pour vous inscrire le jour du concour ou la veille_

_yuna moi mon frère : aligata johanna oneesan_

_yuna : est ce que nous inscrit à les concours aujourd'hui_

_la nièce : non les concour aujourd'hui les inscriptions sont terminé par contre je vous est inscrit pour les concours de attrape pokemon le concour artiste et le concour talent pokemon avec vos pokemon qui à lieux demain sur toute la journée gardez précieusement votre carte membre sur vous c'est votre pass pour les concours du camps de pokeland_

_yuna et nous : hai johanna onneesan_

_la nièce : alors que diriez vous de continuer votre visite du cnetre pokemon vous avez parler d'œuf pokemon il à justement une jeune dresseuse de pokemon qui à un œuf pokemon ici elle venu avec ses pokemon je peut vous présenter_

_mon frère : ça serais chouette aligata johanna san_

_la nièce : suivez moi vous pouvez filmez les lieux amis pas les personne sans leur accord pour ma part ça me derange pas d'etre filmer si quelqu'un refuse d'etre filmé ne le filmé pas d'accord les mais du rire_

_mon frère et moi : hai johanna oneesan_

_un peu après une rencontre d'une nouvelle amie Hatoko est une fan de pokemon vol psy plante trés particulière comme fille comme mon frère elle à adore la magie son pére était un magicien dans un cirque mais son rêve à elle est devenir une chanteuse musicienne de groupe de musique comme les two mix sauf elle veut faire parti de groupe de musique pokemon par contre elle m'intrigue je me demande si elle n'est pas une vaso son comportement m'intrigue je pense elle doit être environ notre age réel voir deux ou trois de plus ce qui est sur mon frère est envoûté par elle on la rencontrer dans une salle elle répète avec deux de ces pokemon en santé non loin de son œuf pokemon qui semble aller éclore yuna es comme ayumi elle est jalouse trés vite en voyant d'autre fille_

_moi derrière mon frère et Johanna je me suis arrêté écoutant attentivement :_

_yuna marche prêt de moi_ _: yuki est ce que tu va bien_

_moi : euh bestuni miyuna_

_la nièce du propriétaire : yuki kun si tu te sen t pas bien tu peut voir le sensei du centre pokemon_

_mon frère qui il film : il à un sensei au cnetre pokemon_

_la nièce : oui il en à deux un sensei pokemon et une sensei qui veille sur la santé des dresseur et coordonnateur il à pad que led pokemon le camps veille à leur santé on veille sur la santé des enfants des humain ici la particularité du centre pokemon est un hopital pour pokemon et leur maîtres_

_yuna : vous avez deja eu des patient comme nous johanna san_

_la nièce : oui en à souvent des patient de votre age beaucoup d'entre eux se souci plus de leur pokemon que d'eux même reste en bonne santé_

_mon frère : vraiment Johanna san pourriez vous nous donnez un exemple de patient humain que vous ave vu_

_la niéce efléchis : en voial une il à deux semein un dresseur pokemon passait son temps à s'entraine pour la ligue pokemon jour et nut il ne fesais que entrainer ces pokmen ou s'netrainer alors ilparticpei à un concour okemon deu camps pokeland il est tomber dans les pomme ile st arrivé au centre pokmon par ces 3 pokemon et ces amis qui nous l'emmené ici quand sensi lui à demander ce qui lui est arrivé il rien voulu dir ces amis inquiét pour lui nous on dit il à passer plus de emps à s'entrainer à peine il s'arretais de manger pour dormir tout ce qui voulais c'est d gagner un nouveau badge mais la vrai raison il était en colère personne ne sait pourquoi il fus en colére pourquoi il ne prenais aps temps de dormir de manger àpeine lévé il voulais deaj retourné s'entraîner mais son corp était trop faible trop fatuigé sensei à découvert il était aussi blesse il avais fais une entorse pendant son entrainemenn il continuais amlgré ça ilsensei ayant compris plus ou moins sa colère c'était facile de prendre soin de sa santé tant qu'il avais une entorse il ne pourais pas reprendre l'entrianement pour lui ou ces pokmon bien qu'il n'a aps voulu rester avec nous pour prendre repos il rejoint ses amis qui pendant sa guerison l'aider à entrainer ses pokemonet s'aasuur eil rest tranquille jusque il soit guéris même ci il refuse de partager ces sentiment avec son entourage quelque soit la raison de sa colère sensei à dit c'est pas la santé de ce garçon qui malade c'est juste le coeur qui souffre d'une douleur que même vous les enfant ne peut pas échapper surtout la première fois_

_moi et mon frère : la première fois de quoi johanna san_

_yuna : en vois bien vous etes des garçon vous etes come mon frère vous comprennez jamais rien_

_mon frère : parce que tu sais c'est quoi le problème dun garçon_

_yuna avancer au distributeur acheté des boisson : oui il était amoureux d'une fille je pari même l est trop timide pour se déclarer il vu un autre garçon avec elle alors il penser que la fille ne l'aime pas comme lui il aime elle je suis sur dans ces amis il à la fille qu'il aime pas vrai johanna san c'est que voulais dire sensei qui la soigner_

_la nièce : oui en effet il est amoureux d'une fille mais il trés timide pour aller lui parler c'est après on appris pendant une fete du camps il à vu la fille qui aime danser avec un garçon au lieu de prendre courage pour lui_ _parler il c'est enfermer dans un entrainement jour et nt sans pause ce qui est dangereux pour lui pour ces pokemon il on besoin des détente amusement repos oubliant il besoin de manger de dormir que c'est pour santé et sa croissance trés important il veille sur sa santé qui à pris de gros risque pour sa santé_

_mon frère : c'est du n'importe quoi franchement il à mieux que se mettre en danger pour une fille qui t'aime pas c'est ringard_

_yuna : ah oui qui te dit la fille ne l'aime pas aussi_

_mon frère acheté des barre de chocolat : c'est clair elle ne l'aimais si vraiment elle aimais elle serais pas aller danser avec un autre garçon elle se souciais plus de lui elle ferais tout pour lui soit plus en colère il est évident elle ne l'aime pas qu'elle à fait du mal au garçon pour s'amuser tout les garçon sait vous les fille vous amuser des garçon pour être d'après vous la plus belle fille_

_yuna : c'est faux on joue pas des garçon c'est vous les garçon qui joue des file vous voyez une fille vous lui dite elle est belle pourrais vous voyez une autre fille vous allez lui dire la même chisei l'autre fille donc'est vous qui joue des fille vous les garçons vous etes compliqué_

_mon frère : non c'est les fille qui son compliqué vous savez jamais ce vous voulez à part les boutique papoter avec vos copine autour de dinette pas vrai yuki tu es d'accord avec moi_

_yuna : non yui est d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas yuki j'ai raison_

_mon frère : non mais je rêve yuki est d'accord avec moi je le connais bien il sais j'ai raison_

_yuna : non j'ai raison yuki le sais_ _mon frère : non c'est moi j'ai raison yuki_

_yuna et mon frère : j'ai raison yuki_

_moi je goutte p franchement je vais pas me prononcer sur ce sujet je my connais rien :eu je la musique_

_yuna et mon frère : la musique il à pas de musique_

_moi : pourtant j'entend de la musique il viens de ce couloir_

_yuna : c'est bizarre j'entend pas la musique_

_mon frère : si yuki dit il à entend de la_ _musique c'est il à de la musique dans ce couloir on doit le croire il entend loin Johanna san est ce vous avez de la musique dans ce couloir_

_la nièce du propriétaire : ce couloir ah c'est surement Hakoto chan une de nos patiente récente elle doit être en train de répéter avec ses pokemon_

_moi : on peut la voir johanna onneesan_

_mon frère : bonne idée nichan on peut lui parler_

_la nièce du propriétaire :alors venez je vais vous montrer aussi la nursery pokemon_

_dans la nursery_

_hakoto et ses deux pokemon plante répète une chorégraphi ' on tourne à droite o tourne à gauche on se baisse baisse et on saute en tournant sur nous même en levant les bras on fais la toupie attention la finale arriv on fais la finale_

_on à tous applaudis à la finale : clap clap_

_hakoto nous à vu avec se pokemon nous fond un salut elle donne à ces pokemon des poffins : rosa et flora bon travail on fait une pause tenez vous l'avez bien mériter votre récompense_

_joliflor prend sa récompense : joliflor_

_rosalia aussi pren sa récomepn: rosalia_

_hakoto: johanna san tout à l'heure pendant on répétait une danse j'ai vu mon oeuf briller plursieur fois est ce qui'il va bien_

_la nièce du propriétaire va voir le moniteur : si il à briller ce qui signifie tu avoir un nouveau pokemon dans une moment Hatoko chan ces enfant veule te rencontrer c'est un club rire il son entrain de filmer leur vidéo sur le centre pokemon_

_hatoko nous regarder de prêt qui venu devant nous mon frère et moi genre princesse joyeux : oh mon dieu je suis votre plus grand fan je regarder votre filme il est super j'adore je vous partager à tout mes amis ma famille pour il voit votre film les amis du rire ohayo les amis du rire moi c'est Hakoto Tachibana voici rosa et flora mes deux pokemon plante_

_rosalia et joliflor nous salut : rosa rosalia joli joliflor_

_yuna : moi c'est miyuna eizo voici cari mon pokemon_

_carapuce dan s les bra sde yuna : cara carapuce_

_moi : ohayo moi c'est Yuki Fujido voici justy mon pokemon_

_ponchiot assit devant moi: ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère: euh salut moi c'est yu euh c'est hikari daku et voici tom mon pokemon_

_ouistiticam monter sur l'épaule de mon frère : ouisti ouistiticam_

_hatoko regarde nos pokemon : comme vous etes kawaii tom justy cari vous etes trop kawaii les amis du rire vous nous avez filmer moi et mes pokemon pour la danse_

_moi : on n'a pas droit de filmer les personne sans autorisation_

_mon frère : mais j'ai une peu filmer tes pokemon joliflor rosalia danse super bien comme toi tu danse bien_

_moi : il danse bien j'ai jamais vu de pokemon danser aussi bien comme il on fait_

_yuna : c'est pas il c'est elle yuki_

_moi : hein elle quoi miyuna_

_hakoto : miyuna san veut dire rosa et flora sont pokemon femelle_ _mais c'est pas graves j'ail'impression vous faite votre premier voyage pokemon c'est normal de vous tromper la première fois quand vous croiser des pokemon j'ai une idée quand vous aurez fini la visite du centre pokemon rosa et flora et moi va vous présenter un spectacle vous aurez droit de nous filmer comme ça m'entraînera à faire devant un public alors tom et hikari kun justy et yuki kun cari et miyuna san je vous invite à regarder le spectacle dans le salon du centre pokemon et vous pouvez même le mettre dans votre film_

_mon frère : d'accord hakoto san_

_yuna regarder l'œuf : regarder l'œuf il à une lumière brillante_

_la niéce de propriétaire : hakoto chan ton œuf est entrain d'éclore tu avoir un nouveau pokemon_

_hakoto se rapproche de son œuf : yatta mon œuf est entrain d'éclore les amis du rire filme ça mettez le de votre filme vite rosa flora venez voir on va avoir un nouvel ami_

_joliflor : joli joliflor_

_rosalia : rosalia_

_l'œuf à éclore donner naissance à un chenipan : chenipan_

_Hakoto un peu déçu : mon œuf à donner un chenipan_

_rosalia : rosalia_

_joliflor : jolieflor_

_yuna : sukke c'est beau de voir naître un pokemon tu as de la chance hakoto chan_

_moi : sukke il est kawaii ton chenipan hakoto san_

_ponchiot : ponchi_

_carapuce : cara carapuce_

_ouistiticam : ouisti_

_mon frère a qui à filmer la naissance de chenipan : super cool on viens de voir un kawaii chenipan est né d'un œuf pokemon et de nos pokemon et le club des amis du rire est impressionner par une kawaii naissance du chenipan de hakoto san_

_la nièce du propriétaire à examiner chenipan propose chenipan à hakoto : félicitation hakoto chan ton chenipan est en bonne santé et c'est un garçon tien s tu veut le prendre_

_hakoto est tout pal reculer beaucoup en tremblant : euh je prefere pas je_

_mon frère : hakoto tu n'aime pas ton nouveau pokemon_

_hakoto à des larme avec un regard effrayé: si j'aime tout mes pokemon j'ai pris soin de mon œuf je l'aime autant que rosa et flora mais c'est juste pardon chenipan je t'aime mais que elle partit en courant en larme_

_chenipan triste : chenipan_

_yuna : johanna san pourquoi elle reagi comme ça si elle aime son chenipan_

_la nièce du propriétaire : ne inquiète pas chenipan hakoto chan va revenir miyuna chan tu sais beaucoup de dresseur ou coordonnateur réagisse différament à la naissance de leur œuf pokemon certain réagisse comme hakoto chan 'autre son excité d'autre calinous avec leur nouveau pokemon d'autre heureux de leur pokemon qui es né le il en privilège tout ces pokemon_

_mon frère : hakoto san est devenu tout pale quand elle vu chenipan vous lui avez proposer pourtant elle était heureuse de voir son œuf eclore_

_moi : je crois c'est pas chenipan le problème de hakoto san elle à peur des insect_ _comme toi quand tu voit cet animal tu deviens pale voir fantôme hakoto san aime son œuf ça se voit je suis sur elle à pas emmené ici pour rien elle voulais avoir un pokemon en bonne santé pour cela elle resté ici jusque il naisse mais en voyant chenipan si elle à la peur des insect elle ne doit aps savoir comment réagir avec chenipan_

_yuna : pauvre chenipan il semble que hakoto san à peur de t'approcher mais johanna san qu'est qui va arriver à chenipan si hakoto chan ne veut pas de chenipan vous pensez quelle va l'abandonner_

_la nièce : je pense pas elle va l'abandonne hakoto chan depuis son arrivé je l'es vu bercer chanter danser avec son œuf pokemon elle lui à une histoire elle pris l'œuf dans ces bras elle fut surpris de voir son premier œuf pokemon est chenipan mais dans quelle temps son chenipan deviendra un trés beau pokemon quand il aura évoluer_

_yuna : en quoi va évoluer chenipan johanna san_

_la nièce du propriétaire : vous savez les enfants vous voulez des information sur des pokemon vous croiser vous pouvez consultez votre pokedex c'est remplis d'information sur les pokemon répertorié_

_mon frère pris son pokedex : alors je cherche chenipan_

_pokedex de mon frère_ #010 - _CHENIPAN: pokemon de type insect forme évoluer de chrysacier qui ensuite deviens papillusion Ses pattes ont des ventouses lui permettant de grimper sur toute surface, notamment les arbres. talent de chenipan **Ecran poudre (Shield Dust) :** Empêche le cumul d'effets. **Fuite (Run Away) :** Augmente les chances de fuite. - Monde des rêves_

_mon frère : cool le pokedex il connait plein de chose sur les pokemon_

_moi : je savais pas notre pokedex avais la fonctionne pouvais nous renseigner sur les pokemon_

_yuna : comme ça chenipan tu va évoluer en chrysacier et papillusion un des plus beau papillon pokemon hakoto chan à beaucoup de chance d'avoir un futur papillusion_

_moi : demo je me demande si elle à peur des papillon aussi vu elle semble avoir peur de chenipan qui est pokemon insect_

_mon frère : ça c'est vrai elle à peur des insect elle pourrais avoir peur des papillon comme son papillusion_

_la nièce du propriétaire nourri chenipan: vous avez il existe toute sorte d'insect chenipan est un pokemon sol papillusion est un pokemon insect et vol mais il existe aussi des pokemon insect qui on des patte comme les arraignés d'autre qui se déplace en rampant comme chenipan il à des insect volant insect de toute sorte catégorie si hakoto chan à peur de pokemon rampant elle ne sera pas forcément peur de son papillusion vous devez comprendre on à tous peur d'un animal qu'il soit petit ou gros il peut etre un gentille animal mais les humain on peur de l'animal ou de la famille des animaux c'est normal chacun à sa phobie animalier moi j'ai une peur de rongeur comme une souris mais moi je suis déja retrouver trés mal en présence de l'animal même ci il est gentille mais j'ai appris si on sait d'ou viens la phobie animalier qui nous fais peur on peut apprendre à vivre avec sa peur peut être même les apprivoiser les aimer chaque personne réagi différament quand il est une phobie animalier il existe des gens qui arrive à vivre avec la phobie ne ayant l'animal de sa phobie pour l'aider à plus avoir peur de sa phobie animalier bien sur d'autre on pas moyen de approcher l'animal de sa phobie en est tous différent alors les animaux et le pokemon sont aussi tous different il on tous une personnalité joliflor elle arrête pas de danser avec ou sans musique pour mettre tout le monde bonne humeur la elle danse pour chenipan rosalia elle par contre elle à suivit sa dresseuse parce que elle du sentir sa dresseuse à besoin de son amie ben moi je dois continuer mon travail avent la fete ça fut un plaisir de vous faire visiter le centre pokemon et je suis ravi de vous connaitre les amis du rire ça vous à plus de visiter le centre pokemon_

_mon frère yuna et moi: hai johanna onnesan aligata johanna san_

_yuna : johanna san vous avez dt il à une fete_

_la nièce du propriétaire : oui tout les soir le camps pokeland fais la fete chaque soir à son thème il des soiré déguisé ou des soiré karaoké ça permet au pokemon et leur propriétaire de se détendre s'amuser il à une sot la fete sur la plage sous le préau de fete devant le bar ou dans la sale de fete à l'intérieur parfois c'est des spectacle ou des concert organisé_

_mon frère : ce soir il à quoi comme fete dans le pokeland johanna san_

_la nièce du propriétaire : ce soir je pense la fete à lieux sur la plage le thème d e ce soir c'est soiré cinema dessin animé_

_mon frère: c'est une fete déguisé alors_

_moi : ça y ressemble oui à une fete déguisé en général effet à thème c'est souvent_ _déguisé_

_yuna : oh non je n'est aps de déguisement vite le garçon allons en ville acheté un déguisement pour la fete de ce soir_

_moi mon frère : nani en ville_

_la nièce : miyuna chan si tu veut acheté va dans les boutique du camps pokeland tu pourra trouver de toute sorte de boutique à louer ou à acheté si vous avez pas déguisement vous pouvez en louer il existe même une boutique déguisement pokemon au camp pokemon que soit pour fille ou pour garçon ou grand et petit humain et pokemon ici au camps vous trouver des tas de belle chose dans les boutique pokemon par contre les boutique pokemon ferme à 19 h 30 le café restaurant ferme à 22 h mais vus les enfants il est préférable d'aller à la cantine ou vous pouvez trouver un buffet que soi petit déjeuner au diner le buffet est ouvert de 7 h jusque à 21 h nous conseillons aux enfant sans accompagnateur de passer au buffet car nous savon vous etes encore jeune c'est pour votre sécurité ici le camps pokeland on aime savoir tout nos client que soit enfant ados et adultes c'est sécurité pour leur pokemon et pour eux et veillons sur leur bien être leur santé sur le morale chez nous les clients et les pokemon repart heureux avec sourire ce ci dit bonne chance les amis du rire pour vos aventure et à bientôt revenez quand vous voulez avec vos pokemon_

_moi yuna mon frère on sort car on à fini la visite t : hai aligata johanna san sayonara joliflor chenipan sayonara johanna san_

_joliflor nous fais orvoir : joli joliflor_

_chenipan : chenipan_

_la nièce du propriétaire : sayonara les amis du rire à plus tard à la fete_

_devant le centre pokemon_

_mon frère devant la caméra : les amis du rire voici moment de dire ce que nous avons penser de notre visite du centre pokemon combien on va leur donner comme note miyuna_

_yuna signe peace : c'était trop génial le centre pokemon est trés kawaii et beau avec de superbe couleur on à rencontrer des pokemon superbe kawaii j'ai pu voir un œuf pokemon éclore donner naissance à un chenipan j'ai appris plein de chose grace johanna san une trés gentille infirmière du centre pokemon je donne la note de 10 sur 10_

_carapuce : cara cara capuce_

_moi : quand à moi j'ai bien aimé de voir comment vie une centre pokemon il à des pièce spécial pour chaque type de pokemon on à rencontrer une infirmière trés amicale qui nous à enseigné son savoir sur les pokemon nous à donné des conseil on à une nouvelle amie qui semble aimer danser peut être elle va devenir une danseuse avec ses pokemon qui sont des pokemon kawaii beau à regarder elle aimer da_ _nser comme leur propriétaire c'est vrai la naissance de chenipan c'était la première fois j'ai vu naître en pokemon je donne la note de 10 sur 10 au cnetre pokemon_

_ponchiot sauter dans mes bras: ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère : moi j'ai rien à dire de mauvais juste dire que c'est supper cool je confirme ce miyuna et yuki on dit c'est trés beau trés kawaii on c'est fais de nouveaux amis pokemon et dresseur de pokemon on à une chance de voir à quoi ressemble un œuf pokemon puis voir de nos yeux un œuf pokemon naître en chenipan on appris le chenipan va évoluer devenir un chrysacier pour ensuite devenir un beau papillon du nom de papillusion plein d'autre information sur le chenipan je donne une note de 10 sur 10_

_ouistiticam sur l'épaule de mon frère : ouisti ouistiticam_

_mon frère : c'était une super aventure on découvert de kawaii chose c'est la fin de l'épisode n° 1 des amis dur rire moi c'est Hikari Daku et tom mon pokemon n'oublions pas mon club des amis du rire Miyuna Eizo et son pokemon cari Yuki Fujido et son pokemon justi_

_carapuce ouistiticam ponchiot font un salut finale : cara carapuce ouisti ouistiticam ponchi ponchiot_

_mon frère yuna et moi fais une salut final théâtre : aligata gonzamas les amis du rire sayonara mina et à bientôt pour les prochaines aventure des amis du rire_

_mon frère couper la caméra : yosh il à plus que préparer la vidéo et mettre sur notre blog bon travail tom cari et justy vous avez été super cool nichan yuna vous aussi vous avez été super cool allons faire les boutique du camps pokemon_

_yuna donner un poffins à cari : quand est ce tu va mettre la vidéo en ligne yutochi_

_mon frère : peut être demain dans la journé si j'ai temps_


	7. Chapter 7

******__** __

**_Chapitre 6 partit 2_ **

_notre premier jour de notre voyage aventure avec nos pokemon justi tom cary mon frère et moi tous ensemble on va vivre l'aventure nous somme pas encore arrivé à doublonville mais on est deja arrivé installé notre campement à un camps de camping qui s'appelle camp pokeland on visité le centre pokemon pour nous inscrire au concour de pokemon organisé par le camp pokeland la journée est presque fini deja on vu de belle chose comme la naissance de chenipan au cnetre pokemon on appris des tas d'information sur les Pokemon et les dresseur coordonnateur pokemon mais en réalité le camp pokeland est un camp de jeunesse les principaux client du camps sont mineur des enfant à des jeune adultes qui on des pokemon il à des adultes mais eux sont plus accompagnateur ou personnel ou des artiste de tout genre qui viens faire leur spectacle ou animer le camps le soir c'est surtout fete ou spectacle ou concert chaque soir le camps pokeland programme divertissement pour leur clients ce qui est sur le camps de pokeland nous réserve plein d'autre surprise fantastique à découvrir ce qui signifie c'est pas seulement un terrain de camping il est aussi de quoi nous amuser ,nous détendre nous soigner nous et nos pokemon des terrain pour entraîner nos pokemon également des endroit pour profiter de la nature faire des activité avec la nature faire la fête et ce que prefere yuna et mon frère ce sont les boutiques et les endroit il à manger des différent spécialité ce camps pokeland à devise bien être santé détente mis en forme avec different type d'entrainement loisir pour pokemon et leur propriétaire pour il repart heureux avec le sourire c'est un peu pour dire chez eux les clients son roi_

* * *

_Après la visite du centre pokemon yuna mon frère et moi ont c'est rendu à la zone commercial du camp de pokeland ou il à de tout sorte magasin on est sur de trouver totes sorte d'articles de tout genre yuna je suis sur elle pense être au paradis on va faire tour de magasin les filles vraiment fatiguant avec le shopping dire que ma petit soeur dans quelle années sera comme yuna chan fan de magasin_

_16 h 48 zone commercial du camp pokeland_

_moi : il semble avoir plein de magasin en dirais_

_yuna heureuse : kawaii j'ai l'impression on est au centre commercial il à des magasin tout autour de nous j eme demande si je vais me repérer_

_mon frère qui à sa caméra : dans ce cas allons voir le panneaux la bas il à un plan dessus ça pourra nous aider à savoir ou aller_

_devant le panneau_

_moi je regarde le plan : par quoi on commence_

_yuna regarder le plan: allons au magasin déguisement pokemon ensuite on ira magasin loligirl et pokemon peut être j'irais aussi faire un tour magasin accessoire et beauté peut être celui la_

_mon frère : boutique pokemon et boutique souvenir et habille tous aussi_

_moi : hein mais si on fais tout ces magasin aujoud'hui je ne suis pas sur on aura le temps de tout faire il est presque 17 h_

_mon frère : tu as raison nichan on va faire les magasin de yuna c'est elle qui veut acheté pour la fete de ce soir on reviendra avant de partir pour doublonville nous acheté des souvenir et pour les pokemon_

_yuna: je pense c'est une bon plan mais tu sais yutochi je veut pas acheté que pour faire la fete veut aussi acheté pour le concour pokemon johanna san à dit dans 3 jours il aura un concour officiel pokemon ci c'est officiel je veut être joli tout comme cari doit être joli pour notre premier concour pour obtenir le ruban du concour_

_moi : yuna est ce que tu crois tu es prête pour ton premier concour pokemon_

_yuna : je pense que oui depuis j'ai eu cari je m'entraîne tout les jours je vais continuer de nous entraîner pour on soit prêt pour le concour pokemon dans 3 jour mais j'aimerais bien avoir un second pokemon_

_mon frère : je suis sur demain au concour attrape pokemon tu aura attrapé un second pokemon tu sais quelle pokemon tu veut pour en deuxiéme pokemon yuna_

_yuna appelle son pokemon : je veut un pokemon aussi kawaii que mon cari go cari viens me rejoindre on va faire les magasin pour se faire beau pour notre premier concour pokemon_

_carapuce apparaît de son entré bulle va câline yuna: cara carapuce_

_mon frère appelle tom : bonne idée yuna go tom rejoint moi pour faire les boutique avec yuna et cari_

_moi j'appelle mon pokemon : go justy toi aussi rejoint nous_

_ouistiticam ponchiot apparu: ouisti ponchiot_

_une magasin déguisement pokemon_

_moi : nichan c'est moi ou tu acheté des tas d'article ici_

_mon frère remplis un panier de déguisement pokemon : oui j'ai acheté pour tom et justy des déguisement pokemon pour les habituer à se déguiser pour faire notre spectacle_

_moi : demo comment tu sait quelque déguisement les servira son pour eux_

_mon frère me montre les panneaux en haut : par la haut il à écrit au dessus chaque rayon catégorie de pokemon tom est pokemon feu pour tom je suis aller au rayon pokemon feu pour justy qui est pokemon normal nous somme rayon pokemon normal et sol_

_moi: soca ce qui signifie yuna et cari son dans le rayon pokemon eau tu compte acté tout le magasin_

_mon frère va payer totu ces article : j'ai finis j'ai acheté pour la semaine j'ai pris pour different pokemon que nous aurons peut être je vais payer on va rejoindre yuna et cari_

_la vendeuse à fais passer les articles à la caisse mis dans un sachets : konichiwa les bouya ça fais 558 yens 23 cent bouya_

_mon frère payer pris le sachet avec un billet de 1000: tenez obassa_

_la vendeuse vérifier le billet remis la monnaie : aligata et à bientôt les bouya_

_mon frère et moi : sayonara obassa_

_moi avec les pokemon mon frère on va rejoindre yuna: hé va y doucement papa à dit c'est aussi pour nos besoin l'argent comme pour nous nourrir_

_mon frère : t'inquiète pas j'ai pris mon argent de poche de tout façon c'est toi qui à l'argent de que papa nous à donner donc c'est toi qui va gérer les besoin pour nous et les pokemon de notre aventure moi je vais gérer les besoin du club des amis du rire donc c'est moi qui va gérer l'argent que les amis joyeux nous on remis il on gagner pour nous faire notre voyage ça te va on repart les role et les taches_

_moi : dac ça me va mais yuna elle fais quoi si nous fais tout le travail elle voyage avec nous sans rien faire_

_mon frère : yuna on lui trouvera un role et une tache à faire pour l'instant j'ai pas l'impression elle sait faire grand chose pour le camping il à qu'avoir comment elle ne sais pas monter sa tente elle ne c'est pas préparer pour son voyage pokemon si non on serais pas ici_

_moi : débutant aventure je comprend pourquoi elle attendais on frère reviens surement pour quand il repartirais pour l'aventure elle aurais accompagné_

_mon frère : surement mais je em demande pourquoi sa maman ne la pas aidé à se prépare_

_moi : tu sait nichan un voyage aventure on voyage léger on prend juste_ _nécessaire_

_mon frère : certe mais faut quand même prépare les voyage de ce genre après tu va vite perdre toi et moi on sait camper parce on à souvent aller camper avec le prof et les enfants la famille mais c'est aussi papa qui nous à dit on peut pas partir dans une aventure sans se préparer fair_ _e pour de long voyage il faut bien être équiper de strict nécessaire avec les materiel obligatoire pour aventurier_

_moi : tu as raison nos parents on insisté pour on soit vraiment prêt pour notre aventure parce eux il save vivre l'aventure mais les enfants c'est moi qui les appris à camper j'appris leur parent ne prenne pas de temps d'aller camper avec eux ou fare ce genre d'activité car il travaille sont toujours occupé pour d'autre truc_

_mon frère : c'est bien ce que je dit nous avons de la chance nos parents aime l'aventure mais beaucoup d'enfants ne son pas cette chance il veule réaliser leur eve mais sans savoir comment faire après tu vois il sont perdu triste toi et moi on est ensemble et on va aider nos amis à apprendre ce que leur parent se save pas faire avec eux sur ce qui est de l'aventure ça leur sera utile pour leur avenir disont c'est une mission pour nous les vaso de changer les chose_

_moi: mouais je commence à être habitué dde cette mission tu as vu yuna ce quelle fais_

_mon frère : oui comme toute les filles quand elle fond du shopping elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut yuna tu as fini on doit passer aux autre magasin avant la fermeture_

_yuna nous montre quatre tenu pokemon eau pour cari : les garçon vous prefere lequel pou cari_

_moi: il sont tous trés kawaii ça va bien à cari_

_mon frère : prend les quatre comme ça tu pourrais avoir pour la semaine déguisement pour cari_

_yuna : je voudrais bien mais je ne peut pas prendre tout mon argent pour ça okassa ma donner aussi our les besoin pour moi et cari_

_mon frère : dans ce cas come tu fais partit de mon club on va utiliser l'argent que nous avons pour le club des amis du rire comme ça tu garde l'argen de vos besoin de cari et toi_

_yuna : vraiment mais vos besoin à vous et vos pokemon_

_moi : on à l'argent du club réservé uniquement au club des amis du rire à part l'argent de nos besoin pour nous et nos pokemon si mon frère dit que tu peut prendre les 4 fais lui confiance mon frère est pas du genre abandonne ses amis et son club ou moi il teins toujours ces promesse yuna_

_yuna: alors d'accord je prend les 4 comme ça cari tu en aura pour un moment avec ces kawaii déguisement que tu sera trés joli pour le concour pokemon mon cari_

_carapuce : cara carapuce_

_yuna : aligata les jumeaux je vais vite payer et on y va au prochain magasin_

_magasin habille tous rayon fille_

_moi assit sur un tabouret avec les pokemon autour de moi : tom cari vous aussi en dirais vous préférer faire autre chose que les boutique_

_ouistiticam sur mon épaule_ _: ouisti_

_carapuce : cara cara_

_ponchiot coucher sur me genoux : ponchiot_

_mon frère revenu du rayon de garçon : tu est deja te plaindre au lieu de fair shopping_

_moi :passe je suis fatigué de marché derrière vous on deja plein déguisement et vetement dans nos affaire me dit pas tu as encore acheté des article aussi ici_

_mon frère me donne une canette de soda : non on à ce qui faut pour la semaine je suis juste aller voir les rayon garçon j'ai pris ça pour toi au distributeur je ne veut pas tu déshydrate avec cette chaleur tu as penser prendre ton traitement_

_moi accepté: aligata nichan mis le traitement est au camp je prendrais quand on era rentré faut penser appeler okassa ou elle va s'inquiète pour nous et serai cap de venir nous chercher si on ne l'appelle pas_

_mon frère : on fera avant d'aller à la fete de ce soir_

_yuna venu avec une jolie robe elle essayé : les jumeaux vous me trouver comment avec cette robe_

_moi : trés kawaii si c'est pour le concour pokemon tu sera trés belle avec_

_mon frère ça te va bien en plus tu brille comme une étoile pokemon la couleur te va bien tu devrais la mettre au concour pokemon_

_yuna: c'est valider ça sera ma robe du concour pokemon_

_mon frère : yuna tu as trouver pour déguisement de la fete de ce soir_

_yuna : oui super je sais ce que vais mettre ce soir j'en est même 3 kawaii déguisement avec leur accessoires mais c'est celui j'ai beaucoup hésité c'est celui du concour pokemon il à tellement d choix de couleur_

_mon frère :prend donc ta couleur préféré ça t'ira bien_

_yuna : mais je porte ma couleur préféré je vais me changer et payer j'ai un peu faim j'ai vu il à des restaurant on peut y aller_

_mon frère : je pensais on ira voir le buffet johanna onneesan à dit c'est gratuit pour nous du petit déjeuner au diner_

_moi :si on va restaurant il nous restera plus d'argent pour le reste du voyage_

_yuna : d'accord on va au buffet je suis sur il à beaucoup de chose à manger buffet_

_plus tard à la cantine on fais la queue pour prendre au buffet_

_mon frère : nichan tu peut vérifier le menu_

_moi derrière yuna: nichan si tu veut trouve une table pour nous je prendrais pour toi un plateau_

_mon frère : euh mouais je voulais prendre patisserie_

_moi : je sais ce que tu aime nichan je n'oublierais pas fais confiance_

_mon frère va chercher une table: d'accord je te laisse faire nichan moi je vais chercher viens tom on va chercher une table_

_ouistiticam monter sur l'épaule de mon frère :ouisti_

_yuna se sert au buffet yukai ou va ton frère c'est notre tour_

_moi je remplis les deux plateau : il va chercher une table pour nous yuna tu sait mon frère est allergique aux menu marin i alors il évite de rendd'aller sentir ce genre de marin si tu veut marin_

_yuna se sert différent plat : non merci hier okassa à fais du sushi entre nous j'aime pas manger les poisson je préfère les voir en vrai un jour j'irai voir les poisson nager dans l'ocean resplendir de belle couleur briller de mille feu dans le bleu des océan il sont kawaii_

_moi p ça sent parfum de l'amour venant d'elle : yuna tu sais j'ai vu il de la plongé dans les activité tu peut aller voir les poisson_

_yuna : hein tu es fou yukaichi je ne sais pas nager jamais je pourrais voir les poisson nager je me noyé_

_le fils du propriètaire : yuna chan tu as tord tu sais même sans savoir nage tu ppeut réliser ton reve de voir les possion nager la plongé il à de totu les niveaujamis mon père porporserais une activité si il n'aps duppersonnel compétent ici pour une activté papa exige brevet de secourisme il aussi des maitre nager à la piscine à la rivière meme sur l plage partoutles client vonvt se baigner des maitre nageur si je me trompe tu as un pokemon eau n'est ce pas yuna chan_

_yuna et moi : Laurent san_

_moi : yuna j'ai compris tu as choisi cari parce il est un pokemon eau tu aime la mer tu veut spécialiser dans les Pokemon eau_

_yuna un ton triste motivé et en colère : c'est vrai j'aime beaucoup les pokemon eau je ne l'es pas choisi c'est mon frère qui me la donner ça commencer quand je jouais avec le pokemon de papa il avais un pokemon eau un jour maman et papa se son disputer il n'arrêtai pas de crier j'avais peur puis papa est parti je ne jamais revu papa m'avais promis il va m'offrir un super pokemon puis on à déménagé pour Osaka les enfant était méchant avec moi il se moquais de moi parce que je ne savais pas parler leu langue mon frère est venu il es à dit de pas m'embêter mais un jour je suis aller sur la plage j'ai rencontre des pokemon eu l'un deux ressemblais beaucoup celui de mon pap à noel mon frère est venu il ma donner un œuf pokemon il à dit pour je ne plus liste ni toute seul j'ai choisit cet œuf pour toi j'aime beaucoup cari mais ensuite j'ai entendu mon frère et maman dire papa ne reviendra jamais il est mort mon frère à demander ou so pokemon okassa à dit elle e sait pas tout ce papa était censé faire c'est faire son travail pour son patron la police venu u jour dire papa est mort mon frère moi on avais pas déménager si elle déménager pour Osaka c'est parce que c'est ici elle à rencontrer papa elle n'a pas eu force de nous dire papa est mort mon frère t moi on était tout pour papa il venu à notre naissance il nous lisait des histoire il changer nos cours papa m'appris à marcher il nous emménais à l'école il venait au reunion parents prof au compétition même au spectacle moi j'était encore petit je venais d'avoir 6 ans quand otossa est mort mon frère avais 10 ans mon frère rester veiller sur moi maman travaille plusieurs travaille pour tout payer il sont venu demander de l'argent à okassa il dise elle doit payer pour papa c'est tout mon frère ne voulais pas partir faire son rêve mais en voyant ces personne réclamer de l'agent à okassa il ma dit c'est lui l'aîné de veiller sur okassa pou otossa tout ça c'est la faute de ces personne mon papa est mort tout temps il veut de l'argent jousts plus encore plus mon okassa les paye mais c'est jamais assez papa n'aurais pas du travailler ce jour la mis on patron la obliger okassa et lui c'est dispute à cause d'eux tout ce que je veut c'est aide mon okassa à les payer pour on reviens comme ant c'est pourquoi je veut gagner des ruban donne l'argent à okassa pour elle ne oit pl embêté par eux je veut aider mon rand frère protéger okassa de ces personne j'ai pas droit de lisser tomber okassa nichan je veut il laisse tranquille okassa je suis trop petit pour travailler mais j'ai l'age de participer à un concour pokemon avec l'argent j'aiderais mon frère à protéger okassa de ces personne il on tué mon papa il veule de l'argent je vais leur en donné pour qu'il laisse maman tranquille je ne vais pas abandonner okassa je le jure sur mon papa qui est une ange je vais payer ces personne pas vrai cari toit et moi on va gagner les concour pokemon alors non merci Laurent san je vais pas aller voir les poisson pas avant j'ai protégé mon okassa c'est ma seule famille avec nichan_

_carapuce aussi motivé : cara carapuce_

_moi impressionner : yuna_

_yuna à fini de ce servir elle avancer : allé viens cari on va rejoindre yutochi_

_le fils du propriétaire impressionner : yuna han à du caractère elle sais ce qu'elle veut et va laisser personne lui faire obstacle trés courageuse pour son age_

_hakoto derrière moi se sert : je la comprend avoir un papa aussi cool partit cause de personne qui cour après l'argent il à de quoi être en colére après son père à tout fais pour eux maintenant il est mort il s'en prenne à sa mère yuna san n'a pas temps de profiter de ces parent la façon elle parle de son frère prouve qu'elle à du grandir plus vite pour devenir aussi courageuse pour son objectif elle à une raison qui lui donne la force de faire de son mieux en tout cas moi aussi je veut devenir aussi courageuse que yuna san pour atteindre mon objectif_

_moi: hakoto san je ne savais pas tu était la_

_hakoto se sert : je suis arrivé au moment du yuna san parle de on frère à Laurent san yukaichi kun je doute tu puisse comprendre mais yuna san préfère ne jamais réaliser ses rêve pour protéger son okassa tant que ceux qui demande l'argent à sa mère reviendrons pour l'argent yuna san et son frère feront tout pour protéger leur okassa par protection juste pour faire ce leur père n'a eu temps de faire pour les protéger contre ces personne qui aime l'argent mon otossa dit souvent l'argent ne fais bonheur il apporte que des ennuie mais il à raison pour de l'argent les riche aime voler acheter les pauvre pour s'enrichir perdre ce qu'on possédé on aime à cause de ces personne fait peur c'est si injuste de grandir sans une personne on aime on soit témoin de chose horrible toi tu s ton frère jumeaux la façon il gis avec toi prouve il est comme yuna san il est prêt à tout pour tu soit heureux te faire oublier ta tristesse ce qui peut bien te faire peur qu'importe il va risque pour lui du moment tu soit heureux c'est ce qui compte pour lui tout comme yuna san pour rendre sa mère heureuse elle sera prête à tout pour faire sa mère heureuse pour cela elle veut que les personne qui veut de l'argent soit heureux avec plus d'argent jusque il soit stastifait pour re e d'embêter sa mère ben une fille peut être aussi courageuse que un garçon rappelle toi donc un fille c'est la clé des garçon ta maman peut être un e soeur des cousin e un jour ton amoureuse met au monde un garçon qui à tout de même le meilleur role de héros Laurent san tu dit elle yuna san à du caractère mais sache vivre sans un héros ça fais les filles être plus forte pour ne plus avoir peur et de prendre un courage pour avancer seul en affrontant tout les épreuve okassa dit vous les garçon ne peut pas comprendre ça contrairement à vous les garçon quand nous les fille nous affronter une épreuve comme celui ci on va se relever prendre le courage pour atteindre objectif tandis que vous préfère rester enfermer dans ce qui pour voue une épreuve du à pleurniche ou perdre confiance en vous comme toi yukaichi kun tu passe ton temps à laisser les autre decider pour toi tu ose jamais dire à personne ce que tu veut ton frère serais tes muscle et toi son cerveau mais pense tu vous etes vraiment équilibrer des jumeaux surtout de vrai doit être équilibrer même cerveau même muscle faire qu'un c'est pareil pour ton pokemon et toi doit faire qu'un équipe unis et équilibré elle parti avec son plateau_

_moi j'ai eu impression entendre ai parler à ce moment avec ce genre discour qui fais mal ma rendu triste je serre les poing : haibara san 'c'est de ma faute ce jour la_

_le fils du propriétaire semble m'observer yukaichi kun tu va bien_

_moi je fini de servir le plateaux pour rejoindre mon frère et yuna : genki Laurent san je pensais juste je dois aller rejoindre nichan viens justy_

_le fils du propriétaire pris le deuxième plateau pour m'aider :je vais te donner un coup de main yukaichi kun je voulais poser une question_

_moi : euh ben aligata Laurent san pose ta question_

_le fils du propriétaire : en fit je voulais savoir si vous savez attraper un pokemon_

_moi nous somme arriver à notre table: non on à jamais fais mais on c'est inscrit au concour attrape pokemon_

_le fils de propriétaire : je vous conseille d'etre très malin trés rapide parce que demain il à des dresseur qui save les attrapés la meilleure façon de les attrapés c'est de les affaiblir mai rapide pour les attaper ou si non il pourrais s'échapper_

_mon frère : Laurent san on troue quoi comme pokemon on peut attrapé ici_

_le fils du propriétaire : tu peut en trouer partout dans l'eau sous terre des buisson les arbres la foret je vous conseille d'avoir sur vous du répulsif anti dardargnant même pour votre voyage il vous sera utile pour repousser les dardargnant en colère il pourrais vous piquer de tout façon on vous donnera une carte ou pouvez attraper des pokemon avez vous deja une idée du pokemon voulez attraper demain_

_yuna : moi je veut un pokemon plante ou un pokemon kawaii papillon ou coccinelle_

_le fils du propriétaire : alors pour toi yuna chan je te conseille d'aller les endroits végétaux comme dans la foret ou les arbres tu trouvera les pokemon plante et pokemon insect tu es sur de trouver des pokemon insect ou végétaux_

_yuna : cool aligata Laurent san_

_mon frère : moi je veut attraper des pokemons vol ou psy ou combat ou je peut les trouver laurent san_

_le fils du propriétaire : combat vol psy tu peut en trouver un peu partout disons il à de tout genre de ce type de pokemons le mieux pour savoir sil à les critère tu recherche consulte ton pokedex yukaihi kun_

_moi : je suis yukaichi lui c'est yutochi_

_le fil du propriétaire désolé tous ressemblant et tit yukaichi kun tu veut quoi comme pokemon_

_moi : je ne sais pas il son tous interéssant et difficile de choisir entre eux_

_le fils du propriétaire : je ois toi tu serais plus de genre choisir un pokemon à ton coup de coeur pour lui c'est à dire tu en doit un si tu l'aime bien tu pourrais l'attraper si tu ne l'aime pas tu le laisserai partir tu es pas le seul beaucoup de dresseur aime tout les type e de pokemon d'autre veut spécialiser en pokemon il_ _préféré comme type_

_mon frère : laurent san est ce que tu as de pokemon aussi_ _le fils du propriétaire : oui j'en au moins une vingtaine de pokemon j'en peut garder 6 sur moi_

_yuna: tu as quoi comme pokemon laurent san_

_moi: oh oui laurent san on peut voir tes pokemon_

_mon frère : si te plait laurent san montre nous tes pokemon_

_le fils du propriétaire : d'accord je vous montrerais mes pokemon pas ici je viendrais vous les montrer à votre campement plus tard je dois aller terminer ma mission je voulais savoir vous venez à la fete ce soir_

_yuna: moi oui je viens_

_mon frère : moi aussi je viens pas vrai nichan_

_moi: oui nichan on viens demo c'est ou la fete laurent san_

_le fils du propriétaire sur la plage : si vous voulez je peut venir vous chercher pour emmené à la plage_

_mon frère : d'accord laurent san on accepte aligata laurent san_

_le fils du propriétaire : ok je viendrais vous chercher avant 20 h si vous avez pas déguisement de dessin animé je peut vous en trouve_

_yuna : j'en est acheté à la boutique tout à 'heure_

_mon frère: nous en à des déguisement dessin animé_

_le fils du propriétaire s'en va : ok alors je vous dit à plus tard les amis du rire_

_yuna et nous : hai laurent san_

_yuna manger: laurent san es kawaii il ressemble un peu à mon nichan sauf laurent san il à les yeux vert mon nichan les yeux bleu en fait pourquoi un des plateau tu emmené yukaichi à moins que l'autre c'est pas égale_

_moi je donne à mon pokemon une galette de riz il adore ça : nichan est plus vorace que moi alors pour lui il j'ai pris plus que il puisse manger tien justy je sais tu adore ça_

_ponchiot content de la galette : waf ponchiot_

_mon frère à donner son pokemon gateau au riz : toi aussi tom je ne vais pas t'oublier voila pour toi_

_ouistiticam content manger : ouisti ouisti_

_yuna manger boule de riz: vous donner autre nourriture que la nourriture pokemon à tom et justy_

_mon frère manger ces nems: il adore ça surtout la nourriture au riz on leur donnerais pas si il aimais pas ça tu as jamais essayé_

_yuna donner une galette de riz à carapuce : non mais si tom et justy aime ça je veut essayer cari tu veut goûter galette de riz_

_carapuce renifler et goûter la galette il vite aimer : cara cara_

_yuna vous avez raison: cari semble aimer la galette de riz_

_plus tard on revenu à notre campement yuna finit de se préparer pour aller à la fete mon frère et moi on est déjà prêt et déguisé avec nos pokemon okassa et les autres nous appeler sur vision conférence le fils du propriétaire est arrivé au moment de communication okassa est ravi de voir on est bonne compagnie_

_moi je sort deal tante me coiffe : nichan tu veut vraiment faire ça si personne connait ce personnage_

_mon frère sur son ordinateur : tout va bien nichan je n'aurais pas dit ça si je ne savais pas l'enjeu écoute c'est l'occasion de voir si ces personnage sont populaire ou pas_

_moi:si c'est pas populaire comme tu le dit on est tout de même à l'ouest du japon tu va faire quoi nichan_

_mon frère m'aide à fermer mon déguisement :dans ce cas toi et moi on va faire la pub de notre personnage pour il soit populaire ne t'inquiète ps j'ai un plan_

_ordinateur de mon frère : vous avez un appel vison conféence_

_mon frère et moi accepter l'appel : okassa_

_maman : coucou les jumeaux ou est frère yuto il va bien_

_mon frère:_ _kon_ _bawa okassa ohayo mina nichan va bien li finit de se préparer pour la fete on va tout à l'heure_

_maman : une fete les jumeaux soyez prudent n'aller pas des fete tout seul_

_moi : ohayo okassa les amis mina t'inquiète pas okassa on est accompagné on viens nous chercher_

_ouistiticam monter sur l'épaule de mon frère: ouisti_

_ponchiot saute dans mes bras : ponchi_

_mon frère : oui vous etes auss_ _i nous accompagné à la fete tom et justi on vous oublis pas_

_miyana : tiens c'est tom ouisti et justi le ponchiot déguisé comme vous les_ _jumeaux_

_ayumi : yukaichi est ce que tu va à une fete déguisé_

_moi: oui la ou nous somme ce soir il à une fete déguisé sur le thème dessin animé_

_ma soeur venu avec papa habillé d'un pyjama rouge contente de nous voir: coco momo_

_mon frère et moi : coucou neechan konbawa otossa_

_papa poser ma soeur sur le tapis : konbawa les jumeaux je peut savoir pourquoi cette tenu à cet heure ci_

_mon frère : on va à une fete déguisé on es invité otossa_

_maman :vous etes ou les jumeaux_

_mon frère: au camp de camping hakumaya sensei nous à recommandé de venir la on pourrais attraper des pokemon et s'entraîner ici avec tom et justy_

_moi : puis otossa tu sais hakuyama sensei est l'ami du prof pas vrai prof_

_agasa : si hakumaya kun leur à recommandé cet endroit peut lui faire confiance il connait bien la ou attraper de pokemon car il est aussi un éleveur pokemon c''est lui qui à répertorié beaucoup d'espèce pokemon si les jumeau veut attraper des pokemon il leur à envoyé un endroit sécurité pour les enfant_ _et leur pokemon puisse attrapé des pokemon_

_misturiko : demo vous allez plus à doublonville les jumeaux_

_moi : si on va toujours à doublonville mais on devais s'arrêter pour faire une pause pour monter notre campement pour la nuit_

_mon frère: on veut attrape des pokemon on s'entraîne aussi_

_le fils du propriétaire viens avec le quad voiturette: qui quit,vous les amis du rire vous etes prêt ou est yuna chan_

_yuna sorti de sa tente jolie de son déguisement de fée tenant son carapuce déguisé contre elle: kokoni laurent san je suis prête comment pour aller faire la fete vous trouver nos déguisement les jumeaux laurent san_

_le fils du propriétaire: très jolie fée yuna chan même carapuce est beau_

_moi : yuna tu es trés jolie tout comme cari kawaii_

_mon frère : ça vous va bien et trés joli_

_le fils du propriètaire : vous etes tous pret on y va_

_mon frère : on est prêt laurent san on finit la Visio conference on y va okassa otossa les amis les cousin nous devons aller on vous rappell demain_

_maman : amuser vous bien penser à vous nourrir et prendre repos pour être en forme toi yukai n'oublie pas ton médicament_

_moi je me sent rougir à travers mon masque p la honte quand elle fais ça :hai okassa j'ai pris deja mon médicament ne t'inquiète okass_ _a je vais bien_

_mon frère : okassa je vielle sur nichan t'inquiète pas on à manger on à même goûter au buffet du camps_

_papa : yuna chan si tu voit les jumeaux se disputer rappelle les il son frère un e équipe pas des ennemi_

_yuna : hai yusako san je vais veiller sur eux comme ci il seront mes petit frère comme mon nichan fais aven moi_

_miya a : dit les cousin c'est qui est avec vous_

_mon frère: cousine voici notre amie yuna san on voyage avec elle jusque à dou_ _blonville_

_yuna salut et cari salu: konbawa mina dessus yuna ebizo 10 je veut devenir coordonnatrice pokemon c'est mon premier voyage voici cari mon pokemon nous somme ravie de vous connaitre_

_carapuce salut comme yuna nos proche: cara carapuce_

_mon frère et voici laurent san son père est le propriétaire du camps de camping ou nous somme installé c'est avec lui on va à la fete okassa_

_le fils du propriétaire salut: konbawa dessus laurent toruyama ne vus inquiéter pas je rend soi d'eux_

_maman : aligata laurent kun veille bien sur les jumeaux pour moi_

_le fils du propriétaire : hai ujidowa san_

_maman : les jumeaux je sais vous etes impatient d'aller à la fete rappeler vous promettez moi ne faite pas de cascade dangereuse obéissez à laurent kun et aux adultes rester toujours ensemble trés pprudent surtout amusez vous_

_papa : ne vous couchez pas trop tard interdiction de boisson non enfant d'aller aux endroit dangereux les jumeaux_

_mon frère et moi: hai okassa otoss on vous le romet_

_ayumi: yukaichi kun tu fera des photos pour nous_

_miyana : et des souvenir de vos visite les cousin_

_moi : oui je vous les enverrais avec les souvenir en va vous envoyer_

_mon frère : on va envoyé des souvenir pour tout le monde même pour neechan okassa otossa mina on doit y aller laurent san nous attend on se parle demain_

_moi : à plus tard okassa_

_maman : amusez vous bien dans la n'oubliez on vous aime vous aime les_ _jumeaux moi je vous aime je vous embrasse fort_

_moi et mon frère: je t'aime okassa on vous aime neechan otossa sayonara les amis les cousins_

_tout le monde : sayonara les jumeaux_

_mon frère interrompit la communication : yuna tues prête pour la fete_

_yuna : oui je suis impatient pour aller à la fete_

_moi : je suis curieux de voir la fete_

_mon frère : et moi de voir ls déguisement des autres_

_le fils du propriétaire : alors vous etes prêt je vous emmène vous amuser à la fete_

_yuna mon frère moi: hai laurent san_

_carapuce : cara cara_

_ponchiot me saute dans les bras :waf ponchi ponchi_

_ouistiticam applaudis remonter sur l'épaule de mon frère :ouisti ouisti_

_yuna mon frère et moi avec tom cari justi on est allé à la fete déguisé avec laurent san sur la plage sur le préau de la plage de la térasse du bar de la plage bien décorer lumineux le bar de la plage vende de tout sorte boisson non alcoolisé ce qui est normal vu il à majorité de mineur des enfants des ados dessert patisserie glace crêpe gaufre milkshake au fruit brochette ou salade de fruit un groupe de musicien qui sont la pour ambiancer la fete avec leur musique il divers groupe formé sur les table sur la piste au bar sur la plage les filles de tout age des garçon de tout age des tas de pokemon petit au grand qui semble jouer ou communiquer ensemble même des pokemon tente leur chance de séduire les pokemon femelle yuna est resté un moment avec nous puis un garçon venu lui proposer à danser mon frère joue le photographe cameraman de yuna secrètement tout en buvant du milk-shake chocolat manger des crepe bien sur il repérer des jolie fille il est allé faire ce qu'il adore faire au filles jouer les kawaii bouya en disant je suis apprenti magicien je vous trouve belle oneesan mon frère ne s'intéresse jamais aux petit fille il préfère les jeune femme même quand il est kaito il va derrière les jeune femme de l'université ou qui sont dans la vingtaine et plus en leur offrant des fleurs jouant de son charme il me fais bien rire beaucoup de fille lui dit elle le recale en disant il es trop jeune pour elle ou il elle à un copain je lui est demandé pourquoi il va que derrière ce femme pas ceux de notre age il ma dit les fille de notre age sont des gamine moi je prefere les meilleure sexy plus agé plus expérimenter ce qui est sur tu es jolie tu sera sur de voir mon frère tenter de séduire papa dit un jour il va se calmer quand il tombera amoureux d'une fille souvent les séducteur comme mon frère tombe amoureux d'une fille on voit tout de suite à son comportement il est amoureux je me demande ce que otossa voulais dire par la voyant mon frère à la fete derrière tout les filles plus agé que lui je me demande en quai il serais amoureux ça sera différent mon frère après 3 h 45 de la fete il fais tour des fille il à même jouer magicien bu trois milkshake chocolat yuna elle depuis on la vu aller danser avec ce garçon on la pas vraiment revu moi je suis resté dans mon coin j'ai eu temps d e boire deux soda manger des crêpes ponchiot venu me rejoindre couché à mes pied aussi épuiser d'avoir jouer avec les pokemon il bu un de l'eau fraîche pour se rafraîchir pendant je suis à surveiller yuna et mon frère surtout yuna c'est une fille ça m'embêterais dé le premier jour du voyage il lui arrive quelque chose on à promis à sa mère de veiller sur yuna sais ce que ça fais d'avoir une petite soeur c'est pas facile de laisser sa soeur parler à n'importe quel garçon surtout ceux qui sont comme mon frère la difference mon frère lui traiter les filles avec respect il ne va pas faire de promesse au fille sans les tenir plus tard cari et tom nous on rejoint ponchiot qui semble moitié endormis prêt de moi tout en surveillant tom et cari qui jouais avec les autres pokemon la fete à commencer avoir moins de monde que à notre arrivé c'était moi je suis marre d'etre ici mais je sais mon fêtard de fete n'est pas genre parti avant la fin c'est pas yuna qui semble vouloir partir vu elle à l'air de s'amuser avec on partenaire de danse je soupire j'ai decider de marcher sur la plage en regardant la mer maintenant il moins de monde ponchiot me suit j'ai enlever mes botte de super héros pour marcher pied nu sur le sable mouillé avec la mer qu fais de va viens sous mes pied chante à mon oreille 5 min plus tard mon frère et yuna avec tom et cari nous on rejoint on fait comme moi la nuit es belle on à donc décidé de finir la soiré tranquille en marchant sous la sable la lune en rentrant au campement avec joie et bonne humeur grace mon frère qui fais toujours en sorte de nous rendre joyeux on est revenu au camps yuna est allé sous sa tente dormir mon frère moi on est pas tout de suis dormir lui va se occupation habituelle ou je suis sur il finira endormis dessus moi sous notre tente une fois en pyjama d'été ce qui veut dire un short de nuit bleu et un débardeur blanc imprimé iron man je suis couché dans mon sac de couchage bleu avec mon live ponchiot à coté de moi dort tranquille tom couché de mon autre coté sur le sac de couchage vert de mon frère endormi à son aise moi je me suis endormis sur mon livre bien sur mon éternel cauchemar me hante encore mais cette fois je me suis réveillé il est 6 H 34 du matin tout s dort mon frère sur son ordinateur endormis comme toujours yuna ronfle dans sa tente les pokemon dort je suis dit je vais re petit déjeuner dans la haya j'ai pris du pain de la confiture de sachet de provision des fruits dans le panier du lait dans la glaciére les céréale seul chose il me manque c'est les œuf c'est fragile de transporter alors je me suis habillé après une toilette rapide de bermuda short gris un tee shirt rouge et vert imprimé j'ai été acheté des œufs au combini et d'autre ingredient puis je suis revenu il sont tous endormis j'ai prépare le petit déjeuner des pokemon l et le notre avec l'aide de tom cari justi j'ai pu un délicieux petit déjeuner pour tout le monde pour une fois c'est ma fais sentir fier de moi je suis pas bon cuisinier d'habitude mais j'arrive me débrouiller je crois vivre avec ran ma permis de m'améliorer avec ce que mon frère m'appris j'ai eu surtout la fierté d'utilisé mon imagination pour faire un repas art comme mon frère sait faire il est 7 h 10 yuna est levé elle m'a vu mettre la table elle venu m'aider mon frère lui sorti de la tante habillé comme moi je me demandais ou il était passé à mon retour du combini il semble il ma vu habille il allé faire pareil tout est prêt on c'est installer pour prendre petit déjeuner nos pokemon on leur gamelle de nourriture pokemon mon frère à établit un planning de la semaine des tache des programme de la semaine du club et besoin avec activité loisir à faire lors de notre voyage avant de repartir pour doublonville il à pas oublie d'intègrement les concour et entrainement des pokemon dans le programme une fois il nous à expliquer son planning on c'est tous mis au tache moi j'ai fais le petit déjeuner mon frère à dit il va faire la vaisselle de c ce que j'ai compris nichan à dit dans son programme si un fais l repas une des deux autre fais al vaisselle le dernier va hercher de l'eau des fruit s'occupera du goûter en tourne 8 h 45 on est tous habillé prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'aventure yuna mis une salopette vert claire avec un débardeur un bandeau vert du club avec basket rose chaussette vert casquette lunette de soleil prêt pour une nouvelle aventure on c'est rendu là l'accueil de camps ou nous avons récupérer programme des activités du jour les l'emplacement des concour 9 h 00 on est tout au rassemblement du concour attrape pokemon qui à lieu aujourd'hui qui va commencer le propriétaire expliquer les règle puis le depart o pour attraper un pokemon avec l'aide d'un seul pokemon le pris est intéressant celui qui attraper un pokemon sauvage beau avec un poid une taille autorisé premier prix du concour gagne une panoplie de soin pokemon et un badge forme de médaille attrape pokemon et une pierre soleil pour le gagnant du concour attrape pokemon on nous remis la carte de la zone autorisé de pokemon à attraper un numéros puis 9 h 30 le départ du concour est donné mon frère et moi on à resté avec yuna on c'est diriger vers la foret du camps à la recherche notre second pokemon on rencontré des choix de pokemon qui pourrais être attrapé yuna et mon frère save ce qui veule en second pokemon ce qui à éliminer les possibilité de pokemon il veut ciblé moi je ne sais pas beaucoup sur mon deuxième choisir mais heureusement on à eu une chance d'attraper tout le trois de pokemon désirer de coup de coeur_

_10 h 12 dans la foret du camps de pokeland_

_yuna tiens cri dans ces bras : oh cari je me demande si on va trouver un second pokemon_ _aujourd'hui_

_mon frère qui filme : yuna dit tu as deja vu des pokemon pourquoi tu n'a pas essayé de les attraper_

_yuna : parce que je veut des pokemon insect ou plante et kawaii_

_moi : pourquoi pokemon plante ou insect t'intéresse yuna_

_yuna : parce que avec eux je pourrais faire un jolie jardin quand je rentre chez okassa okassa adore le jolie fleur avec un jardin on pourras toujours avoir de fruit et des légume pour okassa puisse manger et faire de la patisserie pour moi ça sera moins cher que de aller au marcher pour les acheté_

_mon frère p pokemon eau pokemon insect pokemon plante soca j'ai compris tu : regarder la c'est un groupe de pokemon prêt de la rivière_

_yuna : il sont kawaii je me demande qui sont ces pokemon_

_moi j'ai pris mon pokedex alors le pokedex_

_mon pokedex ayant scanner le pokemon que j'ai pris en photo :_ Shikijika **Espèce :** Pokémon Faon **Type :** Plante/Normal **Capacité Spéciale :** Chlorophylle

_yuna e mis à courir pour attraper son pokemon : un pokemon plante il est kawaii je le veut hé ho shikijika je te_ _défis_

_shikijika regarder vites fais continue de boire : shikijika_

_yuna lancer sa poke ball aller viens cari c'est à toi de jouer attaque bulle d'eau sur shikijika_

_shikijika à la rivière boit de l'eau regarder yuna et cari qui l'attaque : shiki_

_carapuce obéis apparu lancer l'attaque bulle d'eau: cara carapuce plouf plouf plouf plouf plouf_

_shikijika touché de l'attaque de carapuce tomber ko : shikijika_

_yuna lancer poke ball plante : quoi deja fini le combat : go poke ball go_

_moi : yuna elle est motivé pour avoir son pokemon elle est forte elle attrape un pokemon du premier coup d'attaque_

_mon frère regarde sa caméra : y regarde de plus prêt shikijika avec les zoom de tes lunettes tu verra pourquoi shikijika ne se defend pas_

_moi je zoom : soca shikijika est deja blessé tu pense quelqu'un l'attraper avant_

_mon frère : oui après tout c'est le concour attrape pokemon pour elle sosit attrapé du pemier cour elle devais deja trop faible_

_10 s plus tard yuna à attraper son nouveau pokemon_

_yuna attendu avec impatience le clip : si te plait kawaii shikijika viens avec nous_

_carapuce : cara cara_

_poke ball de shikijika : clip_

_yuna ramasser sa poke ball heureuse : yatta j'ai attraper mon premier pokemon shikijika tu es à moi bravo cari tu as mérité ta récompense cari tu as réussi je suis fier de toi carie_

_mon frère et moi avec tom et justi on la rejoint yuna: félicitation yuna cari vous avez reussi_

_yuna tiens fièrement son pokemon et sa poke ball : oui j'ai de mon équipe depokemon coodonateur un nouveau équipier c'est à votre tour d'attraper un deuxième pokemon_

_moi : à nous de tenter de notre chance pour attaper un second pokemon_

_mon frère : oui à notre tour demo yuna tu devrais vérifier ton nouveau pokemon va bien je trouve bizarre il ne c'est pas défendu_

_yuna appelle son nouveau pokemon : tu as raison maintenant tu le dis je me suis pas imaginer ça serais facile go shikijika veins nous dire bonjour faire connaissance_

_shikijika apparu fatigué : shiki shikijika n_

_yuna c'est mis niveau de shikijika lui donne un poffins : ohayo shikijika je m'appelle yuna ebizo je suis coordonnatrice pokemon voici cari ta coéquipière cari et moi nous somme tes amis tous ensemble on va participer aux concour pokemon tiens ça c'est pour toi tu dois avoir faim mange_

_carapuce parler à shikijika: cara cara carapuce_

_shikijika renifler le poffins puis le mange sourit : shikiji_

_yuna sourit de voir le nouveau pokemon manger : shikijika je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon mais je veut t'emmener au centre pokemon pour vérifier tu va bien ensuite je te donnerais un nom je prendrais soin de toi te faire trés beau pour le concour l'attrape pokemon_ _shikijika les jumeau ça vous ennuie je vais au centre pokemon pour m'assurer shikijika va bien_

_mon frère : non va y un pokemon en pleine forme est assit important pour le concour pokemon on se verra après le concour yuna_

_moi yuna: fais attention de pas te blesser ou te perdre_

_yuna rappelle ses pokemon dans leu poke ball est met à courir loin et vite : shikijika cari aller revenez aligata les jumeaux ne vous inquiéter pas je vais au centre pokemon_

_mon frère me tire à une direction:viens avec_ _moi nichan on va voir ce coté_

_moi : nichan pourquoi tu es pressé_

_mon frère: pour on attrape un pokemon tu viens au fiat tus ait ce que tu veut comme pokemon nichan_

_moi : je ne sais pas d'après ce que j'ai vu il à de toute sort hé toi tu va cible qui pokemon psy ou vol_

_mon frère : pourquoi pas les deux en même temps tu sais il existe de pokemon qui sont deux type en même temps dailleur j'ai une idéee_

_moi quoi qu'est tu va faire_

_mon frère va plus loin poser deux assiette il met de la nourriture pokemon psy et pokemon vol dans chaque assiette puis il va se caché derrière un arbre il surveille ces assiette moi je me suis assit sous un arbre plus loin curieux de la scène à l'ombre 10 min 45 plus tar d un pokemon renifler les assiette puis manger_

_mon frère dans l'arbre avec tom sauter devant le pokemon dit : hé toi tu veut manger la nourriture tu va devoir venir avec moi j'ai plein de nourriture délicieuse mais je te défi si tu gagne je te laisser manger la nourriture si tu per d tu repartira sans toucher à la nourriture d'un to sur de lui_

_le pokemon regarder mon frère et tom continuer de manger puis il commencer parti mas c'est écrouler paralysé mon frère à profiter l'affaiblir encore plus pour l'attraper_

_mon frère: tom attaque flammeche moyen suivi d'attaque charge_

_ouistiticam obeis lancer attaque flammèche puis charger le pokemon avant il eu temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive : ouisti ouistiticam_

_le pokemon est neutraliser par double attaque de tom tomber ko_

_mon frère attraper son nouveau pokemon saute partout comme tom :yatta tom je suis fier de toi on est les meilleur on a gagner un nouveau ami et équipier des amis du rire_

_ousiticam saute comme mon frère joyeux : ouisti ouisti ouisticam_

_moi assis t sur l'arbre regarde le spectacle de mon frère avec justy couché sur mes genoux : tom et mon frère se sont montrer sournois l'un comme l'autre sournois je paris il avais deja travailler ce plan depuis le début au moins il à réussi son objectif nichan et tom ensemble sont redoutable justy je suis content nichan et yuna on eu ce qu'il voulais moi par contre je ne sais pas quel pokemon attraper_

_ponchiot: ponchi_

_moi je caresse ponchiot: justy tu crois je pourrais attraper un pokemon comme mon nichan et yuna aussi facilement j'ai deja du mal à choisir je n'aurai peut être pas la chance d'attraper avant la fin du cncour_

_ponchiot à l'oreille attentif il saute de mes bras couru vite : ponchi ponchiot ponchiot_

_moi : non justy reviens_

_mon frère : baka suit le ou tu va le perdre ton pokemon rappelle toi ponchiot est un chien même ci c'est un pokemon_

_ponchiot : plus loin aboit waf ponchi waf_

_moi je me lève je me presse de rejoindre mon pokemon : ok nichan justy tu es ou_

_ponchiot : waf waf ponchi_

_moi je suis arrivé avec mon frère la ou est ponchiot vue une jeune fille inconsciente qui semble bléssé : ohé me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense elle est morte_

_mon frère à toucher le pouls de l'inconnu :elle est vivant juste inconsciente_

_moi je me suis agenoullé prêt de la jeune fille chercher une blessure : nichan regarde sa tête elle est_ _blesse_

_mon frère : en dirais elle reviens à elle oneesan vous aller bien_

_la jeune fille qui repris conscience la main sur ta tete ou il à la blessure : genki je crois ah ma tete me fais mal je vois double bouya_

_moi :ne vous inquiéter pas onnesan nous somme jumeaux vous voyez pas double_

_mon frère : oneesan je m'appelle yutochi voici yukaichi mon jumeaux vous appeler comment onneesan_

_la jeune fille : enchanté vous rencontrer les jumeaux je m'appelle euh je m'appelle c'est bizarre je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle_

_mon frère et moi se regarde p amnésie_

_moi : onnesan vous souvenez ce que vous etes venu faire ici dans la foret_

_mon frère : oui qu'est vous rappeler en dernier onnesan_

_la jeune fille réfléchis : je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici peut être je suis venu me promener_

_moi : oneesan vous etes blessé vous penser pouvoir vous lever pour aller au centre pokemon avec nous pour vous faire soigner_

_la jeune fille : centre pokemon qu'est que c'est_

_mon frère :une infirmerie et hopital pour soigner les pokemon et leur dresseur_

_la jeune fille : non je préfère éviter l'hôpital j'a sentiment si e vais à l'hôpital je serais en danger je veut plutôt rentré chez moi_

_moi : demo onnesan ou habiter vous_

_la jeune fille : ou j'habite ça je l'ignore_

_mon frère : oneesan peut être vous pouvez vérifier si vous avec des papier qui vous renseigner sur vous_

_la jeune fille se fouille à trouver juste un médaillon et un crayon: j'ai rien à part ça en dirais je n'es pas pris mes papier_

_moi je tire mon frère plus long : nichan elle est blessé elle n'a pas de papier pour l'identifier elle veut pas aller à l'hôpital qu'est qu'on fais on peut pas laisser l'onnessan ici sans rien faire ça sera contraire notre devise_

_mon frère : je sais bien une fille dans la foret blessé amnésique vu sa blessure et sa réaction elle pourras avoir quelqu'un après elle je sais pas si tu remarque elle est pied nu_

_moi : si je l'avais vu si tu as raison on va se mettre en danger et yuna on sait aps d'ou elle viens si elle st amnésique on saurais rien sur elle otossa à bien dien il pourrais nos faire arrêter le voyage on viens de commencer_

_mon frère: dans ce cas on va l'aider à trouver qui elle on va utiliser nos super héros pour résoudre ce mystère peut être demande à la police sil elle est pas disparu surement quelqu'un la rechercher sa famille doit s'inquiéter_

_la jeune fille à essayé de se lever mais à mal à sa jambe: itai_

_mon frère et moi on est allé aider : oneessan on va vous aidé_

_la jeune fille : aligata les jumeaux vous etes kawaii il est à vous cet animal la bas qui nous regarde_

_mon frère : ale c'est le pokemon que nichan à sauver tout à l'heure_

_moi : pourquoi il est la je pensai il rejoint ces amis_

_mon frère :à moin qu il veut faire partir de notre équipe j'i une idée nichan donne lui un peu de la nourriture pokemon voit s'il veut tu soit son dresseur_

_moi : nani qui moi mais je vais je ne sais aps vraiment_

_mon frère : nichan est confiance en toi je suis tu pourrais arriver je suis la tu dois pas t'inquiéter je t'aiderais mais faut tu essaye ta chance ce pokemon semble nous suivre depuis tu la sauver_

_la jeune fille : yukaichi kun si tu as sauver ce pokemon si il vous suit c'est parce que il t'aime bien voudrais venir avec toi_

_moi : vous prenez il me suit pour venir avec moi oneesan_

_mon frère : il à une seul façon de vérifier la théorie de l'onnessan c'est de tente r de l'attraper le délai du concour est presque fini tu as toujours pas eu ton second pokemon tu es ave c justy je suis sur tu va arriver nichan_

_moi je suis allé voir le pokemon qui nous suit ce qui m'étonne il à pas bouger d'un pouce je lui propose à manger : coucou toi tu est pas avec tes amis tu doit etre perdu tiens je pense tu va aimer_

_pichu renifler manger dans am main pichu_

_moi j'interroge mon pokedex : alors tu es un pichu_

_mon pokedex: pichu pokemon de type électrique pichu es la forme pré évoluer de pikachu_

_moi ranger mon pokedex : war justy tu as entendu pichu tu va devenir un futur pikachu pichu si tu veut je peut t'aider retrouver tes amis_

_pichu sgne de non : pichu pichu_

_justy: ponchi ponchi ponchi_

_pichu : pichu : pichu_

_moi : justy qu'est que ta dit pichu_

_justy designer la poke ball accrocher à ma sacoche : waf ponchi ponchi_

_moi : ta poke ball soca j'ai compris est ce que sa veut dire pichu tu veut devenir mon pokemon_

_pichu me signe de oui :pichu pichu pichu_

_moi j'ai sorti une deuxième de poke ball c'est pas l'avis de pichu : tu veut bien je tu veut je tr'attrape pichu_

_pichu pris la poke ball il envoyer loin de moi sauter sur mon épaule me fais un calin : pichu pichu_

_moi : hé pichu la poke ball pichu pourquoi tu l'envoyer comment tu veut être mon pokemon si tu as pas de poke ball justy va chercher la poke ball_

_ponchiot obéis va ramasser la poke ball : waf ponchi ponchi_

_mon frère_ _avec la jeune fille : alors nichan tu as un nouveau pokemon un kawaii pichu qui va évoluer en pikachu_

_pichu : pichu_

_mi : nichan pichu veut être moon pokemon mais il envoyer la poke ball je suis pas sur il soit vraiment mon pokemon_

_mon frète fais u test avec une de mes : pichu ça c'est une poke ball pour pokemon donc sit ut veut et à nichan tu dos être dans une poke ball_

_pichu pris la poke ball il l'envoyer loin revenu sur mon épaule : pichu pichu pichu_

_la jeune fille : j'a l'impression veut pas être enfermé mais sur l'épaule de yukaichi kun tu peut mettre toute poke ball devant lui le résultat sera le même sort pour tout les pokemon_

_mon frère p il à du caractère ce pichu il sais ce qu'il veut :nichan au centre pokemon on demandera si pichu à droit de rester sans poke ball avant allons y au campement j 'ai une idée pour aider l'oneesan_

_moi je récupéré mes deux poke ball ranger rappelle justy : bon travail mon justy aligata de ton aide allez justy reviens te reposer_

_ponchiot obeis revenu dans sa pokeball: waf ponchi_


	8. la nouvelle du club

_**chapitre 4** _

_**l** e club de spectacle des amis du rire viens de s'agrandir avec des nouveaux pokemon on attrapé ce matin pendant le concour de attrape pokemon on à peut être pas gagner le premier prix on est pas non plus habitué à ce genre de concour mais on c'est tous amusé on à tout de même eu droit de garder nos pokemon attraper mon frère à eu un pokemon psy et vol yuna eu un pokemon plante moi ai sauvé un pokemon d'une chute il ma suivit tout la mâtiné il est est un pokemon électrique pichu forme évoluer de pikachu il à un caractère de pas ne pas laisser personne lui dire ce qu'il doit faire il refuse de me laisser attraper dans une poke ball si je lui propose il envoie loin ce qui amuse justy mon ponchiot qui adore le jeu va chercher pichu est un bébé pikachu quand il dit non c'est non il est trés calinous trés joueur il me suit partout ceci dit la jeune fille on à trouver dans la foret inconsciente dans la foret nichan à proposer à l'oneesan de rester avec nous le temps de prendre repos pendant nichan est allé lui chercher yuna j'ai découvert toute une autre vérité plus précisément elle n'est pas si grande que nous pensions elle à un secret de taille comme nous mais elle est récente victime coup elle rejoint le club avec une nouvelle identité mon frère et yuna prépare leur concour pokemon moi perso je prefere observer mais avec la nouvelle fille du club mon frère à une idée pour notre premier spectacle il veut commencer entrainement avec les pokemon et nous évidement avec lui ça sonne déguisement tout ça en voyant le concour de l'après midi sur le concour de pokemon eau yuna participe_

* * *

_12 h 04 retour à notre campement_

_mon frère pris son sket: nichan je vais au centre pokemon pour les pokemon tu peut t'occuper de l'oneessan je viens avec yuna_

_moi sous la tente : ok dit nichan il est midi on va au buffet manger_

_mon frère : non j'aime bien manger au buffet mais la c'est pas moment j'ai sentiment le menu du jour me plaira pas je vais acheté le dessert j'au vu il rest de provision on fera bien à manger pour nous puis on doit passer au chose sérieuse_

_moi: nichan n'oublis pas le concour de yuna avec cari on lui à promis de venir l'encourager_

_mon frère sort de la tente :je sais j'ai vu sur le programme ça commence à 14 h en fait envoie la photo à heiji par mail peut être il pourra nous aider discrètement à trouve les réponses sur tu sais quoi et profite du temps libre pour faire ton entrainement avec tes pokemon surveille pichu nichan_

_moi je suis sorti avec la pharmacie : hai hai je le sais nichan_

_mon frère part sur sket : oneesan mon frère va rester avec vous moi je dois aller faire une course_

_moi je remarquez l'onneesan n'est pas la ou à laisser: justy pichu vous avez vu l'oneessan est allé je veut l'aider soigner ses blessure_

_ponchiot signe de nom : ponchiot_

_pichu designer une direction : pichu_

_moi je hausse le épaule je mais la direction désigner quand j'entendu les pleurer et encore plus surpris de trouver une découverte : oneessan j'ai la pharmacie_

_l a jeune file qui c'est retrouvé dans un ensemble de vetement flottant n pleurer me crier dessus en rougissant : non n'approche pas yukaichi kun_

_moi j'ai rougi gène de la situation p ho ho ça commence bien l'aventure je n'est pas choix de la déplacer vu elle est blessé elle peut pa marcher :ne pleure pas tues pas jolie_

_la jeune fille en larme : je suis deja pas jolie tu peut pas comprendre ce que je suis_

_moi j'ai faire taire la jeune fille ou l petit fille un ton doux amicale apaisant : faut pas tu pleure tu es trés jolie tu as de jolie yeux si tu pleure tu gâche tes beau yeux je vais te dire un secret je sais ce ça fais de changer du jour au lendemain tu as peur tu sais pa qui demander de l'aider moi je veut t'aide moi aussi j'ai peur la nuit je fais de vilain cauchemar à cause de tueur je voulais devenir un grand détective le tueur en série payer pour tuer ma fais changer du jour au lendemain chaque fois je ferme les yeux je le vois tirer sur ma famille sur mes amis avant j'avais pas peur maintenant tout me fais sursauter tu vois cette cicatrice c'est lui la faite pour me faire parler il posait des question pour trouver des personne de mon entourage crois ça fais mal de le voir faire cet cicatrice alors que tu es attaché il à ce regard effrayant il rigole de toi il m'énerve de m'appeler bébé nain de jardin e tout ces surnom tout ces chose méchantes il ma fais dit pendant je suis attaché déplacer tellement d'un endroit à un autre puis je suis réveillé un moment j'en ten tirer je sais pas si j'ai rêver de l'ange blanc mais depuis je suis heureux de retrouver mon okassa mes amis d'etre vivant je rêve voudrais être un grand et trouver cet personne mon okassa dit je suis kawaii mais moi j'ai sentiment d'etre un monstre quand je regard je me sent pas kawaii avec mes cicatrices pourtant les filles okassa m'appelle kawaii moi je pense elle dit pour être gentille avec moi mais au fond elle je ne suis pas kawaii_

_la jeune :je pense pas elle dit pour être gentille tu sait yukaichi kun les cicatrice n'aucun effet sur ta beauté non c'est juste une preuve de ton courage de résister au méchanceté de cet personne mon otossa lui dit ça cicatrise est un attire fille c'est même grace à sa cicatrice il rencontre mon okassa quand il fais du sport à la salle de sport les fille on yeux sur lui tu sais pour faire sa cicatrice ça été au travail quand il voulu sauver quelqu'un qu allait tomber depuis tout le monde le respect pour son courage il même eu une médaille du courage on le traître comme un héros partout il passe je suis sur tu était un adultes on t'aurais donner une médaille du courage parce que tu était trés courageux en plus tu resté kawaii_

_moi: moi avoir la médaille du courage c'est impossible mais j'a eu peur tu sais j'en est encore peur je suis pas courageux j'ai pleurer quand il ma fais ma cicatrice_

_la jeune file tu trompe tu es trés courageux me raconter ce qui t'es arriver pour je ment mieux seul un courageux peut faire ça avouer tu as peur c'est aussi une preuve de courage ça prouve que tu es un garçon courageux je suis aussi peur de méchants qui me cherche puis à deux jour j'avais soif j'ai trouver une bouteille j'es est bu un peu pensant c'est un peu d'eau sauf ça brûle la gorge puis j'ai eu ma partout je pensais avoir retrouver mon corps en vrai mais j'ai commencer ressentir ces douleur je suis revenu comme ça ca me fais peur et trés triste j'avoue je suis inquiète pour la suite de ma vie mais ton frère et toi ma trouver j'avais peur de vous faire peur vous etes si gentille avec moi pendant vous étiez sous la tente pourtant j(ai changer d'un coup revenu comme tu ma tr tu es devant moi tu ma dit je suis jolie moi j'avais peur vous me traiter de monstre vous moquez tu ne la pas fais aligata yukaichi kun pour moi tu es un courageux kawaii ami brave comme un héros elle m'embrasser la joue_

_moi j'ai rougit plus timide d'un sourire amicale: euh bestuni je voudrais t'aider à soigner tes blessure tu peut rester avec nous le temps ta jambe guéris je pense je peut demander à nichan de t'acheter des vetement de fille pour tu sois à l'aise pour te déplacer mieux plutôt que ces vetement pourrais te blesser plus_

_la jeune fille : je pense je vais accepter ta proposition aligata de m'aider à me soigner ton frère ma dit vous etes un club d'ami du rire c'est quoi comme club au juste_

_moi j'aide la jeune fille de soigner: un club de spectacle mon frère et moi on voyage pour vivre des aventure pour apprendre à être un enfant acteur aventurier comme c'est les vacance on profite pour s'entraîner mais on propose des spectacle marionette de danse magie du théâtre ça depend de ce nichan programme pour spectacle pour continuer le voyage l'argent on va gagner avec le spectacle sera pour nos besoin et pour le club tu es vraiment amnésique ou tu as un nom_

_la jeune fille sorti son médaillon : sur le médaillon j'ai vu des initiale N. A mais je ne me souviens pas de mon nom je suis aps sur ces mes initiales_

_moi : alors tu pourras les utiliser pour fais une identité comme un prénom_

_la jeune fille :je peut t'emprunter ton_ _portable si te plait yukaichi kun_

_moi je prête mon portable : euh oui tu veut appeler quelqu'un_

_la jeune file cherche des prénom : non je recherche juste des prénom pour me trouver un nom j'ai trouver je vais m'appeler Namiko Aoki qu'est tu en pense yukaichi kun_

_moi : c'est trés jolie ça te va bien comme nom mais c'est à toi de choisir_

_la jeune fille : c'est décider je vais m'appeler Namiko Aoki je voudrais rejoindre votre club tu crois que je peu vous rejoindre et voyager avec vous_

_moi: oui mon frère dit plus on sera avec des amis plus on pourras va avoir un beau spectacle à faire avec mon frère yuna toi et moi ça ferais 4 membre du club 2 fille 2 garçon et nos pokemon_

_namiko san avant mon frère et yuna reviens tu veut je te prêté des vetement en attendant que tues des vetement yuna pourrais trouvais bizarre avec ces vetement_

_namiko rougi : oh oui j'avais oublier c'est un problème tu crois je peut prendre une douche quelque part_

_moi : oui je peut montrer ou_

_namiko ma fais un sourire :aligata yukaichi kun_

_moi :bestuni namiko san_

_moi je peut dire une nouvelle amie une nouvelle membre du club vaso et du club des amis u rire je l'aider à soigner j'ai sentiment on va s'entendre bien je lu pose pas de question normalement je l'aurais interrogé mais si je fais ça je serai tenté à jouer detective moi je veut plus avoir de cauchemar en menant des enquete j'ai prêter à la nouvelle des vetement lui donner les accessoire bien sur j'ai prévenu mon frère de la situation il à dit il va lui acheter quelque vetement et le dessert pendant la jeune fille qui choisit de se faire appelé Namiko Aoki 9 ans pedant elle se fais jolie moi j'ai préparer le déjeuner nichan et yuna sont de retour au campement yuna semble contente d'avoir une fille avec nous_

_mon frère arriver avec son set et yuna derrière lui : tadaima nichan_

_moi je finis prépare le déjeuner : okaeri yuna okaeri nichan vous arriver à temps le déjeuner est presque prêt_

_yuna: chouette je meurs de faim tu as mis pour les pokemon_

_mon frère :moi j'ai le dessert avec yuna on à appris pour la nouvelle_

_yuna : elle ou la nouvelle du club comment elle s'appelle_

_namiko vins de rejoindre avec mes béquille je lui prêter : la nouvelle s'appelle Namiko Aoki salut tu dois être yuna_

_yuna: oui salut je suis Yuna Ebizo contente de te connaitre alors c'est vrai tu va rejoindre le club des amis du rire namiko chan_

_namiko : oui j'adore les spectacle j'ai toujours rêver de danser dans un groupe de musique_

_mon frère : oui ça sera possible seulement quand tu sera guéris avec ta jambe_

_moi : nichan on pourrais laisser notre tente à namiko chan_

_mon frère : bon tuas_

_yuna : non namiko chan dormira avec moi on partagera ma tante j'ai une tante pour 4 personne j'ai de la place pour accueillir namiko chan pas vrai namiko chan tu veut partager ma tente on sera entre fille_

_namiko : si tu es d'accord yuna chan aligata yuna chan_

_yuna appelle ses pokemon : non non namiko pas de chan nous somme amie mes amis m'appelle yuna ou nana même les jumeaux je veut pas il m'appelle pas yuna san ente amis on se tutoie oh j'allais oublier laisse moi te présenter mes pokemon go cari go shiki venez vous présenter à vous nouveau amis yuna voici cari et shiki mon nouveau pokemon_

_carapuce salua : cara carapuce_

_shikijika : shiki shikijika_

_namiko : kawaii tes pokemon yuna_

_mon frère envoie ses poke ball : bonne idée yuna attend de voir mes pokemon namiko go tom go scoty venez rejoindre le club pour présentation namiko voici tom et scoty mon nouveau pokemon_

_ouistiticam fais son salut : ouisti ouistiticam_

_scorplane fais son salut en copiant ousiticam : scor scorplane_

_les fille: tom kawaii scoty kawaii_

_moi n: nichan tu as attrapé un scorplan_

_mon frère : oui nichan j'ai attrapé un scorplane johanna san dit scorplane lui son défaut c'est la nourriture il aime rigoler il imite tout le monde j'ai deja mon idée sur son role_

_yuna et toi yukai tuas attrapé un pokemon_

_moi : oui j'ai un nouveau pokemon pichu_

_pichu monter sur mon épaule avec me câline : pichu chu_

_mon frère: dit yuna tu va toujours participer à ton concour_

_yuna excité : oui je suis impatient de faire mon premier concour pokemon le concour pokemon eau sera un concours pour habituer cari à participer à un concour pokemon vous avez pas oublier votre promesse les jumeaux_

_mon frère : non on sera tous la pour t'encourager j'i hate voir le concour commencer_

_moi : dans ce cas mangeons ensemble le déjeuner j'ai prépare le déjeuner et le repas des pokemons_

_mon frère : scoty tom l_

_les filles t les pokemon es amis du rire vous avez entendu c'est l' heure du déjeuner à table tout le monde c'est l'heure de manger_

_les filles : hai_

_ouisticam et les autres pokemon: ouisticam scorplane carapuce shikijika ponchiot pichu_

_plus tard on c'est rendu à l'arène pokemon ou à lieu le concour pokemon eau yuna participe avec cari son pokemon qui est un carapuce de type eau mon frère ne se sépare de sa caméra_

_moi assis sur le gradin avec nos pokemon namiko assit à ma gauche et yuna mon frère filme le concour assit à ma droite:on à regarde yuna participer au concur pokemon namiko la soutien à fond moi aussi par cotre mon frère lui il prefere éviter de trop regarder surtout si des pokemon poisson d'ailleurs il ma filer sa caméra il prefer aller ailleurs dé que yuna est passé dans son language ça signifie être loin des poisson il faut vraiment je trouve moyen de lui débarrasser de phobie marine yuna à réussi passer le premier tour le deuxième tour elle est tomber sur un adversaire plus expérimenter que elle qui à pas laisser une chance à yuna d'attaquer bon malgré ça yuna espère ça chance dans le second concour de la journée est le concour talent pokemon mon frère et moi on c'est inscrit aussi mon frère est arrivé à la demi finale yuna est arrivé au deuxième tour mes contres des adversaires plus expérience que nous avons tous perdu mais bon mon frère est motivé pour améliore r notre je croyez moi quand il à une idée en tete il son coté énervant qui entre en piste ce soir on va pas à la fete amis plutôt soiré tranquille_

_18 h 20 au campement_

_yuna : les jumeaux vous allez à la fete_

_moi dans le hamac entrain de lire avec mes pokemon : je passe yuna demande à nichan si veut venir avec toi_

_namiko : to frère est entrer sous la tente il à dit interdit d'entrer_

_yuna : il à même dit il veut pas aller manger au buffet d'ailleurs depuis notre retour il est sous al tente il à même dit nos_ _pokemon ne traîne pas dans es pied excepté tom et scoty_

_moi je sort de mon hamac:ho ho il va refaire ce_

_yuna et namiko : de quoi tu parle yukaichi_

_moi je met chaussure : d'accord je vous accompagnée à la fete je vous expliquerais de quoi je parle_

_mon frère effrayant : ou va tu petit frère je te dit de reposer m'oblige pas te rappeler à l'ordre_

_moi nichanles fillevuet aller à la fet eje veut juste ls accompagner_

_mon frère : à l'hôpital tu finira situ sort du campement yuna namiko vous pouvez trés bien faire la fete ici il à tout ce qu'il faut si vous ennuyer reflechisez sur votre numéros vous aller présenter et yuna tu as un concour dans 2 jour tu ferais mieux de te préparer tu peut visionner la video des concour pour travailler une stratégie pour ton concour autre chose va vous falloir tous commencer les répétition pour le spectacle du club des amis dur rire j'ai commander à manger il nous era livré ne pensez paps sortit r du campement je vois tout je sais tout j'entend tout je sent tout en me regardant sévèrement toi tu prend repos nichan il disparu_

_moi: nichan_

_yuna : il est effrayant il me fais rappelle nichan quand il était à la maison il fessais pareil depuis on habite à osaka_

_namiko : yukaichi qu'est qu'il à ton frère j'ai eu sentiment il est mauvaise humeur_

_moi: venez avec moi dans la tent eje vous expliquerais dams la tente des fille_

_yuna : yukai ton nichan est sérieux pour tout à l'heure_

_moi : les fille je dois prévenir nichan est pas du genre perdre facilement il est souvent trés tyran quand il a à pas le niveau parfait de ce que il veut_

_namiko: mais il veut quoi parfait maintenant_

_yuna : il à ma dit ça j'ai comme une sentiment si je perd_

_moi : t'inquiète aps yuna : nichan est pas méchant c'est juste parfois nichan est dans un style perfectionniste je crois que le concour il à perdu la mis dans la ce que papa appelle un mode surentraînement à fond sur l'entrainement ou répétition jusque ça soit parfois pap dit souvent nichan va s'emballer se fixer une objectif pour il soit parfait il va entre jour et nuit san se détendre censer une entrainement il est difficile d'arrêter tant que ça sera pas parfait moi souvent il m'énerve dans cette_

_yuna : mais si on camps il fera quoi la façon il à dit ça tout à l'heure fais peur_

_namiko : yukai si tu lui désobéis on va tout les 3_

_moi j'ai palis: non je vous déconseille de le provoquer en désobéissant à nichan une fois j'ai fais un bêtise de faire contraire mettre un magicien karatéka en colére n'apporte que des problèmes moi j'ai fais pour se venger nichan ma fais punir par les parents faite ce que vous voulez moi je vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain je préfère encore réfléchir à mon numéros un spectacle_

_namiko :yukai tu laisse ton frère décider pour toi_

_moi je câline mon pokemon :nichan est l'aîné de nous deux j'ai promis à okassa de toujours veiller sur nichan on reste ensemble pas vrai mon justy on dois veiller sur nichan avec tom et scoty_

_ponchiot : waf ponchi ponchiot_

_pichu sauter dans mes bras pour me câliner : pichu chu_ _moi : pichu demain je vais commencer à t'entraîner sur tes attaque toi aussi justy cependant je me demande qu'est je peut vous apprendre pour faire le spectacle nichan à dit vous aussi le_ _s pokemons vous particieper au spectacle devant le public_

_pichu et ponchiot :pichu chu ponchi waf_

_namiko: yukaichi tu as deja fais un spectacle devant un public avec les pokemon_

_moi : oui parfois j'ai fais un spectacle mais avec les pokemon non le spectacle pour eux c'est la première fois ça ne fais pas longtemps on à nos pokemon tout comme les concour de talent aujourd'hui c'était la premières fois pour les pokemon_

_yuna : mais j'ai vu ton frère entraîner tom à jongler est ce pour son numéros_

_moi je ne sais pas nichan à commencer entraîner tom dé le premier jour il à eu tom moi j'ai commencer seulement entraîner justy sur ces attaque et défense mais c'est vrai au concour j'ai vu j'avais aucune chance de gagner il sont tous fort_

_yuna : ça c'est vrai moi j'ai pas eu l'occasion une seul fois d'attaquer mes adversaire il on mis ko cari tout être plus fort je me demande si je suis prête pour le concour officiel que je pourrais gagner un ruban je ne sais m^me pas si je dois faire ce numéros cari je peut participer avec shiki je ne sais pas quel numéros doit faire je viens de l'attraper_

_namiko : yuna yukaichi : vous devez pas abandonner nous avez peut être perdu amis c'est normal vous etes encore débutant jusque vous avez obtenu plus d'expérience vous serez affronter des adversaires plus fort plus expérimenter que vous moi je suis sur il était comme vous il était débutant il on du perdre plusieurs fois pour réussir à gagner il se son entraîner répété encore et encore pour se faire expérience il participe à un concour des match pokemon ce qui vous faut les amis c'est de travailler vos talent en même talent en entraînant vos pokemon ayez plus de confiance en vous vous pouvez réussir à gagner_

_yuna : mais comment il sont tous trés fort j'arriverais pas à aller à la finale_

_namiko: toi yuna un jour tu gagnera ton ruban parce que tu aura fais de ton mieux avec tes pokemon pour ça continue de vous entraîner faire de ton mieux le plus important c'est de t'amuser mettre en valeur cari tout en fessant des attaque tu dois apprendre fusionner les attaque de cari en fessant un numéros qui met cari en valeur dans son numéros qui serais surprendre le jury et le public ça donnera des point à cari ensuite il fraudais travailler son agilité sa rapidité et l'esquive tu dois pas te laisser commander par tes emotion faut rester calme et de pas laisser impressionner par tes adversaire juste parce que il son plus fort plus expérimenter avec les concour ce qui faut yuna pour toi pour cari shiki créer vos propre style une style unique qui peut vous aider impressionner le public le jury si tu trouve ce style je suis sur tu gagnera un ruban pour l'instant continue de t'entraîner avec tes pokemon plus il s'entraîner on plus tu trouvera des stratégie qui te fais gagner dans le match pokemon qui te sera utile pour les concour_

_yuna : anthony tua s raison je vais m'entraîner pour on participe au concour cari shiki vous avez entendu demain on va s'entraîner_

_carapuce shikijika : cara cara shiki shiki_

_aligata namiko_

_namiko : bestuni j'ai une idée plus que nous somme pas à la fete que diriez vous de faire apprendre une chorégraphie de danse avec vos pokemon_

_moi : une chorégraphie qu'est que tu veut dire par chorégraphie_

_namiko : la danse est de l'art mais c'est aussi façon de s'amuser alors ça apprendre à vos pokemon d'apprendre et de s'amuser ça serais ls une façon de les préparer à participer à un concour r_

_moi : pichu justy : ça vous dit d'apprendre à danser_

_pichu : pichu pichu_

_ponchiot :waf waf ponchi_

_yuna : cari shiki vous aussi vous allez danser demo on à pas de musique_

_moi : je vais prendre mon ordinateur il à de la musique dessus_

_yuna : namiko tu as pas de pokemon_

_namiko : non j'en est pas mais je voudrais bien avoir un pokemon je p_ _ourrais en attraper un aussi mignon que vos pokemon en fait e yukai pourquoi tes pokemon on til une cape_

_moi : c'est mon frère qui à eu l'idée pour faire notre jeu on met nos pokemon comme super pokemon c'est aussi on distingue nos pokemon des autres pokemon avec nichan on va souvent déguisé_

_yuna pris dans un sachet des accessoires pokemon : on parlant de déguisement j'ai acheté ça hier plein de ces jolie accéssoire pour pokemon cari skinic'est pour voussoyez beau à votre concour pokemon yukai j'n est assez pour pour vos pokemon de ton frère et toi_

_moi : vraiment tu a en achété tout ça pour nos pokemon yuna_

_yuna : oui j'ai lu sur un magazine de pokemon que les coordonnateur pokemon doit montrer savoir montré la beauté des pokemon pendant le concour alors dé j'ai eu cari j'ai acheté des accessoires pour pokemon je veut cari shiki tout mes pokemon soit trés beau pour le concour si on utilise pour les spectacle ça serais bien de faire beau non pokemon_

_namiko : c'est une ne bonne idée le concour le spectacle se fais devant le public plus on met en valeur leur beauté plus sera pour vos pokemon de faire leur chame au public gagner des point avec le jury_

_moi : alors on qu'a plus trouver le style qui va mieux à nos pokemon_

_namiko : yukai tes pokemon sont fille ou garçon_

_moi justy est une garçon pichu je ne sais pas je n'est pas encore fais visiter_

_yuna : c'est pour ça tu lu as pas encore donner un nom à pichu yukai_

_moi : oui je ne sais aps comment l'appelelr_

_namiko : pichu est la forme pré évoluer de pikachu_

_yuna: pikachu mon frère à un pikachu il ma dit pikachu évoluera en raichu peut être tu peu trouver un nom qui va avec_

_moi p pichu pikachu raichu finis tout par chu pichu et raichu on pichu : pichu ça te dit je t'appelle akichu ou kichu_

_pichu pichu_

_moi : faut je fais visiter pichu demain comment je pourrais savoir si pichu est un garçon pour choisir un nom qui te va bien pichu_

_namiko : c'est quoi le programme pour vous demain les amis_

_yuna : moi je vais m'entraîner pour le concour pokemon pour après demain je suis prête pour mon premier concour pokemon officiel peut être j'irais faire un tour à la plage et toi yukai tu va faire quoi_

_moi : je veut faire du sket en me promenant je veut profiter entrainer mes pokemon sur la rapidité je veut les faire une petite course d'endurance à justy_

_namiko : oh ça l'air chouette votre programme dommage je suis blesse j'aurais bien aimé me baigner à la mer_

_moi : yuna namiko si vous venez avez moi en peut faire une promenade une randonné vous fera du bien yuna tu pourrais prendre un vélo à louer pour venir avec moi entraîner tes pokemon avec mes pokemon à une couse de_ _rapidité ça te sera utile pour ton cour_

_yuna: oh oui c'est une bonne idée j'adore faire du vélo_

_namiko : une randonné ça c'est bien on pourrais faire un pic nique aussi ton frère tu pense il viendra aussi est ce qu'il te laisserais aller_

_moi : je sais rien mais c'est lui qui à dit de travailler notre entrainement il m'empecherais pas_

_mon frère est un tyran trop protecteur mais au fond de lui 'est un gentille juste trop gamin parfois c'est aussi trop vouloir tout parfait quand il sy met sur un projet_

_au diner_

_mon frère manger sa pizza: nichan les filles après le concour de yuna on prend la route pour la prochaine ville_

_moi : nichan tu crois pas pour aller doublonville ça fais long sur plusieurs jour s_

_namiko : doublonville c'est la bas vous allez les amis_

_yuna : oui mon frère fais route pour doublonville il à dit de le rejoindre à doublonville_

_mon frère : on sera à doublonville comme promis nichan et moi à yuna de l'accompagner à doublonville mais nichan je sais le voyage va durer quel que jour n'oublis pas nous avons haya_

_moi: je sais demain tu fais quoi_

_mon frère : demain entrainement et répétition pour le spectacle toi aussi tu va entrainement et repetition_

_yuna : yuto tu sais avec ton frère on va faire une randonné entraîner nos pokemon ensemble tu veut venir_

_mon frère : rna donné de quoi nichan_

_moi demain j'i proposer aux fille de faire randonné vélo et sket entraîner pokemon à une course pokemon pour ameliorate leur rapidité_

_mon frère : excellente idée mais on va aussi travaille l'esquive précision j'ai arroser pour le spectacle yuna fais cari travailler ses attaque de tir de précison pour ça j'ai fabriquer des cible spécial pour entraîner les attaque des pokemon ces attaquenus seron utile pour notre spectacle_

_moi: comment ça nicha_

_mon frère sort la carte met sur la table :nichan selon la carte doublonville est ici nous somme ici on doit traverser 3 villes pour arriver à doublonville ce qui signifiera on va aussi devoir s'arrêter pour nous faire des provision pour nous et nos pokemon mais cette ville à un petit théâtre si on s'arrête la on pourris produire un spectacle avec nos pokemon maman dit elle à une amie qui travaille dans cette ville elle fait parfois du théâtre si on contacte l'amie maman on peut lui demander faire un petit spectacle devant un public en plus il à un centre pokemon une arène la bas occasion de tester notre talent pour ça toi moi on va faire la pièce que tu as jouer avec ayumi et les autres_

_moi : ha non pas cet pièce c'est non je le ferais pas_

_mon frère : tu as été trop mignon avec ayumi le public t'aime nichan avec ta face d'ange_

_moi serer les poing regard colère j'ai fichu un coup de pied à mon frère : j'ai dit non je le fera pas ce spectacle surtout celui la nihcna oublis ce spectacle ou tu je prefere menfuir loin de mon frère_

_mon frère : nichan attend_

_moi je m'en fuit énervé: laisse moi tranquille nichan_

_mon frère :tranquille nichan je plaisante bon sang_

_yuna : il à l'air en colère ton nichan_

_namiko :yuto tu la véxé_

_mon frère : vexé je ne ferais jamais ça tout ça c'est à cause de elle nichan n'arrête pas de pense à elle du coup on peut jamais parler à nichan sent il s'énerve moi tout ce que e veut c'est lui changer les idée sil m'avais laissé finir je lui aurais expliquer mon idée_

_namiko : si tu nous expliquais ton idée on pourrais t'aider à le convaincre_

_yuna : la elle c'est une fille que ton frère amoureux d'elle_

_mon frère : hein elle n'est pas amoureuse de mon frère ça risque pas de toute façon la ou elle est nichan à deja une amoureuse_

_namiko : aller raconte nous qui est ce elle que ton frère_

_mon frère : ben faite la elle je parlais est la meilleure amie de mon nichan il quelle que temps nichan et elle s'entend bien sur des niveau un jour nichan était en danger car une personne lui fais une promesse nichan est allé sans e douter c'est un piège elle à eu un doute aller voir mais elle à fais l'erreur de faire repérer il l'on fais taire nichan à avais déjà été blessé il pouvais bouger à cause d'un produit il lui donné depuis elle devenue une nage nichan pense que 'e t de sa faute mais nichan n'est pour rien mais pour lui c'est de sa faute moi je veut lui changer les idée lui faire oublier mais c'es difficile de changer lui idée_ _nichan à pas d'humour_

_yuna: mon frère il aussi perdu une de ses meilleure amie elle aussi devenu un ange moi je me souviens nichan arrêtai spas de mettre en colère quand on parle d'elle mais maintenant on lui parle il en rigole_

_namiko : chaque personne agis different quand il perd quel que q'un certain sont triste d'autre son en colère pour d'autre rigole ça on dit le temps est l'amis de perdre une personne pour yukaichi il est en colère je pense il est aussi triste ça fais combien de temps sa meilleure amie est un age_

_mon frère : ben environ 6 / 7 mois_

_yuna: mon frère lui il en à pas voulu en parler pendant 1 année aprés l'année suivante il est devenu moins colère en parlant de d'elle maintenant en peu parler 'elle_

_namiko : je vois c'est normal pour lui ça fais seulement quelque mois il doit avoir encore mal de voir a meilleur amie devenir sous ses yeux peut être le fias tu fais allusion à elle ça le met en colère peut être tu devrais lui laisser du temps avant de parler d'elle à ton frère il est pas encore prêt à laisser son amie partir_

_mon frère: mais je parle pas d'elle tout à l'heure je parlais de spectacle il à jouer à l'école dans sa classe_

_yuna : est ce ton frère est ce qu'il était en classe avec elle_

_monfrère: non elle était dans ma classe je ne comprend pas pourquoi il pu se mettre an cet état pour juste son plus bau spectacle_

_namiko réfléchis : quand est il à fais le spectacle_

_mon frère :c'étai à noel avant les vacance_

_yuna : est ce que c'est une histoire de livre_

_mon frère : non c'est une histoire écrit par sa classe à la suite de l'histoire de nichan à avais écrit pour un devoir p so j'ai compris ncihan tu as fais ce que je pense pour ce devoir_

_yuna : yuto tu va bien_

_mon frère : genki yuna je pensais juste ça vous dit on fais un spectacle de marionnette et un spectacle pokemon_

_namiko : moi ça me va je suis pour_

_yuna: moi j'adore voir les spectacle de marionnette_

_mon frère : on va pas voir yuna on va faire nos propre marionnette pour le spectacle de marionette on va faire pour le public_

_yuna : on va faire nos propre marionette ça à l'air cool je suis pour_

_namiko: qu'est qu'on doit faire yuto_

_mon frère: inventer os marionette ensuite on va créer une histoire ensemble on fera répétition pendant le voyage une fois à cette ville je demanderais si on peut faire note spectacle de marionnette dans le théâtre_

_yuna demo si il refuse de nous laisser faire parce que on des enfants_

_mon frère : dans ce cas on ira dans les park dans la rue on s'installera on fais notre spectacle dans la rue car c'est public et pour tout le monde rappelle toi c'est d'avoir un public qui compte pour le club des amis du rire se faire de l'argent on met un tarif avec l'argent on pourrais acheté des provision matériel utile on laisse personne nous faire obstacle à mon club et à nos reves tant on respecte leur règles on ne fera rien de mal_

_plus tard après ma fuite ou je voulais pas m'énerver sur mon frère pour me calmer j'ai marche run bon moment suivit de justy et de pichu je suis revenu 2 plus tard je suis allé directement dans ma tente discrètement avant de m'endormir écrit dans mon journal les aventures les sentiment je ressent le journal e rec'est l'idée de chiado sensei il ma dit ça m'aidera à contrôler mes sentiments je suis pas sur ça marche mais c'est vrai que depuis j'ai commencer écrire mon journal c'est devenu une bonne façon de dire ce que je veut dire à personne pas même à mon frère ben avec lui mes secrets reste pas secret à cause de notre liens de jumeau pas facile d'avoir des secrets bref le lendemain mon frère et les filles on à été faire la randonné de vélo et sket on faisons pokemon une course et entrainement_

_quelque part dans la foret prêt d'une falaise on c'est arrêté pour faire une pause déjeuner durant la randonné_ _mon frère entraîné tom et scoty_

_mon frère entraine tom t scoty : allez tom allez scoty faite comme mo allez les amis on bouge plus vite plus vite 12 2_

_ousticam fais comme mon frère avec patte avant : ouisti ousti ouisti ouisti_

_scorplane qui imite vraiment mon frère dans tout ces geste : scorplan plane_

_moi j'était assit à l'ombre avec pichu ponchiot à coté de moi les filles préparer des sandwich je vais voir mon frère : nichan_

_mon frère qui s'entraîne : pas maintenant nichan je suis en entrainement retourne te reposer_

_moi je serre les poing : non_

_mon frère s'arrête : non nichan sensei à dit pas de fatigué_

_moi : tu m'enerve avec ça j'en marre je suis plus à l'hôpital j'ai droi_ _t de vivre normal comme tout le monde je vais bien tu peut comprendre ça j'en marre de me reposer je voudrais faire des chose normal comme toi c'est pas juste j'ai rien droit de fare tu veut jamais me comprendre viens pichu je m'éloigne de lui en colère_

_mon frère ma rattrapé m'enlacer : nichan ne t'énerve pas je m'excuse je suis d'accord tu as droit de vire normal je veut juste tu reste en bonne santé je dois veiller sur toi c'est mon role de voir tu es bien j'ai promis à okassa on rentre tout les deux en vie et en bonne santé_

_moi : je sais bien tu veut me protéger moi aussi j'ai promis de veiller sur toi j'en est marre de m'ennuyer à me reposer au lieux de passer les vacance à vivre normal c'est pourquoi je veut tu m'apprend à me battre comme toi devenir un champion de art martiaux e veut apprendre à me défendre tout seul je veut pas dépendre de ti_

_mon frère : nichan tu es pas vraiment fais pour les art martiaux_

_moi :je savais tu eut jamais_

_mon frère me faire taire front à front : hé arrête ça tu veut nichan je ne t'es jamais dit je vais pas t'apprendre à te défendre je dit juste les art martiaux ne te va pas mais tu peut compter sur moi pour t'apprendre mes meilleur technique de défense qui t'aidera à te défendre d'abort tu dois être en pleine santé et finir ta reeducation mais je te promet quand tu sera en plein forme t sera un meilleur défenseur il faut tu arrête de t'nerver sans raison tu me fasse plus confiance je ne t'es amis laissé tombé je ne le ferais jamais nous plus fort qu tout le monde toi et moi alors arrête de pleurer maintenant tu as aucun raison d'etre triste_

_moi j'essuie mes larme :pardon nichan de t'embêter pendant on entrainement nichan_

_mon frère : hé nichan tu m'embête pas je t'interdit de dire ça tu ne m'embête jamais si tu veut viens t'entraîner avec tes pokemon et moi tu es bienvenu puis ça te fera du bien à calmer ta colère inutile_

_moi : dac nichan aligata demo nichan est ce que tu es apprendre le combat à tes pokemon_

_mon frère : pas vraiment nichan j'entraîne mes pokemon à être trés rapide à esquiver à se défendre à attaquer il faut commencer par des échauffement puis des entrainement simple plus il apprendre plus leur attaque sera efficace pour un combat pokemon pour la deuxième partit des concour pokemon_

_namiko : les jumeaux c'est prêt le déjeuner_

_mon frère :on arrive namiko_

_moi : nichan tu peut apprendre à mes pokemon d'etre rapide aussi_

_mon frère : normalement c'est toi de les entraîner mais je suis d'accord pour t'aider à rendre tes pokemon rapide viens on va manger cet après midi on va apprendre les pokemon éviter des obstacle à se défendre ensemble toi et moi on est les plus fort dac_

_moi : dac nichan_

_mon frère cri me pris la main pour rejoindre les filles sur le pic nique : tom scoty justy à table_

_sur le pic nique_

_namiko: alors les jumeaux vous etes reconsilié_

_mon frère manger sandwich : on est pas fâché tu sais namiko_

_yuna manger la salade : demo tout à l'heure yukaichi avais l'aire ne colère comme hier soir_

_mon frère : mais non c'est juste un malentendu il avais pas compris maintenant je lui expliquer il est mon nichan je me fâche pas avec lui longtemps n'est ce pas nichan il à pas s'inquiéter pour nous_

_moi manger boule de riz :parfois on se dispute mais on reste toujours unis on reste jamais longtemps fâché on est un équipe c'est trés bon cet boule de riz qui la fait_

_yuna: namiko elle fais la cuisine elle adore ça c'est elle qui fait tout le dejeuner moi je l'es aidé_

_mon frère : c'est vraiment délicieux on c'est mieux que la cantine de l'école_

_moi : c'est délicieux comme dans les restaurant 5 étoiles_

_yuna : c'est vrai namiko tu cuisine bien_

_namiko fais un sourire : cool vous aimer je pensais vous aurez pas je l'es fais pour vous remercier de m'accepter dans le club_

_mon frère : tu as nous remercier namiko tu es des notre on est une équipe tous unis pour le sourire rire rien de mieux pour nous donner bonheur_

_yuna : kawaii ta phrase yuto_

_moi : yuna tu sais c'est pas une simple phrase c'est la devise de mon nichan_

_mon frère : la devise du club des amis du rire vous devez apprendre et e devise par coeur_

_yuna : on est une équipe tous unis pour le sourire rire rien de mieux pour nous donner bonheur kawaii la devise du club_

_namiko : ok elle trés jolie cette devise moi aussi je l'aime bien_ _cette de vise on est une équipe tous unis pour le sourire rire rien de mieux pour nous donner bonheur demo c'est quoi la suite du progamme de cet après midi_

_mon frère : on va faire entrainement des pokemon pour améliorer leur rapidité leur defense et leur attaque j'ai apporte des cible de quoi les faire une course d'obstacle pour pokemon nichan et moi on va commencer tu te joint à nous yuna_

_yuna : oui je veut m'entraîner pour le concour pokemon de demain j'espére j'arriverais à faire plus que la première parti_

_mon frère : tu va arriver n'oublis pas on est tous la pour t'encourager je sais que c'est le premier concour officiel tu participe tu dois pas oublier tu dois toujours être sourire t'amuser aussi dans le concour pas te stressé_

_namiko : il à raison si tu es stressé cari le sera aussi tu te qualifiera pas alors ne te stresse pas pour ton concour_

_yuna : je sais bien je dois pas me stressé maman me la dit mais c'est tellement dur la dernière fois malgré c'est pas un concour officiel me retrouver contre les adversaire plus fort que moi avec pokemon plus grand j'ai pas su quoi faire à l'entrainement je réussi mais devant le public je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire c'est comme à l'école quand j'ai fais le spectacle de l'école je connais mon texte mais une fois arrivé devant le public j'ai comme un oublie de mon texte je ne savais pas quoi faire je peut pas bouger je me sent bizarre c'est comme ça j'ai perdu le concour_

_moi : yuna tu as le tract de la scène_

_yuna : le tract_

_namiko : le track est la peur quand tu dois faire quelque chose devant le public comme un spectacle ou un discour ça te stresse tu sais le public te regarde attend de toi tu fais ton spectacle ou ton discour comme c'est important pour toi ça fais avoir le trac tu as peur de pas réussir ton entré dans le concour n'est ce aps_

_yuna: oui demo comment je fais pour plus avoir le track_

_mon frère : mon okassa nous à dit quail suffit de respirer expier pour te détendre_

_moi : si ça ne marcha pas passe ton visage sous l'eau froide_

_mon frère:_ _de tout façon nous les amis dur rire on sera tout la pour yuna nous allons l'encourager à s'amuser à son concour_ _vous etes avec moi un pour tous tour un_

_namiko et moi: hai un pour tous tous pour un_

_yuna : aligata les amis je me sent mieux_

_moi : nichan pourrais apprendre à nos pokemon de encourager_

_mon frère : ej pensais la même chose on va créer une chorégraphie pokemon qui sera à encourager les yuna ou nous namiko tu es la seul pas avoir de pokemon vu comme tu es blesse tu pourrais occupier un à une activité te fatigue pendant nous entraînons les pokemons_

_namiko :de quel genre d'activité tu veut faire sous la chaleur_

_mon ère e: pas sous la chaleur à l'ombre je peut te prêter mes affaire de peinture pour dessiner des chose_

_namiko : faire de la peinture à l'ombre mais oui je veut bien m'occuper avec la peinture aligata yuto j'aimerais bien attraper un pokemon est ce que je peut t'emprunter pichu yukai si te plait_

_moi : pichu tu es sur c'est une bonne idée namiko_

_yuna : pichu et un pokemon électrique je peut te preter shikijika qui est un pokemon plante serais moi dangereux pour toi namiko_

_pichu rougi dans le bra s de namiko : pichu chu_

_namiko câline pichu : non pichu est parfait pour ce que je veut dessiner sa jolie couleur il sera trop cool pour m'aider à faire ce que j'ai en tete pichu est kawaii pas vrai pichu tu es d'accord pour jouer avec moi_

_pichu regarde namiko en voulant s'échapper :pichu pichu pichu pichu_

_namiko : pichu tu tiens à voir un délicieux dessert j'ai préparer_

_pichu: pichu_

_namiko : tu es d'accord yukaichi de me prêter pichu_

_moi goutte : hai namiko je te prête pichu pichu soit gentille avec namiko san_ _p effrayante la nouvelle elle me rappelle_ _quelqu'un_

_namiko câliné pichu : aligata yukaichi pichu on va bien s'amuser en semble pichu pichu ou il est passé_

_yuna : il était dans tes main namiko il une seconde_ _cari tu as vu pichu_

_carapuce qui mange regarder autour signe r de non :cara cara cara_

_moi p non ne me dit pas c'est que je crois_

_namiko pichu à disparu oh pardon yukaichi tu ma prêter_

_mon frère claque des doigts pichu disparu pour apparaître sur son épaule : pichu va trés bien ne vous inquiéter pas pichu rejoint ton maitre_

_namiko yuan moi: pichu_

_pichu ma sauter dessus pour me caliner il à une tete effrayé_ _: pichu pichu_

_moi je caline mon pichu : pichu tu va bien_

_pichu :pichu chu_

_mon frère sévèrement : namiko san intimider mon petit frère pour avoir ce que tu veut ne marchera pas tant que je suis la sache dans mon club il à des regle la première j'aime pas les traître je les vire sans négocier dedans mon club la deuxième menacer intimider attaquer un plus faible que toi c'est dans les interdiction continue d'intimider les membre du club tu ne fera pas longtemps avec nous je suis pas sous estimer tu veut un pokemon je t'aiderais attraper ton pokemon mais tu as interet à le traiter bien mieux que tu viens de faire à pichu l'effrayer de cette façon pour il soit jouer avec toi c'est pitoyablenamko_

_namiko choqué : gomen nasai pichu gomen nasaii yukaichi kun je le ferais plus je vous le promet_

_moi :genki namiko san bestuni_

__


	9. Chapter 9

_chapitre 5_

_On est samedi aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour yuna de participer à son premier concour pokemon comme coordonnatrice pokemon avec cari comme c'est un concour officiel sera filmé par la télévision locale en plus mon frère à l'intention de jouer cameraman pour yuna faire une sorte de film souvenir pour envoyer à sa mère bien il voudrais participer aussi au concour pokemon c'est le règlement il va attendre 10 ans moi je pense c'est mieux d'attendre car misturiko et ayumi m'on dit il veut aussi demander à leur parents de faire un voyage initiatique pokemon quand il auront 10 ans sans oublier mes cousine et cousins on l'intention de faire j'ai promis à ayumi chan d'aller avec elle pour son voyage pokemon je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai promis ça à ayumi ben c'est elle qui ma demander de lui promettre j'ai fais cette promesse pou elle ne soit pas trop triste on peut pas dire c'est un voyage initiatique pokemon pour moi et nichan on est censé être des enfant de 8 on ne peut pas obtenir de badge de dresseur de ligue pokemon ou ruban de coordonnateur officiellement mais le rêve de mon frère est trés clair est de devenir artiste et acteur pokemon j'ai appris il de nombreux métier pokemon ou même on peut faire des tas de métier avec nos pokemon il suffit de choisir ce que on préfère aujourd'hui le club des amis du rire encourager yuna et cari pendant le concour pokemon c'est aussi notre dernier jour au camp pokeland car après le concour on va reprendre route vers doublonville et la route sera longue pour le route de doublonville_

_7 h 48_

_namiko à fait le petit déjeuner : les amis le petit déjeuner est servi moi_

_yuna dans sa tente : j'arrive nami cari shiki_

_mon frère et moi dans notre tente_ _: on arrive namiko_

_moi je range mon sac: nichan c'est pas ton tour de faire le repas pour nous_

_mon frère range ces affaire : je devais mais namiko san à insisté pour faire le repas pour nous que ça l'occuper pendant elle est bléssé et que ça nous permet on se concentrera sur nos entrainement et répétition si ça lui fait plaisir elle veut faire le repas pour nous à tout les repas libre à elle je lui dit on peut tourner elle à refuser mon aide_

_moi : je vois c'est vrai elle cuisine bien quand maman saura on c'est trouver une fan de la cuisine_

_mon frère : zut on oublier d'appeler okassa hier_

_moi : j'ai envoyer un mail pour lui on va bien de pas s'inquiéter dit nichan j'ai reçu un mail d'ayumi chan hier_

_mon frère :qu'est quelle ta dit_

_moi j'ai avaler un médicament et de l'eau minérale : elle ma fais promettre quand elle aura 10 ans de faire avec elle son voyage initiatique pokemon elle voudrais je lu je lui envoie des photos des pokemon on croise que c'est parents sont d'accord pour elle à son premier pokemon que avec les photos on lui envoie elle va choisir son premier pokemon_

_mon frère sorti de la tente pour aller manger : j'ai une meilleure idée pourquoi tu lui offrirais pas un pokemon_

_moi j'ai suivit nichan: lui offrir un pokemon comment ça nichan_

_mon frère: c'est simple nichan tu lui offre un pokemon cadeau tu lui choisit que tu lui offre pour cadeau d'amitié après tout c'est a meilleur amie tu as dit tu aurais voulu lui faire un cadeau elle toujours gentille avec toi ayumi chan aime les pokemon les animaux_

_moi : tu crois je peut faire ça nichan_

_namiko : vous parler de quoi les jumeaux itadaikimasu_

_mon frère :on cherche des souvenir de notre voyage à nos amis je dit à nichan pourrais offrir à sa meilleure amie ayumi chan un pokemon cadeau itaidakimasu_

_yuna qui à rejoint avec ses pokemon : c'est une bonne idée ma cari c'est mon grand frère qui me la offert elle était dans un œuf pokemon et maintenant cari est mon premier pokemon pourquoi tu lui offrirais pas un œuf pokemon ça lui fera plaisir à ta meilleur amie yukai itaidakimasu_

_moi : itadaikimasu je voudrais bien yuna mais ayumi chan est à Tokyo je rentre pas maintenant à Tokyo_

_mon frère :ça serais pas possible de faire voyager l'œuf sans casse n'oublie pas johanna san à dit un œuf à besoin d'attention d'amour pour éclore un voyage serais le contraire de l'envoyer par colis_

_namiko : attrape lui un pokemon tu lui donne quand tu la voit ou tu peut lui acheter un nounous pokemon_

_mon frère : c'est une bonne idée pour voir ce qu'elle veut envoie un nounous pokemon ça te donnera une idée du pokemon elle aime_

_moi : tu as surement raison nichan ça lui fera plaisir je sais ce que je vais envoyer à misturiko kun et à neechan_

_mon frère : les fille vous avez prévu acheté des souvenir après le concour de yuna je rappelle après le concour on prend route pour doublon ville la route est longue_

_yuna : oui je voudrais acheter pour okassa un jolie souvenir_

_namiko : moi aussi je veut acheter des souvenir c'est à quel heure ton concour commence yuna_

_yuna: à 10 h je dois appeler okassa pour lui dire de regarde à la télé cari mange tout ton petit déjeuner aujourd'hui c'est le grand jouer de notre premier concour pokemon_

_carapuce mange sa nourriture pokemon : cara cara_

_moi : yuna si tu v_ _eut appeler ton okassa avec le téléphone de haya_

_yuna finis son chocolat pris deux tartine nutella un bol de fruit se levé : aligata yukai aligata nami pour ce délicieux petit déjeuner cari shiki finissez de manger on va se préparer pour notre concour pokemon lets go_

_carapuce enthousiaste fini de manger vite rejoint yuna: cara cara carapuce_

_shikijika suivit ces amis : shiki shikijika_

_mon frère: la chance yuna elle va faire son premier concour officiel j'ai hate de participer au concour d'artiste pokemon nichan on va travailler dur pour nos 10 ans on sera prêt pour être artiste pokemon et participer au concour d'artiste pokemon pas vrai nichan_

_moi : euh si tu as raison nichan_

_yuna pris son sac à dos et serviette va dans la salle de bain : yukai si tu veut pas être artiste pokemon il à plein d'autre métier pokemon tu peut faire un de travail avec tes pokemon mon frère ma parler de son ami elle est styliste pokemon il rencontrer un pâtissier pokemon photographe pokemon nichan à dit les pokemon peut être utile dans n'importe que métier que tu dois choisir le métier qui te plait si c'est lui qui am dit ça quand je ne savais quel métier je vais faire maintenant je sais je veut participer au concour de coordonnatrice pokemon nami est ce que tu pourra me coiffer quand tu aura fini si tu peut m'aider à être jolie pour mon concour_

_namiko finis son plateau se levé : okay nana je viens t'aider les garçon vous pensez à ranger_

_mon frère yuna tu devrais te détendre évites de te stresse ça va stresser cari si tu es stresser_

_yuna : tu as raison yuto je dois tout faire pour ne pas stresser lala lala je vais au concour pokemon avec cari et on fera de notre mieux pour gagner_

_moi: au moins on voit bien elle est de bonne humeur nichan on démonte le camps après le concour_

_mon frère : non on va commencer après le petit déjeuner d'ailleurs nichan notre haya peut se transformer en bateau nichan_

_moi : tu es sérieux maintenant j'y pense hiroaki nichan nous à dit son invention s'appelle haya transformer et qu'elle à des option parfait pour un enfant acteur aventurier si hay se transforme en bateau ça signifie en peut voyager en bateau ho je vis nichan tu as prévu de faire haya pirate_

_mon frère sourit : je savais tu allais vite comprendre mon plan en effet nous allons voyager sur haya pirate trés bientôt pour notre prochain film tu pourrais travailler un scénario pour nous_

_moi : qui moi faire un scénario tu es fou_

_mon frère : non nichan j'ai deja lu ton scénario c'est toi qui à écrit le scénario des super scénario sur détective colombe pour nous la dernière fois otossa à dit tu es doué comme auteur c'est mieux de faire les scénario pour un traître qui n'a pas mérité ton talent heureusement pour toi j'ai protéger ton travail de ce traître_

_moi rougi: tu veut dire que tu savais j'ai écrit ces scénario pour lui_

_mon frère : bien sur que oui je suis ton super nichan je veille sur toi la première fois j'ai vu un de tes scénario c'est par accident c'est tomber de ta pochette devoir en écoutant ma curiosité j'ai lu ton scénario j'ai su tu es un artiste c'est que tu manque de confiance en toi alors j'ai montre r le scénario à otossa il à dit j'ai du soucie à me faire je vais aller au chômage avec e talent j'ai dit c'est mon scénario il ma cru c'est trop marrant sa réaction quand il à dit ça maman à dit un scénario qui mettra papa au chômage est bon pour un film j'ai confiance en toi je suis sur tu va arriver à faire un super scénario pour nous faire notre prochain film ça sera notre premier film de frère ujidowa je crois en toi je suis sur papa sera n° 2 tu voudrais voir papa passer n°2 pour une fois tu soit n°1 sur un domaine qu'il peut mettre papa n° 2 il était le meilleur N°1 ça tente pas_

_moi : otossa n° 2 sur un domaine il était n°1 tu es sérieux tu crois que je peut faire otossa n° 2 sur ce domaine nichan_

_mon frère : bien sur que oui je crois en toi j'ai une idée pourquoi tu essaye pas de voir si tu es si doué qui peut mettre otossa j'ai une proposition à te faire_

_moi : c'est quoi nichan_

_mon frère : on fait un test qui pourra mettre otossa n° 2 tu va faire un petit scénario que on demande au club ce qui pense de ton scénario si il aime je te propose on fais un film ou un dessin animé si il aime pas on cherchera ensemble dans quoi tu as du talent d'artiste que on fera otossa passé n°2 et toi n° 1 tu en pense quoi nichan tu crois on peut relevé ce défis_

_moi ravi de l'idée: hai nichan on peut faire otossa n° 2 j'ai toujours rêver de faire meilleur dans un domaine que otossa je vais faire un scénario je veut on relevé ce défi ensemble nichan tu serai n°1 meilleur que okassa si tu arrive à devenir super enfant acteur_

_mon frère : excellente idée nichan mettons nos parents n°2 passons premier dans leur meilleur domaine ça sera notre objectif à nous deux on sera les meilleur toi et moi plus fort que les parents tu es ok nichan_

_moi sourit : ok nichan_

_mon mon frère : mieux que ça nichan avec plus de motivation fesont notre devise pour nous donner courage_

_moi et moi on se la tape dans les main avec un code secret :_ _yukaichi et yutochi ensemble il seront les plus fort et peut accomplir leur mission avec sourire dans la joie et bonne humeur c'est super magicman et super butman yatta_

_ouisti cam ponchiot scorplan pichu sauter sur nous : ouisti ouistiticam scorplane ponchi pichu_

_moi enlacer mes pokemon : pichu justi vous etes les meilleur super pokemon des amis du rire_

_mon frère : il à raison tom scoty vous etes le meilleur super pokemon aujourdhui la mission du club sera de soutenir yuna et cari dans leur concour pokemon vous allez encore faire répittition de la chorégraphie d'encouragement allez les amis du rire que vous avez appris avant hier il est temps que vous soyez prêt à jouer supporter pour encourager yuna et cari pour eur premeir concour pokemon_

_moi : nicha à raison justi pichu vous aussi on va travailler la chorégraphie d'encouragementpour nos amis yuna et cari_

_mon frère et moi suyncroiser : nous somme une équipe c'est tous ensemble seront plus fort avec nos amis on est tou pour un pour tous les amis dur rire avec le sourire et al bonne hueur rien de meiux que nosu donne r bonheur avec_

_mon frère se changer en super magicman :pichu justy et yukaichi super butman_

_moi changer super butman : tom scoty yutochi super magicman_

_mon frère et moi : ensemble on sera les meilleur amis du rire avec le sourire yatta_

_mon frère : yosh prêt nichan pour on à demonter le camps_

_moi : hai je suis prêt nichan_

_mon frère : alors on y va lets go tom scoty vous allez m'aider à démonter le camps_

_ouistiticam sur l'épaule de mon frère : ouisti ouisti_

_scorplan imite nichan : scorplan_

_mon frère : nichan justy pichu vous pouvez vous occupez de nettoyer notre camps tout droit être propre pour quand on partira en avant moussaillon_

_moi j'ai pris la vaisselle et poubelle : hai capitaine nichan pichu justy venez avec moi m'aider faire la vaisselle on va aussi vérifier on à rien mis comme ordure dans le camps puis on va arranger le camps pour qu'il soit propre on ne doit pas polluer la nature_

_ponchiot me suit : waf ponchi_

_pichu sauter sur mon épaule : pichu pichu_

_namiko qui nous observer dans la tente de yuna chuchote : ces jumeaux sont incroyable malin et c'est clair yutochi kun sait motiver son frère j'ai impression je vais aps m'ennuyer avec eux deux_

_plus tard nichan moi nos pokemon namiko tous habillé de haut l'uniforme officiel du club des amis du rire notre campement démonté et rangé sauf la tente qui à caché haya notre voiture transformer des autre campeur on est des enfant mais une voiture comme haya spécial faut la protéger on risque de nous faire voler elle à l'air d'une simple voiture jouet elle à été inventé par mon cousin qui est aussi intelligent que nous vu nous somme tous des enfant de famille intelligent nichan et moi on va caché notre intelligence du moins essaye pour tromper nos ennemie bref il est 9 h 55 nichan namiko moi nos pokemon tom scoty justy et pichu avec shiki le pokemon de yuna chan on est tous assis sur une rangé des gradin de droite un peu devant yuna et cari au coulisse toute jolie attende leur tour de passage nichan est prêt à filmer yuna et cari et encourager yuna et cari pour leur premier concour pokemon il y à foule dans le public pas mal de concurant participe pour leur premier concour comme yuna il aussi des expert plutôt des habitué voici l'heure de concour présentation du jury_

_musique de début du concour pokemon officiel : tin tin tin tin_

_Marianne l'animatrice arriver sur scène trés kawaii : konichiwa mina et okaeri à tous au concour de coordonnateur pokemon catégorie débutant de la ville adowaville laisser moi vous présenter notre kawaii jury je vous présente le premier jury du concour coordonnateur pokemon débutant_ _Mr contestât_

_Mr contesta jury n°1: konichiwa okaerie à tous je souhaite bonne chance à tout les participant du concour niveau débutant je suis impatient de voir votre travail avec pokemon_

_Marianne_ _: voici notre second jury Mr sukiza_

_Mr_ _sukiza : konichiwa c'est tout à simplement remarquable_

_Marianne_ _: voici notre adorable infirmière joelle de la ville de adowaville notre dernière jury_

_l'infirmière Joëlle : konichiwa okaeri à tous j'espére voir de belle chose de beau pokemon surprenant bonne chance à tous_

_Marianne_ _montre un ruban rouge :pour vous accompagner au différent concour pokemon je m'appelle Marianne animatrice du concour pokemon laisser moi vous présenter le premier prix c'est ce magnifique tout brillant rouge représente la ville de adowaville_

_tout le monde applaudis_

_Marianne : voici l'heure de commencer la première parti du concour pokemon avec la candidate la jeune Naima chan qui participe à son premier concour pokemon je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour encourager naima_

_moi applaudis : en dirais que yuna ne sera pas la seul à fair son premier concour aujourd'hui_

_namiko applaudis : c'est clair Marianne san à dit c'est un concour de catégorie débutant donc je pense il va avoir beaucoup de débutant comme yuna_

_mon frère f applaudis : dommage que c'est seulement à partir de 10 ans les concour pokemon officiel mais on est la pour encourager yuna alors montrons à yuna et cari ses amis sont présent pour eux que nous les soutenons_

_moi et namiko : hai chef_

_namiko : regarde autour de nous il à tout de même beaucoup de monde_

_moi :je pensais pas il aura autant de monde_

_mon frère : amis famille touriste et fan de pokemon sont tous venu voir le spectacle regarder ce pokemon il fais différente attaque comme sa dresseuse lui appris pour elle soit en valeur c'est que le jury va noté la mise en beauté des pokemon_

_moi je scan le pokemon : c'est qui ce pokemon_

_mon pokedex : Piroly est une des 7 forme évoluer de evoli piroly est pokemon feu son talent_

Torche : a _ugmente de 50% la puissance des attaques de type Feu si le Pokémon est touché par une attaque du même type._

_Cran (Talent caché) : augmente l'Attaque de 50% si le Pokémon souffre d'une altération de statut._

_mon frère parle à l'oreille de tom : mon tom tu vois ce que fais piroli tu peut faire mieux que ce piroli je suis sur nous allons travailler ensemble pour tu sois le meilleure comme ça le jour on participera à notre concour tu sera le meilleur super pokemon que tout les autre pokemon feu tu verra notre spectacle sera super cool comme artiste pokemon_

_ouistiticam approuve saute sur les jambe de nichan lui fais un câlin : ouisti ouisti_

_moi je regarde mon frère et tom en serrant un peu fort mes pokemon perdu dans mes pensé p nichan c'est ce qu'il veut faire avec tom moi j'aimerais bien trouver une autre passion que detective vais je trouver une autre passion saurais je arrêté de faire detective vais oublier mon rêve vais je trouver_

_pichu se débat je le serre trop : pichu pichu pichu_

_mon frère pris ma main : nichan_

_moi je regarde mon frère : nani nichan_

_mon frère libirer pichu et ponchiot : détend toi nichan relâche la pression je suis avec toi tu voudrais pas étouffer tes pokemon_

_moi je regarde mes pokemon r surtout pichu qui reprend son souffle rougi : gomen aichuna gomen justy je voulais pas vous faire du mal pardonnez moi les amis pardonnez moi je veut aps vous faire du mal_

_ponchiot léché ma main : waf ponchiot_

_pichu revenu me faire un câlin : pichu chu_

_moi je me suis lever pris direction du couloir : aichuna justy je dois faire un tour_

_mon frère ma suivit rattrapé et m'enlacer sa main sur ma joeu il essuyé mes larme : nichan aichuna et justy te pardonne il t'aime il veut que tu ne soit plus triste profite de regarder le spectacle avec eux ça te donnera des idée des rêve aichuna justy moi je suis la pour vieller sur toi t ni te stressé u dois pas abandonner ni t'inquiéter je suis sur tu finira par oublier ce qui est effrayant on va se battre ensemble ne l'oublis aps toi et moi on est plus fort_

_moi :nichan je me perd dans mes pensé j'ai faillit tué mes pokemon en es serrant trop fort si tu était pas al je les aurais tué je veut pas faire du mal à mes pokemon nicha à un être vivant pourquoi je suis je veut pas_

_mon frère : nichan je sais tu es pas cap de tué tes pokemon vont bien il t'aime i on senti tu es stressé il veut que tu reste sourie aichuna justy il t'aime t'on pardonner regarde il ton suivit parce que il t'aime même quand tu es_ _stressé je sais tu aime tes pokemon tu ne les tuera jamais tu prend soin d'eux car tu aime beaucoup tes amis_

_moi je me suis laissé tomber à genoux pour serrer mes amis : aichuna justy vous pardonne d'avoir fais du mal pardonnez moi_

_aichuna et justy sauter dans câliner mes bras me lécher : pichu chu waf ponchi ponchi_

_mon frère es à notre niveau : tu vois nichan aichuna et justy t'aime toujours il te pardonné il save que tu es leur meilleur ami de vieller sur toi comme tu veille sur eux il ton pardonner alors arrête de pleurer reviens voir le spectacle avec eux ça te changera les idées nous somme la pour nous amusez apprendre voir découvrir de nouvelle chose ensemble toi tom scoty aichuna justy shiki cari namiko san yuna san on est la pour nous amuse et nous détendre avoir des rêves tous ensemble avec le sourire et la bonne humeur en équipe dac nichan_

_moi j'essuyer mes yeux me suis relever avec mes pokemon : dac nichan gomen nichan de te faire manquer le spectacle du concour_

_mon frére m'iader à relever :arrête tout temps t'excuser nichan je te les deja dit c'est normal d'avoir des emotion que je comprend trés bien ce que tu ressent tu es pas le seul avoir peur moi aussi j'ai peur de bien des chose moi ausis je me pose des question_

_moi : toi tu es courageux nichan comment tu peut avoir peur_

_mon frère : méfie toi nichan je suis un magicien je suis un humain comme toi je ne suis pas un robot je ne suis pas comme les mib des personne sans coeur sans emotion je sais garder mon contrôle j'ai appris à vivre avec mes emotion je m'arrange pour il deviens un avantage à mon tour nichan tu veut pas apprendre le poker face ça t'aiderais garder controle de tes emotion_

_moi : le poker face c'est quoi_

_mon frère : pourquoi tu découvrirais pas toi même c'est quoi en l'apprenant tu sais il quelque tour de magie qui peut être utile pour te rendre sourire je peut t'apprendre_

_moi : ben c'est que d'accord je v_ _eut bien essaye d'apprendre des tour de magie_

_mon frère: ok nichan après le concour on va commencer ça te va_

_moi : ok nichan_

_15 min plus tard je suis revenu à ma place juste à temps pour voir yuna et cari passer_

_mon frère ma sourit : ravi de voir tu es de retour nichan_

_moi assit à ma place pichu ravi de me revoir venu me câliner justy assit sur mes genoux : aligata nichan d'avoir veiller sur aichuna et justy je sais vous m'avez manquez aussi aichuna et justy j'ai pas raté yuna et cari_

_namiko : non elle ne sont pas encore passé mais il à eu pas mal de débutant et quelque candidat_

_Marianne: maintenant voici la dernière candidate la jeune yuna chan qui est à sa première participation que je demande d'accueillir yuna chan_

_mon frère et nous applaudis yuna : less amis c'est le moment de voir ce yuna à préparer pour le concour tom scoty justy shiki aichuna allez moment encourager cari et yuna_ _prêt_ _les amis du rire_

_namiko applaudis yuna : la voici allez yuna tu peut le faire_

_mon frère et moi :allez yuna allez cari fais de ton mieux garde le sourire_

_nos pokemon : ouisti ouisti pichu shiki ponchi scorplan_

_yuna entre sur scène jolie appeler cari: konichiwa je m'appelle yuna aligata mina voici mon pokemon cari entre en scène saluer le public et le jury_

_carapuce apparu avec l'effet bulle coeur brillant de sa jolie tenu bandeau rose brillant paillette de sa presentation salut le public salut le jury il à meme embrasser la main de l'infirmière joelle et Marianne : cara carapuce se placer devant yuna fais des salut ce qui fais le publique l'aime beaucoup_

_yuna main sur son son coeur fais un sourire pris sa position : cari attaque bulle d'eau_

_carapuce sauter fais demo de jolie dessin de bulle d'eau_ _: cara cara plouf plouf plouf plouf plouf plouf_

_moi : war je me demande c'est quoi elle va faire_

_mon frère filme yuna et cari : elle va faire cari etre la plus jolie pokmon de totu les concour_

_yuna :cari utilise ton attaque pistolet à eau_

_carapuce au millieu du dessin tourner sur elle même fais le pistolet à eau lui donner une effet pétillant briallant_

_namiko : mais c'est une fleur de bulle d'eau_

_moi : une fleur pouqoui elle à choisit une fleur_

_mon frère : okassa ma dit yuna signifie fleur_

_yuna: parfait maintenant cari c'est le moment de faire le final avec attaque hydroqueue_

_cari fais une galipette fais l'attaque hydro queue qui exploser le dessin de fleur bulle pour faire un magnifique eau artifice de goutte arc en ciel d'eau qui tombe sur le public_

_namiko impressionner : kawaii c'est magnifique son finale_

_moi :sukke ça à donner à cari un tel effet superbe_

_mon frère : si avec ça elle ne se qualifie pas_

_yuna et cari prenne leur pose de la finale et salue l jury et le public_

_marianne : pour moi c'est magnifique voyons que pense le jury_

_Mr_ _consteta : c'est tout à fait un travaille de plus éclatant de couleur ça prouve que yuan chan et son carapuce on travaillé dur pour avoir cet effet_

_Mr shikuza : c'est tout à fait remarquable_

_l'infirmière joelle : exceptionnelle kawaii yuna chan et son pokemon save ce que il faut mettre en beauté j'encourage de continuer et bonne chance pour la suite_

_Marianne_ _: bien nous savons ce que pense le jury aligata yuna chan pour ta prestation_

_yuna à yeux brillant sourit en envoyant des bisou à tout le monde remercia et salua sorti de scène avec leur sourire tenant cari dans ces bras : aligata mina nous espérons ça vous à plus aligata mina_

_carapuce dans les bras de yuan cara cara puce_

_marianne : cher public voici maintenant l'heure nous allons faire une pause ou le jury va decider des 16 candidat qui passe à la deuxième parti combat pokemon le concour reprendra dans 15 min quand le jury aura décider aligata de votre comprehension de votre co_

_namiko pris ces béquille : les jumeaux je vais au toilette vous me garde la place_

_moi : hai namiko on va surveiller pour toi_

_mon frère : t'inquiète pas on veille nichan tu as vu les autre tu crois que yuna à une chance passer pour l'épreuve suivante_

_mon frère pris une bouteille d'eau donner à boire à ces pokemon: c'est vrai j'ai vu de belle prestation mais je suis sur yuna va passer pour l'épreuve suivant seulement elle passe ça reste le combat pokemon en plus de la beauté du pokemon qui est en jeu_

_moi : nichan comment va se passer le combat pokemon de la seconde partie nichan_

_mon frère :le combat aura lieux sur tirage des adversaire au hasard par l''ordinateur la le premier tirage est de 16 puis 8 qui auront gagne le premier combat puis 4 autre qui gagne le second combat seront en demi finale puis 2 finaliste on sait que cari est un pokemon de type eau elle à avantage sur un pokemon feu ,roche et sol mais sera désavantager sur les pokemon électrique et pokemon plante elle sera résisté aux attaque acier eaux feu et glace tout dépendra de yuna de l'adversaire aura une chance sur 16 d'accéder à la finale si elle sais faire comme stratégie_

_moi : war nichan tu en connait beaucoup sur les pokemon tu crois justy peut gagner des combat_

_mon frère : ponchiot est pokemon normal tu n'est pas resistance aucune attaque des autre pokemon cependant tu peu apprendre des attaques pas forcément des attaques normal comme attaque feu ou eau plante tout depend de toi si tu veut apprendre à ponchio des attaque puissant qui peut te permettre de gagner un combat tu doit entraîner justy à travailler ses attaque ses esquive sa rapidité et sa concentration_

_moi p alors comme ça justy tu pourra maîtriser des attaque d'autre type: cool ça veut dire demo nichan si tu défit yuna tu peut pas utiliser tom contre cari_

_mon frère : tom non mais si je veut j'utilise un pokemon que cari n'est pas résistance t dans un combat pokemon tout une question de stratégie faut connaitre tes adversaire les bonne attaque qui peut te faire gagner un combat pokemon pour cela j'entraîne mes pokemon travailler plus sur l'esquive et rapidité c'est un avantage important sur le combat pokemon_

_moi p si je veut être fort avec mes pokemon dans un combat pokemon je doit travailler dur pour justy puisse avoir une resistance suffisante des attaque des autres type de pokemon vu pichu est pokemon électrique futur pikachu ces attaque serais aussi trés important qui pourrais être efficace sur des espèce de pokemon comme cari_

_mon frère : niichan tu veut faire un combat pokemon plus tard contre moi_

_moi : qui moi mais_

_mon frère : t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour nous entraîner dans les combat pokemon avec nos pokemon qu'es que tu en pense nichan un entrainement toi moi nos pokemon ensemble_

_moi : d'accord nichan mais je me demandais aichuna elle peut maîtriser d'autre attaque que électrique_

_mon frère : pichu je suis pas sur mais en pikachu je pense que c'est possible j'a oimpression tu veut faire evoluer pichu je me trompe_

_moi : euh non je pensait juste aux attaque de pichu heir j'ai remarquer pichu quand il à lancer l'attaque éclair :ça la mis ko si c'est normal_

_mon frère pris son pokedex pour consulter la fiche de pichu : pichu ça c'est normal nichan voyons voir que le pokedex sure pichu_

_pokedex de mon frère: Pichu est trop petit pour savoir stocker l'électricité dans son corps. Il envoie sans s'en rendre compte de petites décharges pour jouer. Cependant, s'il décide de se défendre et s'il envoie une décharge trop importante, ce petit Pokémon s'électrocute un peu lui-même_

_mon frère ranger son pokedex: tu vois nichan tu as pas t'inquiéter c'est parce pichu est encore un bébé pokemon trop kawaii nichan tu as de la chance d'avoir une futur pikachu kawaii je suis sur quand elle sera maîtriser ses attaque électrique elle sera suffisamment résistance et forte à ces propre attaque éléctrique sans se mettre ko_

_pichu me câline avec un sourire elle adore les compliment quand on parle d'elle : pichu pichu_

_moi caresse mon pichu : aichuna tu es une petite maligne mais pour les vrai combat pokemon tu es pas encore prete mais je te promet on va s'entraîner pour tu maîtrise tes attaques électrique tu verra tu sera forte mê_ _me à tes propre attaque électrique sans te mettre ko_

_pichu : pichu_

_plus tard_

_yuna à réussi à être qualifier pour la deuxième épreuve elle à réussi aller à les 8 meilleur concour mais elle à perdu au deuxième tour du combat pokemon contre un pokemon plante du nom de tortipousse yuna est un peu déçu et triste en même temps elle est trés motivé pour le prochain concour qui aura lieux à doublonville est pas resté jusque à la fin pour voir les autres candidat mais on est retourné au camps finir de prépare notre départ il est deja midi ça tombe bien mon frère et yuna à faim le propriétaire du camps est venu nous voir appris on va repartir_

_moi et yuna on arrange des affaire dans le coffre de haya : yuna tu es pas trop triste d'avoir perdu_

_yuna : en fait non je suis soulagé d'avoir réussi d'avoir passé mon premier concour pokemon en plus faire partit des 8 meilleur candidat du concour ma permis de voir mes erreur et comprendre je suis trop nerveuse j'avais jamais fais un tel concour avant j'était nerveuse j'ai réussi aller jusque à le deuxième tour de la deuxième partie du concour pokemon ave cari tu sais yukai cari ma beaucoup soutenu dans les coulisse quand j'ai entendu le jury dire que j'ai travailler pour avoir un tel effet ça ma donner la force faire de mon mieux pour arriver à la finale j'ai repenser à ma promesse pour okassa je dois pas perdre mon sourire car j'ai promis à okassa de m'abuser aussi pendant le concour pokemon nichan ma dit le premier concour est pour beaucoup de dresseur pokemon les premier pas vers l'objectif avec une chance sur un paquet de candidat de dépasser la première épreuves de passer au deuxième tour_

_namiko qui prépare le déjeuner : tu va faire quoi maintenant tu as perdu yuna_

_yuna : je vais m'entraîner avec cari shiki on va corriger mes erreurs faire de notre mieux pour devenir encore meilleure pour atteindre notre objectif arriver à la finale et remporte un ruban je dois être complètement syncrome avec cari et shiki au prochain concour on va faire plus que les 8 meilleure on va travailler encore plus pour nous améliorer devenir les meilleures si on travaille dur un jour j'arriverais remporter mes ruban du concour pokemon_

_mon frère : bien parler yuna tu dois aps abandonner ton reve d'etre la meilleur coocrdonatrice pokemonnyuna tu_

_yuna : oh ça non yuto cari shiki et moi on va pas abandonner facilement on va se abattre pour être les meilleure_ _pas vrai cari shiki on va se battre encore et encore pour être les meilleur coordonnatrice pokemon de la région de kyoto_

_carapuce et shikijika aussi motivé que yuna : cara cara shiki shiki_

_moi je regarde le téléphone : le téléphone à un un signal lumineux_

_mon frère : allume l'écran c'est le signal de vision conférence_

_moi j'allume l'écran: konichiwa nissan vous etes qui_

_le nichan de yuna : konichiwa bouya est ce que yuna est la moi : yuna c'est pour toi je cois c'est on nichan_ _yuna vu son frère : ohayo nichan avec les jumeaux et nami on va te rejoindre à doublonville tu as aps t'inquiété on va reprendre route_

_le nichan de yuna : ohayo neechan je ne suis pas inquiète okassa ma dit tu as des garde du corps et des amis pou t'accompagner tu sais je t'appelle pour te dire j'ai regarde r ta prestation pour ton premeir concour_

_yuna : anthony nichan comment tu ma trouvé pour mon coucour_

_le nichan de yuna : deja je te félicite tu as passer le premier tour tu as réussi aller jusque au deuxième tour de la deuxième tour tu as fais une belle prestation avec cari tu as fais une trés jolie fleur bulle et finale briller de mille feu c'est trés bien tu as garder sourire c'est important de garder sourire sache je suis fier de toi et fier de cari comme otossa serais fier de vous n'oublis pas okassa et moi on est trés fier de toi et tes fans club tu t'es amuser à ton concour neechan_

_yuna : hai nichan je me suis amuser voir le public et le jury aimer ma prestation ça ma fais comme être super cool en plus nichan les jumeau nami tom scoty justi aichuna et mon shiki il m'encourager ça ma beaucoup aider à surmonter am peur devant le public_

_le nichan de yuna : shiki c'est qui shiki_

_yuna pris son shiki dans ses bras : oh oui tu connais pas encore shiki nichan voici shikijika mon premier partenaire pokemon que j'ai attraper il à deux jours shiki voici mon nichan dit lui bonjour_

_shikijika dans les bras de yuna : shiki shikijika_

_le frère de yuna : ravi de te connaitre shiki bienvenue dans la famille veille bien sur yuna pour moi shiki_

_shikijika : shiki shiki_

_le frère de yuna : neechan je veut parler à les jumeaux tu peut me les passer_

_yuna : tu veut parler à les jumeaux pourquoi faire_

_le nichan de yuna : t'inquiète aps je veut juste leur demande un service j'ai oublier neechan j'ai fais envoyer un cadeau pour toi et tes amis au centre pokemon d'ou vous etes je suis tu va aimer ce cadeau_

_yuna : aligata nichan je vais aller le prendre au plus vite les jumeaux nichan veut vous parler venez lui parler il es gentille_

_mon frère et moi on se regarde on viens : konichiwa nissan_

_le nichan de yuna : ohayo les jumeaux je m'appelle Hidekazu ebizo vous pouvez m'appeler hidekazu je vous remercie d'accompagner neechan à doublonville neechan à dit que vous allez partir pour doublonville c'est vrai_

_mon frère : hai moi c'est yutochi voici yukaichi mon nichan il est vrai en part cet après midi pour doublonville pour yuna participe au concour de doublonville on était entrain de ranger nos affaire_

_moi : hidekazu san est ce tu as arriver à doublonville pour gagner ton badge_

_le nicha de yuna : bien soyez prudent faites gaffe au dardagnant et aux oursarine des pokemon à évier mettre en colère moi je suis à une ville voisine de doublonville il me reste encore quelque jour de voyage pour l'instant je m'entraîne dur et je me repose avec mes en pleine forme surtout mes pokemon qui pour sont energie pour affronter le champion de l'arène de doublonville i_

_yuna :je croyais tu était deja à doublonville nichan_

_le nichan de yuna: non j'ai fait une pause à une ville voisine de doublonville les autres dresseur dernier combat d'arène j'ai fais ma pris beaucoup d'énergie certain pokemon on été bléssé par de pokemon plus fort il faut il_ _guérisse la nous somme au centre pokemon de la vile voisine de doublonville_

_yuna: j'aimerais bien te voir avec tes pokemon dans une aréne nichan_

_le frère de yuna : neechan tu si voulez vous pourrez venir voir mon mach contre le champion de doublonville je peut attendre votre arrivé à doublonville comme ça tu verra mon combat d'aréne moi ton concour ça te va neechan_

_yuna : hai nichan ça me va_

_mon frère : hidekazu san comment tu as eu ce numéros_

_le frère de yuna: okassa me la donner elle ma dit yuna l'appeler ce matin pour lui dire elle participe au concour_

_yuna : ah je sais comment okassa à eu le numéro je l'ai appeler sur notre fixe alors ça du afficher votre numéros sur l'écran de notre fixe le numéros gomen les jumeaux_

_mon frère : bestuni yuna c'est bien ta mère sait ou te joindre tu as droit de lui parler quand tu veut yuna_

_yuna : aligata yuto_

_namiko :les amis mitte quelqun viens_

_moi : c'est kentaro san le propriètaire du camps_

_le frère de yuna : oh neechan vous etes à pokeland_

_yuna : oui tu connait pokeland nichan_

_le nichan : oui j'ai faillit attraper un pokemon la bas mais ce pokemon ma échappé bon je dois y aller à plus tard et soyez tous prudent neechan aligata les jumeaux de veiller sur neechan sayonara_

_mon frère et moi : hai hidekazu sayonara_

_yuna : sayonara nichan_

_le propriétaire du camps garé sa voiturette : konichiwa les amis du rire_

_les filles et nos : konichiwa kentaro san_

_le propriétaire du camps : yuna chan je te félicite tu as fais une trés jolie prestation je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite des concour pokemon fais de ton mieux pour la prochaine fois_

_yuna : aligata kentaro san je promet je ferais de mon mieux_

_le propriétaire : les amis du rire je vois vous avez fais une nouvelle amie_

_mon frère : hai kentaro san namiko c'est une amie qui va faire avec nous le voyage_

_namiko : konichiwa kentaro je suis namiko aoki_

_le propriétaire :à ce que je vois votre club s'agrandi on ma dit vous partez aujourdhui_

_moi : hai on part cet après midi kentaro san_

_yuna : on prendre route pour doublon ville retrouver mon nichan il nous attend la bas je vais participer au concour pokemon de doublonville et nichan va remporter son prochain badge à doublonville_

_le propriétaire : je vois ton nichan va affronter la championne de l'arène blanche_

_mon frère : kentaro san on rangais nos affaire on allais venir vous dire on part aprés manger vous etes venu_

_yuna : on à nettoyer tout range jeter les papier et nos ordure à la poubelle pour que ça soit propre comme on la trouver car c'est mal de polluer la nature_

_le propriétaire : je vois ça c'est trés bien d'avoir nettoyez continuer comme ça je vous félicite tous de prenez soin de la nature dite moi comment vous avez trouvez le camps_

_yuna : c'est trop génial je me suis amuser en plus j'ai attraper shikijika qui à rejoint mon équipe_

_le propriétaire :yuna chan tu as eu sacrément chance car les shikijika n'est pas les Pokemon le plus facile attraper yuna chan il sont de pokemon trés rapide pour fuir_

_namiko chan les jumeaux comment avez vous trouvez le camps_

_namiko : super beau on à une jolie vu pour voir les étoiles on peut faire plein de chose cool_

_moi : c'est calme ici on peut se reposer et s'amuser avec plein d'activité_

_mon frère : surtout pratique il à tout les magasin ou trouve de tout le délicieux buffet gratuit qui est trop bon des tas de concour ou on peut gagner des cadeaux on reviendra avec nos amis et notre famille avec nos pokemon on s'amuse bien_

_le propriétaire : ravi d'entendre ça vous à plus à quel heure vous partez_

_mon frère : on part normalement après manger le déjeuner on va au magasin de souvenir et faire des provision de nourriture pour nos pokemon et nous donc on part avant l'heure du_ _goûter_

_moi entre 14 et 16 h on va partir_

_yuna : on doit passé aussi au centre pokemon_

_le propriétaire démarrer puis reparti :alors quand vous aurez finis votre programme passez à l'accueil avant de partir Laura vous remettra à chacun une surprise que nous remettons à tout nos client qui viens la première fois au camps de pokeland j'ai été ravi de vois avoir comme client alors je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous et vous dit à trés bientôt bon voyage les amis du rire_

_les fille et_ _nous : aligata kentaro san_

_mon frère : c'est pas tout moi j'ai faim alors on va manger_

_yuna : moi aussi j'ai faim_

_namiko à finis d'installer le repas : vous avez de la chance les amis le repas est servi vous pouvez passez à table tout le monde_

_yuna et mon frère : yatta c'est l'heure de manger_

_moi p ah les gourmand il ne sont pas se faire prié pour venir mangé : je savais nichan dirais ça_

_plus tard on à enfin terminer démonter le campement entiers nous allons prendre route pour partir pour doublon ville on acheté des provision à la supérette acheté des tas de souvenir passé au centre pokemon pour récupéré le paquet que hidekazu envoyer pour yuna on est aussi passé à l'accueil il nous remis un paquet de bienvenu une carte fidélité des diplôme de participation des concour des photos de nous pris pendant les concour on à participer durant notre séjours des bon de reduction pour les restaurant et commerce de la région puis on est parti à bord de haya pour de nouvelle aventure c'est moi qui conduit haya_

__


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapitre** _

_quel temps prés  le départ  au camps  de pokeland   on  est  arrêté   sur un  endroit  qui serais parfais pour camper ou_ _on comptais  s'installer_ _il c'est mis à pleuvoir  alors  on   rentrer   dans notre voiture  heureusement haya  est équiper pour tout les saison  peut nous protéger de la pluie mais   nichan   consulter la météo  surprise il à  prévu des orage    prévu tout la nuits alors on à chercher à bort de haya  un endroit  pour nous  mettre à l'abris  c'est alors on à trouver une vieille maison  abandonné    mais aussi refuge  de  certain pokemon   namiko    eu  coup de foudre pour un pokemon  je les aider attraper  nichan  aussi  attraper  un pokemon   cette maison fais flipper_

 _dans haya   après  long c'est réfugier dans la voiture quand il c'est mis à_ _pleuvoir_

_moi  : nichan on fais quoi maintenant_

_mon frère regarder la météo  sur l’ordinateur : on  se cherche un abri pour la nuit    il aura  possible des orage ce soir_

_moi : trop dangereux de camper  ce soir_

_mon frère: nichan regarde sil à un centre pokemon   dans les environ_

_moi je regarde mon poke géops que ma donner   le  professeur pokemon  avant le départ : eto   d’après mon poke géops on est  situé sur  la route  de la foret des cascade des fleur  le centre le plus proche  il  est fontaine ville à  95 km  environ_

_yuna derrière nous   regarde  :   cool c'est la prochaine  ville  il à une  boutique pokemon  qui vent  plein de truc  pour pokemon il aussi une pâtisserie  pokemon on peut   s’arrête la_

_namiko : pâtisserie pokemon  j'ai_  ai _merais bien la visiter ça l'air si_

_mon frère: enthousiaste délicieux   : yosh demain  pour nous goûter une spécialité  pâtisserie  de fontaine ville_

_yuna tout aussi enchanté  de l'idée : des profiterole pour les pokemon   et pour nous  ça sera super_

_mon frère et yuna  : délicieux à nous les pâtisserie  de fontaine ville_

_moi chuchoter: je savais il dirons ça_

_namiko  à la façon de ai  trop sérieuse : hé   les vorace si on cherchais un  abris  pour   préparer le dîner    de ce soir avant  de  partir pour  fontaine ville  pour   vous goinfrer de pâtisserie_

_mon frère et yuan goûter nerveusement en regardant  namiko l’effrayante    : hai  namiko_

_yuna : demo on cherche quoi_

_mon frère: une grotte_

_moi  je   p elle est  effrayante  comme ai: non  nichan je veut pas aller la_

_mon frère  se tape l front   chuchoter: je suis baka  j'avais oublier nichan_

_namiko si on cherchait une maison     ou un chalet  après tout   il doit bien avoir   uen maison de secours pour la foret_

_mon frère   : haya localisation  de  maison  ou chalet de secours sur ton radar qui sera  pour nous abriter de la pluie_

_haya  :  ha  rechercher  en cour maitre_

_les filles  et moi: hai   haya parle_

_moi : matte  quand est ce tu  activé  le    les option de haya   nichan_

_mon frère :  à le camps pokeland j'ai étudier  le manuel d'utilisation que hiroaki nichan ma donner  j'ai activer tout les option   ça nous sera  utile pour notre aventure  pokemon_

_haya :recherche terminé localisation d'une villa  à 10 min d'ici  est sud_

_mon frère: bien haya conduit nous à cette villa  si te plait_

_haya : bien maitre attacher vous   je vous  emmené à la villa_

_moi  : demo nichan   le soleil est presque couché  haya   avec  ce temps pluvieux   tu crois elle aura  de l'énergie pour nous conduire_

_mon frère  :  haya   ta  réserve d’énergie pour  nous conduire à la villa combien il te  resterais  avec eu temps pluvieux_

_haya  :  calcul de la réserve  d'énergie  en cour_

_yuna : ne les jumeau votre haya serais par hasard  un robot  elle parle comme un robot_

_mon frère : notre haya  est une voiture  intelligente   inventer par un  cousin intelligent  programme à la maniéres d’ordinateur hiroaki nichan à dit il  à intégrer      une intelligence  d'ordinateur  avec   on ne sera pas    nous perdre  on gros    pour notre cousin on teste la résistance  de notre  voiture  pour lui_

_namiko:  il vous fourni  des invention  en échange  vous etes  ses  testeur   votre cousin serai pas un  inventeur_ _technologie_

_moi : non hiroaki nichan  est    encore   au  collège  c'est juste une passion  de bricoler_

_yuna : vous avez de la chance  d'avoir un cousin  qui fabriquer haya pour vous    d'ou viens son idée  de haya_

_mon frère  : à la base  hiroaki nichan ma dit il  à une petite soeur    à peu prêt  votre age  elle adore  emmener   ces poupées partout ou elle va  elle à demander une voiture pour   conduire  comme   sa Barbie pour son anniversaire sa maman ne veut pas elle    elle  à plus loin le jardin sa soeur est si triste  de  pas pour voir  faire   plus le jardin elle voudrais faire   plus loin  mais alors  s on rand frère cherche un moyen  pour  faire plaisir à sa soucieu so en sécurité  qui rassura  leur maman_

_moi  :soca   c'es pour cela il à fais mettre les ceinture  de sécurité  et tout ce qui  est  sur la voiture c'est pour   reproduire une vrai voiture version enfants  pour cousine puisse réaliser son rêve tout en roulant  en sécurité_

_mon frère : bingo  :c'est pour cela haya est une prototype  de  notre mission   de prendre son   il nous fais confiance   pour nous tester haya     son ordinateur et celui de haya son lié  à ces recherche_

_haya  a: calcul  terminée  duré d'énergie en temps pluvieux est de 1 h 25 min  14 s_

_mon frère    chronométré trés montre  : ce qui signifie en temps pluvieux  on es réduit de l'énergie   de 1 h 10 min  ce qui signifie   haya  devra se recharge  au lever du rayon soleil   si il fais beau     qui il à soleil   pour  9 h  du mat_

_namiko :en gros  pas de soleil haya  fonctionnera pas on ne peut aller   loin sans energie de haya_

_yuna  : haya est s pratique et cool pour faire le voyage_

_mon frère:c'est pour cella haya est  aussi de  notre équipe  du club  les amis du rire  on doit   veiller  à son entretien comme si c'est une voiture normal_

_10 min plus tard  dans  la villa abandonné_

_yuna: c'est ça la villa   a l'air effrayant_

_namiko : vous croyez il à quelqu’un ici ça pas l'air  d'etre habitez_

_moi : nichan c'est aps une bonne idée_

_mon frère filmer appelle  ces pokemon   : ça  va nichan  es filles    je vous inquiéter pas Tom Scott rejoignez nous  pour nouvelle aventure   des amis du rire_

_yuna appelle ces pokemon  :cari  shiki  venez aussi  vivre l'aventure  avec nous_

_moi j'appelle  mon pokemon en tenant  aichuna: toi aussi justy  viens nous rejoindre  pour l'aventure_

_carapuce   shikijika ponchiot  ouisticam scorplane  sortit de leur poke balle  aligné   devant nous :carapuce shikijika ponchiot  ouistiticam scorplane_

_pichu   dans mes bras  :pichu_

_moi je caresse mon pichu  : aichuna chan    on sait  tu  es    la_

_namiko :vous avez vu   la porte   elle sourire tu seule_

_mon frère  qui il me  entrer  dans al maison  : intéressante les amis du rire on nous fais entrer sans avoir frapper  n ce qui veut dire  le propriétaire nous à vu Tom scott    allons y   gomen nasai   on  est   venu vous demande permission   de   s’abriter de la pluie_

_yuna  : es ce que on doit sure_

_moi :je crois on pas choix o peut pas camper  il à pas d'autre maison  ni moyen d'aller dormir au centre pokemon_

_namiko  :  à moins de dormir sous l'orage  ce qui est dangereux   dans la foret mais  si on reste tous ensemble tout ira  bien  yuna on veillera  sur les un et les autres_

_mon frère   plus loin   :  nichan et   les filles  vous dormez  venez   il à personne ici c'es entièrement poussiéreux   aller venez on va  chercher un  endroit pour dormir  sauf ci voulez rester sous la pluie  attendre les orage_

_les filles et moi on c'est regarder on rentré   sur nos gardes   : gomen  nasai pour le dérangement_ _tout seul_

 _moi je regarde la porte se fermer  juste après on soit rentré  p ok  il y à personne mais c'est bizarre  la porte  s'ouvre se fermer_ _tout seul_

_yuna  vérifier la porte : c'est fermer à clé_

_namiko: c'est fermer  à clé c'est bizarre  il à personne_

_moi : il  forcément une_ _explication_

_mon frère   dans le  salon   badge: ouais il à   que la propriétaire  c'était une vieille obassa    qui à vivait ici  surement morte_

_namiko :  ce qui explique pourquoi c'es_ _poussiéreux et abandonné_

_yuna : la pauvre obassa elle devais vivre tout seule ici_

_moi : nichan  comment tu sait c'est une maison de  vieille obassa qui habitat ici_

_mon frère  :  rejoignez moi au salon  c'est la   troisième porte de gauche   il à des photos d'une vielle  obassa    avec des pokemon_

_plus tard  on  à  visiter  la majorité de pièce  on c'est trouver deux  chambre   au rez de chaussé    namiko   et yuna on pris une    mon frère et moi  l'autre  on  à  manger    de la salade   riz  omelette au jambon   arriver au dessert  yuna avais  fais  avec  namiko du gâteau   quand  on  fut    bien surpris  de voir un pokemon   mignon  joyeux et  gourmand  manger  dans le gâteau  ensuite    il réussi  à nous semer   alors avec  nichan  on  choisit  de faire deux équipe  namiko est avec moi à la poursuite de ce pokemon  qu s'amuse de nous    avec  des farce illusion       on frère   à décider  l'attraper    quand il s'agit de bataille illusion nichan est trop fort il réussi  prendre pokemon à son propre jeu_

_namiko vu le pokemon qui   assit nous attend   : kokoni le voila_

_moi  :je tien_ _petit voleur_

_pokemon    chipeur  farceur   sourit  sauter  partout   lâché une brume  pour disparaître  :_

_moi  namiko    dans le brouillard  tousser: hé   ou il es t passé  tsss tsss fm kfm kfm_

_mon frère :  qu'il à t il nichan namiko vous aller bien_

_moi  j’ai reussi sorti avec namiko : on va bien  nichan demo ce pokemon il fais  que se moquer de nous   elle nous attend     dans une_ _pièce_

_namiko: puis saute  lâché de la fumé  dans la pièce pour disparaître  ça l'air de l'amuser de nous jouer des tour_

_mon frère : vraiment   alors je veut ce pokemon  je veut l'attraper  il me serais bien utile pour notre club_

_yuna : je l'es vu passer par la  yuto_

_mon frère prépare un plan : alors moi de jouer farceur Tom Scott allons jouer notre meilleur tour de farce pour attraper ce pokemon farceur pour l'intégrer dans_ _l’équine_

_ousticam scorplane: oust scor plane_

_5 min plus tard mon frére attraper   son nouveau_

_pokemon renfle  le s biscuit de nichan  pour en manger  :_

_mon frère et ces Pokemon piégé  le vorace  de son suer costume :pas si vite  vorace   c'est mes    pokemon qui on droit de manger   mes gâteau pas un  pokemon non   mère de l'équipe_

_le pokemon  qui mangés vu nicha  sauter lâcher   son brouillard  tenter  de  sauver_

_mon frère  position attaque   : Tom  regard noir_

_scorplane  fais  regard noir   au pokemon   qui s’apprêtait  s'enfuir :_

_mon frère   : Tom  attaque flammèche    Scott  attaque  acrobatie_

_Pokemon_ _surpris   pris attaque  flammèche    suivit acrobatie  scorplane plane  pas le temps de se_ _défendre_

_mon frère prêt à cueillir  le pokemon :Tom  Scott flammèche   suivi de double charge   pour achever_

_Tom et Scott avant le pokemon   pu contre attaquer obéis  : ouisti  scorplane_

_pokemon  tomer ko      avant il fut    attaquer son attaque_

_:mon  frère  :lancer sa pokeball   : pokeball go 10 s  plus tard le pokemon est attrapé : yosh  yatta super cool Tom  Scott on à un nouvel ami dans notre_ _équipe_

_moi   avec les filles à l'entré de la pièce on à tout observer  :  sukke bravo nichan tu ne laisse  jamais aucune chance à tes adversaire  pour tes  biscuit  préféré mon frère  : non    s tu veut  manger mes biscuits tu doit intégrer mon équipe  amis pokemon  c'est obligatoire  en échange  de bonne chose_

_namiko : maintenant il est   dans ton équipe  il on aura autant il veut   de tes biscuit  yuto_

_yuna :   c'est qui ton  nouveau pokemon yuto_

_mon frère laisse sortir   son nouveau pokemon: nouvel ami rejoint nous  pour présentation amicale_

_un jeune  mistigri sorti  du poke ball sauter  sur nichan : mistigrix  miaou_

_mon frère   pris son pokedex    scanner  son pokemon  :  alors tu es un_ _mistigri voyons  voir    qui tu es_

_pokedex de mon frère:  mistigrix  pokemon  de type psy mistigrix est forme évoluer de psytigrix    le mistigrix  évolué    en deux couleur  bleu  et blanc quand c'est un mal  en  blanc  et leu quand c'est une mistigrix femelle_

_mon frère  ranger son pokedex  :cool  tu es blanche  et bleu tu es une fille alors je t’appellera misty pour on soit ami  t_

_mistigrix aime son nom :misti mistigrix_

_mon frère :moi c'est yutochi  voici Tom   et Scott  tes partenaire   de mon équiipe  pokemon  tom  Scott voici misti notre nouvelle amie coéquipière  je compte sur vous  deux  Tom Scott veiller sur elle  misti toujours correct  pour moi_

_ouistiticam monter sur l’épaule  de nichan  : ousti  oustiticam_

_scorplane   sur  la tete mon frère : scor scorplane_

_mon frère  : misty voici  mon  frère   yukichi ses pokemon  justi kun   aichuna chan  mes amis   yuna   san et ses amis pokemon   cari  shiki et namiko san  elle et il sont tous  tes amis  il sont aussi membre de mon clubs  amis du rire c'est un club de spectacle  pokemon  qui à but de faire le public  rigoler  on  est tous amis e toi tu es    aussitôt    officiel me membre du club des amis du rire misti comme Scott   et Tom  parce que tu es mon pokemon  comme tom  scott je veillerai sur vous je vous aime tout les trois mes meilleur ami  pour  la  vie_

_moi pendant   bicha   fais   connaissance et son nouveau pokemon   moi j’ai  suivi   namiko   qui    depuis un moment  sembles   être bizarre   dans la cuisine j'i  vu     namiko et  un pokemon  qui semble mignon  aime   cuisiner  tout les deux et s'entend   bien  j’ai décider de l'aider   avoir son pokemon à elle_

_namiko   caresse un pokemon    : yukichi  kun    pourquoi tu me suit_

_moi : namiko  san  je voulais pas te suivre     j'ai  juste voulu_

_namiko venu m’embraser la joue  : me protéger yuichi u    je l'avais compris tu  es  protecteur   avec moi     tu voulais    être sur je vais bien    aligata  yukichi kun de te soucier e moi  je vais bien e suis venu faire al_ _vaisselle_

_moi    j’ai rougi  : j'ai vu le reflet du pokemon qui semble presque  timide   : je peut 'aider_

_namiko  : non merci   je e veut pas   de garçon  dans la cuisine_

_moi  : non pour ce pokemon qui nous observe  je t'es vu    tu semble l'aimer il n’arrête  pas de te regarder  je peu t'aider à  avoir comme ami ce pokemon si tu veut  il peut être ton pokemon_

_namiko regarder le pokemon   : c'est vrai ce pokemon  il est mignon mais je veut pas lui faire du mal   pas comme ton frère   fais pour attraper    ces pokemon_

_moi  :   je lui donner une pokeball  un peu de nourriture pokemon: alors essaye avec avec   cette nourriture    demande lu  si il veut être ton pokemon    attrape avec la pokeball  a marche pour mon pichu   peut être pour toi  aussi  ça marchera_

_namiko  accepter   d'accord  je vais essayer ta technique: kawaii pokemon  je m’appelle namiko  aoki je veut être    ton tiens c'est pour toi  tu peu    en manger  car nous somme amie_

_le pokemon  qui  nous   regarde   timide venu manger dans les main  de namiko_

_moi : namiko   san  essaye  de voir si veut être ton pokemon_

_namiko : cupcanaille je veut être ton amie tu veut bien je t'attrape  pour on deviens amis_ _cupcanaille   si te plait kawaii cupcannaille:_

_cupcanaille  toucher    entrer dans la pokeball : cupcanaille_

_namiko au clip   contente ma embrasser la joue  : yatta j’ai mon premier pokemon  aligata    yukichi kun   aligata   de ton aide   aligata de  ton amitié_

_moi  rougi: bestuni  namiko san  on  est ami_

_namiko :yukichi kun  si te plait ne dit pas aux autre j’ai un pokemon je veut leur faire la surprise demain   je veut faire quelque chose avant  de leur présenter mon pokemon_

_moi :d'accord  je garde  secret  namiko san_

_lendemain  au petit déjeuner_

_namiko  : les amis  je veut vous présenter un ami_

_mon frère  :un ami il à quelqu’un  ici_

_namiko  appelle   son pokemon   : oui  voici   mon amies cakenail  rejoint moi pour  dire bonjour à nos amis_

_cupcanaille sortit de sa pokeball: cupcanaille_

_namiko  câliner  son pokemon: les amis voici mon  ami   cupcanaille   je l'es appeler cakenail_

_mon frère_ _:cool deux nouveau ami  pokemon dans le club amis du rire félicitation namiko sa   pour ton pokemon_

_moi : oui  c'est cool namiko san toi aussi à un pokemon_

_yuna  :nami  tu va faire quoi avec ton pokemon  participer à des badge  comme nichan  ou participer à des  concour pokemon   comme moi_

_mon frère : ou tu veut devenir artiste pokemon comme moi_

_namiko: ni l'un ni l'autre m'interesse moi  je veut apprendre   toute les recettes pokemon pour ensuite  un jours je serais grande   je vais  ouvrir un restaurant  pokemon_

_moi : je comprend pourquoi tu aime cuisiner pour nous tu veut    ouvrir  ton restaurant  pokemon c'est sur on mangera bien_

_mon frère  :'est comme ci on est ces client pokemon  c'est sur  c'est   fantastique de manger  ta cuisine  avec toi  les client  il  manger on au ( étoile_

_yuan :c'est vrai tu cuisine trop bien  moi je viendrais à ton restaurant_

_namiko: aligata les amis ça fais plaisir si un jour j'ai mon restaurant  vous pourrez tout être bienvenu  dans mon restaurant_

_mon frère : parlant de restaurant  j'ai  consulter  la   carte  de  fontaine ville  j'ai vu il à organiser  un concour  pâtisserie pokemon demain à fontaine ville  tu pourrais t'inscrire  comme nous  allons à fontaine ville j'ai penser on pourrais  faire un petit  spectacle   avec nos pokemon    c'est l'occasion  de commencer à faire un om_

_moi : demo nichan on est pas prêt   les pokemon_

_mon frère  :  zen nichan c'est juste pour entraîner et  habituer nos pokemon être devant public pour faire un spectacle il serais  temps on commence  à travailler u  spectacle   avec nos pokemon pour  faire un vrai_ _spectacle_

_yuna : je me disais  on pourrais faire   un numéros pokemon de ce qui  il save faire pour  le premier spetacle_

_moi : c'est une bonne idée   on ferais   quel genre de numéros_

_namiko : un  cirque pokemon_

_mon frère :  cool  un cirque pokemon  pour premier spectacle  il fraudais   chacun prépare son numéros pokemon mais  on fera aussi nous fassons un numéros   commun comme pour la finale  d'une troupe   dans  ce cas allons  fontaine ville au centre  poke_ _mon vérifier la santé  de tout nos amis pokemon pour commencer  l'entrainement de notre spectacle_

_les filles et moi :hai chef_

 


End file.
